Wonderweiss Chronicles
by Rydrake Kyuubi
Summary: - AU - Wonderweiss Margera tells his side of the story of his time in Las Noches.
1. New Kid In Town

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 1:  
New Kid In Town

"{What the heck is this place? It's been dark for a really long time now. Someone let me outta here! At this rate I'm gonna need physical therapy or some kind of rehab… Hello? Anyone? I want out now… Wait, what's all that noise? I hear talking, and some other unidentifiable sound! I don't like that sound!}"

Boom!

I'm finally out of the darkness and into a dim-lit room. I'm able to move and get on my hands and knees. Who are all these people? "New Brother, can you tell us your name?" a strange man asks with slick back brown hair and a creepy smile that made him seem pedophilic because naturally, I was without clothes upon "birth".

"…Wonderweiss…Wonderweiss Margera…" I reply. That man still retained that smile.

He then says to a white-skinned emo guy, "Ulquiorra, you know that favor I asked of you a while ago? I'd like you to do it."

The Emo guy replies, "Yes sir."

"Would you like to go too, Grimmjow?" the creepy guy asks, looking up at another guy.

Hopefully you've guessed by now that I, Wonderweiss Margera, am telling my side of the story. Come to think of it, I'm rather popular, but my fanbase apparently sucks right now, due to lack of screenshots and artwork. Hey, Szayel Aporro-sama has computers; don't think I haven't seen some stuff…though I only know a site called DeviantArt. Yes, I've figured out his computer. I'm not as _retarded_ as you might think. I just don't like battles all too much. And though I cannot speak doesn't make me entirely "stupid"; I AM typing this story y'know.

Anyway, getting onto a more positive topic, I've heard that fans are starting to classify me as a Vasto Lorde due to my high spiritual pressure, and the fact I'm in a humanoid shape upon first look. DAMN STRAIGHT! Well, at least I used to be, till I got turned into an Arrancar. You know, life here is pretty boring when all you do is stare at blindingly white walls all day watching the paint dry, even when there's no paint. So, with all the important crap and time skips in between, I've figured out a way to reveal just exactly what I've been up to during my first, last, and post-last appearances.

I'd describe myself by now, but most of you readers already know what I look like, right?

Wait, you don't? How can you not know? Well, then again there's always the ever-so-popular-fad of jumping in late in the anime/manga. I suppose I should then.

I'm probably the only actual child within all of Las Noches, around the height of 5'01" tall, I have light blonde hair (and calling me a dumb blonde at this point is juvenile), three freckles under each eye in the shape of a triangle. My eyes are purple with rather thick eyelashes, and I have two front teeth that are more or less prominent. My outfit is all white (what a surprise) with cuffs near my hands, and strange "rings" (what I call rings) on the upper part of the sleeves and I think near my hips…wait, _do_ I have hips at this age? I also have a huge hole in it revealing the Hollow Hole located in my chest. What's left of my Hollow Mask is in the form of a three-pointed tiara on my head.

So in that case, think of me as a Young Prince; royalty is awesome.

Unlike other Arrancar, I have yet to reveal the name and release command of my sword. Again, I'm not into the whole fighting thing…unless you're a non-pure spirit, I may think otherwise. My sword is just as big as me, and I believe it's one of those Western Longswords. The sheath is purple and the hilt/hand guard thingy is in the shape of an Egyptian Eye.

Moving on with everything, I'm going to skip what most of you have already seen and move on to what has long been desired. So, I'm going to skip my first battle (which was a distraction), while Ulquiorra went to force Orihime Inoue to join Aizen. Grimmjow's arm is healed and Luppi's dead. It's Orihime's first night here. Aizen or Ulquiorra told her to stay in her new room and be quiet.

Walking down the hall to see what's going on, I dodge the Hall Monitor of the Espadas, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and continue on my way. Down the hall was a door with a round shape, compared to all the square ones around here. This place could honestly use some color… Carrying on, I go to open the door, and it's locked. Damn.

That's when Spoony Head appears saying, "What are you doing away from your quarters, Wonderweiss?"

I get spooked and look behind me. I gained an annoyed face and reply, _"You're such a tampon sucker."_

"What am I thinking asking _you_. You can't even talk well, let alone think for yourself." he says, acting like he's above me (though technically in height he is).

"_Fart lips."_ I reply.

Yeah, now you know why I don't speak when given the chance; my swearing sucks to the maximum, despite being adorable.

"Well c'mon you. Let Pet-sama be by herself for a while. You'll never find the keys to get to her in a million years." he says escorting me away.

"_Why you sissy waffle!"_ I yell not having much say in the matter.

Needless to say he escorts me back to the floor above where Tosen was talking to Aizen about Orihime's use in the Hogyoku Chamber. Tosen thanks Nnoitra and sends him off. Not happy about it, I pick out a corner at the far end of the room and stay there. With not much to look at in this room, since Aizen's a jerk face anyway, I overhear their conversation.

"You were saying, Aizen-sama?" Tosen asks.

"Anyway, I was saying that Orihime's Time Reversal Powers might come into great use with the Hogyoku. Though there's only one reason why she's here anyway." Aizen continues, with not much change in his expression.

"What is it?" Tosen asks.

"It's like fishing, Tosen. You put the bait on the hook and wait for the fish to bite. Only we're going to catch more than a mere fish." Aizen replies.

"{I hate that guy; he's such a panty jockey. I still need to find those keys. Orihime seems so sad. But who would hold onto them? Can't be Ulquiorra; he has no need. Maybe it's the pervy man, Gin.}" I thought.

There wasn't much I could do though. Wait, maybe if I begged Tosen for something, he might let me leave…that's it! I stand up and walk over to him. I grab his arm and tug saying, "Baaathroooom!"

"You know where it is, right?" Tosen asks.

"Uh-huh…" I reply.

"Go ahead then." he says.

With that I gladly leave the chamber, shutting the door behind me. Though as soon as I got out, I noticed a butterfly in the hall. Hypnotized by it, I begin to chase it down the hall.

"_Come back here, Mr. Butterfly! I only wanna play!"_ I say to it. When it landed on a door not too far from the chamber, I try to sneak up to it, when the door rams my nose and knocks me down.

I grab my nose and shout, "OWWWWW!"

"Hahahaha! You f*cking idiot!" someone says.

Looking around I find it's Menoly (with nothing better to do). Loly finds her using Sonido and says, "That wasn't nice, Menoly. Why did you do that to him?"

"I wanted to see if he'd chase it." Menoly replies, recalling the fake butterfly. Looking back, there was a string attached to the doorknob and the butterfly.

"That's your reason? To see if he'd chase it? You'd probably do the same thing if you were him right now." Loly scolds.

"I don't care; he didn't even fight on the last mission." Menoly replies.

"_You trash licker!"_ I shout. I quickly get up, still holding my nose and make a mad dash back to Tosen.

"Now you've done it." Loly says, using Sonido to escape any hell that Menoly just started.

"His nose is bleeding!" Tosen shouts.

Menoly flinches and Aizen says, "Better get him to Orihime then. Why bother with the medical group?"

"Oh shit!" Menoly says before vanishing using Sonido.

So with that, I'm nearly rushed to Orihime. Seeing my injury, she quickly starts healing my nose.

"How'd he receive such a bad injury?" Orihime asks concerned.

"Meboly…" I try to reply, my "n" sounding like a "b".

"Menoly? I better hunt her down. Keep an eye on him for me." Tosen says exiting the room.

"God, you poor thing." she says.

The healing was done in minutes and soon my nose was better. I hug her as thanks. After the hug breaks she says, "Wait, I remember you from earlier. What's your name?"

"Wonderweiss Margera." I reply, immediately falling in love with her voice. It was gentle, compared to the other girls around here.

"Orihime Inoue. Hm? Are you the only kid here?" she asks confused.

"Yeeeeess…" I reply.

"It must be hard for you then, being the only child here." she says petting my head.

"What's he doing with you?" someone asks. In the doorway stood Grimmjow.

"Tosen told me to keep an eye on him while he went looking for Menoly." Orihime replies looking right at him.

"Augh, him and Aizen; both of them are such butt f*ckers." Grimmjow says walking in.

To interject, there's not gonna be any Orihimexinsert name pairings here. There's too many out there using Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, or even Nnoitra at this point.

"What is it?" Orihime asks getting scared.

I get defensive and block her.

Grimmjow cocks an eyebrow and asks with a sadistic smile, "Oh, are you gonna protect her? You think I'm gonna smack her around?"

I nod getting nervous, my body tensing up from all the adrenaline.

"Take it easy, kid. I'm not gonna hurt her. Hell I was sent here by Aizen himself to check up on things around here." Grimmjow replies, going back to a relaxed expression. I relax and head for the couch.

"I don't know if you want to sit on that, Wonderweiss." Orihime warns.

I climb on anyway and when I sat down, I sunk right in.

Grimmjow laughs, "Pahahaha, and to think he's supposed to be really light!"

"It's just one of those couches. Don't you have one?" Orihime asks.

"No. You think Aizen gives any of the Arrancar any kind of special stuff? No, it's only him, Tosen, Gin, and now you. We're lucky enough to have a bed and whatever we want in our quarters." Grimmjow replies, amazed she asked such a question.

He then walks over and rips me out of the couch, placing me on the floor.

"That makes no sense." Orihime says.

"_I'll say. I don't even have anything near as soft as that in my room."_ I reply dusting myself off.

"I'm getting' bored. Later." Grimmjow says leaving the room out of pure boredom.

"…" Orihime was rather speechless.

Then I got an idea. I rush over to tug on her shirt and say, "Plaaaaay."

"You wanna play?" she asks.

"Uh-huh!" I reply.

"What do you wanna play, if anything?" she asks.

I look around the room, and find two pillows on the couch. I grab them and hit them together saying, _"Pillow Fight!"_

"Oh Wonderweiss, why that?" she asks, understanding what I'm trying to say.

I toss a pillow over to her saying, "Play!"

"Well, okay then." she says picking it up.

An hour later, Grimmjow returns, ordered by Tosen, to get me and bring me to him, but is shocked to find feathers scattered all over the room. Orihime and I were having a blast with the Pillow Fight. The feathers were still flying around. Grimmjow looks down the hall and calls to an oncoming Arrancar, Ggio Vega, "Clean up on aisle ten!"

"Oh come on! I just got through unclogging all the f*cking toilets in the men's room!" Ggio shouts, shooting a Bara to the floor.

"Tough shit! You'll clean up the mess that the woman and Wonderweiss made." Grimmjow demands getting frustrated.

"F*ck you, granny pincher!" Ggio replies, stressed out enough from the last job.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow asks with a psychotic face.

"…uh-oh…" Ggio says, quickly running for his life. Grimmjow gives chase, pulling out his sword the minute he turned the corner.

* * *

Definitions Section:

Vasto Lorde: the fourth evolution of a Hollow. It is said to be in a humanoid shape with powers beyond a Captain ranked Shinigami. Does not need to consume anymore Hollow to evolve into an Arrancar.

Arrancar: the final evolution of a Hollow. Completely humanoid with the Hollow Hole in the same or new position and the remains of the Hollow Mask somewhere on the body; in most cases it's located on the head. Arrancar have swords that seal their Hollow Powers that they can call on anytime they wish by Resurreccion.

Las Noches: the place where Arrancar live, created mostly by Aizen. It is located deep within Hueco Mundo, where Hollows live (mostly Adjucas and Vasto Lordes).

Espada: equivalent to that of Captains in Soul Society, the Espada are the ten most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army. They are able to control those who they think are strong, and they are called Fraccion. Espada 1-4 have higher restrictions compared to those under the 4th rank.

"Pet-sama": a nickname that Nnoitra calls Orihime.

Time Reversal: the true name/ability of Orihime's healing power. It actually reverses time and denies that the injury ever took place. Though an act of "healing", it's not considered "healing".

Sonido: the same thing as a Shinigami's Shunpo (Flash Steps), only Sonido can be learned by Hollows and/or Vizards. It's basically a high-speed running motion.


	2. Exposed

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 2:  
Exposed

It's the next day. Apparently someone's been taking stuff from the Living World and hiding it somewhere in their room. I'm not one to get into this kind of stuff, but, there's just nothing to do here! Las Noches by itself is so boring, I'm lucky to get on Szayel Aporro-sama's computer once a week! And even then it's hard to stay entertained! I'm a child, dammit I need activ-oh look a lizard!

...Excuse the lizard. Another thing about Hollows, they can take on any shape, form, and size. Except for Menos Grande; they're tree-high zombies that look like an inside-out Pinochio. Once an Adjucas though, the size, shape, etc returns. For example, if you recall D-Roy's size compared to Grimmjow's size, not all Adjucas need to be like Godzilla. However, Yammy fits into that category because of his Release Form.

Returning to the plot at hand, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen had started room searches to see what was going on. They didn't suspect me because I won't leave this place unless Tosen does, or if I'm ordered to go on a mission. However, everyone else was a suspect, including Orihime (she could've been ordered to hide items). Being the bored thing I am, I decided to help in the search. First, I would need to clear Orihime's name. So I grabbed a pad of paper, a pen, and my Sherlock Holmes hat, and went on to find clues.

As I was walking down the halls, I found Tesla and Redder talking about the event. They were just around the corner, so I kept a close eye and listened closely.

"I don't get why they suspect me. I hardly ever go to the Living World for anything." Tesla says, sounding a bit upset.

"Meh, I only escape there just to breathe. There's no plant life here at all; it's a wonder we have air." Redder says.

"I don't blame you. Though, I know Nnoitra-sama likes to go to the Living World every now and then. What he takes though shouldn't really be any concern to Aizen-sama."

"Why, what does he steal?"

"Take a wild guess; what is this army mostly made up of?" Tesla responds with a disgusted look.

"Men-ohhhh, I get it! He's gay!" Redder kids.

"HE'S NOT GAY! He steals pornography magaizines! They exploit women!" Tesla shouts.

"...I take back my joke. Didn't Luppi do the same thing though?"

"Yeah. But Nnoitra-sama's worse..."

"No kidding. I've always thought that smile of his was rather suggestive. But why doesn't he just hook up with the women here?"

"Hallibel will kill him, her Fraccion will castrate him, and the other girls want nothing to do with him."

"Which leaves you."

"DID I NOT JUST SAY HE ISN'T GAY? I'm not his bitch, dammit!"

"But he smacks you around."

"That doesn't mean anything! I could say the same thing about you and Barragan-sama!"

"...Oh you're quick."

"Damn right I am. Augh, let's find the kitchen; I could eat a horse..."

"Right back at ya."

They leave the area and head down another hall that leads to the stairs that go one floor up to the kitchen. Nnoitra's a good bet that he might be hiding something. Tesla's too innocent to be blamed, like me! And like Redder said, he only goes there to breathe. I take down all I can, filling the first page. Using Sonido, I rush to another area and find Coolhorn and Zommari. It looks like they're painting on the walls...

"This place is just too dull and blinding! It needs some color!" Coolhorn complains, painting a flower.

"I'm not into this sort of thing, but I agree. Maybe seeing some color will take the edge off everyone, especially Aizen-sama." Zommari says, painting Hello Kitty on an opposite wall.

"You know what I think?"

"...besides the fact you think you're beautiful?"

"Besides that! I think that these room searches are bogus. I mean c'mon, why would Aizen-sama suspect us?"

"...You have a point. I'm the most loyal to him."

"{Making you the second gayest Arrancar with Coolhorn still in first place.}" I thought getting disgusted.

"Exactly! You know what Zommari? We should give Aizen, Gin, and Tosen the Spa Treatment!"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy hun. We set up three tables, three chairs, find a room to make it a Steam Room, and drag them there. I think we should use one of the towers."

"Hmm, do you think Ulquiorra will mind?"

"What does he care? He's an Sassy Emo Bitch."

Okay, I don't wanna hear anymore of this...I'm going to puke...

Using Sonido again, I head one floor down which separates into Gym/Locker Rooms; one for the ladies, and the other for the men. There was no way I'd be able to get into the girls' side, so I head into the mens'. There was Grimmjow, Findor, Szayel, and Stark. Wait, why's Stark here? Grimmjow is lifting weights, Findor spotting Grimmjow, Szayel doing Yoga (or some kind of form of it), and Stark doing sit-ups using an Exercise Ball. OMG it's purple!

"This whole thing is just f*cking idiotic. I have no reason to go to the Living World, except to kick Ichigo's ass more." Grimmjow growls, not liking the situation.

"Agreed. The only time I go there is to sleep in a quiet, serene area. It gets way too noisy here." Stark says.

"I don't even get why he suspects me. I never go to the Living World." Szayel says changing a pose.

"If that's true, then what happened to the time when you lost your rank?" Findor asks, disproving Szayel's statement.

"Ilfort pissed me off and I didn't want to be in Las Noches for a while. Him and his Cold Play music." Szayel answers going into a stretch.

"What's wrong with Cold Play?" Stark asks, now just lying on the ball.

"I just don't like it. I perfer more classic musics like Beehtoven and Mozart. Their work is much more relaxing, and it even helps me focus on my work." Szayel replies sitting Indian Style, discontinuing his Yoga.

"Yet you love Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen." Grimmjow says, getting help from Findor to put the weights down.

"...I have my moments. I thought Bohemian Rhapsody was creative. And I only listen to it when I've had a rough day!" Szayel defends.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do about this? I don't get why I'm a suspect." Findor says.

"I have no idea. Either way, Aizen's still a f*ck monkey." Grimmjow says, leaning foward putting his elbows on his knees.

"For once, I agree. And he's more than that, he's a nipple twister." Findor says, joining in Grimmjow's namecalling.

Stark and Szayel laugh saying, "Agreed."

"I'm gonna hit the showers." Grimmjow says getting up.

Damn, not much here. Nnoitra's still a top suspect! Hmm, I need to find other Espadas. But, now I'm hungry...oh well. Might as well break for lunch. So needless to say I head for the 3rd floor. On my way, I find Apacci and Mila-Rose talking about the situation. I hide under a covered end table and listen in on their conversation. Oh and on a side note, I really don't like either of them; their temper tantrums are so scary it's like they were bears in a past life.

"What a pube gargler that Aizen's become. Room searches...please! Like I have anything to hide!" Apacci yells.

"Well, you have been known to go to the Living World unnoticed. And you do have a tendency to take things." Mila-Rose says.

"Yeah, but it's not anything that's suspicious! I mean c'mon, Nnoitra's constantly stealing porn! I'm lucky enough to steal deer figures and statues!"

"True. Grimmjow likes to steal anything cat based, along with work out stuff. The only thing that Aaronierro steals is Sega games. I heard the latest he stole was something called Ecco the Dolphin."

"I thought it was Eternal Chamoions?"

"No, that was two weeks ago. Last week he stole Ecco."

"Maybe we should start keeping track of what he steals from now on."

"If we can get into his room."

They move on to the staircase. Wow, I gained more clues! I should have this figured out before the day ends! I dash over to the kitchen where Tesla and Redder are, along with Yammy and Ulquiorra.

"Oh hey there Wonderweiss! Aw, are you playing detective?" Tesla asks being friendly.

"Uh-huh. _I found all sorts of clues!"_ I reply waving the pad around.

"Wow, looks like you've been busy, kiddo. Ya hungry?" Redder asks getting up.

_"You bet!"_ I reply joining Tesla at the table. It was a simple round table with plastic chairs. Almost like the kind one would find in a school.

"Let's see, oh look, the last bit of Fruit Loops! How's that sound, kiddo?" Redder asks, grabbing the box from the cereal line-up on the counter.

I nod. Though it's not my favorite place in this palace, the kitchen was rather large; almost a quater of the size of a football field. It gets really crammed when dinner time rolls around. Redder hands me the cereal and I dig right in. As Redder sits down to continue his conversation with Tesla, I listen in on Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"This sucks. I'm a f*cking suspect! There's nothing in my room!" Yammy complains.

"Quit your whining, Yammy. The only thing you have in your room is that stupid dog." Ulquiorra says.

"My dog isn't stupid! Except when it isn't quiet. And what about you, Teacher's Pet?"

"I have nothing worth of value in my room, except for my bed."

"You have lights in there, don't you?"

"Of a tasteful variety. Unlike your dark pit of a room, mine is well kept and organized."

"My ass it is!"

"Oh, it is, Yammy. Now then if you excuse me, I was ordered to take this to Orihime."

"You like her, don't you?"

"...What is 'like'?"

"...You can't be serious."

Ulquiorra walks away with a tray. This was my opportunity! I could clear her name...but first, I need to finish my lunch.

After lunch, I was standing outside Orihime's room. The door was unlocked this time. I open the door a little and find Sun-Sun talking to her.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't even be suspected to be hiding anything. It'd stick out like a sore thumb anyway, just like Apacci and Mila-Rose." Sun-Sun says, her hand always up in a way that blocks her mouth.

"It's true. But no one's tried asking me yet." Orihime replies.

"Then that's a good thing. Hmm, strange. I can't seem to sense Aizen, Tosen, or Gin."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm going to go look."

Sun-Sun leaves the room and heads left. I was hiding just behind the door on the right. I knew it wasn't Orihime! So let's see, my clues lead to: Nnoitra, Apacci, Aaronierro, and Grimmjow.

* * *

Definitions Section:

Hollow: the first form in the evolution (if not eaten by another or killed). They are evil spirits that either had the Chain of Fate disappear, or were eaten by Hollows and turned into one. They eat mostly humans in order to fill their hole, which is located in the chest where the heart would be. Grandfisher was a Hollow that only ate women (anime) or children (manga), and was turned into a Pseudo-Arrancar by Iceringer.

Menos Grande: Also known as Gillian class, they are the second evolution of Hollows. Normally mindless and made up of many personalities, these Hollows normally don't do much unless commanded by a more powerful Hollow. Sometimes a unique one emerges, and only that Menos may move on. They do rival Captain-level Shinigami, and are unpredictable foes. They know one powerful attack called Cero.

Pinochio: a kid's movie by Disney. It's about a puppet that wants to be a real boy, and whenever he lies, his nose grows bigger. This character is usually parodied by many other cartoons/shows.

Godzilla: a very gigantic and very popular monster, Godzilla was originally created by Japan and has gained popularity by the world. He has taken on many foes and has very unique powers; it's still hard to tell this monster's gender and is classified as an asexual reproducer.

Sherlock Holmes: a very famous detective of early times that solved many mysteries. He is sometimes parodied within certain shows, mentioned, or given cameo appearaces.

Ecco the Dolphin: a game popular among kids in the 90's, Ecco had a much darker story that lead to early fears in children such as hydrophobia (fear of water). It has a few sequals to it, along with a more nicer version that included another dolphin or a whale for the player's choosing. A lot of people thought the game would be cute because Ecco's a dolphin, but due to darker areas the deeper the player got in water and evil sounding music, it was more meant for those who were older. However despite that fact, he still remains fairly popular.

Eternal Champions: the goriest game ever created by Sega, EC has only one sequeal to it, and would've had a third if it wasn't canceled to give another game popularity. There are nine (more in the second) warriors who died prematurely, and are given another chance through a tournament in order to obtain their goal and change the world's future. However, despite facing other warriors, their fate is sealed in the hands of the Eternal Champion. If they win, they get their life back. If they lose, their fate is sealed and must repeat their death. Though a bit unheard of in the current century, it is still popular to those that have played it.


	3. And the Winner is

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 3:

And the Winner is...

Damn, third chapter and I still haven't figured out this mystery? What kind of Arrancar am I? Let's see, my last leads were: Nnoitra, Apache, Aaroniero, and Grimmjow. Sunset is approaching fast! I got to solve this before Orihime's blamed! Hmm, well, I could try spying on Ggio Vega. I know he likes to leave Las Noches, but I'm not sure what for. Using Sonido I head outside and triop over a branch, causing me to fall in the sand face first. Lifting my head up I wasn't sure if I wanted to kep going, but that's when I spot Ggio talking with Nirgge Parduoc, the Mammoth guy. I stay in place and listen in. Both were leaning against one of the many towers around here.

"I really don't care what Aizen-sama says, I didn't bring anything back!" Ggio growls, very aggrivated at what's going on.

"Does it really matter though? Everyone here including that girl is a suspect. I don't feel very good about it either." Nirgge says, keeping his cool.

"{Wait, EVERYONE here is a suspect? Does that mean I'm on the hit list too?}" I thought.

"Even so, I only go to the Living World to train in silence. I can't stand training here; I have nothing to hit and these so-called trees break after just one punch or kick. The ones in the Living World are much sturdier." Ggio replies.

"There's not much anyone can do. I don't go there very often and if I do, I go at night so I can take anything elephant based. Either that or incense."

"Okay, that's just creepy."

"Why? You like to take those Glade plug in warmer things."

"They're candles, they don't plug into anything! And excuse me if I like the smell of pumpkin spice."

"So we're even on terms of smells. I go for something more herbal."

"Like that lavender crap? Yeah, thanks for the warning on that one."

"Sorry, I forgot your nose is sensative."

"Not to mention I'm allergic to anything that is or smells like lavender."

"This is starting to sound gay and the both of us are straight."

"...."

"...."

"Hi, I'm Ggio Vega!"

"Put a sock in it."

"In your dreams."

Okay, that's odd....I was wondering why I smelled pumpkin every now and then. Well, I can't really write them down as a top suspect because what they take is innocent. Hell I wouldn't mind having some of that incense stuff in my room. Then again, I don't really know too many smells because I haven't been to the Living World much; just that one time.

Time for me to spy on the top suspects, since no one else has taken anything that really needs to be checked out. I head to Aaroniero's room, but he's busy playing I think Sonic the Hedgehog. Nothing good here. He's off the list; why bring back old and outdated games? With nothing here, I swing over to Apache's room, and find she's actually carving out a deer from a small log. Every other figurine here was so well kept and polished! It actuallu gave the room character. All right, she's off too. Aaroniero and Apache aren't abusing what they stole.

I head over to Grimmjow's room where he was working out more, almost like he was training for kick boxing or something. Doesn't look like he's abused anything so far. His work out stuff is well taken care if and looked as if it was brand new. That means Nnoitra is the only one left.

...

Do I really want to go to his room of all places? But I have no choice. I head over using Garganta, and his door was left open. DAMN THAT'S ONE HUGE DOOR--hey cool a ladybug!

Argh, stop that, Wonderweiss! Okay, I'm calm. Ignoring the pretty bug I sneak into Spoon's room. Ugh, what was that smell? Holy crap, his room's a disaster! Wait, are those women's underwear on his lamp? EWW! It is! What the hell does he keep in here? Ignoring the smell and the underwear, I continue to look around his room, and his closet door was slightly open. I just barely touch the door and a mountain of magazines fall on top of me.

I climb my way out, being able to breathe at last and--wait, is that a....HOLY SHIT IT'S A NAKED LADY! Aaaahhhh!!!! I shouldn't be in here! I fall out of the huge pile, completely freaked out. My skin began to crawl. That's when I noticed a strange lump in Nnoitra's bed. With curiosty getting the better of me, I pull down the covers and find a plastic lady...with really strange holes in her.

Then I hear someone shout, "What the f*ck are you doing in here, Wonderweiss Margera?!"

I turn and find it's Nnoitra! He repeats in a more demanding tone, "I asked what you're doing in here."

I shake my head as a means of, "I'm leaving now", and slowly crawl my way out. He slams the door behind me. That was my cue to bolt around the corner, write down my final clues and thoughts and make a mad dash towards the Computer Room on the 4th floor.

However once I got there, neither of the Shinigami were around. Great, where could th---oh wait, Coolhorn's idea for a spa treatment. Damn it to hell! I should've stuck around long enough to hear which tower they'd use. Feeling a sense of defeat, I leave the area till Gin appears out of nowhere in a towel completely freaked out.

"Holy hell in a hamster ball! Just what was Coolhorn trying to pull?" Gin asks out of breath. He then notices me by the computer room door and asks, "Hey there little guy, what are you doing?"

".....Haauuuuuu......" was my reply.

I did not like Gin; something about him and his reiatsu just makes a red flag go up in my mind. He didn't seem pure.

"Oh c'mon Wonderweiss, ya gotta tell me something. It looks like you've been playin' detective today." Gin says, trying to get on my good side.

I reply, "Where's Tosen?"

"Figures you'd want him. He and Aizen are having quite the arguement with Zommari and Coolhorn in another tower, but I don't think you'll be wanting to go there. Not unless you plan on warping your little mind."

"{My mind's been warped ever since I saw your face.}" I thought.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. If you let me show the other guys what you've gathered today, I'll bring you something awesome back from the Living World by tomorrow morning, garaunteed."

"...sooomething awwesooome?" I ask.

"Exactly. Like maybe that slip n' slide thing you were mentioning to Aizen."

Hearing "slip n' slide" I gladly hand over the pad of paper with all the clues. He thumbs through it real quick and says, "Wow, you've been a busy bee today. I'll show this to the guys okay? You should go rest."

I nod and quickly yawn soon after. Gin uses Shunpo and heads back to the tower. I use Garganta and head for my room, where I lie down on my gigantic Lapras pillow.

Later that night, we were all in the Throne Room for a meeting. Even Orihime was there, and like a watch dog, Ulquiorra was right beside her keeping a close eye on her and everyone else in the room. Tosen, Aizen, and Gin were in front with Aizen in his chair and the other two off to the side.

Aizen starts, "Sorry to call all of you here so late in the day, but due to a rather, unsoothing detour, we finally know who to blame for the situation at hand. And he will be punished for it."

Tosen continues, "After Lord Aizen looked over the notes from an anonnymous Arrancar, even though there was a chosen suspect, we discussed about it and agreed. The one at fault here...is the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga."

"What? I'm the one at fault?" Nnoitra shouts.

That was my cue to make my way towards Orihime since no one here can touch her in any way.

"Nnoitra, you have not just a mountain of pornography in your room featuring only women, but the fact you brought a very adult toy to Las Noches is even more degrading and just plain disgusting." Tosen explains.

"But who the hell told you---wait a sec..." Nnoitra says suddenly remember the encounter from earlier, "...it was that brat wasn't it? Where is he?"

"You will not harm Wonderweiss while I'm around. If you do touch even a single strand of hair on his head, I will kill you." Tosen quickly defends.

By now I had squeezed myself in between Orihime and Ulquiorra. Orihime had her arms gently placed around me.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Tosen. Santa Teresa will just have to act as a paddle for a few minutes." Nnoitra threats.

Out of fear, I send a Bara right at him, hitting his face. The smoke clears and shows I did little damage against him, despite my Reiatsu Level.

"Why you little--!" Nnoitra says.

Aizen commands, "Enough Nnoitra. You are to clear out your room of every issue and any adult toy within it. You will bring it outside where I'll have Tosen burn it all. Understand?"

Nnoitra giving in without a choice, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

With that the meeting is over and everyone heads to their quarters, thanking me on the way out for a job well done. I was last to leave the room, and headed for mine where I got to lie down on my pillow once again.

* * *

Trees of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo: as Uryuu Ishida states upon arrival, the trees are mostly made up of quartz. Not very sturdy or strong, they are mostly there just for show. They have no use.

Sonic the Hedgehog: a very popular blue hedgehog, he has games that started in the 90's and carried on to present day. He also has comics and a tv show, along with one movie. The first "season" of Sonic was not very well put together, and made no sense, but gave kids some advice using the "Sonic Sez" section. Another "season" that came out was more in tune with what the world of Sonic really looked like along with better graphics, story, and plot devices. The final "season", Sonic X, appeared years later on 4Kids, which was based around the game Sonic Adventure Battle, since it featured his look-alike, Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic continues to thrive and rival Mario in popularity (and power).

Garganta: an ability that Arrancar have in order to travel between worlds, lesser Hollows have also shown this ability in many episodes/manga chapters of Bleach. Kisuke Urahara and Kaname Tosen are the only two Shinigami that have also used this ability; Kisuke used it to send Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad as well as certain Captains and Luitenants to Hueco Mundo, and Tosen used it to retreive Grimmjow and invade Karakura Town.

Computer Room: Wonderweiss is talking about the one where he stopped Gin from getting any further to Tosen. This computer, however, is more or less used to track the progress of Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, and Rukia, later joined by Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel Tu.

Shinigami: translated to Soul Reaper (Bleach) or God of Death/Death God (Death Note), the ones in Bleach are there in means of protecting the Human World from evil entities known as Hollows who come to feed on human souls. Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin are three examples of Shinigami that reside in the Living World. Ichigo has become one through dangerous terms, but later became a Vizard due to his uncontrolable Inner Hollow (called "Shirosaki" by many fans).

Shunpo: or Flash Steps in the English Translation, this is only used by Shinigami. It is an Agility-based move that allows to user to move faster than the eye can see. Byakuya Kuchiki is noted to have the fastest Shunpo while Zommari rivals him with Sonido. It's great for quick escapes so the user can surprise their opponent and attack up close or from behind. Omeado demonstrated this during his fight with Niggre.

Lapras: the Transport Pokemon. It is the First Generation (R/B/Y, FR/LG) Pokemon and is a water-type, which makes it weak against grass and electric types and strong against rock and fire types. One of the most powerful to own in the First Gen., it can also be proven useful for Surfing across waters, and can even learn a grass-type attack, Solar Beam (along with Ho-oH). It's usually found in the ocean in pods. It is a very tough opponent to defeat in Pokemon Stadium 2.

Throne Room: Aizen's throne room has appeared a couple times within Bleach. It's best appearance is when Tosen brought Grimmjow back from the Living World.

Santa Teresa: Nnoitra Jiruga's Zanpakuto, it has two blades back to back that appear in the shape of a crescent moon. The largest Zanpakuto to appear (blade-wise), it is connected by a long chain that disappears under Nnoitra's jacket. When Released, it appears as regular scythes, giving Nnoitra the look of a Praying Mantis.

Bara: or Bala (not sure which is the translation) is weaker than the Cero, but 20 times faster. The comman color for Bara is red, while some may be different. Wonderweiss was first to demonstrate this move when he fired a relalitory Bara at Kisuke. Yammy over did it when he took over.


	4. Two Birds, One Stone

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 4:

Two Birds, One Stone

F*CK AIZEN! He took away the slip n' slide that Gin promised me right when I was about to use it the minute I woke up this morning! And Nnoitra needs to pull that monkey out of his butt!

Give me a minute, I'll explain.........okay. What happened was Gin brought me the slip n' slide he promised earlier today. It even had that little pool thing at the end. Though, I had just set it up and somehow Aizen found out and quickly took it away before I could apply water. Ever since Nnoitra had his things burned last night, he hasn't been a happy camper. Tesla, knowing his anger, quickly disappeared to the Living World which made me Spoon's new punching bag, though I've been avoiding him so far. I just barely got through the last encounter; he beaned me off the head with the flatter side of Santa Teresa.

So now I need to plan a revenge scheme. One for Aizen, and the other for Spoon. But I wasn't sure what to really do; Aizen can easily overpower every Arrancar here with his Spirit Pressure alone, and Nnoitra has the strongest Hierro out of all the Arrancar. I wouldn't be able to stand up to either at this point, let alone getting anyone to help me. There was only one thing to do: Go to the Living World.

With that in mind I use Garganta and head for it, following a dim light. Upon arrival, I was in another part of Karakura Town. It looked like I was in the city itself. As I land, I find I'm next to...Ura....Urahara Shoten. Guess it's some kind of store. Once I landed, two kids come out, a girl and a boy. The girl looked meloncholly and wore her black hair in pigtails, wore a white shirt and pink skirt. The boy had short orange-ish hair, wore a white shirt and blue pants, and had a huge black bat in his hands.

"See Ururu, didn't I tell ya it was another Arrancar?" the boy shouts poiting his bat at me.

"Sorry, it was hard to tell, Ginta." Ururu says.

She was very soft spoken. But she also looked to have the same gentle nature as Orihime. Then a man app---IT'S THE GUY WITH THE AWESOME HAT!

"Well, well, so it's the child Arrancar again, eh? Doesn't look like he's looking for a fight this time." he says.

"Please Kisuke, he's the enemy!" Ginta yells.

Right before Kisuke could reply, I tackle him to the floor and take his hat, run back outside and put it on, facing the group with a happy face.

"Hey, you give that hat back to Kisuke!" Ginta shouts running towards me.

As he goes to swing the bat to hit me, I simply jump in the air. He falls hard to the ground and I land on the roof.

Feeling playful I reply, _"You'll never take me alive, copper!"_

"That brat!" Ginta growls.

"I wouldn't talk like that, Ginta. You can be a brat yourself sometimes." Ururu says.

Kisuke walks back out saying, "That's enough, all of you. The Arrancar doesn't want to fight...he just wants my hat. Now then Arrancar, do you have a name?"

"Wonderweiss Margera." I reply coming down to the ground.

"That's quite a name you've got there, and I know for a fact you're not much of a talker. Here, come inside. You might as well draw for us an explaination of why you're here." Kisuke replies.

With that we go inside and a couple hours later, I had explained mostly everything that's been going on. It seemed like he already knew Orihime was missing from here.

"So Aizen hasn't changed a bit. Well, there's still a beat of a ceasefire going on right now...why not, let's have some fun and piss him off!" Kisuke says.

"Are you sure about this, Kisuke?" a really tall guy asks wearing a blue apron.

"Well, Wonderweiss here is going to be the only one to travel to and from Las Noches. I'll give him all he'll need to get back at Aizen and that Spoony Head guy." Kisuke replies.

"I still don't know about this." Ginta says.

"Ururu, go in the back and grab a box that says 'Gag Cube'. We're going to have some fun today." Kisuke requests.

Minutes later I'm armed with two Whoopie Cushins, Ooze, and three cans of Silly String all differently colored (pink, green, and blue) to start. I head back to Las Noches and begin the onslaught.

Sneaking over to Nnoitra's room, he wasn't there. Thinking carefully I head for the floor below where the Gyms are, and bingo. He was setting up a bench to lift weights. As he's distracted trying to figure out the ammount to put on, I quickly blow up the cushin, sneak in, place it on the bench, and sneak back out, hiding in a very dark corner. That's when Stark appears and as he walks in, the cushin goes off. Perfect timing!

As I try really hard to keep from laughing Stark says, "Real nice, Nnoitra."

"That wasn't me!" Nnoitra claims.

"Doesn't matter; it was noisy and rude. I'm out." Stark says turning tail.

I peek inside the moment Stark's gone and Nnoitra discovers the whoopie cushin. I make a mad dash back upstairs before he could glance out the window in the door. Next was Aizen.

I could actually sense him; THE THRONE ROOM! I head there and find he's still standing beside his chair. The whoopie cushin won't work well here; more people need to be around. Being as sneaky as possible, I find my way to the chair, open the ooze case, and let the ooze slip out onto the chair. I quickly use Sonido to escape. I watch outside as he goes to sit down. Hmm, he didn't notice. I'll have to wait till later for the results.

Let's see, one whoopie cushin and three cans of Silly String. I'll save the cushin for when Aizen calls a meeting with the Espada. But where should I unleash the string? Hmm......oh I know---no that won't work. I need to make it a good spot. Oh wait, I know exactly what to do! I'll build a trap! But I need blueprints and more stuff. I could definetly use them in the upcoming meeting today! With that I head back to Urahara Shoten.

"Ah hello Wonderweiss. That was a fast trip." Kisuke greets. I was right inside the store.

I take a piece of paper and a crayon and tell him through writing what I wanted to do, "Let's make a trap."

"A trap, huh? Oh, I see you still have one whoopie cushin and 3 Silly Strings. I think I understand what you want to do. Okay Wonderweiss, let's get to work." Kisike says.

Soon we're working on blueprints of the Espada Meeting Hall. All the Espada and Aizen sit in assigned seats. Along with the plans we started to dig through other Gag Cubes and accessory items (like rope). He has all sorts of gags that even Soul Society wouldn't dare to sell. It took us four hours to come up with a trap, and there was another two hours before the meeting. I understood what needed to be put together in order for it to work properly. He gave me all the tools needed and all the gags to be put into place. With all this I head back to Las Noches, head into the empty meeting hall and went to work.

Two long hours later, the trap was set and I was watching from Szayel Aporro-sama's computer; there was a camera set up in a good spot on the wall, since the ceiling was too high up---is that a centipede?

....I must stop being so ADD! Anyway, everyone was flooding in, going into their respective seats. A few were actually chuckling and I soon got to see why; Aizen had a green stain on his butt. Haha, that'll never come out! The moment he sat down was when the show began.

I rigged his chair so that the whoopie cushin was right under the seat. The moment he sat down, his weight pushed down the seat and made the cushin go off, making the majority laugh. Then, silly string bursts out from the floor, flying all around the room in their colorful awesomeness. Most of the pink string landed on Nnoitra and Aizen while the other colors landed on everyone else. Then, honey came pouring out above Aizen and Nnoitra's heads, along with feather soon after. Next, a small "flower" came out from the table and stood in their faces, releasing a foul oder from what they were connected to: Farts in a Can. Next came fake tongues the sprouted from the floor on both sides of their chairs with water seeping out and licking their faces. Then, ooze falls from the ceiling and onto them. The tongues retreat as the ooze works its magic on Nnoitra and Aizen. That's when glitter falls from the ceiling as well, sticking to the ooze and any uncovered honey spots.

And then the final piece...a movie with a split screen showing both of them dancing to certain songs while nude and only wearing one of those transparent scarf/sarong things.

Don't ask how I found those; I'm still not sure.

When the two minute movies ended, the meeting didn't even exist; everyone even including Ulquiorra was laughing (of course keeping out Nnoitra and Aizen). Seeing this, everyone but the two leave, not even caring who put such a creative trap up. Both had red faces from embarrassment, were very pissed and had said look.

"...Aizen..." Nnoitra says.

"Yes, Nnoitra?" Aizen asks.

"This was that child's doing, wasn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Give him back the slip n' slide."

"Don't use Santa Teresa for a paddle."

* * *

Aizen's Spirit Pressure: he's got a lot of it. It's strong enough to tame any and all Arrancar in his army. This was shown when he restrained Grimmjow from leaving Las Noches in order to kill the intruders, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad. Grimmjow was easily overpowered as Aizen increased his Spirit Pressure.

Hierro: also called Iron Skin, this is an Arrancar's "armor". It's mostly comprised of their reiatsu. Kenpachi Zaraki is the only Shionigami to have anything close to Hierro since he can't be easily cut as seen during his duel with Ichigo, whereas Nnoitra has the toughest iron skin out of all the Arrancar. Nel Tu and Kenpachi are the only two capable of doing significant damage even if Nnoitra can't be cut. However during his duel with Nnoitra, Kenpachi adjusted to the toughness of Nnoitra's skin and was able to cut and eventually kill Nnoitra, scoring another win for Soul Society.

Karakura Town: a city in Japan where Ichigo and friends live. This town alone is known to have a high amount of spirit energy, making it Aizen's prime target in order to create/find the King's Key. The war has finally spread here.

Urahara Shoten: or Urahara Shop in the English Translation. This is a simple store within Karakura run by Kisuke Urahara. There he lives with two kids, Ginta and Ururu, and a previous Captain who's really good with Kido even though he's in a gigai. This is used by Shinigami when they are in need of something, and is also the place where most of Ichigo's meetings and training take place. It is also where Rukia picked up some Mod Soul Pills and found one real Mod Soul (now named Kon) was found.

*Ceasefire: a fanfic exclusive. Because these are really misadventures that Weissy is telling, the main storyline is put on hold before it can continue. It also means a temporary "truce" between two powers as both sides try to come up with better battle strategies.

*Gag Cube: a fanfic exclusive. Kisuke has been known to house many things in his store besides Mod Souls. These "cubes" are just boxes filled with things like whoopie cushins, silly string, farts in a can, etc. It's only used for fun, and has no real function.

Espada Meeting Hall: in the anime and manga, this is shown for the first time when all the Espada come together to get an update on what's going on outside of Las Noches. It's in one of the six towers held above the dome. It contains a long table with really tall chairs.

Soul Society: the place where spirits of the dead and Shinigami live. It has two main parts: Rukongai and Seireitei.


	5. Lost and Found

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 5:

Lost and Found

Damn...I got locked up in my room the next morning without Tosen's knowing of it. Well, I guess the video idea was a bit much last night. But at least the meeting never happened, and there probably won't be any of them for a while. Out of what I could see, Orihime was given her Arrancar Uniform. But being confined really isn't fun. I could play with my remote control Dragonfly, but it's too big to fit through the barred window in my door. Hmm, what can I do to get free? I tried Sonido before, but now I have this ugly bruise on my knee. Okay, both my knees. I haven't tried Garganta yet, and I can't because I'm getting checked on 30 minutes.

This is such a drag...

If I had a tv in my room or something I could be watching movies like the Lion King: Simba's Pride, or Tropic Thunder, or maybe even The Three Stooges. But no, Aizen doesn't want me to have that because "it doesn't stimulate the mind" or something. HELLO, CHILD IN THE HOUSE! Oh crap, I hear someone coming! Looking through the window it's Grimmjow this time.

"You're lookin' awfully bored there, kid." he says.

_"You try being a child with issues."_ I reply.

"Hey tell me something," he says putting his arms through the bars and leaning on the door, "were you the one that set that trap up last night?"

"...Y-yeeaahh..." I reply nervous.

He laughs saying, "You are one clever thing! That was the best. Though, I don't know why Aizen locked you up like this. I mean, Bara and Cero proof? I haven't seen you use Cero yet. Hmm, I think I have an idea. Stand back."

I do as commanded, hiding behind Lapras, and the door is busted open with his Bara attack.

He walks in saying, "I'll make it look like a Hollow got in here and you fled in fear. Hurry up to the Living World; I'll have someone get you when everything's cleared up."

This was OOC; he was **helping**? Whatever, this was my only chance to freedom! I rush out of the room, quickly using Garganta and flee to a different place by accident: Soul Society.

Upon arrival, I had actually appeared over a lake with a rich-looking building next to it. Somehow though, I lost the ability to levatate and fell right into the water. I surface and grab onto a rock. I'm not even sure if I can swim; I mean, I was dead for a long time and Egypt is mostly desert if I remember correctly. I give it a shot, only being able to doggie-paddle, and the moment I started to sink I grabbed the rock again. Crap, I'm stuck! I look around and there aren't even any roots to grab onto.

"Hey, who's out there?" someone calls.

Looking over it's a man with long white hair dressed in black...kinda like those guys I "fought" before. I wave over getting his attention.

"Can you swim?" he calls.

I shake my head no.

"Okay, stay right there." he calls retreating back inside.

I just noticed how pale his skin was.

He returns minutes later wearing trunks and dives in. Surfacing, he swims over to me. The moment he got over, he saw I was an Arrancar. However he pretty much ignored that fact and had me climb onto his back and hold on. Heh, maybe being a child is a good thing!

Once in the house he says, "I just can't let a kid like you drown. But you're in Aizen's army."

"Not enemy." I reply.

"Yeah you don't look like much of a fighter. Come, I'll give you some dry clothes. I can't let you get sick. Oh, that reminds me, I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Squad." he says getting up.

"Wonderweiss Margera." I answer.

An hour later, I'm given a modified version of Jushiro's clothes. He had to ruin them by tearing at the pant legs and sleeves so it'd fit. I actually liked the way it looked all ripped like that. We were in the main entrance room.

He puts his hands on his hips and says, "Okay then. You're dry and dressed. But now what am I gonna do with you?"

Before I could say anything, a knock comes at the door. Jushiro goes to answer it and a taller man wearing a pink flowery kimono and a straw hat appears.

"He-hey Jushiro! Did you get word of the ceasefire?" he asks.

His facial hair reminded me of Stark...scary.

"Yeah I did. Strange isn't it?" Jushiro asks.

The man outside notices me and asks, "Who's the kid?"

Jushiro lets him in saying, "A more peaceful Arrancar from Aizen's army. He's Wonderweiss Margera. I had to save him from the lake."

"You had to save him, eh? That's just like you, Jushiro. Hey there Wonderweiss, I'm Jushiro's friend, Shunsui Kyoraku." Shunsui says.

He offers to shake hands but I get nervous and hide behind Jushiro.

"Aw, he's a shy one." Shunsui says.

"Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. If anyone were to see him here, they'd attack." Jushiro explains.

"Maybe he got lost? Oh, I know exactly where he can bring him!" Shunsui says.

"You do?" Jushiro asks.

"Yup. Ichigo's doin' nothin', right?" Shunsui replies.

"Iiiiiichiiigoooo?" I ask.

"Yup. He's really a human, not a Shinigami. You'd like him." Shunsui answers.

With that it was through the Senkaimon and to the Living World. Though the trip wouldn't have taken so long if I was so obsessed trying to catch a Hell Butterfly. They're pretty! We arrive, however, through two sliding wooden doors without much trouble.

"Ah perfect, we're right where we need to be! Right in front of the Kurosaki Clinic!" Shunsui says.

That's when a man ermerges...HOLY CRAP HIS HAIR IS WICKED ORANGE! I rush over using Sonido and grab his hair.

"Gaaahhh, what the hell? Get off me!" he shouts grabbing my hands.

"Hahaha, looks like he likes you." Shunsui says.

"What the--Jushiro and Shunsui? What are you guys doing here?" the orange head asks.

"Well, you see, I found him in my lake unable to swim, so I saved him and gave him my clothes. Problem is, I can't keep him around, otherwise someone will find him and try to kill him." Jushiro explains.

"So Ichigo, we figured you weren't busy doing anything--" Shunsui tries saying.

Ichigo interrupts, "Of course I have things to do! I'm still in high school! And with the ceasefire I can actually catch up on things around here!"

"Well, we'd leave him with Urahara, but we got wind he was busy with something else. And sticking him with Yoruichi would just mean more trouble." Jushiro replies.

"So you pick me out of all people. Fine, I'll do it." Ichigo reluctantly says.

"Good. We'll see ya later, Ichigo!" Shunsui says.

Both head back into the Senkaimon and the doors disappear.

Ichigo sighs and says, "Great, what am I gonna do with you? Wait, you have a remains of a Hollow Mask!"

I land on the ground letting go.

"...You're a kid....Does that mean you won't attack?" Ichigo asks.

I nod.

"Damn, I gotta get to school. I wonder if Tessai can create a gigai for you."

"Teeesssssaaiiii?"

"Yeah. He's the tall guy who lives with Kisuke. C'mon, let's go (before I'm late)."

With that we head to Urahara Shoten, which isn't very far from the Kurosaki Clinic. Once there, Tessai appears and Ichigo explains the situation. I swear this guy scares the crap out of me.

"Yeah I know him. I can create a gigai for him, but it might take a while." Tessai says.

"Great. Well, I'm off to school then." Ichigo says leaving me behind.

The second he turned the corner, Tessai says to me, "Take it easy, Wonderweiss. Making the gigai won't take too long. And if you behave, I'll even show you where Ichigo goes to school."

* * *

Arrancar Uniform: the polar opposite of the Shinigami Uniform. It's all white and more customizable compared to Soul Society. It also includes black boots with white lining. Each Arrancar's uniform is different from each other.

Lion King: Simba's Pride: the sequal to the Lion King. Still starring Simba, it's centered more around his daughter, Kiara, who is to be queen of his pride. However an encounter with Kovu, an Outlander cub, is the key to the plot, and the start of an oncoming war.

The Three Stooges: mostly misadventures starring Moe, Larry, Curly, Shemp, or Culy Joe (who replaced Curly). Filmed in black and white, it features slapstick comedy about three men and the real world or parodies using historic figures. Mostly misadventures, they always find a way to make a situation worse before it can be fixed.

Cero: a powerful attack that's slower than Bara, but a whole lot more destructive. A Menos Grande's Cero color is almost always red. However, once Arrancar, the color can change and can be fired from any point on the body. For example, Ulquiorra has a green Cero. He fires it from the tip of his index finger. For Nnoitra, his Cero is gold and is fired from the tip of his tongue.

Senkaimon: or World Penatration Gate in the English Dub, is an equivilent to the Hollow's Garganta. Only to get through safely, a Shinigami must use a Hell Butterfly, otherwise they could get lost in the Dungai. It is the only connection a Shinigami has to get to the Living World and back.

Hell Butterfly: these all black butterflies serve various purposes in Soul Society. They can be used for delivering messages of any kind and for guiding a Shinigami through the Senkaimon.

Kurosaki Clinic: is actually Ichigo's home. His family runs it as a kind of hospital for those that are injured. This is also where Rukia and Kon stay and where Orihime's older brother died. Even the Shinigami know where he lives, and Ichigo can hardle get some piece and quiet nowadays.

Gigai: an artificial body that Shinigami use when they need to recover in the Living World. Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi, along with the Vizards, and even Rukia along with Toshiro and his group during the Arrancar Arc, are the only known users of such a device. Though Shinigami can eventually transform into a human, thereby losing their powers. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai are the best examples of this drawback, since they have not been able to transform back into their Shinigami bodies. Isshin is the only one so far who can actually revert back; this was shown when Grandfisher reappeared as a Pseudo-Arrancar.


	6. Fun with Strawberry

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 6:

Fun with Strawberry

My gigai's awesome! I don't even have my tiara showing anymore! I was wearing the exact school uniform that Ichigo wears, but with a poofy red bow that the girls wear; I'm guessing that's to increase my cuteness level.

What?

OKAY FINE! I like the bow. Tessai even gave me some clothes that weren't being worn anymore (aka hand-me-downs) for my stay with Ichigo. It was an hour later that I was shown where Ichigo goes to school...Karakura High. Pfft, this building isn't even half as big as Las Noches. Went I went in, however.....

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO ADORABLE!" a school girl yells.

With that, all the girls start charging at me the moment I made it three feet in the building. So I dash back outside not knowing where to go. I quickly find a dark alley nearby and hide in there while the girls go right passed me. I breathe a sigh of relief and head back inside before they noticed. Funny how no one else was acting like them...

If I remember correctly, Ichigo's a few floors up. This was going to be fun...NOT. I had to make sure I wasn't spotted by anymore women if I plan on reaching Ichigo. It was actually fairly simple thanks to my small size. A little while later, I make it up to the right floor and find Ichigo's classroom.

Nnghh....I'm nervous as hell!

I knock on the door and wait for a reply. The only bad part is, I still can't speak correctly, despite the gigai. A woman answers...I think she's the teacher.

"Hm?" she asks looking down.

".....Hiiii....." I say trying to break the awkwa---GAAAAHHH!!!! SHE'S LIKE A F*CKING ANACONDA!

She hugs me saying really fast, "OMG you're the cutest little thing ever! You must be a new student! Come on in!"

The moment she let go was the instant I hit the floor like a lead weight. I recover quickly and walk in.

All the girls gasp....shit they're in here too?! Oh crap, they all have that sparkle in their eyes that Orihime thankfully never got!

They all squeal and say, "HE'S ADORABLE!"

I'm starting to think the bow was a **REALLY BAD** idea.

"Ladies please, calm down. How about you tell us your name?" the teacher asks.

I gulp and reply, "Wonderweiss Margera....{I'm so gonna die!}"

They squeal again. I quickly spot Ichigo, dash over and hide right under his desk. He was very surprised to see me here, and not very proud about it.

"Great job ladies, you've successfully scared him and warped his mind." a male student says, fixing his glasses. He seemed the secluded kind; not want any part of anything.

"SHUT UP, URYUU!!!" all the girls yell.

"{*grrr* I'd love to be able to use my Quincy Powers on them, but then I'd get thrown in jail.}" Uryuu thought.

"Girls, let's just calm down and give the kid some time to adjust." a tall guy says. He was a foot shorter than Nnoitra, and hair that was really wavy and blocked his eyes.

"YOU BE QUIET TOO, CHAD!" the girls shout.

I'm soooooooo not safe here! I need a way out now!

"Uh, excuse me, I'm gonna take Wonderweiss out in the hall to breathe." Ichigo says standing up.

"I'll go too." Uryuu and Chad say.

After prying me from the desk's leg, I'm brought to an outer hallway; meaning the hallway's outside, but covered by the floor above.

"Wonderweiss, why did you follow me here?" Ichigo asks, not happy with me.

_"You think I'm gonna stay with _Tessai?" I ask.

"...What'd he say?" Uryuu asks.

"I have no idea." Ichigo replies.

"I have an idea. Here Wonderweiss, write in this." Chad says handing me a pen and a notebook.

I take and write, "You think I'm gonna stay with Tessai?"

"....You're kidding. You're afraid of Tessai?" Ichigo asks.

"I don't blame him. He used to be part of Soul Society right? Not to mention he loves to pop up right in your face when you least expect it." Uryuu says.

"Well, if he's gonna follow Ichigo, we're gonna have to give him something to do; the stuff we're learning is too complicated." Chad suggests.

I write, "Too complicated? Give me an example."

"Wonderweiss...okay, here, try to solve this one." Uryuu says.

He takes the notebook and writes: (10 + 5)(6 + 9)

"Uryuu, he might not be able to do that." Chad says concerned.

"I just want to see. Go ahead Wonderweiss, give it a shot." Uryuu says handing back the notebook.

And so I surprise them all:

(10 + 5)(6 + 9)

60 + 90 + 30 + 45

=225

"What the hell?" Uryuu says shocked.

"Wow, he knows how to FOIL." Ichigo says amazed.

I write, "Anytime, anywhere, I will surprise you to the point you'll wet yourself. XD"

"You little! Fine, try this one!" Uryuu says taking the notebook.

He writes: (2x + 3)/6 / 3x -12/2. He hands it back, thinking I can't do it.

"Why do I have a feeling he'll know how to do this?" Ichigo asks.

So I begin:

(2x + 3)(x - 4)/6 * 2/3x - 12

(2x + 3)(x - 4)/6 * 2/3(x - 4)

I cross out (x - 4), 6, and two, and my answer is: 2x + 3/9

"He can do fractions too?!" Uryuu says shocked again.

"How did you learn to do that?" Chad asks.

I write, "Szayel Aporro-sama taught me because we both had nothing to do for a week."

"There is no way in hell you learned to do that in one week." Uryuu says.

I write, "You'd be surprised at what I can do in two days."

"Is that a challenge?" Uryuu asks.

"Enough. Let's get back to class." Ichigo says.

Hours later, school lets out. Every last girl in that school, emo, goth, lolita, punk, you name it, was chasing me just so they could hug and kiss me. The guys had a lot of trouble trying to get them to reconsider, but eventually got them to stare at an Abercrombie and Fitch billboard, giving us the chance to make a mad dash to the Kurosaki Clinic.

When we got in, we headed stright for Ichigo's room where Ichigo locked the window shut and covered it with curtains.

"Okay, we're safe. Now we gotta figure out what to do with Wonderweiss." Ichigo says.

_"Maybe I should just head back to Hueco Mundo if it's gonna be this dangerous."_ I say.

"Huh?" the guys asks.

A muffles voice says, "He said 'Maybe' he 'should just go back to Hueco Mundo if it's gonna be this dangerous'."

There was a lump in Ichigo's bed. Upon lifting the sheets up, a mobile stuffed lion comes flying out and lands in the middle of all of us.

"Kon, what were you doing in my bed?" Ichigo asks.

"Hiding from your sister. And yes, I can actually understand what the kid is saying." Kon replies.

"Good, you be his translater then." Ichigo says lifting Kon and placing him on my head.

"So Wonderweiss, what made you come here?" Chad asks.

_"I was locked in my room for something I did the night before in order to get back at Nnoitra and Aizen."_ I reply.

Kon translates, "He said he was locked in his room for something he did the night before in order to get back at Nnoitra and Aizen."

"What did you do?" Ichigo asks.

I tell them the whole story with Kon translating for me. Although they seemed disturbed, they were laughing pretty hard, even Kon.

After they calm down, Uryuu says, "I guess I underestimated you, and Urahara. That's some trap."

* * *

Strawberry: not just a sweet fruit, but it is one of many meanings to Ichigo's name.

Karakura High: the high school that Ichigo and friends go to. Ichigo, unfortunetly, can be easily tracked down here by the Shinigami he knows (and hates).

Chad: his actual name is Yasutora Sado, but he was given the nickname. He is the powerhouse of Ichigo's team, due to his Hollow-like powers. He is also very caring, and will do anything to protect his friends. During his fight with the Privaron Espada, Mosqueda, he gained more power and thus learned the Left Arm of Diablo; his first being the Right Arm of the Giant. His left arm is now used more for offensive attacks. His right arm is more or less a sheild with an attack of its own, El Directo.

FOIL: one of many math terms and functions, it means First Outer Inner Last.

Abercrombie and Fitch: a clothes store mostly for men (as far as I'm concerned) where men can get the same clothes at Walmart for $5. It usually shows pictures of hot/good looking men on its walls and bags.

Kon: is a Mod Soul that usually stays within a stuffed lion. In the early days of his debut, he was able to take control of Ichigo's body, his only ability being able to jump really high. He isn't vety brave when it comes to Hollows, and is just as perverted as the next guy in Bleach. He immediatly falls for Rukia, but also wants to be held by Matsumoto and Orihime because he happens to like the chest area on a woman; Luppi and Ichigo's friend, Keigo, are other pervs that perfer the same area as well, resulting in defeat. His name comes from the Japanese name for Mod Soul, Kaizo Konpaku, and was to be destroyed when the Project Spearhead was cancelled. Somehow he "escaped" to the human world and was sold to Rukia by Kisuke at Urahara Shoten.


	7. Sleepless Night

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech if fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 7:

Sleepless Night

The rest of the day was spent getting to know one another. When it got around five-ish, Uryuu and Chad left to go to their homes. And that's when I get to meet Ichigo's family: Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin.

And all hell broke loose!

"He is the cutest little thing I've ever seen! And to think he's all by himself! He's staying with us!" Isshin says like a rapid fire gun, squeezing the life out of me.

"Dad, that's enough! Can't you see he can't breathe?" Karin yells over, smacking him with a rolled up magazine.

With his arms loosened, I slip out and dash behind Ichigo.

"Great, now you scared him." Karin says.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs." Ichigo says, not wanting to stick around any longer.

"But Ichigo, what about dinner? Isn't Wonderweiss hungry?" Yuzu asks.

"Food?" I ask popping out.

Ichigo kept his mouth shut.

When night came and it was time for bed, there was the issue of where I was going to sleep. Ichigo didn't want to stick me in the closet since Rukia likes to hide there. Then an idea. He grabbed one of the hospital beds and dragged it into his room. Not the best mattress in the world, it'll do for now. However when I went to see what I had for pj's....it was rather childish. They looked like one piece anime costumes. Kon called it a Furry costume; I still don't understand what he means by it. They were complete with pants/shorts and shirts of the same color to wear underneath. The one pieces all had hoods too. Not having much choice, I change into the seal one; that's when I learned they also had tails.

When I came back from changing, Ichigo had a dumbfounded look and Kon laughs. Ichigo stomps on Kon. I think I hate Kisuke now. Either way we climbed into our beds.

But the nightlife wasn't quiet.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" someone laughs.

Ichigo, knowing who it is, looks out the window.

"Damn that Kanonji. What the hell is he up to?" Ichigo asks.

"Kaaaaannooonnnnjiiiiii?" I ask.

"You won't like him. He says he 'hunts spirits' when he actually summons Hollows to the spot. He's a lunatic." Ichigo replies.

He gets up, takes the Reaper Badge (don't ask how I knew what it was), and changes into his Shinigami self.

As he went to open the window I call, "Wait!"

He looks at me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I think he wants to go with you." Kon says.

I nod.

"You better stay here; let me handle the Hollows." Ichigo says.

He jumps out his window and runs toward Kanonji who was across the street. I get over to his bed and look out the window. My gigai isn't totally useless. I jump out and follow leaving Kon behind.

Kanonji was eefinetly summoning Hollows. Ichigo was slaying away at them. Kanonji then notices me.

"Well hello there youngster! You shouldn't be out here! There are some bad spirits around here and they are very dangerous!" he says.

My God, I hated the sound of his voice! I'm wishing I had Stark's gun so I could shoot him.

_"You're the one summoning them, you ass biter!"_ I shout.

"Cute. Now run along back home kiddo while I, the Famous Spirit Hunter, Don Kanonji, take care of the nasty spirits out here! BWUAHAHAHAHAA!" Don says shoving me along.

Big mistake.

The Hollows started to come in by the dozens, giving Ichigo hell. I get angry and fire multiple Baras, hitting each Hollow. Ichigo looks down finding me. He couldn't really get to me because the Hollows wouldn't quite down.

He then shouts, "Getsuga Tenshou!" firing a huge energy wave in the shape of a crescent moon.

It wiped out the remaining Hollows. He heads to me and says, "Thanks for the help, but it's still pretty dangerous out here."

We then notice that Don wasn't around anymore. Not really caring, we head back inside to try and sleep...

...or so we thought.

I hear a faint cry, "_meeewwww._"

I look around and follow the sound, Ichigo close behind. There was an alley, and the sound was still emitting from here. There are garbage barrels too. I look in the first one: empty. I try the next one and I find a kitten! I reach in and grab it. It was so cute! It looked like it had the pattern of Raichu. I look up at Ichigo with the kitten in my hands.

"Oh man, Wonderweiss, I don't know if my dad will---hmm, y'know what? Screw my dad! Let's go." he says.

We head back once again and manage to make it inside. We head for his room and I place the kitten on my bed. I start petting it and it purrs. It then curls up and falls asleep. With Ichigo back in his human body, we follow suit.

An hour later I wake up, sweating like crazy and breathing heavy. I just had a scary nightmare! Yammy wouldn't really kill Orihime, would he? i climb off my bed, walk over to Ichigo and gently shake him.

He wakes up asking, "What is it, Wonderweiss?"

I reply, "Bad dream."

"What do you want me to do?" he asks.

Without asking permission, I climb in his bed and had my back to his. The kitten jumps over and falls asleep next to me.

"Wonderweiss, you need to learn about personal bubbles." Ichigo says.

Not really wanting to deal with it, he tries his best to fall back asleep. About two hours later, a huge boom sound scares us awake. Outside there was heavy rain, and a quick, blinding flash of light, followed by another loud boom. I hid under the covers.

"Where did this thunder storm come from?" Ichigo asks, still a bit freaked.

"Thuuunnndeeerrr stooorrrrmm?" I ask, poking my head out a little.

"Yeah, it's nothing to be afraid about. As long as you're in a building, your safe. Just don't touch anything that's metal or a window; you don't wanna get zapped." Kon replies.

The kitten wasn't even phased by the storm; it was still asleep.

**KABOOOOM!!!!!!!!**

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" I scream, grabbing onto Ichigo.

"Whoa! I'm guessing Hueco Mundo doesn't get weather! I'd be more afraid of Menos Grande compared to a thunder storm though." Ichigo says.

"Well then, that would make this his first thunder storm in a really long while." Kon says climbing onto Ichigo's bed.

"This is gonna be a long night. Kon, grab my cell phone; I'm gonna see if I can reach the internet." Ichigo says.

"Alright." Kon says.

He jumps onto Ichigo's desk, opens a drawer, pulls out his cell phone, and jumps back over handing it over. Ichigo takes and and turns it on. Seconds later he gets on the internet.

"Are you kidding me? This storm's gonna last all night into morning? And it's severe nonetheless---just great." Ichigo says.

"Might as well make popcorn!" Kon says.

"No. I'm not a late night snacker like dad. And with Wonderweiss being this scared, he's not going to wanna eat." Ichigo says.

That's when I say, "Bathrooooom!"

"No, but I think he needs the potty." Kon says.

"Enough with the smartass remarks." Ichigo says staring at Kon.

After the bathroom ordeal was taken care of, the storm showed no sign of letting up. The rain got heavier.

"It's like Niagra Falls out there. We're definetly gonna lose power." Ichigo says watching the rain.

"I'm scared." I say, climbing back into his bed.

Kon turns on Ichigo's desk light.

"It's okay, Wonderweiss. A thunder storm is nothing more than, hot are and cold air battling each other." Ichigo explains.

"Yeah, that's all it really is. The thunder is the two airs battling each other, and the lightning flash is, either air trying to psych the other one out before they collide." Kon adds in.

That made me feel a little better, but the sound is really scary. The kitten was still unphased.

"Kon, stay with Wonderweiss. I'm going to check on my sisters." Ichigo says getting up.

"Nyoooooo!!!" I yell, grabbing his arm.

"It's okay. They're not far at all. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Ichigo says.

I lowered my head and let go. He leaves the room and heads down the hall. To keep my calm, Kon starts singing:

_Harry Truman, Dorris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray,  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_

_Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television,  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

_Rosenburgs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjon,  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"_

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen,  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye!_

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the World's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

I love this song! Szayel Aporro plays it all the time when he wants to just cut loose! That's when Ichigo walks in.

"...Kon, were you, singing just now?" he asks.

"It was to keep Weissy here calm." Kon replies.

"But why 'We Didn't Start the Fire'?" Ichigo asks.

"It's a fun song by Billy Joel. He sings some good stuff." Kon says crossing his arms.

"Whatever. The girls are fine, thankfully." Ichigo says.

"Iiiiisshiiiiin?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna bother. Last time I checked on him...I'm not gonna go any further; it was creepier than Aizen's face." Ichigo replies smiling at the end.

"Oh, burnage!" Kon agrees.

* * *

Reaper Badge: this item was given to Ichigo by Jushiro Ukitake (as far as I'm concerned; I didn't watch all of the Rescue Rukia Arc). It serves as his pass for when confronted by another Shinigami, and lets him transform into a Shinigami without needing to use Kon.

Don Kanonji: an annoying as hell human who thinks he's hunting spirits when he's really summining Hollows and using weak, cheap magic tricks to fight them. Ichigo despises him because Don can't do anything right. Unfortunetly later on, he recruits Ginta, Karin, Yuzu, and Kon, and later a couple of Ichigo's friends, and Orihime's suggestive female friend.

Getsuga Tenshou: an ability of Zangetsu that can be used in Shikai or Bankai form. It appears in the shape of a crescent moon, and is red and black in color (Bankai). This does significant damage in Ichigo's fights with Grimmjow, seeing as how it can pierce through his Hierro, and make him bleed.

Raichu: the Mouse Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Pikachu, and both of first generation pokemon. Raichu is much bigger and more powerful than Pikachu (as seen with Lt. Surge and Sho). This is what Pikachu refuses to evolve into, proving he is has a lot more potential than any other pokemon out there. In one episode, Ash has to befriend a Raichu, who is extremely nervous and shy. Eventually they get along, and it still proves to have some power. Raichu can only be obtained by evolving Pikachu with a thunderstone; the one item Pikachu turned down twice. In the Yellow version, the only way to obtain Raichu is to trade it from another version, or trade a Pikachu and evolve that one in Yellow. Pikachu will hate you just for having it in your bag.

We Didn't Start the Fire: a fun song created by Billy Joel, it lists all the historical events and figures of the past, along with movies/plays, and countries.


	8. A Haunting

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 8:  
A Haunting

Auuuuuuugh....no one got any sleep last night....I got the worst of it. All I want to do is sleep the day away but Isshin won't stop being a royal f*ck knob. Ichigo decides to get me out of the house and to a park where it's quieter. He brought with him his bag filled with food and drinks and an old blanket. The moment we got there, I immediatly chose a spot under a Weeping Wiilow Tree. After he set the blanket, I flopped onto it and passed out. He leaned against the trunk and followed.

About an hour later, we hear a disturbing scream from a woman. When we looked towards the park, everyone was standing very still, like statues. We stand up confused at the event.

"Wonderweiss..." Ichigo says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I'm hoping this a bad dream." he continues.

We walk towards the people and start poking them, even if it meant poking their eyes for a reaction. Nothing was working. We then hear a gun fire. We race back towards the tree, grab the blanket and bag and climb up.

"What that?!" I ask freaked out.

"A gun! But why isn't anyone running?" Ichigo asks.

The gun fires again. And again, and again, till it stopped. I felt like we were dragged elsewhere in our sleep, but, this is Karakura!

Ichigo taps my arm and says, "Let's get out of here! Orihime's house should still contain that strange tv hooked to the Soul Society. I'll use that to call for help."

I nod agreeing. With that we climb out of the tree and bolt for Orihime's house a few blocks away.

When we got there he bashed the door in and we bolted upstairs, through the kitchen, and into her room, where a giant, purple framed, wall-sized tv stood. Ichigo tries hooking it up and we get static. Soon we get a clear view of a room in one of the barracks. No one was there.

"Damn it! There's usually someone around!" Ichigo says.

Then, someone enters the room. This guy was kinda...fat.

"Oh it's you, Omeada." Ichigo says, not happy to see him.

"I thought I heard something. What do you need, Ichigo?" Omeada asks.

"Something weird is happening here. Is there anyone you guys can send?" Ichigo asks.

"Something weird? What's going on?" Omeada asks.

"It's like we got thrown into that movie where mass suicide took place in America." Ichigo replies.

"You mean The Happening? HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Like I'd send you any Shinigami to help you on that one!" Omeada laughs.

"No wonder Soifon hates you so much." Ichigo says with a psychotic look.

"C-C'mon man, you have Kisuke and Yoruichi there! Use them." Omeada says.

"Do you honestly think I'd go looking for Yoruichi?" Ichigo says.

"_This guy's a real dickhead._" I say crossing my arms and staring at Omeada, almost pouting.

"You gotta send someone!" Ichigo begs.

"Hm? Is that a child?" Omeada asks spotting me.

Knowing he can't do anything to touch me, I mimic Grimmjow for the first time in my life...and flip off Omeada.

"Erk...WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THE FINGER!!!" Omeada shouts.

"Hey, he's got the right idea. Unless you want him to stop insulting you through sing language, I suggest you send me someone to help." Ichigo says getting ideas.

"FORGET IT!" Omeada rejects.

"Oookaaayyy. Wonderweiss, there's a pen and paper on that table. Write down what you wanna say to him and I'll put it in his face." Ichigo says turning to me.

I nod and go to work. Within seconds, I had something on the paper. Ichigo puts it up against the screen, and Omeada reads it.

It said, "You're nothing but a cock licking freeloader who only enjoys pleasuring himself to pictures of men."

When Ichigo saw his face go red he drops the paper and tries to cover his laughter. However when Omeada exploded, Ichigo died laughing.

"YOU POMPOUS LITTLE PRICK! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY I'M IN SOUL SOCIETY AND NOT IN THE LIVING WORLD!" Omeada explodes.

I raspberry him as an answer. He gets so angry he headbutts the camera, knocking himself out. Another Shinigami enters the room. This one looked kind of like Ichigo, only with black hair and markings on his face.

"That you laughing, Ichigo? What's going on here?" he asks.

Ichigo calms down and replies, "Oh, hey there Shuuhei. Look, long story short, something weird is happening here in Karakura, and Omeada refused me service. I could use some help solving this."

"Omeada's such a tub of lard. Everyone's gotten busy here now that a ceasefire was called, so it's no wonder he wouldn't tell you. I know a few captains that may be able to help. Just be warned though; whatever you get is what you get. I can't initiate any take backs when you receive someone." Shuuhei explains.

"That busy, huh? Okay sounds good. How long till they arrive?" Ichigo asks.

"I'd estimate about 30 minutes. I'll have whoever will go appear next to your house." Shuuhei replies.

"Great, thanks." Ichigo says.

The line breaks from there. All we had to do was survive the next 30 minutes.

30 minutes later...

WHAT THE HELL?! Everyone's killing themselves! And in such a horrible way! I shouldn't be seeing dead bodies like this; I'm a child for God sake! Anyway we were standing by his house when a Shinigami appears from the Senkaimon.

"SHUUHEI SENT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Ichigo freaks.

"He did say what you get is what you get. I'm only here to help solve a 'The Happening' Crisis." the Shinigami replies.

He's so creepy! He reminds me of Nnoitra! Only, I think Nnoitra still dwarfs this guy.

"Damn. Okay, fine. As long as you don't randomly challenge me with Wonderweiss around I think I'll be happy. It started back at the park, so let's head there, Kenpachi." Ichigo says.

"Hold on a minute. When did you have a kid?" Kenpachi asks.

"HE'S NOT MINE! He {Oh crap I gotta make something up!} got lost using Garganta and wound up here. He's completely harmless." Ichigo lies.

"Garganta? That means he's an Arrancar!" Kenpachi says, drawing his sword.

I freak and run inside the house, abandon the gigai in Ichigo's room, and jump out his window. I land right behind Ichigo with his Reaper Badge.

"I reeeeeaaaaallllyyy don't wanna fight him, Weissy." Ichigo says going blue.

"Draw your sword, Ichigo!" Kenpachi demands.

Not having much choice, Ichigo rushes inside, uses the badge, and dashes back out in front of me. That's when we here a car screeching. Just down the street someone speeds by, comes towards us, and slams into a street light. The driver goes flying out the windshield, landing in front of Ichigo's house.

I stand there shivering scared as Kenpachi says, "Damn...this is serious. Fine, we'll skip the battle. We better find your friends and make sure they're still alive."

Both sheath their swords.

"Let's see, the closest would be Uryuu. Ngh, I can't feel his spirit pressure." Ichigo says.

"Over there!" I say pointing in Kenpachi's direction.

Kenpachi moves and reveals Uryuu 20 feet away. He was just standing there.

"Uryuu, you alive?" Ichigo calls.

"Oh good, so you're alive too?" Uryuu responds.

He rushes over as Ichigo says, "Yeah, we're good. I had Soul Society send someone to help."

"I see. Look, it's no use going to Tatsuki's or anyone else's home. They're dead. I saw for myself along the way. I called Chad and he said he was heading for the school. With any luck he might still be there." Uryuu informs.

"Okay. I wanna head to Urahara Shoten first to make sure everyone's okay there first. It's on the way." Ichigo says.

With that planned, we head to Urahara Shoten. Upon arrival, we found all kinds of sutras plastered all over the building.

Ichigo knocks asking, "Yo, Kisuke! Yoruichi! You guys okay in there?"

Everyone from the store replies, "Nobody here but us zombies!"

"I'd say they're good to go." Uryuu says.

"What's with all the sutras?" Kenpachi asks.

"Ah is that you, Kenny? We put those up to plug up any holes in the walls. We're not coming out though. The news said that a deadly neurotoxin is causing all this, and it's coming from the plants. Any town with a big enough population has been infected in Japan, and Karakura's first hit. So if you plan on surviving this, stay in small groups." Kisuke explains.

"Oh real nice, Kisuke. Let us, the heroes, breathe in the neurotoxin." Uryuu says.

Out of fear I start crying out loud.

"Oh great, Wonderweiss is crying." Kenny says.

"Oh crap, why didn't you tell me he was with you, Ichigo? You know, you're really bad with kids." Kisuke says.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo shouts.

"Don't worry though; you guys will be fine. Well, except for anything living." Yoruichi says.

"Gee, thanks. How nice of you to show your concern to me." Uryuu says being sarcastic.

"Your welcome." Yoruichi replies.

"What about our real bodies?" Ichigo asks.

"Those'll be fine. Technically they're not alive, so by the time this blows over, you'll still be living." Kisuke replies.

"Okay. We're heading for the high school to find Chad. I'll be back to update you." Ichigo says.

"Bye!" everyone calls.

We then head for Karakura High to find Chad.

When we got there though, we didn't expect to find what we did...

When we arrived, the school was more like a bloody warzone; full of dead bodies. Neither of us knew what to think, except to find Chad and hope he's okay.

* * *

A Haunting: a tv show about ghosts that inhabit the homes of the living. Those that move in move out by the end of every episode. And as one watches they'll notice that the families never have any animals to alert them.

The Happening: the 2008 film about strange mass suicides all over New England. The reason is because plants are releasing a deadly neurotoxin that shuts down most brain function in steps, and causes those infected to kill themselves. There are three survivors that fought hard to make it through. Eventually, New England is free of this neurotoxin, but it reaches France. Before or as a strange wind blows, a distinct female scream is heard.

neurotoxin: is a toxin that acts specifically on nerve cells (neurons), usually by interacting with membrane proteins and ion channels.


	9. The Reason

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 9:  
The Reason

This is the first floor of the school now: dead body floor. People here all had the same type of head injury. Uryuu says that at least 90% of those in the school bashed their heads on walls, lockers, desks, doors, or widnows. We head to the swimming pool, and the water is red with blood, bodies floating on the surface. One was hanging off the diving board. Ichigo and Uryuu started to worry; none of these were Chad. We were preying that we never find Chad like this. There is no way in hell Orohime would be able to revive these people.

We split up to explore the other floors. Uryuu chose the roof, Kenpachi took second floor, Ichigo the third, leaving me the fourth. As I walked around, trying hard not to become sick of the smell, I started to notice a faint reiatsu.

I call out, "Chaaaaad!"

No answer. I follow the reiatsu and it leads me to the music room. Everything in here was so shiny! No! I need to focus on loo--OH COOL A DRUM SET!

Argh, damn it Wonderweiss! Keep it together! The reiatsu was coming from in here, but where is it? I notice a stage near the entrance, and try there. I go to look behind the curtain on the left side (when facing it) and there's Chad!

What the? Why is he hugging his knees? I tap him on the shoulder and he looks up at me.

"Wonderweiss! Oh thank God you're okay! Where's Ichigo?" he says.

_"Follow me!"_ I say tugging his arm.

He stands up and follows me one floor down, till we ran into Ichigo coming up the stairs.

"Ngh...Chad!" Ichigo says.

"Ichigo!" Chad says.

"Haha, way to go Weissy! Let's get Kenpachi and Uryuu and get the hell outta here!" Ichigo says.

Though when we headed for the roof first, Kenpachi was already there. He seemed confused at the statue-like Uryuu. Wait, statue-like? NO!

Kenpachi looks at us and says, "Guys, I think we just lost the last Quincy."

"That can't be...Uryuu!" Chad calls.

Sure there are bodies up here too, but how does Uryuu plan on committing suicide? There's a huge ass fence here. That's when he uses the Quincy equivilent of a Shinigami's Shunpo, Hiren Kyaku, to appear over the fence and over the road. Ichigo tries to grab onto him using Shunpo, but Uryuu uses Hiren Kyaku again. We quickly hear a loud "smack" sound.

Farewell, Final Quincy, Uryuu Ishida.

We exit the school half an hour later, Kenpachi still unphased by the loss of Uryuu. We head to Urahara Shoten to bring Kisuke the news.

"Oh snap, you serious? Okay here's the even worse news, 80% of Japan has been infected. So basically, you need to keep Chad alive." Kisuke says.

"We don't even know how long he's been exposed!" Ichigo says.

"I've been outside for a couple hours now." Chad replies with growing concerns.

Kisuke keeps silent.

"Why isn't he answering?" Kenpachi asks.

As I keep looking at the door hoping for an answer, I hear Chad mutter something, "El Directo..."

I turn to face him, and he had already impailed himself in his gut.

I cry out, "CHAAAAD!"

Ichigo and Kenpachi turn to look as Chad slowly falls to the ground. He had become infected without our knowledge. Ichigo couldn't believe it; he just lost his family and his friends; I lost my friends. Ichigo falls to his knees in disbelief. His eyes had no shine in them.

That's when we hear a strange voice say, "Hahahahahaha, nice try, Ichigo. But it seems you failed everyone around you way too easily."

On top of Urahara Shoten stood a paper white Ichigo.

"Shirosaki! How-how are you outside my head?" Ichigo asks.

"I found a way, Ichigo. Now then, it seems you've let all of Japan go to waste. You and Wonderweiss can't return to your gigais without the smell of death entering your lungs." Shirosaki replies.

"Are you behind all of this?" Kenpachi asks.

"I can't lie. Of course I am. But, I had a little help. Recognize this face, Ichigo?" Shirosaki says, signalling for someone to come out.

When they appeared, none of us could believe our eyes. His helper, his partner in crime, is D-Roy!

"What the? Rukia killed you!" Ichigo shouts.

"I guess somebody loves me...AND I MEAN GOD! I LOVE GIRLS!" D-Roy replies.

"Indeed it's D-Roy. Now then Ichigo, it's your turn to die." Shirosaki says.

"But you'll die with me!" Ichigo says.

"No I won't. Once you're dead and I stop this whole thing, I'll take over your body and live your life, just like a wolf in sheep's clothing." Shirosaki explains.

"And the best part is, the disguise is perfect!" D-Roy says unsheathing his sword.

Both Shirosaki and D-Roy charge at Ichigo witrh their swords.

"....NOOOOOOO!!!" Ichigo shouts.

Suddenly, I'm knocked into a tree. I open my eyes and find, I'm still at the park. Human activity was normal, no dead bodies, no woman screaming...there's life all of a sudden. Wait, how'd everything go from scary as f*ck to completely normal?

"Hey, about time you woke up, Wonderweiss. Sounded like you were having quite the nightmare, till you hit your head." Ichigo says with a happy face.

"...Nightmare?" I ask.

"Yup. They're usually very bad dreams that act as wake up calls. Heheh, yours took three hours. What on Earth did you eat last night to give you such a dream, huh?" Ichigo replies.

At this point, I'm not sure what came over me. I jumped right into Ichigo's arms, knocking him over, and started crying like crazy.

Clueless, Ichigo asks, "Geez kid, you okay?"

"SCARY DREAM!" I reply.

"...I'm gonna have to get you to either write it out or draw it for me when we get home later on." Ichigo says.

* * *

Quincy: a race that existed alongside Shinigami and Hollow, they controlled mostly bows and arrows created from their own spirit energy. However, they competed with the Shinigami, killing Hollows more efficiently using arrows. At one point, almost all the Quincy were wiped out. Mayuri Kurotsuchi mentions to Uryuu during their fight in the Rescue Rukia Arc that he experimented on a Quincy once. It turns out it was Uryuu's grandfather. Although unable to kill Mayuri, he does injure him to a point where he turns into liquid and slithers away. Uryuu and his dad are the only known living Quincies left. Their emblem is in a starlike shape; Uryuu carries it with him throughout the Arrancar Arc when he regains his Quincy Powers.

Hiren Kyaku: or Hirenkyaku, is the Quincy form of Shunpo, only somehow it's faster. Uryuu shows off this power during his fight with Iceringer, effortlessly keeping up with him. Uryuu also defeat Iceringer, stating he can fire more arrows compared to Iceringer's spears.

El Directo: one of a couple attacks that Chad knows. This attack belongs to his right arm only. It is seen being used through his arm's evolution and even after he gains the Left Arm of the Diablo during his fight with Mosqueda in Las Noches. He does, however, lose to Nnoitra, due to Nnoitra having a lot more power than Chad. El Directo is Chad's main attack, and hardly resembles a Bara, performed only by Arrancars and possibly Vizards. It can be used at any range, but is not a rapid-fire attack like Bara, as demonstrated by Yammy.

Shirosaki: one of many fan nicknames for Ichigo's Inner Hollow, he is also called Hollow Ichigo and Hichigo (both words combined). However, Shirosaki is the more popular and well suited name. In the manga and games that he is featured in, his name is mirrored like letters on an ambulence truck. Shiro (for short) teaches Ichigo about Zangetsu's abilities, and even trains him one last time during his Vizard Training. Though, Shiroaki reappears in a new and more deadly form while trying to protect Orihime from Ulquiorra (in his 2nd Release Form). This new Hollow Ichigo goes bersek and not only kills Ulquiorra by damaging all his vital organs (his only weakpoint), but also impails Uryuu with his Bankai sword. Eventually this new form retreats, healing the hole the Ulquiorra caused when using Cero Obscura (or however it's spelled). Ulquiorra gives into his injuries by the end of it all, and turns to ash. Any further info on Shirosaki has yet to be revealed (as of July 2, 2009).

D-Roy: one of five of Grimmjow's fraccion, he is first to die when facing Rukia. He was always called weak by the other Arrancar, possibly because of the injury Grimmjow gave him during their days as Adjucas. His Ressuerccion is unknown as well as the name of his Zanpakuto. In this appearance, it is only because Wonderweiss is having a nightmare for two chapters, and somehow gives a bigger villan role to D-Roy. When he says, "somebody loves me" he is really refering to God, not to Shirosaki.


	10. One Card Short

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 10:  
One Card Short

About a half hour later, I had calmed down from my freak out. Now Ichigo was teaching me how to play Frisbee. During our game, a Shinigami appears right in the middle of Ichigo's toss. The frisbee hits the Shinigami in the head. This guy looked like a pineapple.

"Urk, Renji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks, a bit freaked because the frisbee hit him.

"Aside from getting hit by you, I'm here on one of the most idiotic missions ever. There's a soul that's refusing to leave a playground nearby because she's missing some kind of Yu-Gi-Oh card. You think you can help a guy out?" Renji explains.

"A Yu-Gi-Oh card? That might be a little difficult. Each pack has random cards in it. Which one is she looking for?" Ichigo asks, concerned about soul.

"Some kind of dragon. Has something to do with shining." Renji replies.

I answer knowing exactly what it is, "BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!"

"That's the one! W-wait a sec! You're that Arrancar from before! Ikkaku told me about you!" Renji says pointing to me, soon realizing who I was.

"Stop Renji! He's harmless!" Ichigo says, restraining Renji.

"Harmless? He's an Arrancar!" Renji yells.

"Renji, take another look! Does he look like he wants to fight?" Ichigo asks, forcing Renji to look over at me.

After a few long seconds Renji says, "I guess you're right."

Ichigo lets go and says, "Good. Now then, finding that card is gonna be really hard. Last I heard it's extremely rare."

"Aw man, that means I'll be here all day!" Renji sulks.

"_I have an idea!_" I say.

"Hm? What is it Wonderweiss?" Ichigo asks.

I had no paper and pen, so I had to explain the only way I could. I go to pick up the frisbee and take Renji's sword, switching them both, handing the frisbee to Renji.

"I think I get it. You're trying to say we could find someone to trade with." Ichigo says.

"Hai!" I reply.

"You understand him?" Renji asks, taking his sword back.

"Only when he gives me cues. Otherwise I have Kon translate. Now then, our best bet is to find some kids to trade with. Problem is, I don't have any cards to trade with at all." Ichigo thinks aloud.

Damn, I don't have any either. But there might be another way! I take Renji's sword back, find a patch of dirt, and try my best to draw a Mew in it, battling a Chimchar. Ichigo and Renji try to decipher what I drew.

"I don't get it. It's a rat battling a monkey." Renji says.

"No, I think he's saying that we could battle for them using Pokemon. Wait, my sisters have a Pokemon game! Good thinking Wonderweiss!" Ichigo translates.

"...How long has this kid been with you?" Renji asks.

"About a day?" Ichigo guesses.

Renji is left dumbfounded as Ichigo starts to gether everything from the picnic site.

A little while later at Ichigo's house, Ichigo asks the younger sister, Yuzu, for her Pokemon game. A bit reluctant at first, she willingly hands him her Nintendo DS and the Platinum Version. With that, we leave the house and try to find kids with Yu-Gi-Oh cards to battle. Our journey brings us to the Urahara Shoten, where Ginta is seen putting together a deck. We approach and ask if he has the Shining Dragon.

"Yeah I got a couple of those. But they're mine! If you want one, you'll have to duel me, Ichigo." Ginta says.

"Um, could we maybe Pokemon battle for it?" Ichigo asks, holding up the DS.

"Why is that?" Ginta asks.

"You see, there's this soul that's refusing to leave without one. If I can't get her that card, I can't get her to pass on." Renji explains.

"Fine. If you win, you get one Shining Dragon. If you lose, I guess I can give ya another for trading purposes." Ginta says, being a bit merciful.

"Great." Ichigo says.

Ginta leaves Ururu to watch his deck as he heads inside for his DS. He emerges with it and his Diamond Version. They figure things out for battling and soon they're fighting over the Shining Dragon. Beforehand, Ginta had given one rule: for it to be a one-on-one match. Ichigo had chosen a level 90 Buizel, and Ginta chose a level 100 Carnivine. Ichigo's dead meat. Carnivine knew a whole bunch of powerful grass moves, and the only thing Buizel had to offer was Icy Wind and Ice Beam. In the end, Ichigo loses the match.

"Damn! He looked strong too!" Ichigo says.

"You obviously don't know much about Pokemon. But I have to say, you put up a good fight. Too bad I broke Carnivine free of his icy hell. I'll give ya this card instead." Ginta says handing over a card.

It was Rare Metal Dragon. Not a bad card to have, and it's strong. We all looked over at Ururu.

"Sorry guys, but I don't duel or Pokemon battle." she says.

"If you want to find other duelists, try going to the elementary school. If you have Wonderweiss walk around instead, you might have a better chance." Ginta informs.

"The elementary school? Oh man..." Renji sulks.

"Thanks anyway, Ginta. Let's go guys. We have a soul to save." Ichigo says.

Along the way to the school, Ichigo hands over the DS and card. We got there about an hour later, and there are some kinds playing around. With my height, I could easily get away with the mission. I enter the area and ask a boy my height if he has a Shining Dragon.

"Yeah, I have one. But you don't look like you have a deck on you." he says.

"Pokemon battle!" I challenge.

"You're on!" he agrees.

He whips out his DS and he challenges me to a one-on-one. Looking through Yuzu's Pokemon, I find a nice strong Dialga. He confronts me with Palkia! And boy, it's no wonder they say these two should never meet; we were duking it out like crazy! Eventually I lose to him, but it was a really close match! Both of ours were in the red, and Dialga got hit with a strong enough attack to faint by.

"You did good, dude. I feel bad though. Here, take this card." he says, handing me a Monster Reborn.

That's when a girl my height says, "If you defeat my Giratina, I'll give you mu Shining Dragon!"

Another one-on-one. Only this time it was Giratina vs Giratina! AND MINE LOST IN THE END! Yuzu has no idea how to raise a Giratina properly! However the girl hands me a Neo the Magic Swordsman. Soon I'm challenged by a big kid (and by big I mean fat).

"You want a Shining Dragon? Then defeat my Pokemon!" he challenges.

CRAP! I had no choice but to accept. And today's battle theme was one-on-one; what the f*ck? Either way, it was my Arceus vs his Giratina! And this one was really tough! But, I think I got really lucky this time; his Giratina knew moves with weak accuracy, and my Arceus was stealing the show! With issues in the way, Arceus wins in the end. The kid hands over his Blue-eyes...ULTIMATE DRAGON?!

"Where's Blue-eyes Shining Dragon?" I demand.

The kid looks around, finding the other kids aren't happy that he didn't keep his promise. He quickly bolts from the scene, but Ichigo catches him offguard and grabs him by the back of the shirt.

"Listen kid, you promised Wonderweiss the Shining Dragon if he won. Now hand it over." Ichigo demands.

Renji was complaining in the background that he couldn't do shit without his gigai.

"I'm never handing over my Shining Dragon!" he replies.

Then, I snap. I tackle the kid out of Ichigo's grip and start yanking his hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW, OKAY! HERE, TAKE IT!" he yells handing me another card.

This wasn't Shining Dragon either; it was a Monster Reborn. This kid put me through hell with his Giratina and doesn't keep his promise? I take his arms and start tugging backwards, my foot on his back. I let him drop soon after, and he finally hands over the Shining Dragon and runs off.

"...Holy shit Wonderweiss...where'd that come from?" Ichigo asks, shocked that I attacked someone.

"I'm guessing from that Grimmjow guy you fought twice." Renji says.

"I so hope not!" Ichigo says.

With the Shining Dragon finally in hand, we head to the playground where Renji met the soul...and she's gone!

"Where in the hell did she go?" Renji freaks.

"Over here, silly!" she calls.

We look behind and find her on a swing set. She was a bit shorter than me, in a white dress with tiny pink bows all over it, a fake rose in her hair, large deep blue eyes, and brown hair that shaped her face.

"We got the card you wanted. Now will you move on?" Renji asks.

"I wanna play first! I'm not ready yet." she replies.

"Do you want a Hollow to eat you?!" Renji shouts.

"Hey, Renji..." Ichigo says in a silent tone.

"What is it?" Renji asks.

"Look at Wonderweiss." Ichigo says.

Renji looks over and finds I'm staring at the girl.

"...Don't tell me he has a crush on a soul." Renji says annoyed.

"Ah let them play. At least you'll get the soul to move on afterwards." Ichigo says.

"Hey Shinigami-san, what's the boy's name?" she asks.

"Uh, Ichigo, you tell her." Renji says.

"He's Wonderweiss Margera. What's yours?" Ichigo replies.

"Just call me Sakura. I hate saying my last name; it's really long." she answers.

"Sakura, huh? Hey let's make a deal; if Wonderweiss here plays with you for a little while, will you let Renji do what he needs to so you can pass on?" Ichigo asks.

"Let us play till nightfall. It's not too far away." Sakura says.

"Nightfall?" Renji yells.

Ichigo covers his mouth and with a smile says, "Nightfall it is. You be good Wonderweiss."

Ichigo drags Renji with him away from the playground.

Sakura hops off the swing and says, "So, Wonderweiss, what do you want to play?"

I couldn't answer...I think I'm a lot shyer than I thought!

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?"

".....N-no..." I reply.

"I get it; not much of a talker. That's okay. I'm great with telling what others are trying to say. Let's play in that jungle gym over there!" she says grabbing my hand.

What on Earth was this feeling? But, I think I like it.

By nightfall, Renji and Ichigo return. The both of us were out cold on the slides close to the swings, and I had given her the card ahead of time. Either way, Renji does what is neccassary to Sakura, and she turns into a black butterfly, much like the Hell Butterflies in Soul Society.

The next morning I woke up in Ichigo's bed with Kon at the end greeting me.

"Hey there sleepyhead! If you wanna look for Ichigo, he's visiting Chad and Uryuu by the river." he says.

"Sakura?" I ask.

"You mean that soul? Yeah, she's probably in Soul Society by now. I heard ya had a little crush on her."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Soul Society..."

"Hey, you don't wanna go there by yourself. If you wanna go there, you'll need Ichigo to keep you safe from the other Shinigami."

"..."

Now I feel depressed.

* * *

One Card Short: a song in the Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie soundtrack, produced by John Siegler. The song is also featured on the DVD.

Yu-Gi-Oh: a very popular anime about a boy named Yugi who is possessed by the spirit of the Pharoah of Egypt, Atem. It has had a very long run, but now has split into two new series, one continued via manga and another on tv: Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Neither showcases Yugi or his friends, but he is mentioned in GX.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: A rare dragon card that was given out during the movie's release in theaters, the Shining Dragon is the most powerful form of the Blue-Eyes Dragon cards. This card was featured in the movie and has enough power to destroy the Pyramid of Light. The card itself is rare to come by because like Exodia the Forbidden One, it cannot be found so easily through collecting through card packs or booster decks.

Mew: is actually more cat-like than "a rat". This small pink pokemon is number 151, and is hard to acheive, unless the cheat is done correctly in the red, blue, and yellow versions. Mew can be acheived through the 1st Stadium (I think, I'm not sure) or through gamesharking. It can learn just about every move out there, as it stated to be the ancestor of all pokemon. Mew is seen in the 1st movie, featured as a card, and it's ancient mew card form, shown in the movie 2000, starring Lugia. Mew is the 1st Generation Pokemon, and proves to be popular no matter what goes on.

Chimchar: the 4th Generation Pokemon, Chimchar is seen in Darkrai's movie and in the Diamond and Pearl season. In the anime, Chimchar is tortured by a trainer named Paul who is almosy Gary's polar opposite; he only wants the strongest pokemon. Paul eventually releases poor Chimchar during the tag battle episodes, and Ash decides to take in the little pokemon. Now in Ash's party, Chimchar is slowly recovering and adjusting to his new life. In the movie, this Chimchar belongs to a female hot air balloon pilot, and is only used for that purpose.

Platinum Version: the newest installment on the 4th Generation, it features Giratina's original form as featured in his movie. It is equivilent to Pokemon Yellow, Crystal, and Emerald, since it is a part of the Diamond and Pearl series. It is the creepiest Pokemon to appear within Pokemon's lifetime, and is proven to be very powerful, and not to be messed with, even by battles between Dialga and Palkia. In his movie with Shaymin, he wanted nothing more than to fight and (as it seemed) possibly kill Dialga, and to protect his realm from the villan named Zero.

Diamond Version: one of three 4th Generation games, this game features Dialga on its cover, much like how Lugia is featured on Silver.

Buizel: a 4th Generation water type, this pokemon is seen within the anime. At first it was in Dawn's party, but Buizel was more of a fighter than a contest pokemon. Dawn trades Ash her Buizel for his Aipom. Buizel is now in Ash's party, and proves to be a water powerhouse and a determined fighter.

Carnivine: a 4th Generation grass pokemon, this venus fly trap is seen in the anime in James's party, acting exactly like all his other pokemon; a total lovebug who loves to bite James. Carnivine has proved to be useful, but appears to be fairly weak as well.

Rare Metal Dragon: a powerful card that has a tricky way of summoning. It has 2400 attack points and 1200 defense points. It's a level 4 monster that cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It is rarely or never seen in the anime Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialga: a 4th Generation Legendary, it is seen many times in the series as a statue, mentioned in the series, and shown in its movie with Darkrai. It is said that he and Palkia should never meet, and the movie explains why without words, making it very confusing to those unfamiliar with the 4th Generation. It's look-alike within the same Generation is Arceus, the polar opposite of Giratina.

Palkia: a 4th Generation Legendary, it is seen many times in the series as a statue, mentioned in the series, and is shown in its movie with Darkrai. Palkia becomes injured by Dialga when one of it crystals on is shoulder is cracked. It is said that he and Dialga should never meet, and the movie explains why without words, making it very confusing to those unfamiliar with the 4th Generation. It shows Ash and friends empathy when it frees the trapped town from becoming nothing. It is seen slightly in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior.

Monster Reborn: a very good magic card to have, it can bring back a monster from either graveyards. It is seen many times in the series.

Giratina: a very creepy 4th Generation Legendary, like Shaymin, it has two forms. It is very powerful and in its movie wants nothing more than to fight Dialga. It lives in a different dimension compared to the other Pokemon, as buildings and gravity is shown to be very messed up and random. Giratina is nearly brainwashed and killed by the villan Zero, but together with Ash, it easily sides with him, wanting to save both worlds. Its polar opposite is Arceus.

Neo the Magic Swordsman: a fairly strong card, it's nothing more than a swordsman who can use magic. If one looks closely, it almost looks like Mello from Death Note (both have blonde hair and blue eyes and almost the same face).

Arceus: a look-alike towards Dialga, it is a 4th Generation Pokemon that can be either gamesharked or reached physically in the newer games (D/P/Pt). It says that it has created the universe with its (unseen) 1000 (or less) arms. This pokemon can prove powerful as well. Its polar opposite is Giratina.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: a fusion card only acheived by having 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons and Polymerization. A very powerful dragon of its line, it is shown as a merged blue-eyes with three heads. Seto Kaiba is the owner of these cards and holds onto them dearly (yes, dearly). It is seen a good few times within the series, and a single blue-eyes, many times, and in the movie.


	11. Final Destination

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 11:  
Final Destination

Dressed and up on the roof an hour later, I sit around moping about Sakura. It's really strange; I've never had these feelings before. Then again with all the shit that happens around Heuco Mundo, how could I? I do realize that sending her to Soul Society was the only option, but why so soon?

.......

Oh who the hell am I kidding? I'm going to go to Soul Society to make sure she's okay! I don't care what anyone says! Leaving my Gigai I quickly use Garganta to open a portal. Following the light, I'm in Soul Society within seconds. And this time, I didn't fall into a lake. This time I arrived in a different part of Soul Society; it looked like a village from way back when. But that doesn't matter now; I have to find Sakura regardless! I begin to rush through the village, being careful not to crash into anyone. That is until, I crash into a Shinigami. A very large Shinigami. He turns around to face me, and is quickly confused to see in Arrancar in this part of the society. When I recovered and opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was, he is fat.

"What the hell? What's an Arancar doing in the Rukongai?" he asks grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Huh? Erk-UWAAHH!!" I say as I dodge his sword attack with a backflip.

"Damn it! Stay still so I can hit ya!" he shouts charging at me.

I suddenly panic looking around for a place to jump. However I come short in my decision making and I block his sword with mine, although sheathed. He jumps back.

"This isn't right. You're an Arrancar, you should be attacking me!" he shouts.

I shake my head no, unable to explain everything due to the lack of speech. That's when another Shinigami appears in front of him, possibly sensing the spirit pressure. This was a captain. All I can say is, this guy has spiky hair, with bells hanging off the points.

"Omaeda, what do you think you're doing? This is a ceasefire, meaning we're not supposed to harm one another for any reason. Do you want Aizen sending out the rest of his Arrancar if this one is injured?" he yells, scaring the crap out of Omaeda.

"B-b-b-but Captain Zaraki, he's still the enemy!" Omaeda argues.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'm not the one who ordered the ceasefire, it was both Aizen AND Captain Yamamoto! You are only a Luitenent of the Second Division; you listen to the First Squad Captain regardless! Do you understand, or must I have to teach you a lesson?" Zaraki shouts, ready to fight.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Omaeda says using Shunpo at the end to escape.

This Zaraki guy reminds me of Nnoitra WAY too much! What scared me more is that he turned all the way around to face me.

".....Haaauuuu???" I say confused and scared.

"Easy kid. I'm not hear to harm you. The last thing Soul Society needs is for Aizen to send in reinforcements to rescue you. Omaeda, however, is still a mindless fool and doesn't get it. I am Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th Squad Captain. I don't care what you call me at this point. But I want to know why you're here." Kenpachi explains.

"...Sakura." I reply.

"Hm? Sakura? Wait, do you mean the spirit that Renji sent up here last night? If you're looking for her, she's in the forest next to Sokyoku Hill. For some reason she likes to hang out there. Just be careful entering the Seireitei, got it?" Kenpachi answers.

With that I thank him and rush off to the Seireitei. He watches slightly confused at my power level.

"{For someone so small, he's got a lot of spirit energy in him. But he doesn't look like he'd be one of those Espadas that everyone's talking about.}" Kenpachi thought.

Back in the Living World, Ichigo returns home to find Kon in a state of panic. Pinning him to the floor with his foot, Ichigo starts demanding that Kon explains himself.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S AWFUL! IT'S ALL OF THE ABOVE! WONDERWEISS IS MISSING!" Kon freaks.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Ichigo asks, picking Kon up by his head.

"He was moping about that Sakura kid and went up onto the roof! I went to check on him and his Gigai was lerft behind!" Kon replies wiggling around.

"That means, he went to Soul Society...OH SHIT!" Ichigo realizes as he drops Kon and dashes out the door.

Kon rushes after him asking, "Hey, can I control your body this time??"

Back in the Seireitei, I got very lost, very fast. This is what I get for trying to keep a low profile. In no time flat I found myself near a lot of tower-looking buildings, all completely white-colored like the halls of Las Noches. This just didn't feel friendly at all. But I didn't know where to go next. I then feel someone approaching. I look behind and find a depressed looking guy with blonde hair.

"Great, my first day off and I find an Arrancar. You're lucky there's a ceasefire going on, otherwise I'd take you down. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Lost." I reply.

"You're lost? Not surprising." he replies.

This guy is no help at all!

"Who you?" I ask in a demanding tone.

"Izuru Kira, Lieutenent of the 3rd Division. You?" Izuru replies.

"Wonderweiss Margera." I reply.

"Wonderweiss? That's an odd name. Now, what are you doing here in the Seireitei?" he asks.

"{I could say the same for your name _Kira_.} Sakura." I answer.

"Oh, that girl. Come on, I'll take you to the Sokyoku Hill Forest." he says.

Yes! Now I can see Sakura again! I quickly catch up with him.

Back in the Living World, Ichigo is lucky enough to reach Jushiro through the large tv in Orihime's room.

"I see, so Wonderweiss came here looking for Sakura. I'm not surprised, seeing as how he likes her." Jushiro says.

"Yeah, but it isn't good. What if one of the Squads finds him and attacks?" Ichigo asks.

"Not to worry, Ichigo. The ceasefire is holding strongly. No one will be able to attack him unless he attacks first. And since it's Wonderweiss, he'll probably be pardoned if he's provoked to attack. He has no reason to attack the Soul Society directly; personally, I don't think he has it in him despite his power." Jushiro replies.

"Still though. What if Kenpachi finds him?" Ichigo asks.

"He won't attack. He's actually been put on patrol recently to keep him busy. If for some reason a Shinigami and an Arrancar start fighting, he'll be first on the scene to stop them both. Having him on patrol is the best thing that Captain Yamamoto did; Kenpachi's a lot less violent." Jushiro explains.

"....Kenpachi less violent? I'd pay for a ticket to see that show." Ichigo says.

"Anyway, if Wonderweiss ends up in a confrontation, you can bet that either I or Shunsui will be the first one on the scene. We want to protect him as much as you do. If you feel he's been gone too long, feel free to notify me and I'll send someone to lead you to the Seireitei." Jushiro says.

"Okay then." Ichigo says, a bit less worried.

Back in the Seireitei, Izuru and I were getting close to Sokyoku Hill; I could see a large cliff connected to a large white build via bridge. The forest couldn't be seen for the moment because of the side we're on. As we started to near the hill, a portal opens and out comes a Hollow! A very huge Hollow! Although, it looked like a giant version of a bass, with its mask being that of a fish. Izuru draws out his sword and prepares for battle. I prepare as well, charging my Bara in both hands.

The Hollow quickly overpowers both of us with one swipe of its tail. From the swipe came a crescent-shaped energy attack in a red color, hitting the both of us and sending me into a wall.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Is this the best you both have?" the Hollow asks.

"*grr*!! Bitch waffle..." I mutter wiping away the blood from my bottom lip.

"Damn! That was one strong attack! Take this!" Izuru says jumping into the air, "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

The sword tansformed and appears with two 90 degree angles, looking like a square-like hook. As he falls to strike the Hollow, the Hollow jumps at Izuru and strikes him with his tail, sending Izuru into the ground. The crash from Izuru creates a large crater.

The Hollow laughs and says, "No one can defeat the Almighty Bassruler!"

My eyebrow twitches as I think to myself staring at the Hollow, "{Bassruler? That's his name? What, he couldn't be more creative?}"

I climb out of the wall and start firing a few rounds of Bara at Bassruler. He's hit with every shot. As the smoke just starts to clear around him, I come flying in with a vicious kick. However, he sees me in time and dodges by jumping into the air. I bounce off the side of the cliff and chase after him, firing more Bara. Now he was dodging those attacks!

Izuru joins me and says, "Look, I think there's only one way to defeat him if we can't strike him. You appear in front and fire a Bara or Cero, stoping him in his tracks. I come in from behind and strike him with Wabisuke, doubling his weight. After that, he won't be able to move. Think you can do it, Wonderweiss?"

"Yeah." I reply agreeing to the plan.

As Bassruler makes a downward curve, I quickly use Sonido and appear in front of him, firing endless rounds of Bara. That's when both me and Izuru realize that the plan wasn't going to work; Bassruler's mask was reflecting my Bara back at me with double the power. Hit by every shot, I fall to the ground, creating a smaller crater. With that, Izuru tries to get to Bassruler's tail; but he too fails. Bassruler whips him into the cliff. Izuru can be seen within the dust as he falls to the ground in near defeat.

What was with this Hollow? Neither of us can get close!

That is, till we both hear, "EL DIRECTO!"

A huge energy bullet flies out of nowhere, hitting Bassruler, knocking him off his course and into the ground. From my right appears Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. Uryuu, go get Izuru. Chad and I will take care of Fish Face." Ichigo says.

"Got it." Uryuu says using Hirenkyaku.

Bassruler recovers and growls, "What the hell? You're no Shinigami! And you're a human; how can you even be here let alone see me?"

"You see, I have powers close to a Hollow. And as for seeing you, that ability grew overtime. Now, eat this! El Directo!" Chad explains, attacking Bassruler at the end.

The attack hits Bassruler's face. Ichigo steps in, goes Bankai, and quickly uses Getsuga Tensho to finish off Bassruler. Believing he's gone, Chad and Ichigo rush over to me as Uryuu walks over with an injured Izuru.

"You okay, Wonderweiss?" Chad asks lifting me out of the ground.

"I'm okay." I reply.

"Don't do this again, Wonderweiss. I realize you like Sakura, but coming here on your own is dangerous. Hollows like that can be easily attracted to your spirit energy." Ichigo says.

"Not to mention, Soul Society ranks him as an Espada." Izuru says.

Just then, Bassruler comes back to life, attempting to use Cero! Uryuu puts Izuru down, quickly creats his bow, and fires a flurry of arrows at Bassruler. This in turn, puts an end to Bassruler.

"Heh, nice one, Uryuu." Ichigo says.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

A half hour later, Izuru and I are healed by the 4th Squad Captain and her Liuetenent. Amazing that they decided to heal me though. But I guess they don't want Aizen ever finding out that I've been damaged. After being healed, I'm finally lead to the Sokyoku Hill Forest, where Sakura is seen sitting on a tree stump, having butterflies and dragonflies come to her.

"Well, go ahead Wonderweiss. You wanted to see her." Ichigo says.

I look at him for a minute and nod. I run over to Sakura.

"Tell me Ichigo, is there a reason why Wonderweiss likes a soul?" Izuru asks.

"Love at first sight, I guess. She wanted to play with him before Renji could do that ritual thing." Ichigo replies.

"We better go. It'd be better if we left him alone." Chad says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Uryuu asks.

"For God's sake Uryuu, neither are old enough for _those_ Reindeer Games. C'mon." Ichigo says.

"I didn't mean it like that! And you say you're not perverted!" Uryuu argues.

"I'm not!" Ichigo yells.

Ichigo really isn't perverted. I've seen him walk the other way or across the street when a lady in showy clothes is walking towards us (not to greet us or anything). It's Renji that's a perv.

As I approach Sakura, she stops me in my tracks by gently tossing a rock in my direction. I look at her confused. She gives me a look as if I did something wrong.

"What?" I ask.

"That Hollow you killed, that was my friend." she replies.

"Not me! Ichigo!" I reply, trying to say that I wasn't the one that killed Bassruler.

"Bassruler was only doing what came natural. He was only protecting me, and you and your friends kill him!" Sakura yells.

".....I didn't....Sakura!" I try to say unable to explain.

"No Wonderweiss. Just go. Leave." Sakura says.

"....S-Sakura..." I reply.

"LEAVE!" she shouts.

I flinch and dart back the way I came. I think I just lost Sakura for good now...

Back in the Seireitei moments later, I find Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Shunsui, and Jushiro in Jushiro's Bonzai Tree garden.

"Wonderweiss, are you okay?" Jushiro asks.

Not bothering to say anything, I just let it out and cry.

"...Uh-oh, this can't be good." Shunsui says.

At least 10 minutes pass by before they figured out what was wrong.

"So that fish was really her pet? Damn, that's rough." Ichigo says.

"He goes through all that trouble and gets dumped. I feel his pain." Uryuu says fixing his glasses.

"Looks like we have our hands full trying to calm him down now." Shunsui says as he rubs my back (I buried my face in his chest to begin with).

"How are we gonna do that? He's more sensative than a canary in a mine." Ichigo asks.

"We'll figure something out. For now, all we can do is just be here for him." Jushiro replies.

* * *

Final Destination: a now 4 part movie series about different groups of people who die overkill-styled deaths in a certain order that the one who had the preminition must solve. However, even though the group with a few survivors cheats death, it comes back in the end full force, wiping out those that remain (at least the 1st and 3rd movies do that, I think). The fourth movie is in 3D, and possibly the final movie in the series, with it being called "The Final Destination".

Rukongai: the location just outside of the Seireitei, where souls that have been saved by Shinigami or pass on normally are sent. It is separated into numerous districts, ranging from the richer looking to the poorest looking. Several notable Shinigami have lived in these areas, like Toushiro Hitsugaya for example.

Sokyoku Hill: the only location in Soul Society that has been the central location throughout the Rescue Rukia Arc and the not-so-needed Bount Arc. It is basically a huge cliff connected to a huge white building by a bridge and has a forest far below it, as well as a zigzag staircase leading up it. Kisuke Urahara has even set up a cavern underneath it where he and Yoruichi play and train. Ichigo and Renji have trained here as well trying to reach Bankai.

Tranquil Forest of Resedential Towers: mainly called that because the buildings are very tall towers with a single window, unknown interior, and that there are 46 of them. Most Shinigami are restricted from this area regardless of reason for trying to enter the area. Not much else is known about this area.

Bassruler: a fanfic exclusive Hollow. This Hollow's body and mask resemble that of a bass fish. It is also quite powerful, knowing an attack sent out vis tail that is similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, but when compared it isn't the same attack. He is as big as an Orcha Whale and has two other abilities: Cero and Reflective Mask. Like most Hollows from Menos Grande up, he knows Cero, but the potential of it is unknown. His Mask can reflect any given attack, wither it be Kido, special, or physical (special meaning bara or certain kido). However, Chad's El Directo and Uryuu's spirit arrows are powerful enough to bypass the Reflective Mask, thus destroying him. Unfortunetly, he was Sakura's pet.


	12. The Meaning of Beauty

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 12:  
The Meaning of Beauty

Later that day I had calmed down, but I was still depressed. I decided to take a walk through the Seireitei to get my mind off of it. That's when I heard twon people arguing.

"I don't wanna look at you! I can't stand to look at ugly things!"

"I'm not the ugly one here, you are!"

"Your hair looks like seaweed!"

"S-SEEEAAAAWWEEEEED?! You're the one with feathers growing out of your eye!"

"At least I know how to wear something unlike your ugly ass hair!"

"GRAAAHHH, YOU'RE LUCKY THIS IS A CEASEFIRE!"

"Or what, you'll attack me? I'll just kick your ass!"

I was up against the wall overhearing everything. When I peeked around the corner, I saw Coolhorn arguing with a Shinigami with red and yellow feathers coming out of his right eye. I didn't think guys argued like women, but I guess whatever keeps them busy. I'm then quickly spotted by Coolhorn.

"Wonderweiss? Hey, you can be the decider!" he says walking over to me.

I try to bolt away but he grabs me collar and drags me over, placing me in the middle of both of them.

"Hm? Hey, I think I've seen this kid before. Now I remember, I saw you buy Sokyoku Hill earlier." the Shinigami says.

"Never mind that. We need to get him to decide for us." Coolhorn mumbles.

"Hold on boys!" a woman calls.

Around the corner comes Matsumoto and other female Shinigami. One was short and had pink hair, another that had braided hair, and one with a braid coming around her neck.

"......Hyuuu?" I say confused.

"Hm? Hey look, it's that kid from the invasion with Luppi." Matsumoto says recognizing me right away.

How can anyone forget my cute face?

"What do you girls want?" the male Shinigami asks.

"Simple. We overheard your little arguement that suddenly included the kid. We want in too." the pink-haired one replies.

"Fine. We shall hold a Beauty Contest! You girls and Wonderweiss can be the judges." Coolhorn says.

"It shall be held by Kukaku's Residetial Area. She can't refuse me." the male Shinigami says.

"Okay then. We'll be seeing you two later tonight. Nemu, let's find something nice to stick Wonderweiss in." Matsumoto agrees.

"I'll see what I can find." Nemu replies.

"Actually I have a few things back at my Squad Barracks." the one with the glasses says as the male Shinigami and Coolhorn walk away.

"Awesome, Nanao. Hey Retsu, is it okay if we bring him to your barracks when we find something?" Matsumoto asks.

"Sure. I don't mind. Yachiru and I can decide a different hairstyle for him." Retsu replies.

Wait, they wanna dress me up? OH HELL NO! I quickly dart from the scene using Sonido.

Yachiru notices and announces, "He's getting away!"

"Get him!" Nanao yells.

The girls excluding Retsu and Nanoa chase after me. I don't want to be dressed up by women! With my fear rising, I make my way back to Jushiro's Bonzai Garden and quickly hide behind Ichigo.

"Whoa! Wonderweiss, what's gotten into you?" Ichigo asks.

I reply pointing from the direction I came in, "THEM!"

The guys look towards the direction I was pointing only to spot the girls standing on the ledge of the wall.

"Oh boy," Shunsui sighs tilting his hat up, "what do you girls want with Weissy?"

"Yumichika and Coolhorn are holding a Beauty Contest later on. weissy is going to be a judge." Nemu replies.

"Let me guess, you wanna dress him up right? Did you forget that we have a Sewing Master?" Chad asks.

Uryuu stands up and announces, "I shall make Wonderweiss the perfect outfit to wear later on!"

Ichigo jokes, "Quincy Sewing Powers, ACTIVATE!"

Uryuu shoots Ichigo a glare and Ichigo cracks up. So does Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Okay fine, you create him an outfit. We'll be waiting by Kukaku's house." Matsumoto says as the girls leave.

"I don't get it. Why do they want to dress him up?" Chad asks.

"I have no idea. Girls will be girls. I just keep gettin' older and they keep lookin' younger." Shunsui replies lying down.

Uryuu grabs my wrist and says, "Let's go, Wonderweiss. We have work to do!"

With my feet still rooted into the ground, Uryuu drags me into Jushiro's home. When the door shut, Ichigo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jushiro asks.

When Ichigo spoke, it wasn't him, "Oh I'm going to have fun with this!"

"What the hell?" Shunsui asks.

"....Ichigo?" Chad asks confused.

"Not quite. Take another look at my eyes. Where it's supposed to be white is black, and the irises are yellow." Ichigo replies.

"Oh crap..." Jushiro says knowing the answer.

"That's right. It is I, Shirosaki! I finally have control of this losers body!" Shiro says.

"I take it that's why Ichigo's hair is going white." Chad says.

"Of course. I'm trying to lock him in his own Inner World so that I can have some fun for once. Do you know what it's like being trapped in someone's Inner World for so long? I want out, dammit!" Shiro replies.

"Hold that thought, Shirosaki." Jushiro says getting up.

He walks by and heads inside his home. He emerges moments later just as Ichigo's skin was turning paper white. He returns to his spot, sits down, and reveals a plushie and a pale green mod soul pill.

"Shirosaki, I have an idea that just might work. Here, swallow this pill." Jushiro says handing Shiro the pill.

Shirosaki jokes, "Hey cool, drugs."

He swallows the pill, and suddenly Ichigo's released with the pill flying out of his mouth and onto the ground. Jushiro picks it up and sticks it in a small hole in the plushie. Ichigo recovers wondering what just happened. Jushiro shows him the plushie.

Ichigo laughs, "Are you serious? You trapped him in a Mod Soul pill and stuck him in that plushie?"

"He said he wanted to come out and have some fun. Here, you can hold him." Jushiro replies handing the lifeless plushie to Ichigo.

The moment Ichigo takes hold, it comes to life.

"What the? Wait, why are you back out? What's going on?" Shirosaki demands.

"Heheh, oh I'm going to have so much fun!" Ichigo says with a psychotic look.

"Shirosaki, you're a plushie now." Chad says.

"I'M A WHAT?!" Shirosaki exclaims.

"Well, a Shaymin plushie in its Sky Forme." Jushiro replies with a smile.

"....YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!!" Shirosaki cries.

"Aw c'mon, Shirosaki. Why so SERIOUS!!!" Ichigo says elbowing Shiro to the ground.

Hours later, it was nightfall. Kukaku let Yumichika and Coolhorn use the front "yard", I guess one would call it, for the Beauty Contest. Uryuu had created a nice fitting suit for me in the color baby blue, even though the sleeves were hiding my hands. I didn't care. However, my hairstyle was to stay as such; no one messes with my hair! The judges were me, Matsumoto, and Nanao. Yachiru, Nemu, and Retsu were going to announce the events. The worst part was, Las Noches got wind of it and came to see what all the fuss was about. Although the Shinigami opposed this, it was a ceasefire, so they let everyone stay.

Nnoitra and Kenpachi (who's name I just learned from Yachiru), were itching to fight each other to see who was stronger. Ulquiorra and Byakuya got along through some tea....wow, what a shocker. They should've been born twins. Barragan and the 1st Squad Captain both found they had some similarities, such as how annoying the younger generation is. Szayel and Mayuri (who I learned from Nemu) were arguing about who was the better scientist; my vote's on Szayel. Stark and Shunsui got along great for the fact that they both love to sleep.

Just then, Retsu comes out from the curtains that were set up not too long ago.

"Greetings Shinigami and Arrancar. We're all glad you could make it. Tonight will be the Soul Society's first ever Beauty Contest between Yumichika and Coolhorn. Our judges this evening are Wonderweiss, Matsumoto, and Nanao. Not only will they be judging the events to come, but you the audience get to decide as well. We also got a translator for Wonderweiss curtesy of Ichigo. He is a Mod Soul and his name is Kon. Now then, let's start with the first round: Visual. Both contestants will be appearing in a variety of clothing going from normal wear to swim suit. Let's start out with the First Impressrion Portion." Retsu explains, announcing the first event.

The curtain opens and Yumichika takes the stage.

We could hear Coolhorn shouting, "How come I'm not first?!"

Yumichika replies, "Beauty before Age."

Everyone laughs.

"I'm becoming embarrassed of letting Coolhorn be my Fraccion." Barragan admits.

Yumichika is wearing a swallow-tail tuxedo complete with tuxedo pants. The main color is dark red with a black sash and white shirt.

"Very nice color coordination." Matsumoto says.

"_The colors go very well together. Thumbs up!_" I say.

"'The colors go very well together. Thumbs up!'" Kon translates.

"With that kind of shoe? I don't think so." Nanao says.

"I think we found our 'Simon'." Yammy says to Ikkaku.

"Agreed." Ikkaku chuckles.

Yumichika heads behind the curtain. Coolhorn appears in...WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING?! That doesn't even look like a tux!

"....Oh my God...." Uryuu says getting an urge to vomit.

"It looks like he's wearing a dress. You can clearly see the outline of his huge---" Shrosaki tries to say before Ichigo stomps on him.

"He's no longer a dragon." Barragan says.

"Um, that's an awfully tight outfit....it isn't very attractive." Matsumoto says with a deadpan look.

"Okay, I can read this kids thoughts: he wants to puke." Kon says.

"....." Nanao was speechless.

Coolhorn heads behind the curtain and it closes.

Retsu comes out and says, "The next portion for the Visual is Nightwear."

She retreats back to her post behind the curtain. It opens and reveals Yumichika in a simple two piece long sleeve shirt and pants. The main color is blue with clouds for a pattern.

"Aw, that's cute!" Matsumoto says.

I simply hold up a piece of paper with a smiley face on it.

"It's so overdone." Nanao says.

Yumichika retreats and Coolhorn appe----OH GOD VOMIT CITY!

Just about everyone was freaking out.

Matsumoto says with her hands over her mouth, "HONEST TO GOD, WHO SLEEPS IN A G-STRING?!"

Both Nanao and I were braindead from the shock.

As Coolhorn retreats and the curtains close, Kon asks, "Can we just announce the winner already?"

"I'm afraid not. The other two events aren't half as bad as the Visual." Nanao says.

Uryuu shouts from the crowd, "COOLHORN INSULTS THE HARD WORK PUT INTO CLOTHES!"

"Hey cool, we can agree on something." Gin says.

Retsu emerges and says, "The final portion is swimsuit. The judges will give their first total score for both contestants afterwards."

She heads into the crowd with her role ending. Both Yumichika and Coolhorn appear at once. As Yumichika was wearing cool-looking trunks, Coolhorn was in a speedo. With that we simply come up with out scores, first for Yumichika: 10/10/8. Then came Coolhorn: 6/0/1. Yumichika is in the lead with 28 total points. The curtains close and out comes Nemu in a very beautiful dress.

She explains, "The second event is the Dance Competition. Both contestants will choose a girl from the audience to dance with. After both give it their all, their scores will be tallied."

Nemu then walks into the audience to pick two girls. She chooses Lilynette for Yumichika and Isane for Coolhorn.

As she walks back to the stage with both she announces, "I lied; they made me choose."

They're brought behind the curtain. Minutes later, Yumichika emerges with Lilynette. He was in his swallow-tail tux. A song starts to play; it's Alones by Aqua Timez! As it starts, it seems like a simple ballroom dance style, then it becomes more fast paced. When the 2:55 mark came, it turned into a different dance. I think it was the Tango or something. But after that, both dances are combined for an impressive finish with Lilynette in a dip. That concluded Yumichika's dance. Next up is Coolhorn, this time in his normal uniform with Isane in a very nice dress. The song of choice: Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolph featuring Lil Wayne. It was more of the night club kind of dance; no real theme. Although Isane was able to keep up, the middle could've been better.

We tally our scores. For Yumichika: 10/10/6. For Coolhorn: 8/8/9. Yumichika is still ahead with a total of 54 points, and Coolhorn behind with 32. Yachiru appears carrying Ichigo's Zanpakuto in the air.

"OOOOOOKAAAAYYYYYY! It's the final event! The Acting Event! Both contestants will perform their special attacks with it revealing the beauty side of their Zanpakuto. LET'S BEGIIIIIIN!" Yachiru explains excitedly as she is suddenly chased back into the ground by Ichigo.

Yumichika is out first. He performs simple attack moves while in Normal State. Then during a downward slash he transforms his Zanpakuto into Shikai and starts swinging it around with a certain style. Though reluctant to do it because his Squad is present, he reveals his Bankai for a huge finish. Fireworks of the blue, green, and yellow colors go off in the background, giving his Bankai a stunning look. He finishes by turning his Zanpakuto back to normal and sheathing it.

Next is Coolhorn. He begins by firing numerous Bara in a dome shape, countering the first shots with a fast second shot to have them collide and explode. It actually was pretty good. Soon he takes out his Zanpakuto, posing with it. Then he Releases it, and he transforms into his Release Form. Yumichika can be heard laughing hysterically. Coolhorn starts to spin in place, firing a short-ranged Cero so that it didn't hit anybody. Then he jumps into the air, twirling, firing both Bara and Cero together. As he lands, he uses Rosa Blanca, only creating a half dark done with the white flower appearing behind him for his finish, as fireworks of varying colors are shot off in the background.

The curtains close, then reopen to reveal both Yumichika and Coolhorn back in his Unreleased state. We conclude our scores. For Yumichika: 7/6/9, which totals to 76. For Coolhorn: 10/10/3, which totals to 55. Yumichika is the winner!

"THOSE SCORES ARE WRONG!" Coolhorn shouts.

"Told ya that I was more beautiful. Now take your seaweed hair and leave." Yumichika says.

"_Coolhorn needs a job._" I say.

"Yeah, but which kind?" Kon jokes with a smirk.

I think I'm ready to go back to the World of the Living. Today's been to weird to stay in Soul Society.

* * *

Quincy Sewing Powers, ACTIVATE!: is a quote featured in a comic by a deviant on deviantart. Uryuu has proved to be a master at sewing as he is able to repair Kon's "injuries" and even dressed up Kon in a feminine outfit.

Shaymin/Sky Forme: Shaymin is the 492nd Pokemon in the National Pokedex, and one of few Sinnoh Deities. It is said that he beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town. Shaymin is a hedgehog all the time (Land Forme) but when introduced to a certain flower, transforms into Sky Forme, giving him the types of Flying and Grass. He is a lot braver in Sky Forme, but when night approaches, he returns to his shy Land Forme. He was one of two main Pokemon in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. He is also obtainable through a certain event that can also be hacked, and is located in the elusive Flower Paradise. WARNING! In order to leave this strange place, one must have a Pokemon capable of flight. Otherwise you're stuck for good.

Why so Serious?: is a line said by Heath Ledger's Joker in Batman: The Dark Knight. It has become a very popular saying and is featured in many photoshoped photos, comics, and regular art pieces.

Alones: is the title to the opening theme during the Arrancar Arc. It features Kon singing it. It is by Aqua Timez.


	13. The Multiverse Journey

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 13:  
The Multiverse Journey

Damn. I'm back in Las Noches. Turns out that when Coolhorn lost last time, he decided to attack Yumichika, and thus the war is back on again. But, I get one last chance to do something before it's official; I'm starting to wish Soul Society and Aizen would just kiss and make up. Aizen's gay enough for it, so why the hell not?

Anyhow, I decided to see what Szayel was up to. As I entered his room, I noticed that, oddly enough, Grimmjow is here too. He seemed to be looking for something, and Szayel isn't around. I walk over and ask him what's up.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Hmm, maybe you can be of some use here. I'm looking for an invention that Szayel made recently, and I wanna test it out behind his back. It's the same exact size as a video tape." Grimmjow explains.

"_You wanna steal from _Szayel?" I ask a bit sceptical.

"I think you'll be interested too, kid. He calls it a 'Multiverse Remote' or something."

"Muuuulltiiverrse?"

"Yeah, something about having thousands of universes within our own or something. C'mon, help me find it."

I then see something out of the corner of my eye. I look over and Grimmjow follows; it's the Multiverse Remote! I grab it and inspect it, finding a big red button that says "Go", a few other buttons with numbers, and a screen. It looks like it's already set to another universe.

"Oh yes, this is gonna be fun! Press the button!" Grimmjow says excited.

So, bored as hell with not much else, I press the button, and off we went into uncharted territory.

We quickly arrive in another universe, equivilent to our own. This was a little strange; it looked futuristic.

Grimmjow looks over and reads the screen, "It says that we're in a universe where Hollows and Shinigami get along."

"Does that mean us? !!!!!!! I CAN TALK?!" I say soon freaking out.

"I guess so."

We decide to explore the futuristic version of Las Noches. We started from Szayel's lab and went straight for the Hogyoku Chamber. No one was there. We head for the meeting room in one of the towers. All the captains are here including the Espada! They appeared to be getting along.

"Um, this is boring." Grimmjow says.

"Agreed. Let's see what this universe is all about." I say pressing a random number and Go.

We quickly arrive in another universe, but, we're completely frozen! And the remote is too far for me to reach. Being encased in ice isn't fun.

"Ngh! Graaaaaahh! I can't f*cking move!" Grimmjow shouts.

"I can't reach the remo---can I talk in every universe?!" I say.

"There's only one way to reach that remote so we can get out of here. I'm not gonna like it. Wonderweiss, you need to say things that'll raise my body temperature so I can reach the remote."

"....Uwaaaaah?"

"Don't try to be cute here. I won't kill you."

"*sigh* Okay fine. But I don't know where to start."

"Pick anything!"

"...Um....how about we try using Bara or Cero first?"

"Do you want to destroy the remote?"

"Good point. Hmm...oh I know! You're a pretty kitty!"

It works. Grimmjow slides closer to the remote, melting the ice with his body heat alone. It's not enough for him to move though.

"Uh, okay, let's see...you'll never be able to top Ulquiorra!"

The ice melts more. Grimmjow needs just one more push.

"Hmm...Oh I got a good one! You're Aizen's bitch!"

Grimmjow melts the ice further and he presses the button, sending us into another universe. Upon arrival, he punches me in the head and I fall onto the ground. He looks around, and find everything is real. We're in a Reality Universe!

"Okay, scared as hell." he says pressing the button.

Next we're thrown into a universe that has us "drawn" differently. It looked awfully cartoonish.

"Says here we're in a Disney Universe. I'm not liking the warm fuzzy feeling I'm getting." Grimmjow reads.

"I kinda like it. Hey, let's see what's in that castle--IS THAT LAS NOCHES?!" I freak.

It didn't look a thing like it! It was all warped and stuff. Weirded out, we head inside. I can only pray that there isn't going to be a song. We head down the hall and look into one of the rooms; everyone was in there! Heheh, Aizen's in a witch's costume. I feel like I just smoked crack. We here a "ding" sound coming from the room. This was a kitchen! Aizen opens the oven door and pulls out four trays filled with freshly baked cookies.

"Oh dear God, we're outta here!" Grimmjow freaks pressing the button.

We're quickly thrown into a universe filled with stuffed animals.

"Love it!" I say.

"Hate it." Grimmjow says and presses the button.

We're thrown into an equivilent universe filled with cat toys filled with catnip. The smell is overwhelming.

"Love it!" Grimmjow says becoming intoxicated.

"Hate it." I reply pressing the button.

We're then thrown...back into our own universe? We were in a random hallway of Las Noches.

"Are we home?" I ask looking around.

"You can still talk. I think we're elsewhere." Grimmjow says.

We have a look around, finding everything in place. Though the feeling of this Las Noches was different from the original. As we look around, we turn a corner and find a couple of male Arrancar together. They looked oddly familiar.

"What the hell? Stay here." Grimmjow says.

As I stay behind at the corner, Grimmjow investigates the scene. He freaks and dashes back to me using Sonido.

"It's my worst nightmare! This is a Gayverse!" he yells.

"You've got to be kidding me. Um, what's 'gay'?" I ask.

"Nevermind!" he says pressing the button.

Soon we're thrown into a South Park Universe, and I don't even know what South Park is. We were like chibis.

"Oh sweet! Now I feel at home." Grimmjow says.

"Yeah well, let's just get out of here before a hooker shows u--Grimmjow?" I say soon finding he's gone.

Great, now I have to go look for him. I can just barely sense him up ahead. I follow it for a while, coming upon a strip club. Crap, I can't get in there, I'm too young! There must be another way in there. I look around and find a door on the side of the building. It's unlocked, so I sneak inside. Soon I'm in a dimly lit building with girls pole dancing. Disturbed by this, I press on looking for Grimmjow. I quickly find him towards the other side of the building getting a lap dance. He's enjoying this a bit too much. I storm over, rip the remote from his hands, and push the button.

Seconds later, we're thrown into a universe that's nothing but water. Luckily we're encased in our own bubbles, making it easier to breathe. Down below is a underwater version of Las Noches. As we're about to head down to it, one of the Arrancar swims by. It was Ulquiorra!

"Hahaha, this universe has everything underwater, and depending on gender, we exist as mermen and mermaids." Grimmjow laughs.

"This is too freaky." I say.

"Um...Agreed..."

That sounded weirded out. I look where Grimmjow is looking and we find Hallibel....she has to seashell bra. I press the button and we're gone.

We then arrive in what looks to be our universe. That is, till a Shinigami with long orange hair rushes passed us. Wait, was that Ichigo?! Confused, we rush to the Hogyoku Chamber, finding Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Though when they turned to a certain angle...

"Oh my God, this is a universe where we got sex changes!" Grimmjow says.

"Uh, no. This is a universe where we are the opposit gender." I say.

"If that's true, then what the hell do I look like?"

"I rather not know as my mind is more fragil than glass figurines."

"Hey, that orange-haired Shinigami that ran by us, that was Ichigo, right?"

"I think so. No one else has pure orange hair."

"...He makes one hot chick."

"Gay."

"AM NOT! Need I remind you that I look at Nnoitra's porno mags, which are filled with women!"

"And so we're outta here." I say pushing the button.

Soon we arrive in another identical Las Noches. This is starting to get old. This time we're starting from the Hogyoku Chamber. As we're about to exit, we find three babies enter. These babies are Aizen, Tosen, and Gin!

"A universe where we're infants? God is sick minded." Grimmjow says.

"Better watch your tongue." I say.

"Hey wait a sec, I'd be even more powerful than Ulquiorra here! Let's find him so I can beat his ass!"

With no words, I press the button.

We soon arrive back in yet another Las Noches. We're in Szayel's lab!

"I finally think we're home, Wonderweiss." Grimmjow says.

"_So do I---_DAMN!" I say.

Yup, we're back. I lost my ability to speak perfectly. I put the remote back and the both of us leave the lab as if the adventure never happened.

"Hey, Wonderweiss..."

"Yeah?"

"Back in that Gayverse, that was...me and Ulquiorra."

"_Your point?_"

"...You don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"No. {But you're still an asshole either way.}"

"Heh, good thing we're in a universe where I'm straight."

"_That would make Coolhorn straight in the Gayverse._"

"I wonder...do you think there were any yuri pairings back there?"

"_How about this?_" I say flipping him off.

"Hoho, you've hung around me too much already!"

We exit the lab. Szayel enters using Sonido. He picks up the now used Multiverse Remote.

"So, they decided to test it for me. Looks like they've been places. The best part is, there was a camera hidden within the screen." he says inspecting it.

* * *

**Multiverse:** multiple universes that exist within our own.

**Disney:** the man who created movies that taught great morals and stuff.

**South Park:** a very adult show on Comedy Central that is about four boys, one of which is killed and sometimes spared. It is an ongoing series.


	14. Turn of Events

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 14:  
Turn of Events

It's not fun being stuck in Las Noches all alone, sensing those fighting, Ressurecting, and dying. I was ordered to guard a large blimp-like hollow called Fura. Sure, it's a great hollow to use as a Bounce House, but when you look at it, it has only one eye, or mouth, large, fat legs and fingers, and has Gillian masks for fingernails. Personally, I prefer Coolhorn's Ressurecion over this. Then again, I don't know which one is uglier; him or Fura. But, you got to give credit to the five Shinigami that infiltrated this place. Then they received help. Ichigo took down Dordonii and Grimmjow, was struck down by Nnoitra, who was damaged by Neliel Tu Oderschvank and finished off by Kenpachi Zaraki. Uryuu took down with help from Pesche Cirucci THUNDERWITCH, who's name in mispronounced in the English Dub, and fought against Szayel Aporro Granz (not Szayelaporro) along with Renji Abarai, Pesche, and Dondochakka, and was taken down by Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Chad defeated Mosqueda, and was taken down by Nnoitra, and both him and Mosqueda were healed by Retsu Unohana. Rukia took down Aranierro, nearly sacrificing herself, later controlled by Zommari who was taken down by Byakuya Kuchiki, who both them and Hanataro were healed by Isane Kotetsu. Ichigo, Uryuu, and Orihime are with Ulquiorra, and Ichigo's fighting him. Pesche and Dondochakka are somewhere within Las Noches, and Nel is passed out in the same battlefield that Nnoitra and his Fraccion, Tesla, are still in. Chad and Renji are fighting against Yammy, and Rukia's fighting against Rubadon, or is it Rudabon? The rest of Soul Society are fighting against Aizen, Tosen, Gin, and the top three Espada and their Fraccion. Meanwhile, I'm waiting here with Fura for something to happen.

I'm sick of this war. I want out. Aizen wants me to kill, but it just isn't in my nature. Hmm, let's see, Szayel and Grimmjow are just barely alive. Mosqueda's alive and well. I think Ulquiorra killed Ichigo...DAMN HIM! I'm so scared that I can't even cry though. That's it. I'm done with this crap! I'm going to make my own team! But I need Retsu's help first. Forget Fura, Aizen can keep him. I swear though, if he kills Jushiro or Shunsui, I'll do him in like Grimmjow did Luppi. Wondy See, Wondy Do.

I use Garganta to arrive to the other side of Las Noches to where Retsu and Mosqueda still are. Neither were talking, but I can fix that. Retsu looks over at me, knowing full well that I'm not one to attack out of the blue. She seemed to recognize me.

"Wonderweiss? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"_Uwwaaaaahhh!!!_ [I need your help!!!]" I cry out.

"Wait, are you asking for my help?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this just got interesting." Mosqueda says, Sonidoing over.

"I see you're fully recovered." Retsu says.

"Thanks to you. So, Wonderweiss, what do you have on your mind?" Mosqueda asks.

I try to talk to the best of my ability, "...want...to...create...team!"

Mosqueda replies dumbfounded, "Whoa, you're starting to actually talk. And Yammy calls you a rookie."

"What do you want me to do?" Retsu asks.

"Heal...others..." I reply.

"As long as they don't attack. Actually, I have a better idea. Minazuki can't be hurt from the inside, since all it does is heal using its stomach acids." Retsu says, drawing out her Zanpakuto.

The Zanpakuto starts to turn into a green gas cloud. It then transforms into a large Manta Ray-like creature; THIS THING IS HUGE! It could probably fit 12 people on its back.

"Hop on Wonderweiss. I'll direct Minazuki on where you'd like to go." Retsu says.

"O-okay...." I reply, still stunned.

The three of us board Minazuki, and I get to ride shotgun with Retsu. I point towards the crushed red buildings; those are Szayel's lab. Retsu commands Minazuki to fly there, and off we go. Retsu then mentions that I'm thinking about something as well.

"Luppi..." I answer.

"Kid, Luppi's dead. He's never coming back." Mosqueda says.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Is the Hogyoku still around?" Retsu asks.

"...Maybe..." I reply.

"After we gather who you want to heal, take me to where the Hogyoku is. Kisuke Urahara filled me in on a Special Hidden Ability that even Aizen doesn't know about." Retsu explains.

"It-it has more abilities? we Arrancar only know the one main purpose: creating us." Mosqueda argues.

Retsu looks at him with a smile and closed eyes saying, "Would I really lie to one who refuses to fight?"

Suddenly, a rush of fear fills us both. For some reason, Retsu is not one to piss off.

We quickly arrive where Szayel is, on top of one of the many crushed buildings. Minazuki reveals two bird-like feet, and lands, waddling over to Szayel. Mayuri and Nemu were in his little treasure trove. I can't see Szayel being happy with that. Retsu slides off Minazuki, and pulls out the half of Mayuri's Zanpakuto. As she looks him over, he didn't have much life left, but just enough to be healed in time. Minazuki bends down, and gulps up Szayel! WTF?!

"Wha?! Your sword just ate Szayel Aporro Granz!" Mosqueda shouts.

"Relax. Inside Minazuki is her stomach. Her stomach acids are actually very strong healing medicines and oitments. Szayel Aporro Granz will be just fine." Retsu explains.

However, Minazuki's stomach started to growl, and not the hungry-type of growl. Something purple was seeping out of its mouth. That must be the failed attampt at the superhuman drug that Mayuri put in Nemu. Retsu says it is, and that Minazuki will be fine. I'm guessing it has run into stuff like this before. Mayuri should be shot. Retsu jumps onto Minazuki's back, and I point towards the old battlefield that still contains Grimmjow, Nel, and Tesla.

Suddenly, we all feel a rush of Spirit Pressure. It felt like Ichigo's...he's alive?!

"Yikes, who is that?" Mosqueda asks.

"...Ichigo..." Retsu and I mutter.

"Minazuki, we have to hurry!" Retsu commands.

Minazuki retracts its feet, and off we go as fast as possible. The Spirit Pressure betyween Ichigo and Ulquiorra is remarkable! Both are so dense, it's like heading into the depths of the ocean. As minutes pass, we reach the battlefield. Grimmjow is still just barely alive, Tesla's in the same condition, and Nel is out cold. Minazuki lands, and Retsu jumps down, first checking the closest Arrancar, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He is covered from head to toe in sword-like wounds, the biggest one from Nnoitra's Santa Teresa.

"Ngh...What are you lookin' at, bitch?" Grimmjow manages to say.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you not call me rude names." Retsu politely demands.

Grimmjow is stricken by fear and nods, submitting to her. He never even submitted to Aizen like that; oh if I had a camera. She walks over to the heavily wounded Tesla, who looks up at her. His eyes were saying everything; he's close to death. Kenpachi made one heavy strike.

"You can't move either, can you?" Retsu asks.

"N-no ma'am. But, Nnoitra-sama's....he was killed." Tesla says, still in shock.

"You must've had high respect for him."

"I did. And that blood-thirsty Shinigami actually kills him."

"I can't say I'm sorry for your loss, but I think I'll make an exception."

"...Thank you..."

Retsu looks over at the still Ressurected Nnoitra; he had yet to turn into ash. Which is weird, since turning into ash should be immediate. She walks over to him, being cautious. She kneels down and runs her hand above his body to see if she can feel any reiatsu left. She becomes shocked; he still had some life left. She stands up, looks around, and finds Nel, up against a large boulder that used to be a wall. Walking over, Retsu discovers Nel is just barely awake, but okay. Nel is also in her child form, making it very easy for Retsu to pick her up and use Keikatsu, while Minazuki gulps up Grimmjow (much to his disgust), Tesla, and even Nnoitra. This means its carrying four people now. Retsu uses Shunpo to join us. Mosqueda and I watch as Nel is slowly healed. Then again, slowly isn't the word to use; Nel was better in a matter of seconds!

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Nel asks now fully awake.

"Squad 4 Captain, Retsu Unohana. And I just healed you. Listen, Wonderweiss here wants to create a team of his own using those who have fallen or been defeated. Would you like to join?" Retsu answers.

"And take down Lord Aizen? Is he insane?" Nel freaks.

"Need...to...stop...Aizen..." I argue.

"But he's too strong! He'll destroy us all!" Nel argues back.

"It's important. Aizen wants to destroy this Karakura Town, and Wonderweiss has bonded with people from there." Mosqueda says.

"Ichigo!" I say.

"Wait, you know Ichigo? Nel will do anything to help Itsugo!" Nel soon agrees.

"{Well that was easy. Augh, I need to get an Easy Button for occasions like this.}" I thought.

Minazuki retracts its feet, and soon we're off to the outside of the dome, where Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and Ulquiorra are. Chad and Renji can hold off Yammy a bit longer; I think Rukia just killed Rudabon. I feel her joining the guys in order to fight Yammy.

"Mosqueda?" Retsu asks.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asks.

"Do you know where the Hogyoku is?" Retsu asks.

"Um, I know where it's hidden, but I don't know where the chamber is. But Wonderweiss does." he replies.

"Hmm, okay, Wonderweiss, could you do me a favor? Go get me the Hogyoku, and meet us at the top of this tower." Retsu asks.

"Uh-huh!" I nod.

I jump off Minazuki as it keeps heading up, quickly use Garganta, and fall into it. What I didn't expect was how quickly I fell onto the floor in the Hogyoku Chamber. I was in total pain for five minutes just lying there. Just when I thought my Hierro was strong, it really isn't. However, I recover and make my way to the Hogyoku Container thingy. This didn't feel like it was Aizen's Shikai; it'd be impossible anyway with him being gone. I open it up, and...w-where's the Hogyoku?! All I find is a note from Gin. Now I see why everybody hates that giant Q-Tip. Wait...this isn't right. Aizen banned Gin from the chamber when he tried to use it for something inappropriate. I toss away the note, and the Hogyoku is right underneath it. I grab it, use Garganta, and appear on the top of the tower.

When I arrived, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ichigo looked like a pure demonic Hollow! Looking around, I find Nel still in Retsu's arms, scared as hell, Uryuu on the ground bleeding, Orihime in panic, and Ulquiorra about to be Cero'ed. There's no way he was going to evade that in time. As Ichigo fires a Cero from his horns, I use Sonido to appear in front of Ulquiorra, much to his surprise. I then quickly charge and fire the my own Cero from my mouth, and both his and mine collide. An explosion quickly occurs, smoke covering the battlefield. I charge through it, spot Ichigo coming out, and grab his horns. As he spins around violently, struggling to get me off, one of the horns snaps, and I go flying into the already injured Uryuu. Ichigo falls on his back, that mysterious hole in his chest closing, and his mask breaking off. That long hair of his also becomes shorter, back to normal, and he returns to normal, as if nothing ever happened.

"Wonderweiss Margera, what do you think you are doing? And why do you have the Hogyoku?" Ulquiorra demands.

"Not another step, Mr. Emo-Bat." Retsu demands.

Ulquiorra didn't seem affected by the scary aura Retsu lets off. How typical.

"And who are you?" Ulquiorra asks.

Ichigo comes to, shaking off what had happened, and looks over at Retsu. He then looks around finding everyone else, and a giant manta ray in his face. He flinches back before Minazuki could gulp him up too.

"What's going on?" Ichigo freaks.

After a while, I manage to get Chad, Renji, Rukia, and even Yammy to join us up on top of the tower. Mayuri and Nemu appear with a golden chariot, found in Szayel's treasure trove, along with Kenny and Yachiru, Byakuya, Isane, and Hanataro. Retsu, Mosqueda, Nel, and I fill them in on what I want to do: form a team and stop Aizen. Just about everyone seemed to agree, including Uryuu who was being healed by Orihime. But then, something started to move around in Minazuki's stomach. It sounded like the revived Nnoitra. Soon, one of Szayel's four wings pops out of its mouth. One could hear the two arguing.

"Move you p*ssy!"

"Don't call me that, you scoundral!"

"Just move! This is f*cking disgusting!"

"I can't move well either, you idiot! Whatever we're in is holding us tighter than an embryo!"

"I'll make you an embryo!"

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. 5th Espada!"

Retsu says, "Minazuki, you can spit them out now. You'll need the room to revive Luppi."

"Who said 'revive Luppi'? I'll f*cking kill ya!" Grimmjow shouts.

Minazuki rears up on its feet, then lunges down, spitting out Nnoitra, Szayel, Grimmjow, and Tesla, all in that order. We all dodge the used stomach acids, even though it's good for us. They all try to shake off the medicine and ointments, before they find all their wounds are gone.

"Ugh, I so need a change of clothes. Let's go inside, since I heard someone plans on reviving Luppi." Szayel says, completely disgusted.

"Um, Szayel Aporro-sama, Las Noches is fairly destroyed." Tesla says.

"Well, we could bring you back to Soul Society and get you Shinigami clothes." Isane suggests.

"Give me a break, bitch." Nnoitra growls, as he seals his Ressurecion.

"Nnoitra-sama, it may be a good idea. This stuff is starting to stick." Tesla states.

"We can't let them back into Soul Society. They'll destroy it." Kenny says.

"But they're becoming all sticky, like tree sap, Ken-chan!" Yachiru says.

"Are you calling me a sap?" Grimmjow growls.

"Why not? All the other Espada are saps besides me. I'm going inside now." Szayel says.

"Isane, why don't you bring some fresh clothes for these men? I'll wait here with Minazuki and Wonderweiss." Retsu sugests.

"Uh, yes ma'am, Captain Unohana!" Isane says.

"Although I can use Garganta now, I am not sure letting your Lieutenant go through is the best option. After all, I'm a scientist; she'll become my lab rat in an instant." Mayuri says.

Ichigo stands and says, "You love making thing difficult, don't you?"

Ulquiorra says, "Forget him. There are extras inside this tower. Wonderweiss, bring Unahana and her creature to where Luppi died."

"Okay." I submit.

* * *

**Cirucci Thunderwitch:** one of three Privaron Espada. She is number 105. In the Japanese Version of the anime and manga (even translated) her last name is said as Thunderwitch. In the English Dub, is is pronounced and spelled in both anime and Shonen Jump as "Sanderwitch". I fully oppose this, since America sucks at dubbing correctly. They even screwed up Nnoitra, pronouncing and spelling it as "Nnoitora". Although Cirucci didn't last long, this is insult to injury.

**Ulquiorra kills Ichigo:** this happens so far, only in the manga, and hopefully gets to be seen in the anime counterpart. Ulquiorra kills Ichigo, creating a large hole in his abdomen and chest, using a Cero that is as fast as a Bara, Cero Oscuras. This forces the Hollow in Ichigo (possibly) to lose control, and fully emerge, causing Ichigo to go berserk and kill Ulquiorra.

**Wondy See, Wondy Do:** a deviationt created by a member on DeviantArt. They took two panels, making it into a "motivational poster": Grimmjow stabbing Luppi, which Weissy was around to see, and Wonderweiss stabbing Jushiro. It is also a play on "Money See, Monkey Do".

**Minazuki:** Retsu Unohana's Shikai. It has no known command to be released, and when it is, it first appears as a cloud of green gas, then forms into a giant manta ray-like creature, that can heal, fly, and be used as transportation. When it swallows somebody, the stomach acids heal the injured because those acids are actually midecine and ointments. Minazuki then spits out the healed, and returns back to a sword when its duty has been fulfilled.

**Keikatsu:** a healing spell. It is not in the category of Healing Spells, but can still heal the injured. In Bleach: The Third Phantom, it recovers the HP of those within its limited range, and it isn't just Retsu that can use it. Only certain other characters, such as Kaien Shiba, can use it too.

**destroy us all:** a line constantly repeated the same way throughout most of an episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" by Billy. He is afraid of clowns, and claims they will "destroy us all". Much to their annoyance, Manda gets Grim to help her cure Billy's fear of clowns, which epically fails, as Billy starts to attack using Grim's scythe instead of running away. In the end, a clown head that Grim tried to bring to life and has a transparent blue balloon body, eats them, and the three and Billy's cat, Milkshakes (who was earlier swallowed) agree they all hate clowns.

**My own Cero:** Weissy's Cero's power and potential is actuallty unknown since Mashiro decided to kick him in the face. For the fic's sake, it is as strong as the true Hollow Ichigo's Cero (not Hichigo/Ogichi/Shirosaki).

**mysterious hole in his chest:** the hole in Ichigo's chest is cause by Ulquiorra's Cero Obscuras. (For the life of me, I can't recall if it heals before or after he goes berserk). It was bigger than usual, about half the size of an exercise ball.


	15. Turn of Events 2

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

**WARNING! SPOILERS FROM THE NEWEST CHAPTERS FOLLOW! CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Chapter 15:  
Turn of Events 2

It takes about two hours for Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Tesla, and Szayel (who took the longest) because they needed to clean up. Can't blame them; that stuff is pretty nasty. Within that amount of time, I led Retsu and her Zanpakuto, Minazuki, to the room where Luppi died. I hand her to Hogyoku, and she places it on the ground, making sure it doesn't roll. Just then, a Garganta opens up, and out comes Kisuke Urahara! Wha-How the hell did he get here?! Actually, come to think of it, I still can't figure out how Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu got through. But I think this answers everything.

"Urahara-san, how did you do that?" Retsu asks.

"I'm a snake." Kisuke jokingly replies.

To Ichigo, this would be true.

"Seriously though, I was messing around with my Garganta portal back in the Living World, and I discovered something. Although Captain Yamamoto placed the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, my shop was unaffected. So with nothing to do, I experiemented, and found something. Since Aizen was in the Living World, and despite the fact he closed off my other portals within Las Noches, I found a loophole." he explains.

"And what was the loophole?" Retsu asks.

"The loophole was trying to find my Hogyoku. The second you placed it on the ground was the instant my Garganta activated. Pretty neat, huh Captain Retsu?" he replies.

"{All of this sounds like bullshit to me. But whatever works, I guess.}" I thought, crossing my arms.

"But why are you here?" Retsu asks.

"{Can we get on with this? My reiatsu is depleting faster than that man's brain can work.}" Minazuki thought.

"You can't use the ability without me. Now, the Hogyoku has to go inside Minazuki. Then we can do the incantation." Kisuke answers, picking up the Hogyoku.

"Haaauuuuuuu? [Can I help?]" I ask.

"Um, Wonderweiss, you better stand back. Over at that pillar should be good." Kisuke says.

Damn. I rush over to the side of the room, behind the pillar, and watch. Minazuki sucks in the Hogyoku, which goes directly to its stomach. Then, Kisuke and Retsu begin to chant with words I can't understand. It didn't sound Japanese, English, or Spanish; maybe it was an Ancient Language or something. As they continue the chant, a faint glow appears around Minazuki's belly. Then, the Hogyoku comes flying out; and hits me in the face, knocking me over. I pull it off my face, finding it's still black with the same odd streams of light orbiting it. I focus back at Minazuki and the Shinigami. Their incantation is complete, and Kisuke has Retsu use Keikatsu again, this time directly on Minazuki's stomach. All in an instant, Minazuki reacts and spits out a large green bubble. It then reverts back to a sword, quickly going through the green gas phase. The liquid in the bubble was very thick, and nothing could be seen; it was as big as a normal sized X-mas Tree (about 8 feet). Then, it compresses itself, and becomes my size. Suddenly, an arm comes out, and scares the crap out of me. I squat down and cover my head.

The arm was found to be attached to a body, as something rips itself out. I look over and find, it's Luppi! Hey, his Hollow Hole is still unknown! He opens his eyes and looks around, finding Kisuke and Retsu, and spotting me behind a pillar.

"What's going on? And why are you here?" Luppi asks, poiting at Kisuke.

"Ah good, you remember me. Long story short, Weissy over there wanted to revive you. He was to create a team to stop Aizen." Kisuke replies with a smile.

"Stop Aizen? Wait, what did I miss? And where are my clothes?" Luppi asks confused.

"Here, put this on and follow Wonderweiss and Retsu. I have to get back to the Living World and do stuff." Kisuke says, offering his black coat.

I then take up my small opportunity. I use Sonido and grab Kisuke's hat. As I land, I put it on, turn around and smile. Kisuke sighs and shakes his head.

"Whatever, you can have it for now. Let me know how things go, okay?" he says.

I nod. The Garganta he used to get here never closed. He enters it, and it slowly closes up as Luppi wraps himself in the coat. That was our cue to lead him to Szayel, who was now back at the top of the tower. Figuring we have a few minutes, we allow Luppi to at least get cleaned up and dressed; amazingly he still had the 6 tattooed on his right hip. When he came out of the bathroom a half hour later, we found his Zanpakuto had returned. That was a pluse, since he'll need his Ressurecion. With that, the three of us head to the top of the tower, where everyone had regathered. Grimmjow was more than pissed off to see Luppi again. Neliel is also in her Adult Form, and in her Arrancar Uniform.

"There is no f*cking way he's back!" Grimmjow shouts.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Heheh, I'm baaaaaack~!" Luppi says.

"But, Grimmjow killed you." Orihime says.

"And I'm revived in some weird form. Ah, I see Grimmjow's back to being Sexta too. Oh that's right; you healed him before he killed me." Luppi replies in his flamboyantness.

"Enough bein' a smartass. We have planning to do." Nnoitra growls.

"Okay, now that we have Luppi, that means there's 24 of us in total. Both Soul Society and Aizen's Party are fairly equally numbered. Both sides are running out of time, and Lord knows who's winning at this point." Uryuu analyzes.

Just then, faint screaming could be heard. As we all look around to figure out where it's coming from, it gets louder. Nnoitra looks up and BOOSH! Something falls on him and the screaming stops. As the smoke cloud clears within seconds, it reveales Dondochakka and Pesche! Both cough a few times before they speak.

"Wow! That was one wild ride! Heh, remind me to never ride the Starblaster." Pesche says.

"That was scary, Pesche! I though we were never coming down, yansu!" Dondochakka freaks.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME!" Nnoitra shouts.

The two look below and find they crash landed on Nnoitra.

"GYAAAAHHH!!! IT'S 5TH ESPADA NNOITRA JIRUGA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!" they both freak as they're shoved off.

Dondoshakka rolls a few times, and Pesche loses his balance, soon being caught by Uryuu.

As Uryuu straightens him up, Pesche says, "Oh, thank you for catching me, Ichigo."

Uryuu shoves him to the ground shouting, "I'M URYUU ISHIDA DAMMIT!"

"Hahaha, I know! I'm just playing; get with the times man!" Pesche replies standing up.

"(And you're the one who's supposedly older than me.)" Uryuu mumbles under his breath.

"Wait, what happened to make you two go flying in the first place?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh, hi there Ichigo! Well, Dondochakka and I were fighting against Szayel Aporro-sama when help finally arrived. But after they defeated Szayel, one of them tried to dig through the rubble to get to his lab, and sent us flying. And so here we are!" Pesche answers.

"But why did you have to land here of all places?" Szayel asks.

Pesche becomes paralyzed with fear. He slowly turns around and finds the now sealed Szayel, standing 10 feet away from him. He and Dondochakka look around, finding all the other Espada, and then Nel. They run over and hide behind her paniking.

"Take it easy you two. We've all set aside what happened for now, in order to aide Wonderweiss." Nel says gently.

"{This is gonna take forever...}" I thought getting aggitated.

"Aide Wonderweiss?" Pesche asks.

"Who's Wonderweiss?" Dondochakka asks.

"The dumb blonde over there." Yammy replies.

I use Sonido and kick him in the face in the blink of an eye. He falls onto his back as I land perfectly on my feet. I may be blonde, but I'm one of the few rare smart ones to exist, despite the autism.

"Wow! He took down that big guy effortlessly!" Pesche says.

"His Reiatsu practically mimics an Espada's, yansu!" Dondochakka says.

With that, we all explain to them and Luppi what's going on, and how we're trying to approach entering the Living World. Just then, something doesn't feel right. It feels as if, I'm being summoned. I shake it off and announce it to the group of 25, including myself.

"Being summoned? I think this is our cue." Chad says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick Aizen's ass!" Ichigo says.

"Hold on, we can't just up and attack. We need to think this through. Wonderweiss, Aizen probably wants you to appear in a certain way, right? Do that, but don't attack anybody. The rest of us will appear in a different way." Uryuu explains.

"Okay." I reply.

I head back inside the tower and find Fura. I use Garganta, and make my way to the Living World, to what looked to be Karakura Town. Once I arrived, I saw most of both sides were down. There was a large fire that looked to be trapping Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Shunsui and Jushiro are fighting against Stark, Toshiro Hitsugaya fighting Hallibel, and Soifon, Omeada, and some other guy, are fighting Barragan; all the three Espada left are in their Ressurecion forms. There are also some other people here, possibly assisting Soul Society. I command Fura to blow away the fire, revealing Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Soon, I find myself looking right at Jushiro. Both he and Shunsui aren't sure what to think, since I just set the Triad free. Using Sonido, I appear in front of Jushiro. Aizen looks on, and becomes confused. He wants me to attack; that's what he had planned. But, I can't attack Jushiro; he was the first Shinigami to help me when I first appeared within the Seireitei all that time ago.

"Wonderweiss, have you, switched sides?" Jushiro asks.

"Hmm, this seems interesting. What does that kid have planned?" Stark asks.

Aizen wants me to attack.

But I refuse to attack.

So instead...I give him a hug.

"Wonderweiss, what do you think you're doing?!" Aizen flips.

"...Wonderweiss?" Jushiro asks.

"Maybe...Maybe he's deceiving Ukitake." Gin thinks out loud.

"{Before, I couldn't tell if Wonderweiss was pure good, or pure evil. But now, I can see...he is pure Good.}" Tosen thought.

"Wonderweiss, attack them!" Aizen commands.

"Well, well, well, Sosuke Aizen, it looks as if you've lost full control of one of your Arrancar. I'm actually surprised." a British-looking guy with short blonde hair says.

I let go, and look back at Fura. I shout, telling it to go back to Hueco Mundo. However, a small, thin girl in a skin tight jumpsuit attacks and kills Fura. Good ridence.

Stark sighs and says, "I'm with the kid. All this fighting really is pointless. That's what he trying to say."

"We were both reluctant from the start anyhow. But let me ask you something Stark: do you even slightly like or trust Aizen?" Shunsui asks.

"No. He's the one who told us to not trust anyone, each other, or him. I think that's why tensions were so high before; we couldn't trust, so we all went nuts. I think that a few of us didn't go completely insane." Stark replies, lying down in mid air.

"You know, I think if you guys did trust each other, you would've beaten us by now, maybe sooner." Shunsui says, sitting down.

As Hallibel clashes with Toshiro, he makes a statement, "Don't you think you should stop like Wonderweiss is doing?"

"Screw the kid. I'm the 3rd Espada, Tia Hallibel. If Aizen-sama wants me to fight, then I will fight!" Hallibel replies shoving him back.

"The kid's got guts." Soifon says.

"B-b-b-but, he's with Aizen! Shouldn't he be fighting?" Omeada freaks.

"Shut it, Omeada! If Wonderweiss wants to rebel, he has all the freedom in the world to do so. Aizen isn't exactly a model to look up to." Soifon explains.

"Fine then. I'll take care of everything." Aizen says, drawing his sword.

Tosen quickly dones his new Hollow Mask, all blank white with no eye holes, and uses his sword to stop Aizen from drawing his.

"Tosen, what are you doing?" Aizen demands.

"Yeah, what gives?" Gin asks.

"I will not allow you to attack Wonderweiss. If you do, I will attack you." Tosen replies.

"Kaname!" Aizen growls.

Soon, 4 Garganta portals open up. Each one reveals certain members of my new team, each with a Garganta User. The portal above Aizen had Ulquiorra as the Leader, with Uryuu, Rukia, Mayuri, Nemu, and Pesche behind him, all weapons drawn. Renji and Mayuri are using Bankai, Uryuu has his Quincy Bow and Arrows ready, Rukia and Pesche have their swords drawn. The portal over Baaragan has Yammy as the Leader, with Chad, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Neliel, and Dondochakka with him. Chad has both his arms in their Defensive and Offensive forms (Right Arm of the Giant, and Left arm of Diablo), Kenny is missing his eyepatch, Neliel is in her Ressurecion form, and Dondochakka has his club ready. The portal over Hallibel has Luppi as the Leader, with Orihime, Byakuya, Mosqueda, Szayel, and Hanataro with him. Orihime and Hanataro stay in the back, Byakuya has his sword sheathed, and Mosqeuda and Szayel are in their Ressurecion forms. The final portal is over Jushiro facing Stark has Grimmjow as the Leader, with Ichigo, Renji, Nnoitra, Tesla, Retsu, and Isane with him. Ichigo is still in Bankai, though his uniform is still fairly torn up, Retsu and Isane staying in the back, Renji in Bankai, and only Nnoitra in his Ressurecion form.

"Wha-What is this?" Aizen demands.

"Looks like Weissy has been busy." Gin says freaking out a little.

"Aizen, we the Surviving Arrancar are no longer under your control." Grimmjow announces.

"We will take every last one of you down!" Yammy continues, stamping his foot.

"With everything we have that you gifted us with." Luppi says grabbing Trepadora's handle.

"And end this pointless war, forever ending the differences between us and Soul Society." Ulquiorra finishes, hands in his pockets (he sealed his sword earlier).

"I created you!" Aizen shouts.

"And?" I ask, glaring right at him.

Stark stands up, turns around and says, "I'm done being your dog. I much rather end this war and get along with the Shinigami. It really is pointless."

"Not to mention, as Stark stated before, you were the one who told your army to not trust you." Shunsui says.

"You basically just dug your own grave." Ichigo says.

Aizen goes silent, hanging his head. Then, he starts to chuckle, and it turns into a maniacle laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Do you seriously think you can beat me? I am the ruler of Hueco Mundo; the KING of Hueco Mundo!" Aizen yells.

I become scared and hide behind Jushiro.

"Um, Aizen, you're going way out of character." Gin says, backing away.

* * *

**Kisuke's Garganta Loophole:** a fanfic exclusive. Even though Aizen had closed the other Garganta that Kisuke created, the loophole is that as long as the Hogyoku is no longer hidden and can be sensed by Kisuke and possibly the Arrancar, he can use that to use his Garganta in order to place himself deeper within Las Noches. As of now, it is unknown how much energy is drained from the Hogyoku is any is drained at all.

**Ancient Language:** language that hasn't existed since long ago. It is used in many movies, games, shows, and anime, usually needing to be deciphered or used in incantations/chants. Kisuke and Retsu use this to summon the Hogyoku's Special Ability of Reviving those whose Spirit Particles still exist.

**Starblaster:** a ride built within Canobie Lake Park in the state of New Hampshire (I don't know if it was built anywhere else). It is a ride that stands very high in the air, and drops the park visitors at certain heights. I don't ride this since I have Acrophobia (Fear of Heights).

**Yansu:** means "Don'tcha know". Only Dondochakka uses this, since Pesche and Nel don't. Call it a slight speech impediment, but not nearly close to Deidara's "un", which means "yeah".

**Yamamoto's Fire Prison:** Yamamoto uses this to keep Aizen, Tosen, and Gin from attacking as the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants take on the three top Espada and their Fraccion. This works well till Wonderweiss has Fura put it out.


	16. Dampened Flames

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

**WARNING! SPOILERS FROM THE NEWEST CHAPTERS FOLLOW! CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

_Note: I apologize for not following my format in the last chapter._

Chapter 16:  
Dampened Flames

"{...whoa...why is everything suddenly dark? Where's the battlefield go? I don't think this is Extinguir; I'd still be able to see. Wait, I think I hear people...}"

I slowly wake up, being quickly blinded by lights above me. As my vision started to clear, I could see a ceiling. There was also a window to my right, and it is covered by turnable blinds. Trying to look around, I'm in a bed with sheets covering me up to my chest, a sink far to my left, what appears to be a small bothroom a few feet away from the bed, and a door that leads in and out of this room. It smells like hand sanitizer in here. Now I'm positive; I'm in a hospital. But how did I get into my Gigai? And why am I in here by myself? That's when I notice I have an IV needle sticking into my left arm; no wonder it felt colder than my right arm. Soon, the door opens, and it's Ichigo.

As he closes the door he says, "You finally woke up, Wonderweiss. That's good. I was getting worried."

"_Where is everyone?_" I try asking.

"You shouldn't try to talk. Aizen gave you one nasty whack to the head while his sword was still sheathed. The second you hit the ground, you were out cold. Tosen then tried attacking Aizen, along with the other teams trying to keep Barragan and Hallibel away. Eventually they were defeated, but Aizen ended up getting away." Ichigo explains.

Just then, Chad enters the room. As he shuts the door, he turns and finds I'm awake with Ichigo telling me what happened.

"You're one lucky kid, Wonderweiss. Kisuke thought that you wouldn't recover even though you were in your Gigai." Chad says.

"Hey Chad. Checking on Weissy too, huh?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah. Uryuu and Orihime are still trying to help Kisuke create Gigais for the Arrancars. I fled." Chad replies.

"You fled? Was the situation that bad?" Ichigo asks.

"When it comes to Pesche and Luppi it does. Anyway, did you tell Wonderweiss what his Resureccion was meant for?" Chad asks.

"No, not yet." Ichigo says.

"_Wait, Extinguir has a purpose?_" I ask.

"Wonderweiss, during the battle, Aizen revealed quite a few things to everyone. He said that your Ressureccion form was meant to seal the flames of Yamamoto's sword. Not only that, but he said that you are the only modified Arrancar he created. The reason why you can't completely talk is because he sacrificed all forms of your rationality, memory retention, speech, and your intelligence, just to enhance your power." Ichigo explains.

My eyes widened so much that I had to blink every two seconds because they kept drying out.

He goes on to say, "The other bad news is that he embedded the real Hogyoku within his body. The Hogyoku actually acts upon the desires that are in people's hearts. That means that the one we have is fake. When Aizen said all that, Yamamoto used up most of his power to give Aizen and even Gin a ride they'd never forget. Aizen then became surrounded by the other Captains, but he quickly opened a Garganta and he and Gin escaped. After that, Yamamoto lifted the barrier and returned Karakura Town back to normal, which is why you're in the hospital being treated."

"That battle was very intense. Orihime and Uryuu guarded you the whole time. Orihime even healed some of your injuries, but you're still going to feel physically weak for a few days." Chad says.

"...this sucks..." I say.

"Don't get too depressed, Wonderweiss. You'll be getting released in a couple hours. You were out for almost half a day." Ichigo says.

"_Half a day? Wonderfull..._" I reply, looking in another direction.

Two hours do come and go, and the doctor releases me from the hospital. I was given a crutch so I could walk; I didn't even know how weak I was till I stood up from the wheelchair. Chad and Ichigo guide me through the parkinglot where we come up to a real nice looking car. I'm no expert when it comes to these things, but I think it was a Mitsubishi Lancer Sportback...I think. It was silver in color. And the person that climbs out of the driver's side is...Ulquiorra?!

"Ulquiorra, they sent you?" Ichigo asks, quite shocked.

"During the cease fire, I came to the Living World to prepare for something like this. People drive these days; I figured it would be a smart move to get a Driver's Lisence." Ulquiorra answers.

"....smartass...." I mumble under my breath.

"You are lucky you're injured, Wonderweiss." Ulquiorra threatens, easily hearing what I said.

"Anyway, let's get you inside, Weissy. Do you want to ride shotgun or in the back?" Ichigo asks.

"SHOTGUN!" I say excitedly.

"Oh yeah, he's much better." Chad says with a smile.

With that, Ichigo hops in the back and Chad helps me into the front. I wanted to lie back to get some rest on the way, and Chad helps lower the seat. Ichigo had to sit behind Ulquiorra, which he didn't mind; he joked it was his chance to really make him mad, however, if he did, Ulquiorra said he'd pull such a stop that it would send Ichigo through the windsheild. You just don't mess with this guy. With everyone set, and Chad wanting to walk back to Kisuke's to see the new situation, if any, Ulquiorra follows Ichigo's instructions to get us home.

As I quickly pass out, I start to have a small nightmare about the battle. Pretty soon, I find myself in a dark space with red and black colors swirling in the background. It felt like something was here, and then it appears. It looked exactly like me, only taller...I think this is Extintguir. It was one scary thing to look at; it had to be eight feet in height! It was a complete mutated version of me, holes everywhere, even in the eyes! I felt like I was staring into the eyes of a devil; there was just nothing there. I wonder if the others have messed up dreams like this, where they come face-to-face with their Ressureccion forms. Extinguir was just staring at me, giving me a very strange feeling.

"...Sooo....you are my sealed form. Quite the shrimp, aren't you?" it says.

"Gah! You can talk-wait, how am I talking?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. This is your inner sanctum. Anything can happen here. Only problem is, there isn't much here." Extinguir says, lying back while floating in space.

"How come I can see you?"

"Like I said. Your arrival here must mean something, though. Tell me Wonderweiss, have you been under stress?"

"...Well, yeah."

"Hmm, I see. All that stress must've triggered something in that brain of yours so you could meet me, Extinguir."

"I don't get it."

"Of course not. Aizen took our essentials away, remember? Oh wait, that's right, he took our memory away too. Then again, you wouldn't know that because of that damn cacoon thing."

"Hey, I don't want any fights."

"Oh I don't wanna fight you. I could kill you just by flicking my fingers at your nose. No, what I want from you is a new space."

"A new space?"

"Look around you, peanut. You see how uncomfortable this space is? Two colors that indicate evil. I thought you were pure good."

"I am pure good!"

"I'm just yankin' your chain. I know you are. But, I've been harvesting your inner anger. You see, when you repress your sadness, your anger, possibly jealousy, any negative feelings, they all come straight to me. I've tried to actually collect all those feelings and merge them into one simple orb. But, thanks to Aizen, it isn't possible. If you can find an outlet, these colors will be much easier to make into an orb so I can clean up this place."

"But, I don't know if I can find one."

"Oh it's easy. You just need to...."

"Need to what? Extinguir?"

"...you must **KILL** Yamamoto!"

"WHAT?! Hell no! I'm on the Shinigami's side!"

"Kill him, Wonderweiss...it's what you were born to do."

"No it wasn't!"

"Face it kid, you were created to kill him!"

There was no place for me to run. All these arms suddenly reach out from his shoulders and wrap around me. I felt like I was suddenly being controlled.

**BASH!**

"God damn, Ulquiorra! Do you wanna drive him back to the hospital?" Ichigo freaks.

"That's what he gets for screaming in his sleep." Ulquiorra replies.

"Augh, that is so typical of you. Cold-hearted snake." Ichigo says.

"_What happened?_" I ask, looking around frantically.

"Hey, easy, kiddo. You must've been having one hell of a bad dream. Lucky for you, we're at my place." Ichigo says.

Ulquiorra gets out so Ichigo can climb out, and then help me out of the car. Ulquiorra mentioned that he was able to pay for a suite for a month on the other side of town. Not only would he be there, but he was forced to share the room with the other Arrancars, making his life a living hell.

"I told them that the suite is temporary and not to do things that would get us kicked out. Neliel will be with Inoue as will Pesche and Dondochakka. I'm trapped with the others." Ulquiorra explains.

"At least you found a place. Guess I'll be seeing ya." Ichigo says.

Ulquiorra simply nods and gets back in his car. He drives off, and Ichigo helps me inside. When we got in, Kon was there on the table arranging a vase of fake flowers. Oblivious to us at first, he suddenly hears the crutch hit the floor and turns spotting us.

"Okay Kon, what are you doing?" Ichigo demands.

"Nothing really. Your dad and sisters are out somewhere for the day, and I thought I'd fix a few things around here. Yuzu recently got this vase and flowers and put it together this morning, but I don't think she knows how to put flowers together well." Kon answers.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asks, feeling a little proud that Kon hasn't done anything bad.

"Besides Rukia waiting in your room in your closet and straightening out the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, I haven't done much else. Oh, I almost forgot! Wonderweiss, Kisuke left this note for you. He told me to give it to you when you got released from the hospital." Kon says handing over the note. It read:

_Wonderweiss,  
First of all, if you got this from Kon, then I'm glad you're okay. That whack to the head was quite a nasty one.  
Secondly, about the fake Hogyoku, those that were revived get to live. I also think that there's a way we can retreive what Aizen took away from you. This fake only has another day of life left in it, so get to my place as soon as you can. But if you're too weak to really walk, you can always have Ichigo call me and I'll send someone to come get you. I'm still making Gigais for a few of the Arrancar, but don't be afraid to call. You're one lucky kid._

_--Kisuke Urahara_

"Remind me to punch him when I see him." Ichigo says.

"Hey at least it isn't up to you this time, Ichigo. But I'd go upstairs and see Rukia first; she has some information to pass onto Wonderweiss." Kon says.

"What kind of information?" Ichigo asks.

"_The bad kind, what else?_" I say.

"Heheh, don't get too smart, Weissy. She didn't really tell me, so I have no idea what's going on right now. If you need me, I'll be down here fixing some things." Kon says, returning to rearranging the flowers.

"_I have a bad feeling about this, _Ichigo." I say.

We head upstairs, me struggling along the way, and make it to his room. Ichigo was staring at his door, noticing the number 15 was missing. This was out of the ordinary as no one messes with his things. The nail was still there, though. He opens the door and we go inside. As he shuts it, I head in to the middle and find the 15 on his desk. He walks over and sees it too. He walks over to his closet and knocks, hoping for a reply.

"Just a second! I'm having an issue with this sock!" Rukia replies.

She then comes out of the closet, tossing both socks back in out of anger and shuts the door. I sit down on the bed not wanting to stand up much longer, and I think the crutch is starting to give me a rash. Rukia was in her school uniform.

"Why are you in that? We don't have school today, and it's late." Ichigo asks.

"I know, I just wanted to get into something quick. Wow, look at you, Wonderweiss. Your head's all wrapped up and everything." Rukia says trying to smile.

I run my hand over my forehead and feel the bandages. Son-of-a-bitch!

"Anyway, I need to speak with the both of you. I'm sure you caught onto the seriousness before you entered." Rukia says.

"Yeah, you took down my sign. What's with that?" Ichigo asks, sitting in his chair.

"Look, ever since Aizen revealed what Wonderweiss was really created for, most of Soul Society was having an issue with it. What I have to say next won't be easy but, except for Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, Soul Society is no longer on his side." Rukia explains, not bothering to sugar-coat anything.

"Are you serious? He's not even a threat right now!" Ichigo says angered.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but this wasn't my decision. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake will still welcome Wonderweiss to their barrocks, but except for the Squad 4 barrocks, he cannot go anywhere else in Soul Society." Rukia answers.

"...but why?" I ask.

Rukia looks at me and notices the tears beginning to form in my eyes. She answers, "I'm not entirely sure, Wonderweiss. But keep in mind as long as I'm here, I'll still be your friend. Those in Squads 8 and 13 will still accept you, but you are restricted from the other parts of Soul Society unless you have an escort. I think for the most part that Captain Yamamoto has become afraid of you in some way."

"I hate to say it, but that does make sense." Ichigo says.

"_But I would never let my Ressureccion out on Yamamoto._" I say.

"I'm sorry, Wonderweiss. But I think it's best if you give Captain Yamamoto some breathing room for a while. I'm sure once this war with Aizen is over, he'll lift the restrictions. The other Captains and Lieutenants aren't quite sure what to think right now. I would just focus on recovering." Rukia says.

I hang my head and sigh. Then I say, "This really sucks..."

"Don't worry, Wonderweiss, we'll figure something out. Anyway, I'll give Kusike a call." Ichigo says grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

I simply lie back and think about the conversation I had with Extinguir. Was it just a bad dream, or was it real? Why does he want me to kill Yamamoto? Why not Aizen?

"Hey Kisuke, it's Ichigo." Ichigo says.

"Ah Ichigo, just the man I was hoping to hear from! So, did Wonderweiss get my note?" Kisuke asks.

"Yes, he did. He's still too weak to really be moving around. Is there anyone you can send?"

"Um, let me see...ah yes! Luppi's available! He's looking to get outside."

"Aw man, why him?"

"Hey I'd send over one of the others, but they're fighting over clothes like women in a JC Penny store that's having a 99.9% discount sale."

"....That's a scary thought."

"Tell me about it. Luppi will be there soon. See you two in a bit!" Click.

Ichigo hangs up the phone, soon facepalming.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Kisuke is sending over Luppi." Ichigo grumbles.

"_Was there something I missed?_" I ask.

"Are you still mad because he accidentally gropped you and not Orihime?" Rukia asks unable to hide her smirk.

"Shut up! Wonderweiss doesn't need to hear that! I'm still trying to figure out how that happened." Ichigo yells.

"I'm sure one of the guys can explain." Rukia says.

About an hour of silence later, knocking arises at the front door. All of us were downstairs playing with Uno cards with hardly any winners, and Ichigo gets up to answer the door. It was Luppi, wearing a blue and purple horizontal striped long sleeve shirt with blue twill pants and a purple neckercheif lazily hung around his neck.

"I take it Kisuke has lost his sense of style?" Ichigo says.

"Nah, I grabbed what I could to avoid the conflict. Nnoitra and Grimmjow keep arguing over who gets the Def Leopard shirt." Luppi replies.

"I see..." Ichigo says.

I make my way over to the door with Kon on my head. Ichigo tells Rukia we'd be back in a while, and she jokes about throwing a party while we're gone. As we leave the house, Luppi leads us to his car... a Lamborghini Reventon. His car was much nicer than Ulquiorra's.

"How did you guys obtain these things?" Ichigo asks.

"Well, while I was alive, probably before Wonderweiss was introduced, I found a week where I came down to the Living World in a temporary Gigai that Szayel created. Within that week, I did things that I wasn't very proud of doing so I could get this baby and my lisence! But ever since I had to return, and then get killed, I kept it hidden here in Karakura Town. Now hurry and hop in; you gotta hear this baby purr!" Luppi explains.

Either I'm judgemental, or Luppi's weirder than before. Cars don't purr, cats do. Either way, Ichigo rides in the back while I get shotgun. Along the way, we stop at a store so Luppi could get a few snacks to last him the stay at Kisuke's; apparently Ulquiorra didn't want to just have Luppi in the suite while he was out. We arrive at Kisuke's minutes later, where all of a sudden Nnoitra comes flying out the door and lands on his bare back. The three of us were thankful that he was wearing pants at least. A shadow emerges from the door and it's Grimmjow. He cracks a smile and laughs saying he won.

"I think their battle over the shirt is over." Luppi says with a disgusted look.

Ichigo jokes, "Hey Grimmjow, your epidermis is showin'!"

Grimmjow looks over and says, "Ha ha, very funny, Kurosaki. That joke doesn't work on me. If he wasn't dead, you could've tried that with Aaroniero and gotten away with it."

"Then again, Dordonii was gullible too." Nnoitra says getting up.

We all head inside where Kisuke greets me with a warm look. Beside him were Szayel and Mayuri. Mayuri was still wearing his black and white make-up. Szayel takes out the fake Hogyoku from his back pocket.

"Wonderweiss, Mayuri and I have discovered that this fake may just give you back what Aizen took from you. The thing is, we need to place four electrodes on your head where your bandages are." Szayel explains.

"We'll remove your bandages temporarily; it won't take very long to test our theory." Mayuri says.

"I'll take care of that. Are you ready for this, Wonderweiss?" Ichigo asks.

"Ready!" I say.

Kisuke has me sit down on a pillow, and Ichigo carefully removes the bandages. He comments that there wasn't much blood, but that they needed to watch out for my stitches. Wait, I have STITCHES?! Carrying on, Mayuri carefully places one electrode on my forehead, one on each temple, and the last one on the back. Szayel hooks up the lines up to the fake, and Kisuke takes over controlling it. It begins to glow all sorts of colors, and soon I get a strong sensation in my head, like it was about to burst. I grab on and try to endure the pain without screaming. The Arrancars all stop what they're doing in watch in awe. But soon, a blast of energy from the fake disconnects the electrodes from my head, and Ichigo catches me before I hit the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Yammy asks.

"I have no idea...that wasn't supposed to happen." Szayel says.

"Is he okay?" Tesla asks.

"Wonderweiss! Hey, say something!" Ichigo says, lighting slapping my cheek.

I open my eyes and say, "...I...okay..."

"Aw damn. The lifespan to the fake has shortened!" Mayuri growls.

"How long do you think it has left?" Grimmjow asks.

"An hour at best...what the?" Szayel tries to say before it turns into dust.

"Okay, I really despise Aizen now. Can I go kill him?" Grimmjow asks.

"No. We need a plan before then." Kisuke says.

Ichigo wraps my head up in fresh bandages a few minutes later. Kisuke saves the dust by putting it in a small jar, and hands it to me. I put it down on the ground and sigh knowing I'll never get back what Aizen took from me. After Ichigo finishes up, I scan the group discovering that Stark and Lilynette are missing. I ask Yammy about it.

"Those two? They're off exploring the town. But knowing Lilynette, she probably dragged Stark to go clothes shopping." Yammy answers.

"Are you kidding? Stark is probably at the suite that Ulquiorra saved for us. Lilynette's a tough girl; she can take care of herself. Who knows? Maybe she's with the other girls." Nnoitra says.

"Now there's a real scary thought." Ichigo says.

"That would be a dream in my book!" Kon says going into a fantasy.

"Heh, unless you're gay, they don't want you around." Grimmjow says.

"You jerk!" Kon shouts.

* * *

Extinguir: Wonderweiss's Ressureccion Form. It's Japanese term means "Prince of Extinguished Flames"; this term will be used more as the story goes on. It was created and modified by Aizen so it could seal Captain Yamamoto's sword's attacks, more its flames. Within Weissy's subcoonscious mind, it appears to be the opposite of Weissy, wanting to kill Yamamoto and not Aizen. It is unknown what Extinguir really has planned for Weissy, but it seems to be somewhat like Shirosaki, Ichigo's Inner Hollow.

Ryujin Jakka Seal: the main ability of Extinguir. Any new flames are sealed within the sword, and any flames in existance are sealed within Weissy himself. If he dies, the flames will burst out in an explosion, almost as if a last-ditch effort to destroy anything in the area.

The Real Hogyoku: Aizen embeds the real one into his body. It is still complicated as to why he has done so, but it seems he's doing it for power and healing abilities. With what was revealed, the Hogyoku works almost like The Mask; it brings one's most inner desires to life. For example, Orihime and Chad despised the helplessness in them, and in return were given powers to help defend. The Hogyoku is still a complicated orb despite all facts being given.

The Fake Hogyoku: Aizen creates this in order to trick anyone who wanted to steal its real counterpart. However, it had just enough power to bring back a few Arrancar. It seems though its power is drastically limited, giving it only a day of life left. That last bit of energy is used to try a gain back what was ripped away from Weissy, but the attempt fails and it turns into dust.

Out Half a Day: despite having near Espada-like Reiatsu, Wonderweiss was out for a very long while. This could be due to the fact that the blow to the head was much more fierce than what everyone anticipated, or the fact that his gigai hinders his recovering abilities.

Weissy's Inner Sanctum: very similar to Ichigo's, Wonderweiss finds his Ressureccion, Extinguir, in this dark space. This is where Extinguir resides, collecting all of Weissy's repressed emotions. It is unknown what Extinguir really wants Weissy to do with this dark space, but it seems he does want it to change.

Enchanced Strength: an ability to Extinguir. This indicates he is much stronger than Wonderweiss, as Extinguir says he could kill Weissy by flicking his nose. Whwether this is a bluff or a threat is unknown.

Collecting feelings into one orb: it appears that Extinguir can take the dark space that is Weissy's repressed feelings and merge them all into an orb. He indicates that it isn't easy due to Aizen's modifying, and that Weissy must find an outlet.


	17. The Multiverse Journey 2

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 17:  
The Multiverse Journey 2: Shirosaki's Time to Shine!

That same night, Lilynette returned with millions of bags full of clothes for her stay in the Living World. She mentioned that Stark was with Ulquiorra at the hotel; not very surprising since all Stark does is sleep. Grimmjow was threatening Luppi to drive him to the hotel, but Luppi continues to refuse and push Grimmjow's buttons. I guess he really missed being alive. So, Grimmjow looks right over at Ichigo who was outside and checking out a mysterious cat; it wasn't Yoruichi this time. The cat he was checking out was different: it was of the Ragdoll breed, had a very strange colorationg of pastel green and white, had a familiar shaped helmet on its head, and had an eye color of green. There were bandages that covered most of the right side of its head, and that's what Ichigo was tugging on.

"The hell are you doin', Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asks.

"Take a look at this cat I found. Isn't it weird looking?" Ichigo replies.

Grimmjow steps outside and looks over Ichigo to check out the cat. The second he laid eyes on it, he jumped down next to it and scoops it up, looking right at its face. The cat smiles, showing its teeth. Grimmjow then realizes how unordinary this cat was.

"Well damn, if it isn't D-Roy!" Grimmjow says.

"What? You mean he's like Yoruichi!?" Ichigo freaks.

Grimmjow puts D-Roy down, and D-Roy says, "Take it easy Mr. Orange Hair. I'm no way like that crazy broad. At least my voice hasn't changed."

"I can hear that. But, why are you a cat?" Ichigo asks.

"Y'know, I have no idea. Maybe I got reincarnated or something, not that I believe in that sorta stuff. I even tried looking around for Shawlong, Ilforte, Nakeem, and Edrad. Couldn't find them anywhere! I think they've really bit the dust this time." D-Roy replies sitting down.

"Like it matters." Grimmjow says. He sees Kisuke approaching me and calls, "Yo Urahara, come check out this furball!"

"Oh c'mon! After all this time you STILL can't show me any respect? And to think I look up to you..." D-Roy shouts, quickly becoming disappointed.

Kisuke heads outside and Grimmjow lifts up D-Roy by the scruff, then hands him to Kisuke. Ichigo tells him it's D-Roy, a Fraccion of Grimmjow's that Rukia took on and killed. Kisuke smiles, which gives both Ichigo and Grimmjow a bad feeling.

"So, you've become a cat now, huh D-Roy? You know, with a little help from a friend of mine, you could learn to transform into a human, and have both your eyes." Kisuke says, trying to make a deal.

"Are you saying that I could learn to transform exactly like Yoruichi? Do I look like a male prostitute to you?" D-Roy growls.

"Hey, take it easy! Transforming into a human with clothes on is more difficult than it sounds. But, I'm kinda surprised. Judging by how Grimmjow acts, I thought you might've liked to transform into a human in your birthday suit." Kisuke says.

"I am so going to f*cking kill you!" Grimmjow growls, holding up a fist.

"Put me down now, or I swear I'll scratch you so bad that I'll reveal your jaws!" D-Roy threatens.

Kisuke turns around, faces me and asks, "Hey Wonderweiss, want a free kitty?"

I look at him, then develop a nasty look and reply, "_I don't want a vermin._"

Kon laughs and says, "Even the kid looks down on D-Roy!"

"Which is exactly why he is now officially and Espada member." Szayel says.

Kisuke puts D-Roy down and he walks over to Kon, and tries to use him as a scratch pad. It was around then that someone pulls up in a deep-red colored Toyota Prius. Mosqueda climbs out of the Passenger's side while Tosen climbs out of the Driver's side. Ichigo gets a "WTF" look on his face, as he has learned that three people who can drive. They enter the shop as Tesla steps outside for some air, quickly spotting D-Roy chasing Kon around the room. Mosqueda sighs and shakes his head; guess this used to be a typical thing before I came into the picture. Tosen sees me, kneels down, and gently pets my head.

"Glad to see you're okay, Wonderweiss." he says.

"Yeah, you gave us all one hell of a scare. Hey, has anyone seen Chad? I was hoping to set up a training day with him." Mosqueda says.

"Yeah, he headed home after Pesche finally left. I think Pesche followed him." Yammy replies.

"Hahaha, Chad's a gonner!" Nnoitra chuckles.

It was starting to become very late. Tosen asked Ichigo to look after me for a couple days so he could help Ulquiorra find a better place to stay. Ichigo agrees, until Grimmjow forces Ichigo to let him stay at his place. D-Roy then insisted on staying, saying he wouldn't be any trouble at all. Ichigo argued that he had Rukia living in his closet, so there was no real place for Grimmjow to sleep. That's when Grimmjow says he'll sleep on the couch. As all this was going on, I noticed that cursed Multiverse Remote again, just lying there on the floor. While everyone was arguing, I snuck over, grabbed it, and shoved it into my pocket. Soon Ichigo agrees to take in Grimmjow and D-Roy, also saying that it was final, that no one else was allowed. With that, Luppi offers to drive all of us back to Ichigo's, and we all accept.

Once there and inside, the place was still empty, except for Rukia blasting some music from his room. Ichigo now wanted to kill Rukia. D-Roy frantically starts catching all sorts of scents, and starts exploring the place with Kon far behind. Ichigo leads Grimmjow to a guest room that just had a hospital bed. Grimmjow then insists he'd sleep on the floor in the living room, taking the mattress, sheets, and pillow with him. Ichigo tries to get Grimmjow to reconsider, saying that staying in his room, at least, would be the better option. Grimmjow accepts, which oddly enough stresses Ichigo further. I facepalm throughout the whole mess, unable to come up with any solutions.

So, we all head upstairs, Grimmjow still dragging the stuff with him. The 15 was back on Ichigo's door, but the music was wicked loud. Ichigo has us wait outside while he deals with Rukia...which only took about 10 minutes. Shortly after, Grimmjow makes his way in, saying how small Ichigo's bedroom is. I folow in and make my way to the bed. After another hour of arguing, everything was finally settled: Rukia still had the closet, I had my place beside Ichigo, and Grimmjow had the floor. Chances are Kon and D-Roy are in Karin and Yuzu's room. after everything was finally quiet, I sneak out of bed, and crawl over to my small pile of clothes. I rummage through, finding the Multiverse Remote. Probably a bad idea, I wanted just one more crazy adventure, as I still had plenty of energy to spare. It appeared to be set to a GameVerse. Didn't matter to me, I pressed the button, and off I went.

Within seconds, I arrive in a strange place. It was a single grassy hill with one huge tree. The skies were blue with some white clouds floating around. It seemed to be really peaceful, and I just wanted to fall asleep here, till I notice some leaves falling from above. I look up and find...is that Ichigo stuck in the tree? He looks down, and spots me. He did not look very happy.

"Well, are you just gonna stare, or are ya gonna help me outta this tree?" he growls.

This was so not Ichigo! He was ghostly white from head to toe and had eyes of a Hollow. He looked to be in Bankai Form. His voice was pretty creepy too. I look around, seeing the branch he's caught on, and use Bara on the branch. It works, and the look-alike falls on his head, soon falling onto his back, hitting the tree. He then stands up, shakes off any pain, and dusts himself off.

Then he turns to me and says, "Well, thanks for getting me down, anyway. In case you're wondering, I am Ichigo's Inner Hollow. But to make things simpler, just call me Shirosaki. You must be that kid, Wonderweiss Margera. You're quite an interesting case, thanks to that bastard Aizen."

"...If you're his Inner Hollow, then why are you here in the GameVerse?" I ask. Hey cool, I regained the ability to talk! Yaaay!

"Well, you pushed that button, right? Hmm, I'm guessing this must be Mayflower's doing..." Shirosaki says.

"Mayflower?" I ask.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I hate that guy. He's weirder than the Quincy. Anyway, since we're stuck in this place, wanna push the button and do some traveling?"

"Might as well. I have too much energy."

I press the button, and soon we're in what this place calls Emerald Hill Zone. The Remote says we're in the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe. We take a look at ourselves and I'm a blonde version of Tails while Shirosaki's a white version of Shadow the Hedgehog, but with black stripes. That struck me as weird, as Shadow didn't appear till Sonic Adventure Battle 2. This must be some sort of cheating device. He didn't seem to care though. There were lines of floating gold rings ahead of us that play as health in these games. As Shirosaki started to dash ahead, I spun my twin tails and began to fly in order to keep up. This was actually turning out to be pretty fun as we collected rings, bashed enemies, and made it to the end. Suddenly, the real Sonic and Tails appeared.

"Whoa, you guys are strange. Hey, while you're here, you think you can help us stop Robotnik?" Sonic asks.

"Robotnik? Who the hell is that?" Sirosaki demands.

"Hey, watch your language mister! This is a children's game! Anyway, Dr. Robotnik is our foe. We think he's been using a cheating device, giving him infinite life. Can you help us?" Tails explains.

"Yeah, sure! I'm Wonderweiss, and he is Shirosaki. But how do we stop a cheating device?" I ask.

"Well, Tails thinks that Robotnik put something in his drill car machine, but neither of us can locate it without getting injured and losing rings. Tails may have infinite lives here, but I'm down to my last one. Hey, can you guys spare 100 rings so I can get an extra?" Sonic answers.

"We'll see how much we have left after the battle." Shirosaki agrees.

Soon, all of us hear an engine. Shiro and I turn see Robotnik coming at us with his menacing machine. I could see the cheating device on the hood of his drill car.

"Hey guys, I see it! It's that red square on the hood!" I yell over the car.

"Nice going Wonderweiss! Everyone, aim for that as best you can!" Sonic says.

As Robotnik comes at us, we all jump in the air, all missing the device. He comes back, and this time Tails scores in a hit. As Robotnik continues his attacks, we each score in only one hit with each pass by. Soon, Shirosaki gains enough momentum from his jump and smashes the cheating device. Robotnik didn't seem to really notice, and we all go for it, knowing he's vulnerable. About eight or so hits later, the car collapses with the tires flying off the car, tiny explosion finish off the car with a burnt Robotonik, and he soon escapes in his tiny helicopter. The four os us try to follow, and come upon some kind of capsule. Sonic jumps on top of it, pushing a large button, and animals are released from the capsule! The level was completed.

"Hey, thanks for your help. Without it, Tails and I would be stuck on this level for a while." Sonic says.

"Ah, it was nothing!" I say scratching the back of my head.

"Well, none of us were injured. Here's the 100 rings you wanted." Shirosaki says handing them over.

"Wow! Thanks Shirosaki!" Sonic says, earning an extra life.

Just then, the remote starts beeping. With that, we say good-bye to Sonic and Tails, and we're warped to another game.

We soon arrive in another game, but this one was awfully futuristic. We seemed to be in a base, soon discovering we're in armor! That's when I look at the remote; we're in the MegaMan X Universe! The both of us were in white versions of the game's heroes, X and Zero; I was X and Shirosaki was Zero. Looking around at the room, this was the 4th game of the franchise. This meant that Zero was a playable character. And as helping characters, I would have Double and Shirosaki would have Iris. Wait, how come I don't get Iris?! Okay, after this, I'm starting a file for this game!

Suddenly, a giant video screen opens up with Colonel on it. Oh shit, is this the part where Zero kind of fights him, but I have to physically fight him? I've watched this whole game get played out on youtube; we're screwed for sure.

"Hey, who's he?" Shirosaki asks.

"That's Colonel, Iris's older brother." I reply.

"Zero," Colonel starts, "I'll be at the Memorial Hall. Be there!" The screen then goes away.

"Um, if I'm right, it's a trap." I say.

"X is right, Zero!" we hear a girl call.

We turn and find it's Iris. I guess here we really are X and Zero. But what the hell attacks do we have?!

"Don't go Zero! Don't fight him!" Iris begs.

"Uhhh...(Wonderweiss, what the hell do I say?)" Shirosaki asks.

"(I don't know, just say something!)" I reply.

"(Lot of help you are). Um, look, if he's doing something he isn't supposed to be doing, then I gotta fight him. Later!" Shirosaki says dashing right passed Iris.

"Zero, wait!" Iris calls. She hangs her head, but then remembers I'm still here, and she turns to face me. "X, you must do something to stop him. You're Zero's best friend."

"When Zero gets started up, he's pretty hard to stop." I say, not really sure how to respond.

"What should we do?" Iris asks.

"Uh, let's give chase, shall we?" I suggest.

Meanwhile, in the Memorial Hall, Colonel is pacing around waiting for Zero to appear. Sad part is, he won't be meating the real Zero. Shirosaki shows up from above on a pillar.

"Hey dumbass!" Shiro calls. Countdown to death starting....now.

"Wha? Zero!" Colonel says shocked.

"So, why so serious, Colonel? You practically challenge me to a match and you don't have any weapons prepared?" Shiro starts.

Shiro then pulls out the X-saber and pounces on Colonel. Colonel dodges the attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Colonel asks.

"If I'm right, you're starting some kind of coup, right? Pretty easy to stop if you surrender to me." How Shiro knew or even guessed that, I'll never know.

Colonel closes his eyes, tilts his head down and replies, "Never."

"So, that's it, huh? Rrraaahh!!"

Shirosaki goes in for the attack, but Colonel blocks, and eventually shoves him aside. Shirosaki goes for a thrust attack, and Colonel dodges with ease, going in for a thrust attack of his own. Shiro reflects the attack, swinging upward, but Colonel takes the opportunity to swing down heavily. Shirosaki blocks the attack, and uses his Dash ability to get out of his tight spot. Then, he makes that both never saw coming.

"This is it! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Shiro cries, swinging his sword sideways.

Nothing happens. A metal-based tumbleweed rolls through the Memorial Hall. Both stare at each other, and then Colonel makes his move. As he swings down on Shirosaki, Shiro recovers and blocks, but is shoved back into a wall. As Colonel charges in, Shiro dashes out, swinging at Colonel,. who evades the attack. Shirosaki continues to fly over Colonel and land a good 10 feet away from him. Just as both go in for another attack, Iris and I make it in time, and I fire a Buster shot before the two connected, forcing them to stop dead in their tracks. They glance over as I blow away the smoke from my X-buster.

Iris moves in and cries, "Stop, please! Stop brother! Don't you remember? Zero saved my life!"

"{I saved her life? Cool, I'm a hero!}" Shiro thinks.

Colonel then realizes this fight is pointless, "Very well then. I'll fall back for now." And as he begins to walk away he says, "But next time, I won't fall back."

After he leaves, Shirosaki jumps down and shoots me a victorious smile. Just then, we hear someone shout, "Who the hell are those two?"

"Oh shit!" Shiro freaks.

Soon, the real X and Zero enter the Memorial Hall, staring at us with vicious looks. They approach us as Iris tries to figure out why there are two Zeros and two Xs. Zero notices the Multiverse Remote, and presses the button without warning, sending us on our way.

"Z-Zero? What's going on?" Iris asks.

"Iris, have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?" X asks.

We soon arrive in another 8-bit world of Sega. There was a circle under us with a black dragon in it. This was the Mortal Kombat Universe, and Shiro wastes no time in making himself home shouting "MORTAL KOMBAT!". As we look around, we notice two people fighting each other. One was Sheeva and the other was Scorpion. It looked to be the end of the match as giant red letters appeared saying "FINISH HIM". Sheeva then grabs onto Scorpion and with just her four bare hands, rips off his skin and tissues revealing his skeleton with a few organs left behind. Our hearts leap into our throats, and the both of us press the button, warping us elsewhere.

We soon arrive in yet another 8-bit place. This time, we were in a village with some fog dancing across the ground, a flaming stake behind us, and a dark sky above. I then notice I'm in blue voluminous hooded robes and carrying a dragon staff. Shirosaki was in a trench coat. We look up and see our names and health bars; I was Xavier and Shiro was Larcen. Looking at the remote which was now the staff, it says we're in the Eternal Champions Universe. Shiro thinks of this as cool as he pulls out a hookshot. He examines it, soon finding the trigger, but fires the hookshot at his face; luckily none of the sharp edges hit him. As I watch him struggle trying to recover, I warp us out of the game.

This is now the fourth 8-bit place: the Earthworm Jim Universe. We were obviously in the first level as there are piles of junk and tires - lots and lots of tires - everywhere. What we were looking at was a cow on a catapult with a fridge waiting to drop on the other end. Then, the hero, Earthworm Jim, shows up and whips the rope holding up the fridge with his head. The fridge falls and launches the cow. Earthworm Jim passes right by us, continuing his adventure as Shirosaki laughs his ass off over the cow launching. I notice a shadow above us; it was the cow. I take a few steps aside, and the cow falls...and squashes Shirosaki. The rumble from the cow makes me drop the remote, and it lands next to Shirosaki's exposed right hand. He feels around, finding the remote, and presses the button, sending through another warp.

Soon we land in a true 8-bit: Super Mario. We take one look at ourselves, finding we're nothing but colored pixels, and Shiro presses the button, sending us into the Legend of Zelda. We look around and discover this is the Ocarina of Time game, and soon locate Ganondorf and Link, in the middle of battle. Link was getting his ass handed to him, so we decided to help out. Shirosaki is able to launch his Getsuga Tenshou, and I fire a few rounds of Bara. Ganondorf goes down pretty easily, and Princess Zelda is freed. Suddenly, the castle is about to collapse, and I help everyone escape using Garganta. The minute we arrive in front of the castle, it fully collpases. But it wasn't the real ending. Link heads into the rubble, soon being blocked off by a wall of fire. A screeching roar is heard, and Ganondorf comes out as his true monstorous form, Ganon. I will say this: Ganon is very difficult to describe.

Link tries to aim for his tail, the real weakspot, but Ganon just effortlessly shoves him into more rubble. Link recovers, realizing he needs to aim for Ganon's head. He goes to reach for his bow and arrows, but discovers he has no arrows. That's when I try launching a Bara, and it goes right through the firewall! I hit Ganon's head, and Link rushes over to his tail, slashing at it, dealing a great amount of damage. The battle carries on like this for another five minutes, and Ganon collapses. The firewall is down, and Zelda uses her powers from her part of the Triforce to hold Ganon down. Link quickly approaches Ganon, rears back his sword, and stabs the beast in the head, finishing him off, and locking him away. Zelda falls to her knees out of exhaustion, and Link rushes to her.

After that, we head out into Hyrule Field.

"Thank you both for helping us save Hyrule." Zelda says.

"No problem, Princess Zelda. We were happy to help." I say.

"Without you two, I would've died for sure." Link says.

Zelda, Shirosaki, and I all stare at Link.

"What? You didn't think I could talk this entire time? Blame the creators; I was raised by a tree!" Link defends.

I pull out the remote, and Shiro presses the button.

We soon arrive in another pixel-filled world. The second we saw a Pikachu run by, we knew we were in the Pokemon Universe. We then discover we have three Pokeballs hanging from our sashes, along with a PokeDex, and Shirosaki quickly challenges me to a battle. Better than nothing I guess. We give each other distance and send out our first pokemon. His was Nidoking and mine was Buizel.

"Oh, this'll be fun! Okay Nidoking, use Megahorn!" Shiro commands, looking at the PokeDex for attacks.

I do the same and command, "Use Aqua Jet, Buizel!"

Nidoking rushes in with his horn aiming for Buizel. However, Buizel knocks Nidoking off his feet with Aqua Jet. Buizel breaks the attack as he's in the air, making Nidoking's attack useless.

"Damn kid! Use Poison Sting!" Shiro commands.

"Quick Buizel, use Water Gun!" I command.

As nidoking sends out a flurry of poisonoud needles from its mouth, Buizel uses Water Gun o not only deflect, but scores a hit as well. He uses Water Gun again to land on the ground. Nidoking sees an opening for Thrash, but Buizel comes back with Sonicboom, then quickly uses Aqua Jet. It was then that Nidoking uses Earth Power, scoring a hit, but Buizel strikes back with a critical Water Gun. Pretty soon, Nidoking had lost. We both recall our Pokemon, and send out the next two: Shiro has Plusle and I have Cubone.

"Okay Plusle, use Thunder!" Shiro commands.

Plusle launches a mighty Thunder attack, but it has no effect on Cubone, since it's a Grounf-type. Shirosaki didn't get it till I had Cubone use Bone Rush, scoring in 4 hits and making Plusle faint. It may be cute, but its Defense sucks. We recall and we send out our last Pokemon: he has Salamence and I have Flygon. Both of us command them to use Dragon Claw. Both their Defenses are fairly equal, and Salamence and Flygon just kept going with the attack. Pretty soon, Salamence uses Zen Headbutt and Flygon uses Hyper Beam. Flygon's attack connects first, knocking out Salamence. This made me the winner, till the remote acted on its own, sending us into a place we won't forget.

We were in yet another castle, but this looked more, in-depth, than Ganondorf's castle. I look at the remote, and it says we're in the Resident Evil Universe, also stating this was RE4.

".....Oh shiiiit....." I say. I never did like horrors.

"What the hell? Why am I in a f*cking skirt?!" Shiro shouts.

We look at each other, and soon discover I was Leon, and he was Ashley. Okay, this is officially a nightmare beyond all nightmares. I would much rather be talking to Extinguir over this. And if I'm right, thanks to the awesomeness of youtube and wikia, this is Ramon Salazar's castle. Yeah, Shirosaki and I are officially screwed.

We then hear maniacle laughter as Salazar makes his appearance saying, "Well, well, this isn't quite what I expected, but I think I can make an exception."

"Who the hell are you, shorty?" Shiro demands.

"Me? I'm Ramon Salazar, the 8th castellan of this magnificent architecture. Who are you two? You're not the real Mister Kennedy and Ashley." Salazar replies.

"Wonderweiss Margera."

"Shirosaki."

That's when the doors behind us open, and the real Leon and Ashley rush up to us.

"Ah, now there's the ones we've been expecting. Welcome, my brethrens." Salazar says bowing at the end.

"Who is he?" Leon asks.

"Ramon Salazar." I reply.

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly enjoy your welcoming party, 'bro'." Leon says.

"My, my, two feisty individuals. This is truly unexpected. However, I think this can be easily solved with a little death match." Salazar says.

"Whoa wait, death match? How ungodly insane are you?" I freak. I don't think I have any weapons anyway.

Salazar laughs and says, "It will only involve you and Mister Kennedy, Wonderweiss. The two Ashleys will remain in a safe area while you two take on two of my Garrador."

"What's a Garrador?" Shirosaki asks.

"If I remember correctly, it's basically a Wolvarine on Parasites." I answer.

"Oh well that's just lovely." Ashley says being sarcastic.

Soon two doors from our sides open, and the two Garradors appear. The two cloaked Verdugos jump down and take Shirosaki and Ashley up to the balcony Salazar was standing on. There wasn't any rugs in this hallway of a room, so these two would be able to hear our footsteps no problem. And for those that say, "OMG they can see you no matter what" you can stop because you are wrong. Go onto youtube, find a walkthrough, pause the part where the camera zooms into the first Garrador's head, and you will clearly see its eyes are stitched shut. Its other senses are clealy heightened.

They were doing nothing but scouting, listening for any present sound. Leon carefully hands me his Striker, as he takes his Blacktail out. This gun was too bulky for me to handle, and I drop it, making the Garradors attack us. We run for our lives and jump out of the way as they go to stab, but both end up stuck in a wall and a pillar. Leon tosses me a Red 9, and we take aim at the Garradors, shooting at the parasites protruding from their backs. They're freed, and chase us again. This time, I run up the wall and jump off, landing in back as the Garrador stabs the wall. I take aim and shoot. Leon wasn't having an easy time, as the Garrador manages to slash him three times. Its back was to me, so I take aim and shoot, saving Leon, and he quickly does the same as mine was scouting.

It took us about a half hour to kill the Garradors. Salazar and the Verdugos appear on our level, with Shirosaki and Ashley close behind, their hands tied behind their backs. That's when I noticed the Multiverse Remote was on the floor right next to Salazar; damn thing must've flown out of my pocket during the battle. He picks it up and takes a good look at it.

"This would'nt be a Multiverse Remote, would it?" Salazar asks.

"What the? Wonderweiss!" Shirosaki shouts.

"Multiverse what?" Leon asks.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory, Mister Kennedy?" Salazar asks.

"Now that you mention it, but how would you know?" Leon asks.

"I do read books." Salazar replies with an angry stare.

"Not like you can do anything with it; it's useless to you." I say.

"That may be so, but what if I played a little keep away?" Salazar says.

"Can I just shoot him, Leon?" I growl.

"Easy. Look, it's obvious these two don't belong here. Just give them the remote and this storyline can get back on track." Leon says.

"I don't think so." Salazar says.

Just then, the two same doors open again with a bunch of Los Illuminados members coming out with sickles, crossbows, and rocket launchers.

Salazar commands, "Get rid of our friends." He walks away with not only the remote, but Ashley and Shirosaki too.

"Leon..." I say.

"I know..." he says.

With what we had on us, we manage to defeat the 20 Los Illuminados members within an hour. Salazar never put up the door where the three pieces of the Chimera is supposed to go, which meant he and the others were that way. Though during the onslaught, I discovered I couldn't use any of my powers, which means Shirosaki is just as defenseless as I am. Leon and I continue on, reaching the strange rollercoaster thing. And there was Salazar and the others, unable to get the car to move. Ashley turns around, sees us, and calls for Leon. The others hear her, and Shirosaki hangs his head; Ashley must've been driving him nuts. She wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box.

"So, you two survived. Well, you have us pretty much cornered. This stupid machine is broken." Salazar says, turning around to kick the car.

"Dude, act your age, not your height." I say. This makes Shirosaki laugh.

"Excuse me? It might come to you all as a surprise, but I'm only 20 years old." Salazar says.

"Wait, really? You look much older than that, shawty." Shirosaki says, giggling soon after.

"You have a death wish, don't you, Mister Shirosaki? You try living with a long term plagas infestation, and tell me how you feel." Salazar shoots back.

"Does that mean I can have the Multiverse Remote back?" I ask.

Salazar sighs and says, "Seeing as how this car won't move, I have no choice. I can't exactly let my guards here attack in a place like this, otherwise we'll all be falling to our deaths. Here, just take it. And you, untie Mister Shirosaki."

As Salazar tosses me the remote, the red-cloaked Verdugo cuts Shirosaki free, and he calmly walks over to me. I hand back the Red 9 to Leon, and he wishes us a safe journey home. I press the button, and we finally make it back home.

Reappearing in Ichigo's room is one hell of a lifesaver. Grimmjow was still asleep, now sprawled out on the floor, and Ichigo was still in bed. Shirosaki was nowhere in sight, which means he's back in Ichigo's head. I place the remote on the desk, stretch out with a yawn, and ateempt to climb back into bed. But, that's when Renji pops in from the window, looking for me. I simply use my foot to shove him out, and he falls hard to the ground. I climb in and once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

However, someone else pays a visit. Nemu climbs into the room from the window, quickly grabs the remote, and jumps down, gracefully landing on the ground. Mayuri was waiting near the front door, and she hands the remote to him. He starts to flip through the remote's memory banks.

"Keheheh, it seems Wonderweiss and Ichigo's Inner Hollow have had quite the adventure." Mayuri says.

* * *

Shirosaki: is a fan name given to Ichigo's Inner Hollow, mostly due to the meaning of Ichigo's last name, Kurosaki. Shirosaki proves to be a constant antagonist for most of Bleach, often reappearing as a mask in Ichigo. Though he was defeated by Ichigo, which gave him the ability to fight more efficiently whenever he put the mask on. The mask has gone through its own transformation many times throughout the serious, berfore its final one during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra. Shirosaki, by some fans, has been made out to be a pervert, but despite this, he can be very serious, and is practically a teacher to Ichigo, as he teaches him Getsuga Tenshou. (and if I'm wrong, tell me now before I update).

D-Roy: also spelled as Di Roy. D-Roy Linker is Arrancar #16 who was quickly cut down by Rukia during Grimmjow's invasion of Karakura Town. He is also known to be the weakest Arrancar. Judging by the way he dresses and acts would give the impression that he looks up to Grimmjow, which would seem understandable. Thanks to his quick death, his true potential, Ressureccion, and other abilities are completely unknown. But, despite being the weakest, he is the only one out of Grimmjow's army to come back as a Ragdoll Cat.

No Respect: because D-Roy is so weak, he is constantly looked down upon. Even Weissy shows his disrespect by calling him a "vermin".

Yoruichi's Transformation: Yoruichi is first introduced as a black cat with a masucline voice. This is shattered as she is really female. She can transform into a cat and into a human at will, but when she becomes human, she doesn't appear with clothes. This scares the hell out of Ichigo, and can't seem to avoid any and all innuendoes that Yoruichi throws at him. In Bleach: Dark Souls, this gets Ichigo in trouble with Soifon.

GameVerse: painfully obvious, a universe that is comprised of games. As a note, I would've done Final Fantasy featuring Cloud, and Kingdom Hearts, but due to time sake and confusing info, this wasn't possible.

Mayflower: in history books, the name of the ship the pilgrims sailed on. In the Bleach world, this is actually my nickname for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, since his name sounds kind of girly to me.

Emerald Hill Zone: the first level in Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

Sonic the Hedgehog: a popular show and game, its franchise has been around for almost as long as Mario, as the two are featured in the Olympic Games.

Cheating Device: from Game Genie to Gameshark to in-game to Action Reply, these are all some of many cheating devices out there that llow the player a better shot at games. One cheat I discovered was if you have Sonic Heroes on at the same time you have Sonic 2 playing, Shadow and others can cross over into that game. I haven't tested yet as I haven't gotten a sega till Anime Boston of 2009. I have yet to test it.

MegaMan X: a very popular game up to 2008 (I think), MegaMan X is a very tactical game, often pitting the player against odds that would most likely kill them if they made a wrong move. It takes place far in the future where robots and humans can coexist, till the main foe, Sigma, goes Maverick after fighting a still-Maverick Zero early on, which gave birth to both the Sigma and Zero Viruses. MegaMan X himself even made an appearance in one episode of MegaMan, though it looked nothing like him at the time. Zero has never made one appearance, not even a cameo, but did get a game franchise of his own: MegaMan Zero.

Why So Serious?: need I really explain? This famous line came from Heath Ledger's Joker in Batman the Dark Knight. Since then, it has become very popular, even getting spoken by Ethan/Lyra in HeartGold and SoulSilver.

Mortal Kombat: a very popular movie and game series that has continued on into present day. It has a multitude of fatalities that leave the fighter in a bloody mess. No one can escape its ungodly gore.

Eternal Champions: a very excellent game of its time (and still is to me), it was cut short before its last game could be released as Japan wanted to release Virtua Fighter. It has also carried on to be RPG books only available for purchase in the UK. Its gore, overkills, vendettas, and sudden deaths would've remained very popular if Virtua Fighter was never released (sorry, I'm not try to bad-mouth, I just really love EC). It may have rivaled Mortal Kombat if the creator decided to continue its line. It was also a comic series in Sonic the Comic.

Super Mario: the king of hell, Super Mario was a pure 2D, 8-bit pixel game for Nintendo that woud keep one playing for all eternity. He practically rivals Sonic with his ongoing franchise and games, even having starring with Sonic in the Olympic Games.

Legend of Zelda: another popular game of its time, it has found its way to the Gamecube and Wii systems in Twilight Princess. As far as my knowledge goes, a second Zelda for the Wii could be released at some point in the future.

Pokemon: an ongoing franchise from the 90's, it has come out with a 5th Generation, called Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. It has come out as plushies, games, and trading cards. With it now out on the Nintendo DS, trainers can receive certain event pokemon without playing the other stadiums, just by going Wi-Fi. The Pokewalker is another Wi-Fi item, similar to the Pikachu 2 GS, but this time, other special Pokemon can be fought and captured using the trainer's Pokemon from HGSS. Those that know Johto from GSC have possibly gotten HGSS, as this master (before my Crystal corrupted, forcing me to upgrade to Platinum) and practically gave Pokemon's popularity back. However, HGSS does have some downsides, only allowing one Return TM throughout the game, and the infamous Voltorb Flip. What happened to just buying the coins?!

Resident Evil: very popular in movies (Project Alice) and games (Leon Scott Kennedy; out of what I know, I only have RE4), it is probably one of the longest running games next to Mortal Kombat. A very horrific game (it is scary when it wants to be), the player must survive impossible odds and rescue what ever is in danger with near limited ammo and health. It is also very gorey, as blood spurts out of just about everything in existance, and also welcomg chainsaw-styled decapitations.


	18. They Call Me Heartbreaker

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 18:  
They Call Me Heartbreaker

Waking up felt like hell today...after the newest Multiverse Journey through the GameVerse with Shirosaki, I felt so drained of everything. I was still using the crutches to move around. The thing was, I couldn't stay indoors; I had an urge to be outside. I even snuck passed Ichigo this morning after I woke up, stealing an apple on my way out. I was now at a river that flowed through Karakura, just staring at the water. I had tossed what remained of the apple in the river. Something was bothering the crap out of me, and I couldn't shake it off. It was one of two things, if not both at my rate, they were either being knocked out in battle, or Extinguir wanting me to kill Yamamoto. I wasn't sure which one it was. It just felt good to be outside in pj's. That is, till a guy with perfeclty cut hair (too perfect actually) and a hat that made him look British approached me.

"So, you must be Wonderweiss Margera, the Modified Arrancar. I am Shinji Hirako, a Vizard like Ichigo." he says.

"..." I just glare up at him, but I think all attempts at intimidation failed.

"Look kid, I'm not here for fights. And quite frankly, I wouldn't fight you in your current condition anyway; it wouldn't be fair." Shinji says sitting down next to me.

"..." I move away and then reply, "..._go away, bitch waffle_..." Okay, my threats aren't strong anymore.

"What's with you kid? You look like somethin's eatin' ya. And acting like it too."

"..._I'm outta here._" I say getting up.

As I try to leave, he suddenly grabs my crutch, forcing me to look back at him.

"Wonderweiss, my colleagues and I think you should train with us immediatley. We know about Extinguir." he says with much seriousness.

"WONDERWEISS!" someone calls.

Looking ahead, it was Ichigo followed by Grimmjow, and neither seemed happy to se Shinji. Grimmjow pulls ahead and rips Shinji's hand off my crutch, and I try to move away towards the sidewalk. Ichigo moves in to try and punch Shinji, but he misses, but when Shinji dodged the attack, he fell towards and into the river.

"Haha, stupid ass." Grimmjow laughs.

"Shinji, I don't care what your friends want to do with Wonderweiss, it isn't happening! Especially if it's training like the one you put me through!" Ichigo shouts.

"Hey, you got to control your Inner Hollow, right? You should be thanking me." Shinji says.

"Oh yeah, till Hiyori beats the ever-living life outta me, and you guys turn me into a f*cking slave!" Ichigo fires back.

"Dude, they made you a slave?" Grimmjow asks.

"_This guy's a uber pussy licker._" I say as I sneak my way out of the squable.

Minutes later, I find myself at the doors of a kareoke club. The sign said no minors allowed, so naturally I can't go in. When I peeked through the windows, the club looked like more of a bar as I could spot alcoholic drinks. However, I was about to spot Shunsui Kyoraku and Stark. Stark is never the kind to look or be thrilled, so his expression was anything but that. Shunsui looked to be trying to get him to have a good time, but it looked like he was failing miserably. He then looks over at the kareoke machine, and someone surprises me by walking out of the club. A bartender takes a triangle-shaped wooden stopper to hold the door open. I could feel the humid, hot air rush out, being replaced by the nice air from out here. As Stark remains seated asking for a Samuel Adams, Shunsui warms up the kareoke machine, and starts to sing this weird song, with the opening going, "Oh~ touch my tra-la-la..."

I'm suddenly ripped away from the building to the other side of the street. By the time I arrive on the other side, I find it was a newly transformed D-Roy, now in human form instead of a cat. He then pushes me further down the street so I can't hear anymore of the weird song. He finds a bench in front of a clothing store and sits me down, then he sits next to me.

"Phew! That was a close one, huh kiddo?" he goes, rubbing the back of his head; his lisp was missing.

Looking more closely at his smile, his teeth are...normal, like actual human teeth and not his square-shaped ones. I was actually glad; his lisp in cat form was annoying.

"Anyway Wonderweiss, what are you doing in this part of Karakura? It can get dangerous around here, or so I've heard anyway." he asks.

"_Something's been bothering me lately. I can't shake it off._" I reply.

"...I cannot understand what you just said, but you look down in the dumps. Hey, I know just what will cheer you up! And I'm not talking about ice cream; too typical and too overdone."

"{Thank God...I'm really not in the mood anyway.}"

"Let's head to the park. It's really relaxing there; not many people around at all. C'mon, I'll take ya there." he says standing up.

I stand up and he leads me down the street. While on our way, we hear a few girls squeal and giggle. We stop dead in our tracks, and look over to the opposite side of the street; a bunch of girls in sun dresses, about my age, were looking right over at us. D-Roy looks at me, then over at the girls, and the gears in his start to move.

"Hey, Weissy, I think they're looking at you." D-Roy says in a near whisper.

"..." Speechless at first, I then remember someone, "...Sakura..."

"Hm? Sakura? Who's Sakura?"

"...An ex..."

"...Ohhhhh, I get you. Sorry, kid. But look at those girls there; they look like a better catch."

I then yank on his arm as a signal to keep going. He gets the message right away and we continue towards the park. However, I could sense that the girls were following. Not the best idea in the world because these crutches are also weapons of mass destruction.

Finally arriving at the park, I pick a spot under a shady tree and lie down on the grass below it. Hanging in the tree were these odd flowers I've never seen before, and a squirrel. I watch as the squirrel jumps from branch to branch, soon encountering another squirrel. They started to play with each other, making their way down the tree soon dashing passed me. D-Roy sits up against the tree and pulls out a cell phone. He must be calling Kisuke. Pretty soon, I start to slowly drift off...

"Well, well, welcome back, pipsqueak."

"What the? Oh no, not this place again..."

I had arrived at my Inner Sanctum, and Extinguir was there again. However, the colors were different this time; instead of what it was before, it had more calming colors like blue and some shades of green. Extinguir seemed to be calm this time, but with no eyes in his head, it was hard to tell.

"I must say, Wonderweiss, you seemed to have really calmed down since our last meeting." Extinguir says.

"Well, going through the GameVerse with Shirosaki drained the hell out of me. I'm still tired." I reply.

"True. Your energy upon awakening was very low this time. But it isn't because you're tired; you've just calmed down."

"What do you mean?"

"In our last meeting, the inner sanctum here was much creepier, and I acted upon your inner feelings of that time. You see, when you become angered by some external force, not video games or tv, this place gains very scary colors, and I become more driven to kill Yamamoto, my original purpose. If you become upset or sad, the colors change to deep purples and oranges, making me emo in return. Happiness, this place turns into bright colors, which will tell me to stay out of your way. All these blues and greens indicate you're in a calm and peaceful state, which tells me I'm not needed unless you want me to come out. But since you're recovering and in your Gigai, this won't be possible."

"So, you're not evil right now?"

"Hey, don't count your chickens before they hatch. I'm still more dangerous than American Conspiracies."

"American Conspiracies?"

"Don't ask. All I know is, it happens more often than Dick Cheney shooting his friend in the face while out hunting."

"You know a lot, don't you?"

"More than you know. Oh, by the way, I saw through your eyes all those pretty girls."

"Yeah, and?"

"You should go for it."

"Screw you, man. I'm...I still feel for Sakura..."

"Dude, get over it, she dumped you. You need to move on when that happens. Though, I'm on equal terms with you; I know jack shit about love."

"Then why are you telling me to go for it?"

"I like the serenity in here now. Do you honestly want me to escape?"

"Good point."

"No hurry and wake up."

Needless to say, I wake up from the second encounter. Strange how Extinguir works when a certain emotion takes over. D-Roy looks over and smiles.

"Wow kid, you must be starved of energy today. You were out for two hours. Oh, and we have guests. Well, you have guests anyway." he says.

I sit up and am shocked to find the girls from before surrounding me. Is my beat-up self really that attractive? Or is it because I'm outside in my pj's? They then show me flowers they had recently picked from the ground and hand them to me. Most of them were weeds (dandelions), and only one was a real flower. D-Roy tries to keep himself from laughing at the spectacle. They all then sit down around me, and two of them fiddle with my hair, complimenting on how soft it is. I'm not sure, but judging by their looks, I think they're quadruplets. All even had the same colored hair (brunette) and eyes (green). They're dresses were different colors: light blue, pink, yellow, and purple. Even their names sounded alike: Julie, Julienne, Juliet, and Rosaline, respectively; except for the last one.

"How do you get your hair to be so soft?" Julie asks.

"And so blonde! I absolutely love it!" Rosaline says.

"What's with the crutches? Is your leg broken?" Julienne asks.

"What's your name?" Juliet asks.

"...Wonderweiss..." I reply.

They squeal and giggle, scaring the living hell out of me, Julie and Rosaline finally letting go of my hair.

"His voice is adorable!" Julie squeals.

"Wonderweiss? Are you the spawn of Robin?" Julienne asks.

"Wonderboy!" Juliet and Rosaline squeal in uniscen.

Feeling a huge sense of overwhelming defeat, I try and crawl my way to D-Roy, before the four of them grab my shirt and drag me back over to them. Now I was scared. I tried to reach for my crutches, but D-Roy had taken them, waving his finger "no". I could hear Extinguir's laughter by now. Suddenly, I see Jushiro strolling by, soon coming across my situation and staring in confusion.

"I know! Let's braid his hair!" Julie says.

"...no!" I reply.

"Let's stick flowers in his hair!" Julienne says.

"No!" I yell.

"He's awfully pale. Let's put some make-up on him!" Juliet says.

"_For the love of God, no!_" I yell.

"Even better! Let's take him home and play dress-up!" Rosaline suggests.

"GYAAAH! NOOO!" I shout, soon breaking free.

With whatever strength I had, I dash to Jushiro and hide behind him, shaking like a leaf. The girls look over confused and angered at my action. Jushiro looks at me confused.

"What on Earth was going on just now, Weissy?" he asks.

"Scary...girls...dress-up!" I try to sum up.

"Oh dear...Wonderweiss, you've just met your first group of fangirls. You'll find that everyone gets a hyperactive fan at some point in their life." Jushiro says.

"Hey, we're NOT fangirls!" Julie shouts.

"Yeah! The boy's just absolutely cute!" Rosaline says.

"Very cute in his current state!" Juliet says.

"He's gonna be the most popular heart throb some day!" Julienne says, thinking way too far into the future.

"{This is too rich! But I feel so bad for the kid. I better jump in.}" D-Roy thinks before standing up and says, "Now look girls, Wonderweiss is very weak and isn't in the mood for much. I brought him here so he could relax."

They turn and glare angrily at D-Roy for interfering.

"Are you his brother?" Juliet asks.

"Uh, no...not exactly." D-Roy replies.

"His dad?" Julienne demands.

"No..." D-Roy answers.

"His uncle?" Rosaline questions.

"Do I really look that old to you?" D-Roy growls.

"THEN GET LOST!" Julie shouts.

As they're about to beat on D-Roy, Jushiro comes up with an idea. He pulls out a small radio from his bag, explaining he promised Nel to bring one to her on the other side of Karakura. He didn't really have much time on his hands before she started to look for him, so he quickly chooses a song.

He then announces as it starts to play, "Oh girls, although he can't really speak due to his injury, I think he'd want to tell you this."

They turn and look over at us as Jushiro turns the volume up. I'm not sure what song it was, but I think I like it:

_Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)  
Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)  
They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)  
I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa_

By the time they heard that part, they just stare and left, muttering I'm a heart breaker. If it keeps them away from me, I think I can live with that reputation for a while. Jushiro shuts off the radio and places it back in the messanger bag. He pets my head and walks away. D-Roy walks over with my crutches with a surprised look.

"Weissy, you-you're standing on your own!" he says.

I then realize it; I really was standing on my own. He hands me the crutches and says to use them anyway, in case I lose any energy along the way home. I can definetly say, that strange feeling from before is gone. However, I could feel something else wasn't right...

We make our way backtracking through town, soon meeting up with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ichigo was soaked to the bone, as he mentioned that he needed to pound some sense into Shinji. Grimmjow said that the two and others had been looking all over town, but after hearing the latest news, both try to keep from laughing, me glaring. They apologize and say that Kisuke wanted to see me for something. But before we could continue, I find I can't move, and drop the crutches. The guys look back and Ichigo quickly figures out what's wrong; he could see the white part of my right eye change to black.

"Oh shit you guys! I think Extinguir's trying to break free!" Ichigo says.

"You gotta be kidding! How is that possible without his sword?" Grimmjow asks.

"Remember how Aizen explained that when he modified Wonderweiss that he took many things away, including reason?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh dear God, are you saying he's unable to reason with something?" D-Roy asks.

"I think it might be something else...look!" Ichigo says.

Suddenly, my spiritual self rips apart from my Gigai, my sword present. I suddenly couldn't control the entire right half of my body, and my right hand reaches for my sword. The guys quickly act and try to stop my arm from reaching the sword...but Extinguir's influence is too strong, and tosses them into the street, where an oncoming car almost runs them over; luckily they get out of the way in time. I'm forced to draw out my sword, and pretty soon, the Ressurecion begins.

A huge white cloud surrounds me, and I become Extinguir in seconds. I look down at my Gigai, seeing it completely lifeless. Ichigo rushes over and grabs it while Grimmjow and D-Roy figure out a way to keep me distracted. They both pop in Mod Soul pills, and their spirit forms come rushing out, swords already drawn. They tell the Mod Souls to run away and keep a far distance, and they take the order and run off. I turn to face them, but I couldn't fight Extinguir at all. Both decide to try and take it easy by using Bara attacks, but Extinguir simply absorbs them.

"What the f*ck? I thought he was only meant to seal the old fart's flames!" Grimmjow says blown away.

"Looks like he has other abilities! We should try physical attacks." D-Roy says.

"Good idea, but we should still try and take it easy." Grimmjow says.

Both come flying at me, but Extinguir, with his long arms, grabs a hold of them by their jackets. They quickly slide out of their jackets and continue to attack, but extra arms come flying out of my shoulders and grab a hold of the two, stopping any more advances. Then, Grimmjow tries a point-blank Cero, but Extinguir simple aborbs that one too.

"Shit!" Grimmjow shouts.

The extra arms lift them up and toss them into the air, and from my mouth, I fire my own Cero, plus Grimmjow's and the combined Bara attacks. It hits them both, but they manage to avoid great damage by blocking with their own Ceros. They land on the rooftop of a building just across the street.

"D-Roy, we need to take Wonderweiss away from here!" Grimmjow says.

"Yeah, but where?" D-Roy asks.

"GETSUGA...**TENSHOU!**" Ichigo suddenly yells.

It hits me with pure ease from my right. This Extinguir couldn't absorb. There, Ichigo stood a few yards away in his ever impressive Bankai. The look on his face was uneasy.

"Wonderweiss, I know you're in there! I know for a fact you can hear me! We can't do this alone, you need to find a way to take over Extinguir now, before he destroys everything in sight!" Ichigo says.

I try to speak through Extinguir, "I...caaaannnnn't...!"

"Yes, you can! Focus on the friends you've made! Focus on what really matters to you the most!" D-Roy calls.

"...foocuusss...on...frriieeeenndsss..." I try to say.

Extinguir proves to be stubborn, and fights me off again. Reluctant but not having many options, Ichigo launches another Gestuga Tenshou. With Extinguir being damaged and cringing, D-Roy and Grimmjow fire their Ceros, dealing more damage. Extinguir soon deflects the attacks, and fires three more Ceros, one at each opponent. Each one is hit, unable to deflect or dodge.

"Ugh...damn...I didn't want to do this! Grind, PANTERA!" Grimmjow commands, scratching at his blade.

White smoke surrounds him as his Pantera form takes over, though he retains full control. With his greater speed, he lunges at me, and goes for a nasty slash. It connects, drawing blood from Extinguir's body. As he continues with his fast-paced melee barrage, D-Roy recovers, but can't find enough strength to keep going. Then, something catches his eye. Ichigo was bringing out his Hollow Mask, but something else was happening at the same time; his mask was taking over. Soon, his true Hollow Form shows itself, but this time, he seemed to have better consciousness. Grimmjow could feel the pressure brought on by Ichigo, and quickly backs off, not wanting to stay in the way, while at the same time is intruiged by this new form. Ichigo slowly approaches a few steps, then without words, takes off. Extinguir, still wanting to fight, gives chase. Grimmjow watches as D-Roy reunites with him.

"Hey, Grimmjow, where is Ichigo leading him?" D-Roy asks.

"...If I'm right, it might be at the forest where Ulquiorra and Yammy landed." Grimmjow replies.

"That place? Wow, Ichigo must really want to end this."

"...Exactly."

"Wha?"

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was indeed right, as Ichigo had quickly lead Extinguir to that clearing in the forest, where the crater was never taken care of. It then turned into a long stare down.

"Wonderweiss, you have to try harder to fight off Extinguir. To tell you the truth, I don't know how long I have till my Inner Hollow fully takes over. I need your help, Wonderweiss." Ichigo says, his voice all messed up from the mask.

"...Iiiiichiiiigooooo..." I try to say, before getting forced back.

On the inside, I was trapped in a box, similar to what I was locked in while in the shell. I couldn't find any way to get free from it. I tried my own Bara, my own Cero, but nothing was working. Extinguir must really want me out of the picture. But then, these strange bubbles start to appear. They contained images of all my friends, and then one contained an image of Sakura. They all soon pop one by one. I could feel Ichigo's Spirit Pressure from the outside. But the more I struggled, the smaller the box got. I had to find a way to break free.

Outside, Ichigo and Extinguir were having one hell of a melee battle. When the extra arms came flying, Ichigo would just chop them off, more growing in their place like a Hydra. Soon, Grimmjow shows up, ambushing Extinguir from behind, and stays on him keeping a tight hold.

"ICHIGO, USE YOUR GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Grimmjow shouts.

"You're moving too much! I can't get a clear shot!" Ichigo replies.

"Well then...!" Grimmjow says. He takes his left claw and slams it into a tree trunk while keeping his right claw burried in Extinguir's Hierro. He continues, "Now you have one! Hurry up!"

Ichigo hesitates for a moment, but knew too well how bad the situation is. He launches his attack, but it's quickly cut off from blue arrows.

"What the f*ck?" Grimmjow roars, struggling to keep Extinguir in place.

Out of the trees appears Uryuu and Ulquiorra in his second release.

"Ichigo, you're Getsuga Tenshou is too strong; you can destroy the town. Pull back to just your mask." Uryuu says, pulling back on his Quincy Bow.

Ulquiorra draws up his spear, and looks at Grimmjow, telling him to let go through his eyes. Grimmjow nods, and lets go of Extinguir first before the tree. Ulquiorra attacks first using his spear, the Grimmjow slashes from behind, and Uryuu fires a round of arrows. Ichigo finds a way to pull back to only his mask, but it took too much of his energy, so he falls onto his hands and knees.

Inside, I could finally see through Extinguir's eyes what was going on. An arrow hits his in the face, and the box weakens. I then kick at it as hard as possible and manage to break through. It was then I try to use all my power to fight of Extinguir, and it started to work.

Outside, the guys stop attacking as Extinguir was flinching and holding his head. He violently swung his head side to side to try and shake off my influence, but I started to prove tougher. Uryuu quickly helps Ichigo up to his feet, and Ulquiorra starts to notice the eye sockets glowing on and off. Just then, a burst of reiatsu comes rushing out from Extinguir's shoulders, then no movement. As the guys watch carefully, the eyes fully glow with a purple light.

"He...he did it! He broke through!" Ichigo says.

"Ichigo! I fought him off!" I say, my voice screwed up.

Just then, a shadow passes over us. Looking up, there is a swarm of pink flower petals. Ichigo's eyes widen, and he tries to deflect them with his attack. His mask then cracks and completely breaks apart, a clear sign of his power level. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fire their Ceros at it as Uryuu joins in firing more arrows...but to no avail. The petals swoop in and completely surround me; this was an attack that finished off Zommari! I'm soon being slashed up by the flower petals, till my Ressurecion quits, and I revert back to myself holding my sword. I couldn't make a move, and before I knew it, I was out like a light again. The attack stops, an explosion of petals confirming my defeat. They fly away. I am revealed motionless and covered head to toe in blood. The guys couldn't believe what had just happened.

D-Roy appears from the forest, bruises and cuts all over him, "I-I'm sorry...I couldn't hold him back..."

That's when Byakuya appears from behind D-Roy. D-Roy flinches and runs towards the crater. Ichigo becomes enraged.

"DAMMIT IT BYAKUYA! He just broke through, you bastard!" Ichigo roars.

"He was a threat. As a Captain, I have to eradicate the threat." Byakuya replies.

Soi Fon appears saying, "But all of us could sense the immense drop in Wonderweiss's spirit pressure. He'll be lucky if Extinguir doesn't retaliate."

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Byakuya asks.

"You are wrong about this one. I was watching before you showed up. Wonderweiss had gained full control over Extinguir before you took him out. Ichigo's right; you're a bastard. A spineless, cold-hearted bastard." Soi Fon answers.

"Hoohoo, I like this chick!" Grimmjow says, very impressed.

"Yeah well watch it. She's the Captain of Squad 2, which is an Assassin Squad." Uryuu says, fixing his glasses.

"Amazing even my Cero couldn't compete. I must not have enough reiatsu after fighting Aizen." Ulquiorra says, looking at his left hand.

"Hey guys, what'll happen if Tosen finds out about this?" D-Roy asks, picking me up.

"...We won't tell him just yet. Then again, I'm sure he's sensing this right now, along with the others." Grimmjow says.

"{Wonderweiss...I'm sorry. I thought I could save you...but either way, I was too late.}" Ichigo thought, lowering his head in defeat.

* * *

**They Call Me Heartbreaker:** the actual title being "Heartbreaker" is a song by Taio Cruz featuring Ludacris. Not quite sure what the message is, but either way it can't be good.

**Shinji Hirako:** (one of few of my most hated chars) is a Vizard that pretty much makes Ichigo "join" his group of Vizards. Chances are he is second in command as Hiyori beats him literally to a bloody pulp. With their form of training, he does help Ichigo control Shirosaki, and even helps defend Ichigo from Grimmjow, after his rank was given to Luppi. He also showed up to fight Aizen in the manga, and in future anime episodes. He also used to be a Captain and Aizen was his Leuitenant, but Aizen had fooled him and his friends from the very start, as Shinji didn't bother to get to know Aizen.

**Colors of Wonderweiss's Inner Sanctum:** as said by Extinguir, seem to change depending on his current mood, like a mood ring. Whether this is true or a trick set up by Extinguir is currently unknown, as Extinguir was shown to have few abilities.

**Extinguir is Dangerous:** and an even more inventive liar compared to Shirosaki. After the issue with the quadruplets, Extinguir could sense a weakness in Weissy, and decided it was the perfect opportunity to take full control. His intention for this is unknown, as Grimmjow and D-Roy became a distraction so Ichigo could get his and Weissy's bodies away from the area. He also proves to be a very clever fighter as well, being able to hold back the Sexta Espada and his Fraccion, and even cause massive damage.

**fangirls:** female fans that are either hyper and squeal, or female fans that are more tame than others. Out of what I've seen on photobucket, it becomes dangerous looking for a character without seeing yaoi or shonen-ai a certain number of pages in (tried looking for Ichigo Kurosaki once, and found pairings of him and Shirosaki 6 pages in; I later learned why this was so). They also put characters who either don't know each other or despise one another together. They also have a high tendancy to glomp other cosplayers that are dressed as their fave character (watch the video of this poor kid who dresses as Kakashi Hatake and becomes traumatized). But, I am not here to insult, I am only describing what I know from experience.

**Extinguir's Influence:** Extinguir appears to be a lot stronger than Wonderweiss, as he takes over the right half of his body, and even forces his Gigai off him. It almost reflects Shirosaki's influence, only Wonderweiss didn't become completely paralyzed to the point where he couldn't fight. Extinguir appears to be the possessive type, as he easily takes full control of Weissy's actions. He is also able to fully fend off Espada level Arrancar, as even Grimmjow had issues.

**Absorption Ability:** Extinguir's main ability was to be a seal for Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. This was proven true as he sealed all of its flames. As Yamamoto was able to kill Wonderweiss (damn you Kubo), it is fully uncertain what else Extinguir is capable of. As of now, this ability seems similar to Nel's Cero, but it can absorb Bara attacks as well as Ceros, and he can then fire them back, but without the extra Cero. It is possible that Extinguir has grown stronger since Aizen defeated Weissy with one attack, almost reflecting Shirosaki to a point, but Shirosaki has no intention of killing Yamamoto.

**Purple Glow:** indicates that Weissy has gained full control over Extinguir, as his eyes are purple. How long this lasts is uncertain as Byakuya came in at the wrong time, nearly killing Wonderweiss. It is also unsure how greatly this affects Extinguir.

**Gokei:** One of Byakuya's Bankai attacks that he uses to kill the 7th Espada, Zommari. Pink flower petals surround the foe in a sphere-like fashion, where they are razor sharp and attack from every angle, leaving the foe with no way to strike or escape. It then implodes on the opponent, and proves to be bomb-strong, taking most of a tower with it, and obliterates the foe. The fact that Weissy was able to survive this, could be due to Extinguir taking most of the damage before Weissy was forced back to normal. It could be also due to the fact that Weissy is the only Modified Arrancar to exist.


	19. Dawn of the Shinji

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 19:  
Dawn of the Shinji

"Are you good for anything?" I hear Extinguir say.

I was just lying on what seemed to be the ground of my Inner Sanctum. I couldn't move at all.

"...What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ugh, you're pathetic! I had perfect control over you and you RUIN it for me! I could've easily defeated those bastards! Especially that Hirako character."

"Are...are you saying you possessed me so you can find a kill Shinji?"

"Yup. Not to mention, those quadruplets didn't help. 'Let's take him home and play Dress-up!' Gross! Good thing you chose to run with your tail between your legs; I would've popped out while in the house."

"I can't let you keep doing this."

"...You can't control me, Wonderweiss. I **AM** YOU!"

"Not true."

"Oh?"

"Before Aizen decided to screw with my head, back when I was a Vasto Lorde, I was different. You never had any control of me, and I was free to do as I pleased. I was me then. You are not me, Extinguir. I am Wonderweiss Margera, the only existing Modified Arrancar."

"...I won't lie to you this time. A Modified Arrancar is not who you are. I know because back when you were a tiny Hollow, I was just a speck of your true power, watching from this place. When you were a Hollow, you were the most timid of them all; not wanting to kill humans, not wanting to eat other Hollows. This was because, you were not a Hollow first...you were a lost soul."

"A lost soul?"

"Yes. Spirits sometimes wander into dangerous territory, and get attacked by Hollows. They are either devoured entirely, or become Hollows themselves. I became a very small part of you before you died, almost like Ichigo and Shirosaki. Problem is, Ichigo is still alive. You and the others aren't really alive until you enter those Gigai things. You're only a spirit of sorts."

"Extinguir, how did I die?"

Extinguir looks at me with a serious face. "I can tell you can't trust me, and that's understandable. But, do you honestly wish to know? You won't be able to see your human friends the same way again if I tell you."

"I want to know. I want to know what my past was."

"You aren't alone. Your Shinigami friends, and even the other Arrancar; they don't remember how they died, and they don't remember their past very well. It's rare for any of us to fully remember what is was like to be alive up to our deaths. Don't forget, we've all been dead for a very long time, so what I say may not be entirely true. I can only remember how and what you died of. Heh, it isn't hard to figure out what Jushiro died of."

"...Is that all we Hollows can remember? Our deaths?"

"Yes. I'm sure if you asked the other Arrancar, that's all they'd be able to tell you. I would be amazed to hear if either of them remember their lives."

"...I still want to know."

"I can't tell you. You'll be waking up very soon. Before you do, I want you to visit Szayel, NOT Kisuke or Mayuri. I want Kisuke to know about this last."

"...And if I just tell Kisuke?"

"I'll initiate a heart attack."

And he was right. Within seconds, I was slowly waking up. My vision was a bit blurry at first, but as it cleared, I notice I'm in a room in the Urahara Shoten.

"'Bout time you woke up, kid." someone says.

I look over towards the corners of the room, and find Nnoitra, sitting there reading a magazine.

"You're very lucky to survive Byakuya's Gokei. Needless to say, he's in deep trouble. When Yamamoto decided to pay us a visit after hearing what went down, Ichigo nearly begged him to spare your life. Before Yamamoto gave you a sentence, Ulquiorra explained that your situation was very close to what Ichigo was going through when they first met. The Old Man decided not to judge you as of now and took Byakuya with him to Soul Society to decide on a punishment. After that, you were brought here, where Orihime used her powers to heal you. After you got placed back in that gigai of yours, she found that your right leg is broken. She couldn't heal it for some reason, despite what happened. That's when Hanataro appeared and put you in that cast. In another couple weeks, you'll be good to go." Nnoitra explains.

I could start to feel the pain as soon as he mentioned it. I saw the crutches lying to my right. I struggle to sit up, soon spotting writing on my cast.

"As you can tell, a few of us decided to write on it. The crappy bunny is from Rukia, and the well-drawn bunny is from Orihime." he says standing up.

We suddenly heard a crash and then yelling coming from outside. Nnoitra decides to let me ride on his back like Yachiru. I agree and climb on, and we rush outside to the front where the door was slammed shut. Nnoitra opens the door, and as it turns out, Shinji had appeared with Ichigo being a wall. Interestingly enough, Stark was there, though off to the side, and Kisuke was beside Ichigo, his sword fully drawn. Grimmjow was on the sidewalk with Pesche and Luppi; they must've been playing a card game because cards and chips were scattered all over the place. Looking at the sky, the sun had set.

"C'mon Ichigo, you know the kid needs training, and I'm the only one that can help him!" Shinji argues.

"The only thing you'll need help with is sitting when I get through kickin' your ass!" Pesche suddenly shouts.

"...That was oddly brave of you." Stark says, his shocked expression saying it all.

Shinji turns, looks at Pesche, and says, "Oh, so you're gonna beat me up, huh? I doubt you could do better than D-Roy."

Little did any of us know, D-Roy was relaxing on the back of the roof. He came flying in with a kick, smashing into Shinji's neck and knocking him to the ground. D-Roy then lifts him up by the back of the shirt, flips him over to his back, and slams him onto the ground, where he delivers a harsh blow to his nose, then his eye, scoring in a broken nose and a black eye. He stands up, still looking angered.

"I'd go further, but Weissy is right there." D-Roy says poiting towards the shop.

Everyone looks over, happy and surprised to see me.

"Oh please D-Roy, Wonderweiss has seen more violence than that already." Nnoitra says.

"Not the point. Alright, now Shinji needs medical attention." Ichigo says.

"I'M FINE!" Shinji shouts, sitting up and holding his nose in place. Then he says, "Actually, if you get the babe with the huge rack here, I'll feel better."

Ichigo then takes Kisuke's weapon, sheaths it, and whacks Shinji off the back of the head. Shinji falls foward slaming into the ground with enough force to cause small cracks to appear.

Ichigo then retorts, "If you want someone with a 'huge rack', go read the Naruto manga."

"Too bad Nel still out ranks everybody in every manga that exists. That includes real life beauties." Luppi says.

"I've always wondered where she got her size from. Then again I like to imagine she grew up near a nuclear power plant." Pesche says, shrugging at the end.

"I could've sworn this fight was about Shinji wanting to train Weissy, not beating him up over boobs." Kisuke says, lowering his hat.

"I could've sworn the same thing was going on." Stark says.

"I'd rather beat up this asshole instead of talking about boobs." Grimmjow says, hanging his head.

"Same here." Ichigo says, his face starting to turn red out of embarrassment.

"But I thought you liked women, Grimmjow." Nnoitra jokes.

Grimmjow glares and says bearing his teeth, "Not in front of the kid!"

Shinji then stands up, still holding his nose in place, and looks over at me. His eyes narrow as if he can sense Extinguir. Nnoitra then shoots a nasty glare, which catches Shinji off guard as he becomes fearful.

"I'm giving you a week to decide. Either way you look at it, the kid needs training. If he can't learn to control his Ressurecion, you guys will never be able to defeat Aizen and Gin. When you make a decision, you know where to find me. Think about it." Shinji says.

With that, he walks away, blood dripping from his nose with every step. Grimmjow, Pesche, and Luppi start to collect the cards and chips, and Ichigo returns Kisuke's weapon. Things were quickly returning to normal, as if he had never shown up. That's when both Ichigo and Kisuke look over at me.

"You, uh, want me to put him to bed or something?" Nnoitra asks.

"No, we need to talk to him." Kisuke says.

"In that case," Nnoitra starts walking towards Ichigo, "here's your kid." He then lifts me over his head and plops me on Ichigo's back. He looks over towards Grimmjow and calls, "Yo, can I join in? Been a while since I last played Poker."

Ichigo slowly looks over at Nnoitra thinking, "{Why did you call him 'my kid'?}"

"Let's go inside, Ichigo. I'm sure Weissy has a bunch of questions racing through his head." Kisuke says.

"Like why Nnoitra called him 'my kid'?" Ichigo says quickly following Kisuke inside.

"{I think I know why he called me that...}" I thought with a disgusted look on my face.

Back in the other room in the shop, the guys had sat me down for what they knew would be a long discussion. Yoruichi had appeared in her cat form, which made Ichigo all kinds of nervous, as she sat next to me. It was obvious she knew what was going on as well. She then signals for someone else to enter; it was Szayel. He walks in and sits in between Ichigo and Kisuke, which finally formed a circle. Kisuke removes his hat, which proves just how serious he really is.

"Wonderweiss," Kisuke begins, "we know for a fact just how dangerous Extinguir is. The problem is, we don't know the full extent of his power. We also know you've been trapped in conversations with him. Ichigo notified me during your ride from the hospital."

"Wonderweiss, we have a very strong feeling that Extinguir is simply out to kill. After what occured earlier today, we realize that Shinji and other small triggers are the reasons why he wants to possess you. His drive to kill might be because of Aizen's influence due to him modifying you." Yoruichi says.

"You must have a lot of questions in your mind, which is why we arranged for Szayel to be here. We're here to answer your questions too. And, I brought your translator." Ichigo says, snapping his fingers.

Kon comes walking in, becoming apart of the discussion. He shuts the door behind him, walks calmly over to me, and climbs up my arm so he can sit on my shoulder.

"Go ahead, Wonderweiss. There's no reason to be scared." Yoruichi says.

"..._In that case, first off, how can Kon understand me?_" I ask.

"He's asking how I can understand him." Kon sums up.

"That's easy. You see, Kon is a special and very lucky Mod Soul. Not only was he created for 'fighting' so-to-speak, but besides maximizing the power in the legs, but some Mod Souls - some that I have borrowed for limited tests - were given a second ability: it was to understand Hollows that could not speak, unlike Grand Fisher, who could already talk. Kon is one of the many Mod Souls who does not have this ability, but rather, can identify with you, giving him the ability to understand your speech." Szayel explains.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Ichigo says, giving Szayel a look.

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi says.

"_Makes sense to me. In my latest conversation, Extinguir mentioned I was different as a Hollow._" I say.

"He says that Extinguir said that Wonderweiss was different as a Hollow." Kon repeats.

"Ah, an interesting subject. Although we Hollows and Shinigami cannot recall how we died, some of us can and decide not to talk about it. The way we die actually gives us a temporary personality. I heard about what happened with Orihime's sister, how pissed he got that she stopped talking to his picture every day. You though, Wonderweiss, were a very odd Hollow. I was actually around to watch that event." Szayel answers.

"Wait, does that mean you remember how he died?" Ichigo asks.

"I wasn't there for that. I was there to witness him become a Hollow. But what lead him into the Hollow World is still a mystery to me. After his soul was attacked by numerous Hollows, he somehow absorbed their power and became one himself. But for some odd reason, after becoming a Hollow, he never attacked a soul or another Hollow. Eventually, due to not eating for so long, he lost it and attacked other Hollows, soon becoming a unique-looking Menos Grande. As this kept going on, he went through the whole evolutionary line till he was introduced to the Hogyoku." Szayel explains.

"So, he absorbed their powers?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah, oddly enough. The whole process of a soul becoming a Hollow is so complicated, that even I have trouble understanding it. However, I do know of a way for Wonderweiss to remember whaty he was like before he died. The only problem is, it's dangerous to do it at night. When I tried it before on Dordonni when he was an Espada, he couldn't sleep for 3 years." Szayel says.

"He was a hyper maniac. So, what do you do, exactly?" Ichigo asks.

"_Is it a kind of hypnosis?_" I ask.

"He's asking if your trick is a kind of hypnosis." Kon repeats.

"Yes, in a twisted way, it is. I actually recreated a room for it here in the Living World in a permanently reserved Motel Room. I've been helping a lot of humans out lately, so needless to say, I got myself a job." Szayel answers.

"That's pretty cool. But, moving on, Wonderweiss, this next part is about Shinji." Yoruichi says.

"Yes. He was the one who trained Ichigo to control his Hollow Powers, and it was successful. At that time, his time length was only 11 seconds; ever since his fight with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo, the time increased." Kisuke says.

"Now the only issue is controlling the full Hollow. My only fear is that I know what he and his friends do in order to get the training under way. Problem is Wonderweiss, you have a high stamina that out ranks my own. When I agreed to train, they wanted me to be fully drained of any reiatsu, where I argued I could go for 5 days. By the time you heal, you could go for more. My other fear is whether or not he'll train you despite your leg being broke. If he does that, some of the captains have a backup plan that has less stress. My other fear is Extinguir's power. He could easily rip through the barrier that Hachi put up, and start to attack. They won't be able to restrain you like they did me." Ichigo explains.

"The backup plan the captains are planning is done in either Soul Society, or in my training grounds downstairs. They plan on having Extinguir come out so they can stress him to the point of exhaustion, where you can take the advantage and take control. With Extinguir exhausted, you can learn to fight on your own while staying released. However, if Extinguir says otherwise during this time, you will receive help only once. After that, you're on your own. We managed to get Nnoitra and Stark to agree to assisst us, since Nnoitra has a high Hierro, and Stark is the strongest. Kenpachi was willing to help, but we didn't want him going overboard because you're a strong opponent." Kisuke explains.

"You can make the decision on your own accord, Wonderweiss. You can decide to go and train with Shinji, where I'm sure Ichigo will not leave you alone, or you can train with us in a less barbaric manner. The choice is yours." Yoruichi says.

"..._I really need to think about this. But, I want to know how I died first. That will help my decision._" I answer.

"The kid's got a lot of guts. He says that not only does he really need to think about it, but he wants to know how he died first, so he can make his decision." Kon sums up.

"Then it's settled. I'll reserve the day for you tomorrow. Come to this address around 8:35am tomorrow, and we'll begin everything. Oh, and wear a comfortable set of pajamas. If you want, you can also have a plushie of choice to hold onto while you're asleep. You won't be alone in the room either. Now, before I depart, since I have an appoinment with a stubborn client coming up, I like to use candals and scents to help create a relaxing atmosphere. Is there a certain scent you like?" Szayel says, handing me his business card.

"{A scent I like?}...Got strawberry?" I ask trying not to even smirk.

"Oh that isn't even funny." Ichigo says smiling.

"Hahaha, I sure do! Okay everyone, I'm off. I shall see you all tomorrow." Szayel says standing up.

"Good luck with your client, man." Kisuke says, putting his hat back on.

Szayel leaves the room, soon leaving the store. Ichigo scratches the back of his head, thinking of things that he has that I might like, since trying to even go back to Las Noches is suicide. Kisuke advises for us to go home for the night as he hands me the crutches. We take the advice, and leave the store. Grimmjow quickly spots us, knowing it's time to head home.

He stands up and says, "Okay boys, I gotta go piss off Rukia now."

"Can I come, Grimmjow?" D-Roy asks.

"Become a cat first." Grimmjow answers, stopping Ichigo from deciding.

D-Roy gets on all fours, where green smoke surrounds him, and he soon jumps out in his Ragdoll form.

"Hey Grimmjow, why do you have to piss of Rukia anyway?" Luppi asks.

Grimmjow replies in a nonchalaunt manner, "Nragh, the bitch decided to dye one of my favorite boxers bright pink. So I'm gonna dye her favorite dress baby barf green."

"HAHAHA! Oh do get me a picture of her face for me!" Nnoitra says as Luppi just dies laughing.

"Sure thing. See ya." Grimmjow says as we meet up with him and D-Roy.

When we returned to his home, it was night, and we snuck inside, quickly making our way to his room, till we found a pillow and blanket on the couch. There was a note on the pillow that read:

_Grimmjow,_

_If you find this, you know where you're sleeping._

_-Rukia_

"Hoho, that bitch just started a war. How heavily does she sleep?" Grimmjow asks, a psychotic look growing on his face.

"I'll take the couch, I don't mind." D-Roy says, jumping up on it.

"I'm not sure how-oh dear God, you're not planning on throwing her on the couch, are you?" Ichigo asks.

"I'm not gonna put her on the couch..." Grimmjow says.

"Okay good." Ichigo says relieved.

"I'm placing her in the tub." Grimmjow says, making a beeline for the stairs.

"Dammit, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yells giving chase.

"{Another night in hell.}" I thought.

"{Just like old times. Except for when Luppi stole Grimmjow bed and Grimmjow put Luppi in one of the toilets head first, and Luppi bounced back, accidentally kicking Grimmjow in the balls. But still, just like old times.}" D-Roy thought, curling up and lying down.

* * *

**Dawn of the Shinji:** a play on the title "Dawn of the Dead", which a parody called "Shawn of the Dead" quickly followed.

**Death Recalls:** so far (excluding the movie "Memories of Nobody"), no one in the Bleach Universe can recall how they died. No one brings it up, and no one talks about it. However, the only one who could recall his death was Orihime's brother, Sora, as he was only dead for 3 years, before he became Acidwire. But for those that have been dead for longer periods of time, never mention their death; only their recent past in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo is remembered. I bring up from time to time that Jushiro may have died due to TB, as it is never mentioned how he got it in the first place. He is the only character to remain sickly, coughing up blood whenever his body is stressed. Every other character is seen as healthy with no ailments (with the exclusion of Kisuke, as he is no longer in Spirit Form, to my understanding at least since other characters can see him).

**Naruto:** now popular for its Shippuden half, is an anime that focuses on the main character, Naruto Uzumaki, who had the Kyuubi (lit. Nine-tailed Fox) sealed inside him by his father, Namikaze (I think is his name; I'm more used to Yondaime). The Kyuubi was controlled by none other than the asshole himself, Madera Uchiha, who started the whole plot for Itachi to kill his whole clan except for Sasuke, who also is the true leader of the Akatsuki, and, to my horror, KILLED TOBI (I miss Tobi). Naruto has had many close calls, made new friends and enemies and (as far as being spoiled goes) is after Sasuke, if not Pein, if not Madera (I really have no clue ever since Shonen Jump decided to play catch-up with Japan and ruined the manga for me). There re also a few movies out there that include Naruto and other characters, such as Gaara in one movie. It is an ongoing series with some die-hard fans; Naruto is famous for creating his own Jutsu that only affects men, the Sexy Jutsu. He teaches it to Konohamaru, who then perfects it, and takes it even further.


	20. Weissy's Past Revealed!

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 20:  
Weissy's Past Revealed!

The following morning, I was to go see Szayel. Problem is, it was on the other side of town, but apparently Szayel thought of this ahead of time and sent me a ride...the other problem is, it was Pesche. Don't get me wrong, I like Pesche, I just don't trust him at the wheel of a car. And this one looked to be an older Toyota Corola, and it was an ugly-ass color. I was about to depart on my own, before Ichigo places his hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on Weissy, you can't do all this on your own. Let me help you out." he says.

We then hear Grimmjow call out, "Hey Kurosaki, how the hell does your shower work?"

Ichigo hangs his head in defeat, despite having shown him last night. A flash of smoke appears from behind us and it was D-Roy, amazingly in clothes upon transforming.

"You go ahead Ichigo, I got things here." D-Roy says before walking away, "Hang on, I'll show ya!"

"Hey Ichigo! Been a while!" Pesche calls as we start to approach.

"It hasn't been that long, Pesche. Hey, out of curiosity, why did Szayel send you?" Ichigo asks as he opens the door.

"Oh uh, he actually meant to contact Luppi, but he dialed the wrong number and got me instead. So I decided I'd help him out. Not to mention, I just got this baby yesterday." Pesche replies.

"_That is such a lie._" I say climbing into the back. Ichigo then hands me my crutches, and gets in the front.

"Oh, you're coming, Ichigo?" Pesche asks.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him alone. I don't exactly trust Szayel yet...he reminds me too much of Mayuri." Ichigo replies, shutting the door and putting on the seat belt.

"I hear ya. I won't be able to stay long anyway; Nel wants me to go food shopping with her and Dondochakka." Pesche says, putting the car into gear.

"_I believe I exist..._" I grumble feeling ignored.

The drive took quite a while; good thing I prepared a small bag for myself taking Yuzu's Nintendo DS and plugging in one of my games. Pesche had turned the radio on and couldn't find a decent station, so he pops in a mix CD (how he got this piece of junk fitted for a CD player is beyond me), with songs by Bryan Adams, KISS, Motley Crue, and Lady Gaga. Before I knew it though, we arrived at Szayel's place, which no longer looked like a Motel Room. He called his place: Pianta Memorie (Italian for Planted Memories). The door opens and it's him. Ichigo helps me out the car and Pesche waves good-bye. As he drives away, Szayel lets us in.

Ichigo coughs a couple times saying, "God damn, that's a potent strawberry scent!"

"Sorry, I encountered a rather large spider and it had amazing stamina; it survived two cans of bug spray before it finally died. I couldn't air out the place fast enough, so I overdid the strawberry smell." Szayel replies.

"_Fine with me._" I say.

"Hey, where's Kon?" Szayel asks.

"Literally stuck in my desk draw. Rukia decided to duct tape him in there, and now she owes me a new desk." Ichigo answers.

"Gotta love crazy bitches. Okay Wonderweiss, lie down right here on this chair." Szayel says.

It was one of those typical chair things that one would see in cartoons, but it looked different. I climb on and almost wanted to sleep right there when I lied down. Szayel then places a thick enough pillow under me legs and feet to keep the blood flowing. I then take a blanket out of my bag while letting the bag fall to the floor and wrap myself up.

"So, how are you gonna hypnotize him?" Ichigo asks.

"Well, since Wonderweiss is still a child, I can't use the whole 'watch trick' on him. I tried that once and nearly put a kid in a coma. So, I came up with a more gentle style. The aromatherapy stage is already happening now, and it's meant to relax my patients. The second stage is an optical illusion that can actually hypontize people, and it works great on kids. I tend to use this one." Szayel explains, holding up an multi-colored spinning wheel.

"I think I'm being affected." Ichigo says.

"Haha, it's very hypnotic. I even fall under its spell." Szayel says walking to me. "Okay Weissy, this won't take long at all. Just watch this wheel, and we can soon dig up your entire history."

He spins the wheel, and I watch as all the colors look like a whirpool. He was right when it wouldn't take long; I was out like a light.

"Okay, you should be able to still hear my voice. Let's go back to when you were really young, what do you recall?" Szayel asks.

**Note: the memory starts here.**

Many years ago, somewhere in Egypt, I was smaller than I am now. I was happily playing with some other kids I knew, tossing a ball back and forth. It was cooler than normal, the skies being cloudy. My parents soon call me over, saying it's time for lunch. I toss the ball back to one of my friends and wave good-bye, then race over to my parents. I could see I looked more like my mom. My dad, for some reason, seemed angry on this day. I rush up and hug my mom, and then head inside. However, I hear a slap sound. I hide behind the doorway and watch as my mom cringes in pain.

"He's too damn soft! You need to stop babying him!" my dad shouts.

"I've explained this to you a thousand times, he's mentally disdabled. He's sensative to a lot of things." my mom argues.

"{What, I'm mentally disabled?}" I thought.

"He can move and talk, right? He needs to toughen up and start acting like a boy!" my dad shouts.

"He's only 5! You can't be rough with him! I swear you go near him, I'll leave you. And I'm taking my son with me."

"Oh you will huh? If I can't have you, then no one can."

I wasn't sure what to think then, but something bad was going to happen. Throughout the rest of that day, dad was never home. It was just me and my mom. At one point we were sitting together in the living room, and I had many questions.

"Hey, Mama?" I ask.

"Yes, Weissy?" she replies.

"What's a mental disability?"

"Oh dear, you heard that one, didn't you?"

"How come dad hit you?"

"...Wonderweiss, I was hoping to explain things to you when you became older. I don't want you to see your father in a different way."

"How come he thinks I'm soft?"

"..." my mom fell silent. "Wonderweiss, you're just too young to understand right now."

"But I wanna know!"

"You're just too young."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssee Mama!"

"No, sweetie. I'd rather you wait."

"Aw man!"

That night, as I was trying to sleep, I could hear my parents arguing again. I step out of bed and sneak over to my door, where I peek outside and find the two of them in a heated arguement. My mom's face had run pale and my dad's was bright red. I couldn't hear what they were saying because both were yelling at the same time. I soon see dad take out a knife, and my mom is cut somewhere. I look around my room for some kind of object, and find my pyramid statue. I take that, dash outside, and toss it at my dad's head. He falls down unconsious, and I grab my mom's hand and dash out of the house in the dead of night. It was raining hard too.

I eventually find a small den of sorts and hide me and my mom there. It was very far from my house. I then saw from a lightning flash that my dad had cut my mom across the stomach, and she wouldn't stop bleeding. I didn't know what to do to help, and she wasn't looking very good.

"Mama, you need to stop bleeding!" I cried.

"I can't, Wonderweiss...it's much to deep to stop..." she replies, sounding weak.

"But you need to! You're immortal!"

"...No, I'm not, Wonderweiss. No one in immortal."

"But you are!"

"I'm not, Weissy. You need to understand that people die. We need to be avble to do that, otherwise, the world would be overcrowded. Listen to me closely, Wonderweiss, you still have a lot to live for. I know where my sister lives, and I can tell you how to get there..."

"No, I want you to come with me!"

"I can't...just listen to me, I don't have much time left..."

"..."

The night was long. She explains to me how I can get to my aunt's place in another city, but her time cuts her off. This left me not only without a mother, but completely without a family; I can't go back home now. All I could do was stay with my mom till the morning came, which seemed to take forever. And when it finally came, I had to make a hard decision.

Morning was finally here. I noticed we had hidden next to a Sphinx. I looked around and didn't see much of anything, till this old guy approaches.

"What are you doing out here child?" he asks.

"...My dad killed my mom. She's still in there." I reply, still upset.

"Oh dear. Well I can't have you stay out here; it's going to be a real hot one today. Come, I'll take you to my house, and I'll get some people out here to pick up your mom, okay?"

"...I can't leave her."

"It must've been very horrible. I went through the same thing around your age."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. But, she is not completely gone from this world. Her spirit lives on in you. You must live on for her."

"...Okay..."

"Let's go then."

As the old man walks me to his town, we're suddenly stopped by my dad. His head was bleeding, and he was still holding the knife. The old man takes out his cane, prepared for a fight. I hid behind him.

"She must be dead. It shouldn't have taken very long." dad says.

"You sir have critically damaged your child. I don't like people who hurt their own." the old man says.

"Oh, but I'm not finished. I may have erased her from this planet, but Wonderweiss is next!"

"I will not let you harm this child any further! If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me first."

"Stubborn old man."

Both men charge at each other and I dash back to the den and hide in there as I watch them fight each other, and the old man was quite an expert at this fighting. He would block the knife and then whack the hell out of my dad. The fight was going on for a while, and started to attract a crowd. Pretty soon, my dad manages to get the old man in a chock hold, and stabs the old man in the chest. Dad lets him drop with the knife still in him. As he tries to walk away, the old man gets up, takes the knife out of his chest, charges at dad and stabs him in the back. He drops with no sign of life. The old man looks around and I crawl out from the den.

"There you are. I'm sorry you had to see that." he says.

"You're bleeding." I cry.

"Don't worry, this won't kill me easily. It missed my vitals."

"Vitals?"

"Yes. The human body has many vitals, which include your heart and your brain. Now, come with me."

"...What can I call you?"

"You silly." he says lowerng his hood, "I'm your grandpa."

The next day, Grandpa Margera had arranged a funeral for my parents, though I stuck closest to my mom. Afterwards, I lived out the rest of my days with Grandpa Margera, though when I had turned 10, he was suddenly stricken with a nasty illness that eventually took him from me. Stranded and depressed, I couldn't do much for myself. Next thing I know, a month had gone by, and I was claimed by death.

At first, I wasn't sure what was going on. I knew I was now a ghost, but there was this odd chain that was connected to my body. Time was flying, and I was getting vety annoyed being restricted to one area. I break the chain and leave, heading towards my mom's grave. Once there, I decided I wouldn't leave this time. However, as the days flew by, I noticed the chain kept shortening. Once it finally disappeared, I started to go through a strange transformation, and before I knew it, I was in another world entirely. It was dark, with a bunch of tree roots everywhere. I came upon a puddle where I got to look at myself; I had a huge tiara thing on my head, and the rest of me looked like a Sphinx with wings. I know I was shorter than a lot of these other creatures, but I still wasn't sure what was going on.

As I kept exploring this area, one of the creatures approaches me, "So, you're the newbie. You're a lot slower at getting this than the other Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Yes. You're a Hollow, buddy. We Hollows survive on eating human souls, if not each other. Eat enough, and you can turn out like me, an Adjucas."

"...Who are you?"

"Me? I'm...HUNGRY!"

He lunges at me, trying to bite. All I do is run away, leading him through thick roots. I jump through this one loop and he follows, quickly becoming stuck in it. I look back as he struggles to break free.

"Argh! You smartass! Come back here!" he calls.

"Forget you!" I shout and run off.

I couldn't tell how much time was passing, but I noticed besides this hole in my chest that I was getting hungry. I never went after human souls like the others out of fear that I'd become my dad. And I didn't want to eat other Hollows because I didn't want to be like the one I met. I didn't know what to do. But soon, hunger was starting to take control of me, and my survival intincts were going through the roof. I then was approached by a huge, scary Hollow.

"So, we meet again...Son." it says.

"Wait, dad? You're a Hollow?"

"Precisely. And I am to become a Vasto Lorde. Now COME HERE!"

Instinct completely took over, along with long-awaited vengence, "I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUU!"

I had made the first bite, ripping off his arm, blood splattering and dripping everywhere. He roars in pain, and I soon go after his other limbs, then his head. However, I couldn't eat him, but the Hollows around me were looking for something; I let them have at him instead.

From there, I continued to hunt numerous Hollows, ambushing every last one of them. Eventually I felt another transformation take hold, and I soon became a Menos Grande. I had taken control over the others, obtaining my own unique mask. Evemtually I started to eat the other Menos Grande, and soon busted through the roof, climbing out of sand. The sky above me was all black with a cresent moon. I had a slightly more humanoid shape by now, but a fear quickly overtook me, and I had to feep feeding off other Hollows. Ambushing wasn't an option here, as there was no place to hide. I simple attacked from behind, surprising all of my victims.

One time, I was looking for Hollows, and found a massive one, which would make Number 4000. It turns around and spots me, soon going into attack. I dodge and lunge, taking a huge chunk out of it's neck, bringing it down without a problem. After devouring him, I feel another transformation take place...and become like Extinguir. I was now a Vasto Lorde.

"So, this is what it feels like to bea Vasto Lorde. At least my hunger is gone at last. But, what do I do now?"

With not much to do, I just explore all the dimensions of the Hollow World, using Cero to blast away anyone who dared to attack. I suddenly have a self reflection onec time, noticing I went from being a very loving child, to this thing. I eventually come across a fortress with no walls, and decide to reside here for the while, till Tosen, Aizen, and Gin arrive. I had fled for a while, before I noticed that Tosen was a pure being, and I felt like my mom was back. If I wanted to get closer, I had to get back into the new Las Noches. I had no choice, so at one point, I infiltrate the fortress in order to find Tosen, but little did I know I'd turn into an Arrancar.

**Note: Memory ends here.**

I'm soon snapped out of the hypnosis. Both Szayel and Ichigo had shocked looks on their faces. Both had just learned of my past, of what I was able to remember.

"Holy shit...Wonderweiss, you were able to speak that time!" Ichigo says.

"I think I know why Extinguir is pissed now. But, you also need to make a decision. Who do you want to train with: the Shinigami, or Shinji?" Szayel says.

"..._I'm still not sure..._" I answer sitting up.

"I don't think he's sure yet. I wouldn't blame him." Ichigo says.

"Well, this session is over. Extinguir is still pissed over what Wonderweiss's dad did. Let's see...12:36pm. Why don't we all go out for lunch, it's on me." Szayel says.

"Sounds like a plan." Ichigo says.

There's suddenly noise coming from outside. I jump down and join the guys to see what it is, and we discover that Gin had been beaten into the ground by Matsumoto.

"Wait, what's Gin doing here?" Szayel asks.

"That's what I asked him and he gave me a perverted response!" Matsumoto replies.

"What did he say? I'm itching to kick his ass!" Ichigo says, pushing up his right sleeve.

"I can't say with Wonderweiss around. But feel free to kick his ass!" Matsumoto says.

Gin pushes himself up till he can stand. He was clearly in a gigai of his own. He brushes off the dirt from his face.

"C'mon Matsumoto, don't be that way. But the real rwason I'm here is because...Aizen no longer has a use for me." Gin answers.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asks as we walk over.

"I can see why. Who wants a used Q-Tip around?" Szayel says, fixing his glasses.

"How about a used tampon?" Matsumoto says laughing.

"For God's sake, we have a child here." Gin says.

"For once, I agree with you." Ichigo says.

"_Can we go now? I'm starving._" I say, my voice suddenly squeeking at the end.

They all look at me with shocked faces till Gin says, "Scratch that, he's a man now."

"Ugh, one trauma adventure after another." Ichigo says facepalming.

"Well now, who's going to explain puberty to him?" Szayel asks, not wanting any part of it.

"I'll do it!" Matsumoto says raising her hand.

The guys all shout, "F*CK NO, NOT YOU!"


	21. Vampires Suck

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 21:  
Vampires Suck

Grimmjow:  
_Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong.  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let it go.  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone.  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know.  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screaming loud  
Let me hear you go!_

Shunsui: _Baby I like it!_

Renji: _The way you move on the floor_

Shunsui: _Baby I like it!_

Renji: _Come on and give me some more_

Shunsui: _Oh yes I like it!_

Renji: _Screaming like never before_

Shunsui:  
_Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

Okay, you're probably wondering why Grimmjow, Shunsui, and Renji are up on stage singing I Like It, dressed in vampire costumes (and we're talking goth, lolita, midevil, etc). Well, I will say to skip all embarrassments, I was taught about "the birds and the bees" by Luppi, since Gin and Ichigo ended up in an arguement over who would teach me. I was actually glad to see Luppi when he pulled up; the arguement was getting a bit scary. I didn't exactly like finding out how both genders tick, because now I have issues seeing some of the girls the same way. I think I may have even completely gotten over Sakura because of it...

Back to the singing. It all started a week ago after Luppi rescued me from Ichigo and Gin arguing, and me learning about puberty soon after. Later that day, while I was still with Luppi, we found Karin, one of Ichigo's sisters, walking around with some flyers...

"_Hey Karin, over here!_" I call out, waving my hand.

She notices and says, "Oh hey Wonderweiss! Haven't seen you in a while. Yikes, what happened to your leg?"

"He had an acident. What's with the flyers?" Luppi asks.

"Oh these...I'm helping Tatsuki pass them out. She said that her school's holding a dance this Halloween and it's vampire themed; don't ask me why." she answers.

"_The perfect opportunity for me to help! Gimme some flyers!_" I say with great excitement.

"Wonderweiss, I can tell you want to help, but in your condition, I wouldn't exactly be moving around too much." Luppi says.

"Actually you two can help me. I know you're friends with my brother, Ichigo. Here, I'll give you each some flyers to pass around to your friends. I need to hang up the rest around town." Karin says, giving us a small stack each.

"{Heheh, I know where this one's going!}" Luppi thinks, getting an idea, and I think I had a feeling of what he was thinking.

"Alright, Wonderweiss, you better come back to the house and rest up. I'll be back in a couple hours; I need to meet up with Yuzu in a few minutes. See ya guys!" Karin says before rushing passed us.

"Luppi, _what's a dance?_" I ask.

"Are you trying to ask about the dance? They're one of the best things to attend growing up. Proms are a bit rougher because they're expensive, but school dances are more fun and cheaper. With this being a Halloween Dance and having a set theme, that means everyone will be dressed as a vamire. And we have a week too!" Luppi replies.

I'm not sure what to really think, since my leg is still broke. I don't even know what dancing means...well, except for the fact it's another word for "fight". Damn Aizen for ripping my brain apart! What if that was a valued memory? Luppi soon says getting some actual rest would be a good idea by now, and he was right. As we head back to his car parked on the other side of the street, we notice D-Roy in cat form running away from something. He quickly hides behind us, and we soon find Yoruichi in cat form chasing him. She stops on the other side, checking for traffic, and after a few cars pass by, she runs over to us.

"Hey Yoruichi. How are things?" Luppi greets.

"Things would be fine Luppi, escept D-Roy did something diabolical a few minutes ago." Yoruichi replies.

"_What did he do?_" I ask.

"That bastard. He ate all my special catnip!" Yoruichi says.

"...That's diabolical? Seeing him high on something I'd think would be funny." Luppi says.

"But it was SPECIAL catnip! Believe it or not, it came from the Soul Society! And he ate the whole jar! Now where is he?" Yoruichi growls before being lifted up by her scruff as she goes, "Yoink!"

It was Kisuke lifting her in a such a manner. She was pretty mad about it too, as she tried to scratch his face off.

"Easy, Yoruichi, D-Roy wasn't the culprit. Your catnip is safe; all he ate was some tasteless herb." Kisuke says.

"Aha! See, I told ya!" D-Roy says, coming out of hiding.

"You're looking for me to slash your balls of, aren't you?" Yoruichi growls.

With his heart leaping into his throat, D-Roy flinches in fear and dashes up the nearest street light. Kisuke puts Yoruichi down, and she resumes chasing D-Roy. When she got up to the top, D-Roy jumped back, but didn't stick his landing and he falls into a mailbox. Yoruichi laughs in success, and gracefully jumps down to the ground and walks away. D-Roy starts to whine from inside the mailbox, unable to find a way out. I walk over and stick my crutch inside the mailbox, and D-Roy uses it to climb out, thanking me. He decides to ride on my back, similar to Ash and Pikachu.

"She's relentless." Luppi says.

"But still my best friend. Anyway, have you guys seen Ichigo around?" Kisuke asks.

"Last we saw, he was arguing with Gin in the parking lot where Szayel's workplace is. Are Hollows attacking again?" Luppi answers.

"No. I ran into Tatsuki, and she mentioned their school is having a Halloween Dance. She said that they also have no DJ, which I find odd." Kisuke replies.

"{I'm so staying home this time...}" I think to myself.

"You know, Grimmjow told me he was getting bored. He's got a good singing voice. Hey, maybe we Arrancar can help provide a band!" Luppi suggests.

"Great idea Luppi! Oh, Hisagi's in town too. Maybe I can get him and the other Shinigami to help out too!" Kisuke says.

I then interject with a look, "_My leg is going numb, can I go home now?_"

"I need to go look for a vampire costume! Maybe something flashy?" Luppi soon starts to think out loud.

"I know I'm going as a midevil vampire!" Kisuke says.

D-Roy shouts, "GUYS THE KID'S IN PAIN, DAMMIT!"

"Ah, he ain't a 'kid' anymore!" Luppi says.

D-Roy tilts one ear in confusion, then looks down and says, "...so that's what that buldge is..."

Needless to say, I slammed him into the street light, causing it to bend backwards from the sheer force. Luppi and Kisuke crack up as I die inside...I could hear Extinguir laughing out of embarrassment. D-Roy falls out of the street light's pole and onto the ground flat on his stomach, not even attempting to break his own fall. With that, Luppi says he's going to take me home to recover, and Kisuke says he'll notify Hisagi about the band idea.

Finally at home after the embarrassment from D-Roy, I was resting in Ichigo's bed. Grimmjow was home, trying to figure out what would be good for dinner. He couldn't find much of anything lying around, including the fact that Isshin, Ichigo's dad, had somehow snuck his way inside without Grimmjow hearing him. Isshin watches carefully as Grimmjow goes through the fridge, finding an exprired half-gallon of milk, no pun intended; milk dies fast. He places that in the sink and goes back to see what he could do for a quick sandwhich to te him over, but not before Isshin loudly lunges at Grimmjow. He doesn't know panthers well...Grimmjow grabs Isshin's arm before the attack was complete, then throws Isshin over his shoulder, slamming him against the wall, somehow avoiding in hitting the fridge door first. Isshin falls onto the floor a few seconds after.

"Now I understand why Ichigo fights the way he does; you surprise him too much. By the way, I heard you come in, old man." Grimmjow says, closing the fridge door.

"Gyoo...You're good, Grimmjow. And Ichigo should be a great fighter!" Isshin says, getting up.

"By the way, this half-gallon of milk is over a week old."

"No way, I just bought that!"

"It is. Now where's Yuzu? I'm starving."

"What, you can't cook for yourself?"

"I don't exactly have the right skills to make something out of half the foods being expired."

"Then we shall order out tonight! And I'll do some shopping tomorrow...maybe I'll have Ichigo do it"

Grimmjow says as he walks over to the couch and sits down, "Make it chinese food."

"Do you think we're made of money?" Isshin freaks.

"Who said you're paying, old man? I'm having Ichigo pay for this one."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He owes me after stealing my only ramen the other day. Oh and by the way, try to be quiet; Wonderweiss is trying to rest."

God I wanted to kill those two. They were being really loud! No matter though; I found some paper and a marker in Ichigo's desk to keep me busy for the while.

The rest of the week could only be described in one word: hell. With Ichigo's family back, Grimmjow and Isshin did not see eye-to-eye at all. I tried to keep myself hidden from Matsumoto who constantly came by to take me clothes shopping so she could get me new clothes; I think me hitting puberty is bad enough! Last thing I need to be worrying about is adult underwear, though even Kon stated I'd have to get some at some point. Gin kept annoying the hell out of Ulquiorra by asking him to let him stay with them, as he likes talking to Luppi. Ulquiorra would reply by hitting him with something since "no" wasn't working well. He eventually talked Kisuke into letting him stay there until he could find a place. Karin and Yuzu got me re-used to girls again just by playing video games and hanging out. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka frequently stopped by to see how I was doing, and when Nel would stick around for a while Rukia would get jealous. Kisuke got some of the Shinigami to come to the Living World to perform for the school, as well as Luppi getting some of the Arrancar to accept.

However, the night before the dance was more than just hell.

It was around 8 at night and I was with Ichigo. We were looking for vampire costumes for the dance. Ichigo found one that almost resembled his Bankai, but the jacket part of his Bankai is more like a cloak for the costume. I was still looking around, till I finally found one I liked. I called over Ichigo to show him.

"Keh, not a bad choice, Weissy. It'll make you look like a Vampire Prince. Hmm...it's missing something. Take it off the rack and follow me, I think I saw a small crown near the front of the store." Ichigo says.

"_Yay, I can be a Prince of the Vampires instead of a Prince of Extinquished Flames!_" I say.

As we try to locate this small crown, we find someone sneaking around the shop. Ichigo has me hide in one of the circular racks as he investigates the sneaky person. He hands me his costume till this was over. As I hide, he carefully makes his way over, and the figure seemed familiar to him as he cocked his head back in surprise. He taps the person on the back and both of them jump in fear.

"What the? Ulquioorra? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks.

I climb out as Ulquiorra replies, "Since I'm being forced into this whole band thing, I have no choice but to dress as a vampire."

"They're forcing you to go?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes. I don't want to mention how they did it. But apparently your school is holding a costume contest; I plan on winning this by recreating my Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra replies.

"You'll win for sure then. I'm not exactly into that thing, but I'm sure it caught Grimmjow's attention." Ichigo says.

"You have no idea. He plans on recreating his Pantera and mixing it with vampire-like accessories. He won't win. I know for a fact that you humans go for looks, correct? In that case, I'll be winning the adoration from most of the women here." Ulquiorra says.

"Because of the fact that-" "-I'm half naked and mostly fur below the belt." "Exactly." the guys say.

"_You're _Segunda Etapa_ may have coolness to it, but my cuteness rules over all!_" I say.

"Oh great, now Weissy's gotten competitive." Ichigo says.

"Hmph. I better hurry before someone catches me here. I'm supposed to meet the Quincy at his place in an hour." Ulquiorra says walking off.

Ichigo shakes his head, and something sticks out out of the corner of his eye. He gravs it and says, "Ah, here's the small crown I saw!"

"_I wonder if _Tosen_ is going to this?_" I ask.

"Tosen? He might show up if you're going. We better pay for these." he says.

Once out of the store, we were heading home, till we noticed a huge spiritual pressure nearby. Looking around, it was right behind us and...it was Hallibel in her Ressureccion fighting off a Menos Grande; but she looks to weak to fight. Why was she fighting off a low class hollow that she could end in one swing? Ichigo hands me the bag with our costumes in it and tells me to stay in place. He takes out his Soul Reaper Badge, places it on his chest, and his body falls to the ground as he becomes a Shinigami. Hallibel is suddenly kicked by the massive hollow in our direction, and Ichigo catches her. He sets her down and goes after the Menos, not bothering to go Bankai. He jumps up and slashes at the mask, cutting it in two. The Menos Grande disintegrates as Ichigo lands. He rushes back over and sees that Hallibel is in trouble. Without words, Ichigo quickly gets back into his body, picks up Hallibel, and we rush to Urahara Shoten.

After a while, Kisuke's crew were able to get Hallibel into a stable condition. But until she recovers, not much can be done about a gigai. But just then, she wakes up, looking at all of us.

"Hallibel, what happened back there? Aren't you supposed to be with Aizen?" Ichigo asks.

"DON'T mention that dick's name!" Hallibel threatens.

"Calm down. Just rell us what's going on. Ichigo saved you from the Menos Grande." Kisuke says.

"I know he did. I saw it before I passed out. But if you must know, he was making a choice of which Espada to keep at his side, and of course he chooses Barragan. I detested the idea and argued my place, and Aizen attacks using the power of the Hogyoku. I struggled to escape Hueco Mundo as he disabled my ability to use Garganta for a while. Eventually I had no choice but to resort to my Ressureccion. Afterwards, I regained the ability to use my Garganta and escaped, but my weakened state must've attracted a Menos Grande. I used the last of my spirit pressure to call for help, which left me defenseless. If that thing had eaten me, it would've become an Adjucas; it had a unique mask and not the common kind." Hallibel explains.

"Come to think of it, it's mask did look different. I can see why Aizen chose Barragon, though; he has literally the most deadly attack of all the Espada. Looks like you'll be staying here with us." Ichigo says.

"_Either that or she can stay with _Orihime_; we need someone to keep _Matsumoto_ in check._" I suggest.

"What about Orihime and Matsumoto?" Hallibel asks.

"You should know those two by now. Matsumoto likes to stay with Orihime and keep her company. But she's been causing trouble lately." Kisuke replies looking over at me.

Hallibel replies getting the message, "So the boy's a man now, huh? She must want to take him somewhere."

"You have no ide-yaaaahhhh!" Kisuke says before I bash his head in with the crutch.

"Sensative too. I think I know a way to repay you, Ichigo. Once I recover enough to walk, I'll see if Orihime will let me stay with her. Also, I'll help you in teaching Wonderweiss how to be less sensative about his 'issue'." Hallibel says.

"That's asking too much from you." Ichigo says.

"Don't worry. I no longer have to worry about that asshole with the 'watch me shower' smile anymore. I'm free to do what I want without consequence, right?" Hallibel says.

"Technically yes, but there are laws to follow around here." Kisuke answers.

"I'm not too worried about these 'laws'. Just make me a gigai and you have a new ally." Hallibel says.

"In that case, welcome to the group." Ichigo says.

The next day, most of Ichigo's class and school mates were working hard preparing the cafeteria for the dance. I was actually there myself, blowing up balloons using a helium tank, and a reular air tank so that not all of the balloons were floating. Everyone else were hanging up other decorations and making sure the fog machine was ready to go. One of the students grabbed one of the helium filled balloons, sucked in the gas, and his voice became ultra squeaky! When some of them had a free minute, they wrote on my cast, mostly wishing me to feel better, etc. Everything got done around the time the day would be over. That's when Hallibel made an appearance. Needless to say she attracted a lot of guys, though she was dressed conservatively; I think it might be her eyes or something...she either shoved them away or hit them where it hurt. Either way, she got rid of them pretty fast, and came over to the group.

"You must be feeling better if you can walk in a gigai." Chad says, knowing the story.

"Just enough to walk. I didn't expect being surrounded by men the second I got here." Hallibel replies.

"Sorry 'bout that. Some of the guys here are complete jerks; that's where Chad and I come in." Ichigo says.

"I'll teach them to fear women to a point then. But for now, I have Matsumoto under control." Hallibel says.

"Really? I hope you didn't hurt her." Orihime says.

"Didn't need to. I got her to listen to me after I whacked her head a couple times. I think she knew what was going on. Anyway, is Wonderweiss any less sensative today?" Hallibel answers.

"No one's really approached him about it. I told him no one would be able to tell the difference despite what D-Roy said earlier this week. Grimmjow's returned to smacking him around." Uryuu says.

"No surprise there; Grimmjow smacked around all his Fraccion back in the day. I do miss my Fraccion, though. It's really quiet without Mila Rose and Apache bickering, and Sun-Sun breaking them up by being a smartass." Hallibel recalls.

"And we know who to blame for that." Chad says.

"Hey Hallibel, do you wanna come to the dance tonight? If you wanna get in you gotta dress like a vampire!" Orihime asks.

Hallibel smiles and says, "Maybe for a little while. It'll all depend on how much energy I'll have then. Anyway, Kisuke said that since I was coming to your school, he wanted me to give you this."

She hands over the small box. Ichigo opens it, and out pops a small bat with lit up red eyes and it speaks, "Hey Ichigo! First off, Happy Mid-Day Halloween! Second, you know my underground training area? I'm having an issue with a Hollow that I can't seem to kill. We have him under control for now, but once you're free, please come to my shop and help me out. I promise to pay you handsomly."

"Kisuke, having a Hollow problem? Oh, this I gotta see!" Uryuu says.

"I'd let the hollow torment him too for all the shit he's put us through, but I gotta get rid of it. If you guys wanna come you can." Ichigo says.

"Why not? I'm starting to feel rusty." Chad says.

"I need to keep my powers sharp; I'll join too." Uryuu says.

"I'm coming too! I want to increase my powers!" Orihime says.

"In that case, I'll keep an eye on Wonderweiss for you." Hallibel offers.

"That'd actually be great, if it isn't too much trouble." Ichigo agrees.

"No trouble at all; he always kept to himself or stayed close to Tosen back in Los Noches." Hallibel replies.

An hour later, we were all at Kisuke's. Turns out the Hollow is an Adjuchas; no wonder he can't kill it. Ichigo and the others head down into the underground where the rest of us watch over Ichigo's body. Once they were there, they found the Adjuchas smashing some large rocks and boulder formations, shouting out a name. It had three heads, all dragon but different styles, long necks, the front half of a horse's body, the back half of a lion, and the tail of a whale. It was as big as a house and meant business. The group wasted no time in attacking: Ichigo going Bankai and using Getsuga Tenshou, Uryuu with his arrows, Chad with El Directo, and Orihime using Koten Zanshun. The attacks are all able to hit the Adjuchas, but after the smoke clears, it appears to not have scratch. Ichigo gets an idea; he remembers that Chad has the Left Arm of the Devil. Ichigo gets Chad to get that arm going, which he does. He asks for Uryuu to cover them. As Uryuu distracts the Adjuchas, Ichigo uses his ability to "fly" to lift up Chad, and rush in from behind the arrows. When the arrows stopped, Ichigo and Chad had gotten close to it, Ichigo letting go and Chad falling in in, punching the hollow in the chest, creating the skull-shape in it. Chad falls to the ground, landing on his feet while Ichigo uses Getsyga Tenshou point blank, aiming for the skull indent. The attack cuts right through the Adjuchas, and it desintagrates.

"That was awfully easy for an Adjuchas." Chad says.

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T REAL~!" Kisuke calls.

Needless to say, the guys are first to burst out of the underground, Orihime being left behind in their rage. Uryuu fires off four arrows, one hooking one limb to the wall by the clothes.

Ichigo holds his sword up to Kisuke's neck and says with a psychotic look, "You bastard! Why'd you have us do that then?"

"Easy kid! If you want your answer, check out Wonderweiss!" Kisuke answers.

They all look over and find the cast has been removed.

"...What the f*ck?" Uryuu asks.

"That fake Adjuchas was actually a new healing technique that Mayuri is working on. If you can defeat it, the person in your party who is most damaged gets revived in some way. In this case, it fully healed Weissy's broken leg. He said it can only be used once, but he's still trying to pperfect it." Kisuke explains.

"You Shinigami really are weird." Hallibel says.

"I could say the same about you Arrancar, but I don't feel like dying young. It's also Mayuri's way of saying he still considers himself an ally to Wonderweiss despite all that's happened." Kisuke says.

And hours later brings us to this point at the dance where Grimmjow, Shunsui, and Renji are singing "I Like It". I was being taught how to dance by the guys while Hallibel kept a close eye on Matsumoto. Both their costumes were revealing, but not as evil as Hallibel's original Espada outfit. Grimmjow got to complete his idea of recreating his Pantera and mixing it with vampire-like accessories. Ulquiorra, however, became as he said but in simpler terms: a lady's man. Those that wanted the girls to come to them didn't get their wish due to Ulquiorra, who was no longer liking the idea.

As for me though, I still ended up the cutest vampire. They call me Wonderweiss Margera, the Vampire Prince!

* * *

**Vampires Suck:** a Twilight parody movie. Appears to have the Edward and Jacob teams fighting each other.

**I Like It:** a song performed by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull.

**Ash and Pikachu:** the two main characters from the (now dying) anime, Pokemon. Pikachu rides on Ash's sholders when he isn't walking, sometimes holding onto his head, or being on his shoulders like a bird would. Ash of course, is his trainer, and at first Pikachu did not like him. But after trying to protect Pikachu from a flock of Spearow, and Pikachu blew them away with a powerful Thundershock during a thunderstorm, the two have been close friends.

**Hallibel's Ressureccion:** is probably one of the skimpiest, but that's not what I am to explain. She seems to be the only Arrancar to use water-based attacks, and they only seem to get stronger during her Ressureccion. Her face is also revealed, and can take on three opponents (Toshiro, Hiyori, and Lisa) without much problems. However, her defeat was not what anyone had in mind ad Aizen swiftly cuts her down. She is also revealed to be a Vasto Lorde, another reason why she was able to take on three powerful foes without a beat of sweat. Despite having this power, her attacks and Toshiro's attacks rival each other.


	22. It's Thanksgiving, Wonderweiss!

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 22:  
It's Thanksgiving, Wonderweiss!

A couple of weeks have passed since Halloween. Some of the Arrancars have found their own homes within Karakura Town, with Ulquiorra getting the suite all to himself. Grimmjow refuses to move out of Ichigo's home, and for a good reason. When he had tried to look for a home of his own many times, somebody else had claimed it the day before. One of them claimed a house just 5 minutes before Grimmjow knew. With Hallibel staying with Orihime, Rangiku became a lot tamer before she and the other Shinigami had to return to Soul Society, but shunsui and Jushiro come by for visits. They say they're trying to convince Yamamoto that I'm not on Aizen's side, but apparently he refuses to believe them. The Shinigami have been having a lot of trouble lately trying to find where Aizen went since he and Barragan have disappeared from Hueco Mundo completely. Things have been pretty quiet around here for a while. Well, except for Grimmjow occasionally picking on D-Roy, and Kon trying to get on Rukia's good side; she's the only Shinigami that stayed and still sleeps in Ichigo's closet, which has started to become a problem.

It's now the day before Thanksgiving. We actually have a couple days off including today and tomorrow. Today however, was going to be quite busy, besides setting up small decorations. Ichigo had invited over Chad and Orihime, and surprisingly tried to invite Nel over for tomorrow. Nel did turn him down, mainly because Pesche and Dondochakka are her only family and wants to celebrate it with them. The other Arrancars have decided to hang with each other tomorrow and go out for dinner instead of trying to cook, which aggrivated me because I thought that Tesla was an excellent cook; guess Nnoitra must've said otherwise again. That spoony head never changes. Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia ran out to get the food for tomorrow, Yuzu promising a "giant turkey". With me being fully enrolled in Karakura High after all the stuff that's been happening, I was now trying to focus on my homework to get it out of the way...my only issue was the history of Japan. When Ichigo came up a few minutes later, I asked him for help. But before that could happen, Ichigo's cell phone starts to ring.

He picks it up and answers, "Hello?"

"Ah Ichigo, it's me, Gin Ichimaru!" Gin answers.

"How'd the f*ck did you get my number?" Ichigo freaks.

"From Kisuke of course!"

"I'm gonna kill him. What is it? I was about to help Weissy with his homework."

"That's who I'm calling about, little Wonderweiss. Look, Tosen and I aren't allowed in Soul Society for a while since Yamamoto is still distrusting the kid. And we were wondering, since Weissy's been living with you, and we could come over tomorrow for dinner."

"I'll allow Tosen to come, but not you, Q-Tip."

"Awww, c'mon man...the Arrancars won't let me join them and I have no one to share tomorrow with. With Rangiku in Soul Society, I've gotten pretty lonely."

"The last thing I need is for you to be pissing off Grimmjow; he lives here too."

"I promise to be on my best behavior. C'mon buddy..."

"I am so not your buddy. I'd have to talk to Grimmjow about it first."

"What, is he dominant or something?"

That made Ichigo snap. He checks to make sure his window is open, shuts off his phone, and tosses it right out the window. He insists we get to him helping me with my homework before he decides to go get the phone. I didn't quite get what was going on, all I know is that Grimmjow does not dominate Ichigo. I don't even get what that means...is that a good thing that I don't understand it? Either way, I can tell something bad is gonna happen. And man, do I ever hate history!

Sometime after I was through with my homework, the girls returned, and Yuzu wasn't kidding about getting a giant turkey; this thing had to have been a good 50 pounds or so! Grimmjow was constantly eyeballing it, waiting for a chance to get at it. I think his cat senses are tingling. Even though D-Roy is currently in his cat form, seeing the turkey didn't bother him at all. He only glanced at it and decided to investigate the bag it arrived in. Ichigo seemed awfully shocked that they lugged such a big bird home, along with the other groceries. When Ichigo asked Yuzu why they got a giant turkey, she had answered that they were having guests (Grimmjow, D-Roy, Rukia, and me), and that Ichigo had invited Chad and Orihime. That brings the total to 10 people having dinner...that explains all the potatoes and corn. However, as they went to put the fast exiring food away in the fridge, the girls noticed they had forgotten a few things: milk, butter, and for some reason, eggs. Rukia discovered in the cabinets that the salt and pepper are low too. With that, us guys became drafted to go get them as well as napkins and drinks of choice. Karin quickly writes up the list, hands it to Ichigo, and shoves him out the door. Grimmjow, D-roy and I follow.

During the walk to the store, D-Roy is able to transform without anyone seeing him except for us. Along the way, Ichigo had forgotten he tossed his cell phone out the window due to Gin.

"I wouldn't let him get to you, to be honest. He said that shit in Las Noches too. It amazingly got under Ulquiorra's skin at one point." Grimmjow says.

"Wouldn't surprise me; just by looking at him, you can tell Ulquiorra doesn't take shit from anyone." Ichigo says.

"Until he decides to turn you into a Shinigami Shishkebab. Gin was quiet for an entire week. Of course, that was back before I became the Sexta Espada. Ulquiorra had such an attitude then, probably because he didn't wanna be an Arrancar yet." Grimmjow replies.

"Ah, the good old days. I kinda miss it." D-Roy says.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why would Ulquiorra not like being an Arrancar?" Ichigo asks.

"_Yeah, that doesn't make sense._" I say.

"Well, he was still a Vasto Lorde at the time, and I had become an Arrancar a week before he was found and brought to Las Noches. Aizen didn't find him though, it was Tosen. And you know the second release of his? He looked just the same as he did then. Tosen explained to Ulquiorra about the Hogyoku and how he can attain more power by becoming an Arrancar. At the time, he had no interest in becoming one stating he had enough power and didn't seek any more. He did decide to stay just in case he changed his mind." Grimmjow explains.

"Which he eventually did and became second-most loyal to Aizen, Zommari being the first." D-Roy adds in.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You couldn't shut that pumpkin ballerina up back then. 'OMG, Aizen-sama is so awesome!' 'Aizen-sama said I have a lot of hidden potential.' 'Aizen-sama is GOD!' He was a f*cking nutcase! Even though he calmed down, he was still a nutcase; we all basically kept our distance from Zommari. But back to Ulquiorra. One day, Gin had approached him and said something insulting or perverted about his form, and using those spears of his, nearly turned Gin into a shishkebab. He decided to become an Arrancar soon after so he could learn to control his power more efficiently." Grimmjow explains.

"He couldn't control his power then?" Ichigo asks.

"It wasn't really that, he just wanted to harness it more. It was some kind of complex answer." D-Roy answers.

We finally reach the store and check out the list. I grab a basket and we head through. As we head down one of the aisles, we found Uryuu picking up things for his Thanksgiving. He must've just gotten here as his cart wasn't really full yet. He wasn't in the mood for talking either. We continue our way till we pass by the alcohol aisle, to which Grimmjow snuck into; the girls did say "drink of choice". We had to wait for him to choose what he wanted after Ichigo said he could only pick one kind; so he chooses wine, stating he doesn't want to get too drunk. Wine still gets people drunk. I just don't know which one is worse in those situations: the red wine or the white wine?

Aftter getting what we came for, Ichigo wanted to surprise the girls with a desert of choice: pie. All of us explored the bakery aisle trying to figure out which one would be best. We had a lot of trouble deciding, and before we could choose which one, Grimmjow's cell phone goes off, playing a part of DDR's La Receta by Carlos Coco Garcia. Yes, I know DDR; it was one of the games Tosen had gotten me back in Las Noches before Yammy destroyed the dance pad. I did warn him about the weight limitations, as they do exist, and he refused to listen.

He answers it, "Talk to me."

"Finally I reached one of you! Why didn't Ichigo answer his cell phone?" Rukia demands.

"...Uh...long story short, Gin pissed him, off and he tossed his cell out the window." Grimmjow replies.

"WHAT? God damn...okay look. Yuzu said she wants to make an apple pie for desert. I honestly have no clue how she's going to pull it off while the turkey's in the oven, but she wants you guys to pick up apples and cinnamon." Rukia replies.

"Oh no waaaayyyy...we were about to choose a pie..." Grimmjow whines.

Ichigo facepalms knowing exactly what Rukia is saying since Grimmjow whined.

"Well, I suppose you still can. But only ONE. We'll see you guys later." Rukia says before hanging up.

Grimmjow hangs up and puts away his cell, turning to Ichigo and telling him Yuzu's idea. He hangs his head saying she works too hard, and after lifting his head back up, he goes to find the apples, telling us to decide on a pie. I quickly pick out a Chocolate Cream one, figuring no one can say no, and D-Roy quickly voted for mine. Majority wins here. We go to find Ichigo, who had picked out a good bunch of apples. D-Roy rushes to the spice aisle and finds a bottle of cinnamon. With that, we head to the register, and we did not expect to see...

"Nnoitra? Lilynette? What are you guys doing here?" Grimmjow asks.

"Like you don't know. I was sent to go get what we needed for tomorrow." Nnoitra replies.

"Wait, I thought you guys were going out to eat?" Ichigo asks.

"We were, but every resturant in town is booked; we can't get reservations. So, I came with him to make sure he got all the right things and no booze." Lilynette answers.

"No booze? Who came up with that lame rule?" Grimmjow asks.

"...Ulquiorra." I guess.

"Bingo. He's letting us come to his suite tomorrow for dinner. Tesla's gonna help him out tonight with the food." Nnoitra says.

"He's being oddly generous." D-Roy says, suspecting something.

"He so misses us!" Lilynette says smiling.

"Bitch, he has no heart." Nnoitra says.

"_Apparently he must if he's inviting you back to his suite, mouth gargler._" I say.

Soon enough, they're able to leave before us, and we left with what we needed minutes later. It had gotten pretty dark, and it was only 4:30pm. I've never known what winter is, and so far I'm learning what fall is like. It had definetly gotten colder too, till I feel something really cold touch my nose. That same cold thing touches my cheeks, and I look around frustrated.

Ichigo laughs and says, "Take it easy, Wonderweiss. Hmm, this is going to be your very first winter, huh? You see those white flakes falling from the sky? Those are called snowflakes."

"I miss seeing snowflakes. They're so much fun to try and catch on your tongue!" D-Roy says, sticking out his tongue to try and catch one.

"I'll give ya something to catch." Grimmjow says, bopping D-Roy on his head, making him bite hit tongue.

"Huh, they don't seem to be getting any bigger. Looks like we're getting the white fluffy kind." Ichigo says.

I ask, "White fluffy?"

"Yes. There are two kinds of snowflakes: the white fluffy kind like this, which you can't form snowballs with, and the thick sticky kind where you can make snowballs and snowmen." Ichigo replies.

"Snowmen?" I ask.

Grimmjow says, "When the snow gets thick, we'll have to show him. I actually feel relieved to see snow...it's been so long."

After we got back home, the snow started to pick up, but it stayed fluffy. Karin had made everyone one a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows as an option...I f*cking love marshmallows. Rukia gave back Ichigo's cell after she found it on the sidewalk, still in one piece. It rings again, and it's Gin, again. This time, Ichigo lets Gin come so Tosen can come. Although Isshin wasn't too happy to see both red and white wine, he did end up eyeballing them most of the night. It was an interesting night too; all of us kept watching the snow as it fell, covering the roads, sidewalks, and other peoples' rooves. I couldn't stop staring at it.

The next morning, Yuzu discovered something awful. She had left the apple pie in the oven with the turkey for too long and the crust was burnt. When she laid it on the table, I took a toothpick and poked it. The crust may have been harder than it should be, but the inside was still perfect. She said as long as the inside is okay, she's happy with it. D-Roy wanted to go outside, amazingly still in human form, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Grimmjow gives it a try and finds he can't open it. Ichigo looks out the window and finds the snow had buried us in. Except for Yuzu and Karin, we all go to work to try and clear away the snow, with Ichigo helping me into my newly bought winter coat and pants. We actually had to get out through the window in order to get outside. With the shovels we had, we start digging, finding the snow is still fluffy and easy to move. By accident, Ishhin tosses a shovelful of snow on top of me, and I could feel the snow melt and slide into my coat. Although he apologizes, I playfully toss a shovelful on him. Pretty soon, we ended up tossing snow at each other while digging out a path.

By the time it was getting to be dinner, Chad and Orihime show up, seeing me, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Rukia tossing snow at each other. To gain our attention, they both join in and we continue with the game. Minutes after Orihime and Chad arrived, Tosen and Gin appear. Neither of us noticed till I had grabbed a pile of snow, got pushed back, and the snow fell all over Tosen, Gin dodging. We all stop and look over, thinking I'm in trouble. That is, till Tosen picks up some snow and dumps it on me. The game continues till it becomes 5pm, and D-Roy calls out to us.

During dinner, we discovered how much of a lightweight Gin was to white wine; he kept flinging small bits of mashed poptatoes at Grimmjow. In return, Grimmjow takes the gravy and pours a little on Gin's hair. Luckily a food fight never started, much to everyone's relief. That is, until Grimmjow decided on having the red wine and got drunk after a full glass. And with Gin still drunk, the both of them started to sing strange songs, to which we sort of laughed at.

We stayed up late while Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin went to bed. We played all sorts of games including Pictionary, Apples to Apples (which we played Apples to Oranges I think it's called; where one person selects a card with a word like "happy" and the others put down a card and see who's is funniest), a short round of Monopoly where D-Roy creamed us all, and finally Sorry. Gin and Grimmjow passed out after the Pictionary game, and weren't distrubed by anything.

After the last game, Chad, Orihime, and Tosen said they have to get going, with Tosen trying to lift up Gin. But before Orihime could try to get up, everyone but Grimmjow (who was still out cold) discovered I had fallen asleep with my head on Orihime's lap. She comments it was just like what used to happen on some days back in Las Noches where I would just pass out. Ichigo picks me up and places me on the couch as the others start to leave. With Grimmjow still out cold on the couch and D-Roy sitting on the floor looking up at Ichigo with begging eyes, he decides to let D-Roy take Grimmjow's spot in his room for the night. Rukia heads up to Ichigo's room first to get herself settled, telling the guys to give her 10 minutes.

After 10 minutes pass, Ichigo picks me up once again and D-Roy follows Ichigo to his room upstairs. Once in his room, Rukia was indeed settled in the closet; we could hear her soft snores. D-Roy makes himself comfortable on Grimmjow's mattress on the floor and quickly falls asleep. Ichigo places me in his bed, and grabs a blanket from underneath in a plastic covering to keep it from getting filty. He takes out the blanket and heads downstairs, covering Grimmjow with it. He returns to his room where he climbs into bed. Kon carefully comes out of hiding and turns off the lights, then heads downstairs to see if there's anything left that he might want to pick at if Ichigo lets him use his body.

As Ichigo makes himself comfortable, he says before falling asleep, "Happy first Thanksgiving, Wonderweiss."

* * *

**It's Thanksgiving, Wonderweiss:** is a parody of the many "Charlie Brown" titles.

**spoony head:** is one of two nicknames that exist for Nnoitra, due to his hood; together with his height and body size, he looks like a spoon.


	23. Death Approaches

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 23:  
Death Approaches

Yet another school day. I wasn't in Ichigo's class which sucks on my end; my teacher can't seem to understand my inability to talk, and therefor my participation grade suffers. She thinks I'm doing it on purpose, and so do my classmates. Trying to switch into Ichigo's class has been a hassle for over three weeks now (since Thanksgiving passed). When lunch comes around, Uryuu tries to teach me to talk a bit more, and it seems to help. Until I get into class, then I freeze up. Hopefully soon I'll get switched.

While in class, around midday, something outside distracts me from my work. I look outside and see a figure standing on a building just across from the school. I then see a purple-ish cloud come from it...this wasn't a human...it's Baraggan! Another figure appears and it's Hallibel in her Ressurecion form. She uses La Gota in a rapid fire style, but she soon has to back off from Baraggan's Respira as it quickly approaches her. Before Respira starts to touch her, she uses Sonido to get away and appear further away. Hallibel then uses her Cero attack, and it seemed to negate Respira. However, Baraggan made it seem that way as he sends out an ever faster cloud. Hallibel tries Cascada, but the Respira makes it evaporate completely. As it hurdles towards Hallibel, she quickly opens up a Garganta and the Respira is sucked into it. Baraggan sends out another cloud underneath the one that got sucked into the Garganta. Hallibel knows she can't beat him this way, and uses Sonido once again, getting away from the area. The Garganta closes and Baraggan stops his Respira.

Damn, this isn't good! If Baraggan's here and attacking Karakura, then that means Aizen must be ready to fight again. And since he has the Hogyoku embedded in his body, Lord knows how much power he's gained! I wish I wasn't trapped in my Gigai and in school! But then again, what could I do about Baraggan? All of a sudden, the fire alarm goes off; someone must've pulled it because it isn't time to go home yet. That gives me the opportunity to rush out of class and find Ichigo and his friends. I grab my stuff, toss them in my backpack, throw said itewm on my back, and I dash out the classroom.

"WONDERWEISS! Wonderweiss Margera, get back here this instant!" I hear the teacher shout.

"_It's a good thing you can't understand me: you're a complete and total bitch!_" I say before I turn the corner.

Once outside, I'm able to meet up with Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, and Orihime. They saw Baraggan too.

"I still can't believe it! Aizen will do anything to create the Oken!" Rukia says.

"But I don't sense Aizen at all! I wonder if the others have caught on yet?" Ichigo says.

"We know Hallibel did, but she couldn't get close enough to cause a massive amount of damage. I suggest we head elsewhere." Uryuu says.

"We could head to where Ulquiorra and Yammy first appeared. I'm sure the others will be heading there as well." Chad says.

"Some of us have already figured out what's going on." someone says.

We all turn to find that Grimmjow and Nnoitra have appeared in their Ressurecion forms as well.

"You guys head to the clearing. Nnoitra and I will keep the old man busy." Grimmjow says.

"Are you sure you can hold him off?" Orihime asks.

"It won't be easy, even with my Hierro, but we'll be able to keep him busy long enough for you and the others to regroup. All the other Arrancar are headed to the clearing to join Hallibel now." Nnoitra replies.

"With his power and my speed, keeping the old man busy shouldn't be very difficult. Keh, Ichigo, Wonderweiss, you two better be prepared. Baraggan's Respira is one attack you don't wanna get caught by." Grimmjow says.

"No kidding. Be careful you two." Ichigo says.

Grimmjow nods. He and Nnoitra jump up onto the school roof, then over to where Baraggan is just across. With the small time we have, we race over to the clearing. Meanwhile, literally over Urahara Shoten, Retsu stands on the back of her Shikai released Minazuki. She was sensing a small amount of reiatsu left behind by an earlier defeated Arrancar. Minazuki is able to create a small orb of the spirit particles still remaining, and sucks it inside her. Retsu could feel other reiatsu from other defeated Arrancar, but right now had to take it slow due to the current pressures coming from Hallibel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Baraggan. This was going to severely slow down the revival process of Minazuki, unless she can come up with a way to use it to her advantage. Right now, Minazuki's natural green-ish color had become a more grey shade due to the pressures and her trying to revive a fallen Arrancar. Retsu looks at a medallian she had tied onto the end of her braid; it was a prism that contained a small piece of what looked like the Fake Hogyoku.

She then remembers what Kisuke had told her a few days ago, "Retsu, this is important. With Aizen still in hiding, chances are he's become much stronger than before. We are going to need all the help we can get. I have been sensing several familiar spirit pressures throughout Karakura, most of them coming from the battle with Aizen. I have created a Beta Hogyoku; it is much weaker than the real Hogyoku, but holds enough power to revive those who have fallen. However, in order to recover those that have fallen, a shard must be broken off and placed in this special Hogyoku Prism. You can tie this anywhere you want: on the end of your braid, your Zanpakuto, as a necklace, anyway you want, as long as it is close to Minazuki in her Shikai state. When the shard disappears and the prism sparkles releasing the rainbow dust, that is how you know the revival is complete, and Minazuki should spit out the one being revived. I will warn you now: if this is done while stronger pressures are present, it may take longer as neither you or your Zanpakuto are prepared to handle even this Beta. Minazuki may change color indicating the slow recovery; the darker the shade, the longer the recovery rate. When you can leave the Seireitei, immediatly start to revive who you can."

Retsu looks at Minazuki's shade; it was a deep grey color. Minazuki was also moaning from the pressures while trying to bring the spirit particles back to its physical form.

"{Minazuki...this grey shade is so deep. If this is how it is going to be with all these pressures out, the revival may take too long and you might return to your sword form. If I can figure out how to make this useful instead of harmful, we can turn the tables.}" Retsu thinks.

Meanwhile in the clearing where Ulquiorra and Yammy first appeared, all the other Arrancar, Gin and Tosen, and us had finally arrived. It looks like Hallibel and Ulquiorra have become the leaders for this.

"As you all know, Baraggan has appeared. I wish I remembered this sooner. Aizen said at some point in the winter months, he would attack. However, he never did say how he was going to do it." Hallibel says.

"With Baraggan releasing Respira, and Grimmjow and Nnoitra holding him off, we have very little time to react. I have come up with who with fight and who will stay here. Those who will fight this round, be at your strongest state possible: Hallibel, Ichigo, Stark, Lilynette, D-Roy, Neliel, Mosqueda, and myself." Ulquiorra announces.

"Those who he has not called will stay behind, and that includes: Uryuu, Rukia, Pesche, Dondochakka, Tesla, Yammy, Luppi, Chad, Orihime, Gin, Tosen, Szayel, and Wonderweiss." Hallibel says.

"For those that are staying behind, you will be back up for those that return here that can no longer fight, as well as guarding the Mod Souls. I found this one in the gutter." Ulquiorra says, tossing Kon over to Ichigo.

"Hold on, why isn't Wonderweiss fighting?" Pesche asks.

"Because I don't want him being overwhelmed right away by the other spirit pressures. Not to mention, we are still unsure how unstable Extinguir is. If it is still unstable, Wonderweiss will become a second target; I cannot let that happen under any circumstance." Ulquiorra replies.

"Makes sense. Weissy, you stay here and try and talk to Extinguir about helping out instead of harming you and us. Hopefully you won't need to fight." Ichigo says.

"...Okay!" I agree.

Everyone pops in a Mod Soul pill, excluding Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and me. With the Mod Souls now taking control of the Gigais and kon taking care of Ichigo's body, they head into the trees to hide, Kon taking the lead. Ichigo goes Bankai and dones his mask. The others except for D-Roy go into their Ressurecion forms, Lilynette becoming Stark's gun, or guns...still unsure if she's one or both. They all take off into Karakura to aid Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Those stuck here don't bother to release yet, saving up on their strength. They start to converse on what to do while the others are fighting, like how and who should scout out every now and then to see what's going on. I on the other hand, sit up against a tree, and try to go into a trans in order to speak with Extinguir. It starts to work, as the ability to hear goes away.

Out in town, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are not holding up as well as they had thought. Baraggan has summoned his double-bladed axe, Gran Caida, and had made multiple slash wounds on his targets, even effortlessly cutting through Nnoitra's enhanced Hierro. Both lie in the streets, shaking and bleeding. Baraggan stands over them, raising his axe in the air, before a spear hits it and sends it flying into a building. Baraggan looks to his left, finding Hallibel, Ulquiorra (Segunda Etapa of course), Ichigo, Neliel, Stark/Lilynette, D-Roy, and Mosqueda.

"Keh, so you have come to fight me? You have not gotten any stronger since our last encounter; Grimmjow and Nnoitra have indeed lost their touch." Baraggan taunts.

"You will be surprised at our combined strength. We'll be sure to crush your skull into tiny bits." Ichigo says.

"You should never have come here, Baraggan. You have sealed your own fate." Ulquiorra says, preparing another spear.

"We shall see about that. Let's see how you all handle death! RESPIRA!" Baraggan replies, sending out another death cloud.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra use Shunpo and Sonido, respectively, in order to rescue Grimmjow and Nnoitra before the attack could touch them. Nel starts to spin her javelin-like Zanpakuto like a fan, effectively blowing away the cloud. Stark pulls the trigger of both his guns, rapidly firing multiple ceros at Baraggan from above. Hallibel uses La Gota in the same fashion as Stark. Mosqueda fires an energy blast that takes the form of a dragon's head. D-Roy fires a cero from his hollow eye. While all these attacks appear to be striking Baraggan, Ichigo and Ulquiorra get Grimmjow and Nnoitra to a safe spot.

Grimmjow coughs up some blood and says, "Ngh...your old man...can't call me a slacker...this time around..."

Nnoitra says while holding his stomach, "There's no way...he cut through...my Hierro..."

"You guys head to the clearing. Orihime and the others are there." Ichigo says.

"Use this Garganta to get there." Ulquiorra says using his Garganta, "Make sure you fully heal before you decide to come back and fight."

"Can't say no this time...watch out for his axe...that thing has gained incredible strength." Grimmjow says.

Meanwhile, at the clearing, with everyone confident at their plans, I was able to get into my Inner Sanctum. It was dark this time around, and I couldn't find Extinguir. That is, till he finally appears.

He starts, "...So, Aizen's finally attacking. He's such a coward for sending Baraggan."

I reply, "Yeah well, that coward has probably gained unlimited strength by now. We need to help out in battle this time!"

"Uh, we? Did you forget what Szayel discovered? I refuse to help you."

"Extinguir, that happened centuries ago. Neither of us may not have fully recovered from it, but we need to put it behind us now. Our friends need our help."

"Sorry kid, I don't think I can this time. Seeing that man's face again through me into a withdrawl. Didn't you think it was weird that I was quiet for the past month?"

"...Extinguir..."

"You're on your own this time."

"...Fine. If that's how you're gonna be, then I'll fight all alone, without you."

Outside this sanctum, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are currently being healed, with a Ressurected Luppi and Gin taking their place in battle. Orihime states that the two are in serious conditions, and it may take a while to heal. I finally wake up and see the change. I stand up, knowing what must be done. I pop in my own Mod Soul pill, separating my spirit self from my Gigai. The Mod Soul takes my Gigai over to the others. But before I could take off, I'm stopped by Tosen.

"Hold on, Wonderweiss. I can sense that Extinguir doesn't want to help." Tosen says.

"_So what? I'm going to help the others!_" I argue.

"Wonderweiss, you can't. You need to find a way to reason with Extinguir."

"_You forget that _Aizen_ took that away from me._"

He goes silent. With that, I take off, Pesche calling for me. It was actually good timing; Mosqueda had returned without his right arm. That meant that the Respira took it from him. Everyone is shocked to see that Mosqueda is missing an arm.

In the battlefield, the barrage of attacks only cracked Baraggan's skull across his left eye. They were all a good distance from him as the Respira had taken many buildings in the area, most of the civilians getting away. Ichigo knows of a safer area to battle, but getting Baraggan to follow was going to be hard, until D-Roy starts to playfully taunt the ex-king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan falls for it, and he follows the group away from town. Ichigo would launch a Getsuga Tenshou whenever Baraggan got to close, and D-Roy would taunt in order to keep him following. Pretty soon, Ichigo had lead everyone to the beach, where no one and nothing could be harmed by the Respira attack, in which Baraggan soon launches, making it fly faster than before. As it's just about to reach the group, a purple cero appears out of nowhere, canceling Respira.

"What the hell was that?" Baraggan asks as he looks toward the cloudy sky.

"Is that? Is that, Wonderweiss?" Nel asks.

"_Stay away from them, you old fuck!_" I shout, charging in from the clouds.

"The fuck? What's he doing here?" Gin asks.

"{He came? Something can't be right.}" Ulquiorra thinks.

I get in close and punch Baraggan across the face, knocking him into the snow covered sand. Nel takes this opportunity to close in and stab Baraggan with her Zanpakuto. With him locked in place, Ulquiorra uses Cero Oscuras, to which Nel quickly evades before she's caught in the blast. Smoke rises from the spot and I pull out my sword, knowing this battle isn't over yet. When the smoke clears, Baraggan rises, and we can hear some of his bones are broken, if not fractured. His skull has more cracks on it as well. He looks up at me.

"Heh, so, you're still alive I see. You won't be for long. You are now a failed experiment, Wonderweiss Margera!" Baraggan says.

"_Shows what you know! just try saying that to my face when you're dead!_" I shout charging at him.

Baraggan stays put as I quickly close in. He wasn't using Respira for some reason, till he suddenly launches a black Cero. Nel gets in the way and absorbs it. This confuses Baraggan, which means he may have never seen this ability before. Nel soon launches it back mixed with her own Cero. Baraggan tries using Respira to cancel it, but it couldn't stand up to the strength, and he is enveloped in the Double Cero. He is still seen standing, but just after the ceros passed, I had closed in, and I slash at his neck, thinking if I can behead him, he won't be able to survive. But he suddenly uses another ability we had forgotten about: the Time Dilation Field. My attack is slowed and he reaches for me. Ulquiorra uses his tail like a rope, wrapping it around my waist and pulling me out, saving me from certain death, or a weakened limb.

"Saving that child will do you no good if he cannot fight. You will all die, and Aizen-sama will be able to create the Oken!" Baraggan says, before D-Roy launches his Cero.

Ulquiorra holds me up with his tail so we're face-to-face and he says, "You shouldn't be here, Wonderweiss. Ichigo told you to stay behind."

"Extinguir no wanna help!" I argue.

"You've gotta be kidding! Extinguir might be our only chance at killing Baraggan!" Ichigo says.

"No, there might be another way." Gin says.

"Is there?" I ask.

"Yes. You see, my sword, Shinso, has a secret when its in its Bankai state, Kamishini no Yari. It has a deadly ability I don't use often; it has a deadly poison inside the blade. All I need to do is utter its command phrase, and it'll extend. As it contracts, a sliver of my blade will be left behind, and the poison will kill the target at a cellular level from the inside out. I'm hoping it will be enough to kill Baraggan." Gin explains.

"...Your blade is poisonous?" Luppi asks shocked, after he is forced back.

"Then all we need to do is create a good enough distraction, right?" Ichigo asks.

"My Bankai doesn't take long to summon. I can strike him at any time; I'm just waiting for the right opening." Gin replies.

"GYAAAAHHHHH!" we hear Nel scream.

"Fuck! Stark, we need to get serious now!" Lilynette shouts.

"Right." Stark says.

We look to find that Baraggan had somehow gotten his axe back through some kind of teleportation, and he had swung at Nel, forcing her Ressurecion to cancel.

"...NEEEEEELLLLL!" Ichigo cries out.

Ulquiorra drops me on the ground with a small puff cloud of snow and sand as a result of my landing. He prepares his Lanza del Relampago (Lance of Thunder and Lightning; the green arrow thing) and closes in, covering Ichigo. Gin activates his Bankai and goes for the regular high speed extensions and contractions. D-Roy can't get close and decides to stay back, and he starts to look at his Zanpakuto. Ichigo finds that Nel had been slash across the chest in a perfect horizontal line, and bleeding profusely. She won't be able to return to the clearing on her own. Hallibel appears and offers to take Nel back. Ichigo agrees, and Hallibel quickly takes action. As she is about to create a Garganta, one appears anyway, and Grimmjow jumps through, fully healed. He holds it open so Hallibel can get through. It closes immediatly as Grimmjow fires a round of Darts from both his elbows.

Suddenly, we all see a cloud of smoke appear from where D-Roy is standing. Once it clears, everyone is shocked to see that D-Roy has been able to reveal his Ressureccion. He appears to be as big as he was back in his Adjuchas days, but his form is different; he looks like the Basalisk from the Final Fantasy X game...I had quite a few things before they were destroyed. He is completely white with a green sheen to him, and the bandages still over his right eye. The helmet he had was this time on his back, almost like a shell. His one eyes is still its green color retained from his human form.

"Wow...that's a sweet Ressureccion there, D-Roy." Grimmjow comments.

"And I finally get to use it after all this time! Okay Baraggan, I dare you to try and kill me." D-Roy answers.

Baraggan dashes over to D-Roy and tries to cut him down, but something isn't right. He couldn't cut through D-Roy's body at all.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! I have an even stronger Hierro than Nnoitra! Either that or I just have really hard scales." D-Roy laughs.

Before Baraggan can use his Respira, D-Roy takes hold of Baraggan, and lifts up his bandages, revealing a bright red eye. Soon, Baraggan is turned to stone. D-Roy drops him, and he crashes into the sand. Gin soon utters the phrase, "Kill, Kamishini no Yari" and impales Baraggan in the chest. As the sword contracts, a rather large sliver was left behind; he must want to make sure it has a strong effect. All of a sudden, Baraggan breaks out of his petrified state, about to use Respira. He soon finds this is impossible as the attack is no longer working. D-Roy fires a Cero, and Baraggan goes flying into the sea.

"Good work you two. I think we got him." Ulquiorra says.

"I'm going to make sure. Los Lobos!" Stark says as the guns turn into multpile wolves.

A few of the wolves rush into the sea, soon diving under. We see explosions, indicating that Baraggan is still alive in some way. He appears from the water, his legs completely dissolved from the poison. I fire a Bala at him, then close in and spin like a tornado, holding my sword out. I connect, slashing him multpile times, before the final blow knocks him into the ocean again. Stark replenishes the few missing wolves as I land on the water.

"Nice work, Wonderweiss!" Ichigo calls out.

Just then, Baraggan appears once again, this time his bottom half missing, as he lunges over me. I turn around and see this, a half skeleton about to pounce. I didn't know how to respond in time, before something pounces at him, sending him flying into a cliff. In front of me stood one of his old Fraccion, Ggio Vega, in his first form. Baraggan comes out from the cliff and lunges at his old Fraccion, before another comes swooping in...and it was Ilforte Granz, Szayel's older brother! Ilforte stabs Baraggan by extending his horns, then drags him in. He then takes a firm grip of Baraggan's right arm, tears it off, and shoves it in his jaws, just as Baraggan is about to use Respira. This backfires due to the poison no longer having a full effect, and that it starts to eat away at Baraggan. Within seconds, he's completely gone, and Ilforte retracts his horns.

"...H-how is he back?" D-Roy freaks as his jaw drops in shock.

"Wow, Ggio Vega took down his leader..." Lilynette says.

"He isn't my master anymore. After my revival, all I could think about was revenge on Baraggan, and then revenge on that gay-ass bastard Aizen." Vega replies.

"I can't blame Grimmjow for the invasion; it _was_ his idea after all. But don't think that because we die twice it means we can't watch over people. I saw what Aizen did...it's time he got his own arm chopped off." Ilforte says.

"Wait, just how did you guys get revived all of a sudden?" Ichigo asks, taking away his mask.

"It was that female Captain with the braid and a stingray for a Zanpakuto." Iforte answers.

"She didn't tell us her name. She just explained the situation and we came here as fast as possible." Vega says.

"Captain Retsu Unohana...but how? The Fake Hogyoku became dust a long time ago." Ichigo asks.

"We have absolutely no clue. We're just glad to be alive." Vega responds.

Guess Kisuke really wants to create an army of his own. But to think I fought without Extinguir this time...can I do it twice?

* * *

La Gota: is one of few attacks that Hallibel can use while in Ressureccion Form. Basically, her main weapon creates water bullets from its gills that surround the blade. It can shoot like a gun, even shooting in a rapid-fire style.  
Respira: is Braggan's main attack after he activates his Ressureccion, in which he's nothing more than a skeleton in a cloak. It's a huge purple cloud whos speed can be controlled for effective killing, and if it touches anything, it ages. If it's a building, it turns to dust; if a living being, the living tissues, muscles, etc are dissolved till the bone shows, and can cause instant death if it touches the head or heart just by watching at what nearly happened to SoiFon. Had Omeada not cut her LEFT arm off, the effect of Respira would've reached her chest, reaching her heart, and killing her instantly.  
Cascada: is one of Hallibels other attacks during Ressureccion. It summons a huge wave of water than is large enough to flood an area. It could be one of her stronger attacks, as it can overtake Toshiro's ice attacks (I could be confusing attacks, correct me if I'm wrong).  
D-Roy's Ressureccion: a fanfic exclussive. Since D-Roy's Ressureccion was interrupted before he could use it, it is unknown what it may have looked like, as some of the Ressureccion look different from the Adjuchas/Vasto Lorde counterparts (i.e. Hallibel). It looks identical to the Final Fantasy X's Basalisk (excuse my poor descriptive nature), only completely white with a green sheen (his hair looks green). It carries the Stone Gaze ability the game's has (I don't own it; saw a friend play it YEARS ago so forgive me on attack names) and can turn the target to stone, but apparently not for very long. It also appears to have either enhanced Hierro or really hard scales. More on this Ressureccion is sure to come with future use, but for now, other abilities remain unknown.


	24. Kaien Sings, Arturo Swings

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 24:  
Kaien Sings, Arturo Swings

After the defeat of Barragan, a lot of us gathered back at the clearing now back in our gigais...and body (poor Ichigo). Mosqueda and Nnoitra are fully recovered. Kisuke and Yoruichi had arrived; turns out after I told Tosen off, kinda, he must've told the two about Extinguir not wanting to help. But, before we could get serious, Ilforte decides now would be a good time to tease his brother, Szayel. It didn't start that way until after Szayel tolf Ilforte that he started his own business; Szayel calls it his Psychic Job because he does other things than just hypnotize people.

"Hahaha! You a psychic? Oh please, little brother, don't make me laugh!" Ilforte teases.

"It's true Ilforte; thanks to him, we figured out why Wonderweiss's Extinguir kept trying to possess him. Only now, Extinguir's refusing to help." Ichigo says.

"Oh really? It must be the pink hair and blue balls then." Ilforte says, picking on Szayel's hair color, and his sword's odd guard.

"At least I'm not a blonde with an extended scrotum." Szayel retorts, picking on the true fact of a bull.

"Enough you two! We're here to figure out why Extinguir is suddenly withdrawn." Yoruichi yells.

"It's quite a troubling thing. First Extinguir wants to take over Wonderweiss, and now he's withdrawn. This isn't good; he can't be trained for the upcoming battle in this condition." Kisuke says.

"Hmm, I think I know the perfect Hollow to talk to Extinguir." Szayel says.

"What do you..." Ichigo is about to ask before he realizes, "...Wait, you're not talking about my Inner Hollow, are you?"

"That would be correct. I know all about it thanks to Kisuke and a few others. Shirosaki is the perfect candidate for talking to Extinguir." Szayel answers.

Vega asks, "How do you plan on getting the two to talk?"

Kisuke answers, "That I can answer. You see, after the battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Wonderweiss has been able to speak to his Release Form, Extinguir, whenever he is either knocked out, or asleep. I noticed it when he was healing at my place a while ago. However, I was told of Szayel's work, and now Extinguir has been thrown into a withdrawn state, possibly by seeing Weissy's birth father after all these years. Although Wonderweiss seems to show no resentment, Extinguir still has a lot of anger towards him, despite it being in the past. Extinguir must be holding one hell of a grudge; either that, or he's suffering PTSD."

"P...T...S...D?" I ask.

"It stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. When something incredibly stressful happens - such as a building catching on fire and the victim is trapped inside - they usually have issues coping with it later in life, and can't stand to even think about the incident. I've seen a lot of it since my family runs a clinic." Ichigo replies.

"I'm starting to wonder if that too has an effect on Weissy's speech. Sure Aizen traded away all the important stuff to make Wonderweiss powerful upon Release, but the PTSD could be a secondary reason." Kisuke says.

"Not sure. Well, since my place is closed for the day because of this, I'll have to find a free day to do this. Ichigo, when are you and Weissy free?" Szayel starts.

Ichigo replies the weekend is best, and Szayel sets us up for this weekend, which is only two days away. With that, everyone decides to return home and rest up for another battle. Szayel had no choice but to take his brother with him, since A) they are blood, and B) Ilforte has no place to go. Yammy decides to let Vega stay with him (oh, he's secretly lonely). Grimmjow and D-Roy follow Ichigo, Rukia, and I as Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime and Hallibel decided on going to their homes this time.

Along the way, Kon catches up and jumps up onto my head. Rukia tries to rip him off, but I hold onto him. I wasn't gonna let her beat him up this time. D-Roy wanted to train really badly so he could figure out what his Ressureccion has: a strong Hierro, or really hard scales. Grimmjow eventually slaps him upside the head for talking too much. Just then, we hear music coming from nearby. It wasn't a kareoke bar, or someone playing a kareoke-based game really loudly. We all decide to investigate, heading right and down a couple blocks, before coming upon a couple familiar and unfamiliar figures. Two of them we all recognized to be Dordonii and Cirucci, but the other two I didn't recognize; one looks like an older Ichigo with black hair, and the other has green hair, and silver-ish skin, almost like Ulquiorra. They seemed to be singing a Spanish song, but I have no idea what it is. Dordonni eventually spots us and gets everyone to stop.

"Hey, it's the orange-haired nino!" Dordonii calls.

Ichigo takes offense and says, "STOP CALLING ME NINO!"

"Aww, where's the Quincy?" Cirucci asks.

"So, it's you again..." Grimmjow says to thec green-haired guy.

"Ah Rukia, it's been a while. Thanks for destroying Aaranierro for me; I could not stand being in that thing's body." the black-haired Ichigo says.

Rukia's face expressed a lot of shock; she obviously knew this black-haired Ichigo. She speaks, "K-Kai...Kaien?"

"Hm? Didn't I tell you to address me as 'Captain' Kaien?" Kaien replies with a smile.

"Grimmjow...so, you survived. You are one stubborn cat." the green-haired guy says.

"And you're still an arrogant asshole, Arturo Plateado." Grimmjow says.

"_I so missed something here._" I say, lost in confusion.

"Yo guys, Wonderweiss is confused over our two new members." Kon calls.

"Did that dead animal just talk?" Arturo asks surprised.

"I AM NOT A DEAD ANIMAL! My name is Kon, and I happen to be inhabiting a stuffed lion plushie." Kon argues.

"How is that plushie talking?" Kaien asks, almost fascinated by Kon.

"Oh, I almost didn't notice you, Wonderweiss. Life sucks being short, huh?" Dordonii says.

"...Doorknob." I reply.

Cirucci laughs and says, "He still has that nickname for you!"

"Kaien...how are you back?" Rukia asks, still in shock.

"{So, that's Kaien. Rukia really seems to like him.}" Ichigo thinks.

"_What am I, chopped liver?_" I call out.

D-Roy sighs and says, "Okay Wonderweiss. This guy right here is a Shinigami. His name is Kaien Shiba; Aaranierro only took his appearance for the most part. And this lovelt asshole is Arturo Plateado, a self-made Arrancar. He's the oldest Arrancar within our army, but after a brutal fight, he escaped deep within Hueco Mundo to heal his wounds."

"Self-made Arrancar?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes. I became an Arrancar on my own, without the Hogyoku, without being under Sosuke Aizen's influence." Arturo answers, his Spanish accent present.

"Hold on, how are the three of you even alive?" Ichigo demands, looking at Dordonii, Cirucci, and Kaien.

A voice speaks, "That would be due to me and Minazuki."

We all turn to find it was none other than Captain Retsu Unohana! We all look at her dumbfounded while Arturo glares. He knows about Retsu, apparently. When we asked how she brought back Dordonii, Cirucci, and Kaien, she holds up what appeared to be a chipped Hogyoku. We all argued that Aizen has the real Hogyoku while the fake one became pixie dust. She explains how Kisuke created a Beta Hogyoku that can only revive those that have fallen in battle. She also explains she was accompanied into Heuco Mundo earlier on before she had brought back Ilforte and Vega; sadly it took the Arrancars a long time to come to the World of the Living because of Arturo, and sneaking Kaien around afterwards was no easy task. However, she was unable to bring back his wife, Miyako, since none of her spirit particles remained within Soul Society.

After she explains her side, Arturo explains his, saying he reached Las Noches, but found it to be in complete ruin. The dome-like roof had collapsed inward, crushing the rest of the fortress. He said he found Retsu and Shunsui, and her Zanpakuto in Shikai form, bringing back Dordonni and Cirucci. He states the only reason he wanted to explore Las Noches was to kill Aizen, but apparently Aizen left the fortress to rot. After Dordonii and Cirucci were revived, Retsu and Shunsui explain the situation. He says as soon as he heard that Aizen isn't dead, he quickly decided to join, but only to kill Aizen; the second he's dead, he plans on taking over the Seireitei. However, he even became victim to Retsu's unsual scare tactic, and said he wouldn't invade (but at this rate, it doesn't look like it'll last long).

"I don't get it. Arturo appears to be an arrogant jerk, yet here he is singing along with two Privaron Espada and Kaien!" Ichigo says.

"Okay, I will admit, for some reason, I am attracted to the World of the Living's Music." Arturo says.

"Not to mention I decided on a song called La Camisa Negra, which is Spanish for The Black Shirt. I figured Arturo would appreciate it." Dordonii says.

"And strangely enough, I like the song. But enough about that, we are trying to find a Shinigami by the name of Kisuke Urahara. Retsu said he could give us gigais." Arturo says.

"Uh, well I guess we can show you...but finding a place to stay is gonna be tough." Ichigo says.

"I wouldn't worry. We know Mosqueda is alive here somewhere. Dordonii and I will find him and stay with him." Cirucci says.

"{Or you could find Uryuu and live with him. He needs to learn how to talk to women.}" I think.

"Heck, I'll stay wherever Rukia's staying." Kaien says.

"Hell no! I don't care how loyal she is to you, I'm already having issues with her, Grimmjow, and D-Roy living with me!" Ichigo quickly protests.

"Oh, and Wonderweiss isn't an issue?" Rukia asks with a stare.

If she wasn't a girl, I'd smack her.

"He's probably the most normal thing within the house besides Karin! At this point, I'd even consider Kon to be normal!" Ichigo replies.

"Yay, I not issue!" I say in happiness.

"Woot, I'm normal!" Kon cheers.

Arturo says backing off a few steps, "I think I'll find that emo and stay with him; at least it'll be quiet."

Rukia and Ichigo soon get into an arguement of arguements, fighting over Kaien staying with us, or living elsewhere, probably with Kisuke. There really is no place to stick Kaien till Rukia says Ichigo can sacrifice his bed. Ichigo makes a huge issue out of it saying it's where he and I sleep, since I stopped sleeping on the floor after the thunderstorm. Ichigo soon says that if she adores Kaien that much that he can sleep in the closet with her. She argues about liking his closet, espewcially since she decorated it...this only infuriated Ichigo further and he storms away.

"_Great going, Queen Bitch._" I say, actually censoring myself with my poor speech.

"Oho, I am so not repeating that, kid." Kon says.

"...You decorated his closet?" Kaien asks, quite disturbed.

"Wonderweiss, you better go find Ichigo. We'll try to figure things out here." Grimmjow says.

Not wasting time, I quickly rush off in the direction Ichigo went. I find him one block away around the corner; he still seemed pretty miffed about Rukia decorating his closet.

"Oh, Weissy...sorry about that. I think I might be getting tired of Rukia staying with us." he says.

"Honestly Ichigo, even I can't blame you. I'm tired of getting beat trying to get on her good side." Kon says.

"_She has been getting a bit on the annoying side lately. Maybe _Orihime_ can take her in. I'm sure _Hallibel_ will set her straight._" I say.

"Even Weissy agrees. He says maybe Rukia can stay with Orihime and Hallibel can set her straight." Kon translates.

"No, I can't do that. I'm pretty sure Soul Society isn't exactly liking Rukia stay here either." Ichigo says.

We hear Grimmjow call, "YO, STRAWBERRY!"

"Somebody's gonna die today." Ichigo says as he returns to the group.

I follow close behind and grab onto Ichigo's shirt as a way of restrtaint, and he quickly got the idea. When we approach the group, it looked like a quick resolution had been made; Rukia has a big scratch on her face; apparently D-Roy became a cat and did the job.

Needless to say, she was pretty quiet for the rest of the night. Thank God.

The next day, we had found out that Arturo is staying with Ulquiorra in his suite, Dordonni and Cirucci found where Mosqueda is staying and moved in, and Kaien, well...we found him in the bathtub. His explaination was that Kisuke wouldn't allow Kaien to stay, mainly because Kaien found the storage room and when he tried to pull out a box, the room exploded. He had unknowingly tugged on a box of very sensative experimental Gag Orbs. Kaien then proceeded to the Kurosaki Clinic in Shinigami form, carrying his gigai on his back, snuck into the clinic, found a bathroom, and fell asleep in the tub. How we found him: D-Roy was gonna take a shower...all he had on was a towel around his waist as he opened the shower curtain. Guess Kaien will be staying with us for a while.

The only bad part is...we had no idea he'd be trying to get himself enrolled in Karakura High, just as I had been successfully transfered into Ichigo's class. The only good thing out of this: Kaien ended up in my other class. Have fun with Super-Alpha-Omega-Bitch-san!

Pretty soon, the weekend came. Saturday at last. As Ichigo and I were leaving the house, we found Pesche was driving us to Szayel's again. He said he's trying to get a job as a taxi driver, but Neliel and Dondochakka have high doubts; so do me and Ichigo. He drops us off and leaves, and we walk in, soon finding Ilforte opening the door for us. Szayel says since his brother is staying with him, he'd be putting him to work. Ilforte should've thought better than to stay with Szayel. Anyway, he has us sit down in chairs that are directly across from each other; and they are very comfortable leather recliners. He told us to recline so that when he puts us under, our heads won't detatch from our necks. We do so, and he uses a different technique for hypnotizing: he used the watch this time, and it put us under quickly, giving us fast access to our Inner Worlds. Ichigo and I are out good, so we're unable to communicate with Extinguir and Shirosaki. However, both ourt worlds had connected. Shirosaki easily found Extinguir.

"So, I hear you aren't helping out Wonderweiss." Shirosaki starts.

"What of it? Seeing that man again bothered me. Not to mention that memory playback was done without my say in anything." Extinguir says.

"Look you, there's only one reason why you exist for Wonderweiss. It's the same reason that all Inner Hollows exist for their hosts: we exist to give our hosts the strengths and abilities needed to survive impossible battles."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were all fighting Baraggan yesterday, who is the **deadliest** Arrancar, mind you, Ichigo summoned my help in order to survive. Of course it works, because he's using my power. If Wonderweiss wound up in a dire situation and tried to Release and nothing happened, he'd be dead by now, Extinguir. You exist to keep him alive."

"Hmph."

"Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, all the other Arrancar don't have this issue. Even the other Vizards don't have this issue anymore."

"You're being very confusing."

"In other words, you haven't completely bonded with Wonderweiss, have you?"

"'Course not."

"Dumbass. If you cannot bond with Wonderweiss and lend him your full power, he can never control you, and you will never defeat Aizen."

"If I do that, then I'll no longer exist. I'll just be sealed away in his sword till he Ressurects. I'm not ready to disapperar."

"Neither am I. I have a feeling one day I'll have to part with Ichigo, in order for him to get stronger."

"...Really?"

"You thought I had no fears? I've been training the bitch ever since Kisuke turned him into a Plus."

"..."

"The only thing you've done so far is help Wonderweiss survive Hueco Mundo and become a Vasto Lorde. You haven't once done anything else, have you?"

"...No, I haven't."

"I can feel there's a good couple techniques you have yet to teach him. You should do that."

"The only things left are Gran Ray Cero and..."

"Teach him those. Soon, you will become his loyal sword. You will still exist, as his Ressureccion."

"...Alright. But I refuse to let him fully control me."

"Why's that?"

"I wish to see Aizxen get destroyed first before I become Wonderweiss's true sword."

"That's fine. I'm constantly watching Ichigo even when he borrows my power. You can do the same, y'know."

"Right."

* * *

**Kaien Sings, Arturo Swings:** a play on Seth McFarlen's Family Guy episode title: Brian Sings and Swings.

**Doorknob:** Rydrake's actual nickname for Dordonii since she has issues pronouncing his name.


	25. Kaien Sings, Arturo Swings 2

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 25:  
Kaien Sings, Arturo Swings 2

"Hm? Hey, why do I hear music?" Extinguir asks.

"Another odd song...wait a sec, it wouldn't be Kaien again, would it?" Shirosaki asks confused.

Indeed it would be. Kaien had gathered with Vega, Arturo, Dordonii, and Cirucci on at the park. Vega brought a radio complete with a mix CD of song instrumentals so the others could sing. Although they did have gigais, and were in them, they didn't expect an audience. That's when Dordonii gets the idea to lay down his hat so people could put money in it...they're performance is working perfectly.

**Cirucci:**  
_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna tough  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro, Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro..._

The people around them really seemed to like this song. Problem is, the park must be close, since it's loud enough for Extinguir and Shirosaki to hear; Szayel couldn't snap me and Ichigo out of the hypnosis.

"I don't get it, little bro, what's going on?" Ilforte asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Ngh, this music must be interrupting the whole hypnosis!" Szayel replies.

"Should I go beat them up?"

"No. This stage of exiting hypnosis must be done near naturally. Ichigo and Wonderweiss were about to wake up before the music started. They'll be stuck like this till it stops."

Meanwhile...

**Kaien:**_  
Do you know what it feels like to love someone  
That's in a rush to throw you away?_

**Vega and Dordonii:** (_Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?_)

**Kaien:**  
_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one  
To know that the lock on the door has changed?_

**Vega and Dordonii:** (_Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?_)

"Okay, I reeeeeaaaaallllyyyyyy like this song!" Shirosaki says.

"I could care less..." Extinguir says.

"DO NOT DEFY ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!"

"...Who?"

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Ichigo suddenly asks.

Shirosaki and Extinguir look around till they spot me and Ichigo, for some reason, floating on the clouds that exist within Ichigo's Inner World. I won't lie, this is pretty damn freaky! Even Shirosaki and Extinguir looked very confused. It was supposed to be only them communicating, and we suddenly show up. Then, moments later, we hear a more familiar song...

**Arturo (with Dordonii as back-up):**  
_Tengo la camisa negra  
Ya tu amor no me interesa  
Lo que ayer me supo a gloria  
Hoy me sabe a pura (mier-)_

_Miercoles por la tarde y tu que no llegas  
Ni siquera muestras senas  
Y yo con la camisa negra  
Y tus maletas en la puerta..._

**Kaien (with Vega as back-up) translates:**  
_I have the black sirt  
Your love doesn't interest me anymore  
What tasted of glory to me yesterday  
Today tastes to me of pure (shi-)_

_Wednesday by the afternoon and you that don't appear  
(You) don't even show signs  
And me with the black shirt  
And you suitcases at the door..._

"Things are getting really weird." Ichigo says.

"You can say that again. You two really need to wake up." Shirosaki says.

"But we can't. Waking up is impossible with all this music. It needs to stop." I say.

"Do you think I should teach him the Gran Ray Cero now?" Extinguir asks.

"Not here. Not now. It's too dangerous with me and Ichigo present. One wrong move and we can all kiss our butts good-bye." Shirosaki says.

"...Are you serious?" Extinguir says, a bit skeptical.

"Completely. Hey, Ichigo, when you die, you gotta play this song at your funeral!" Shirosaki says, soon turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo takes offense at this and replies, "How about I play 'Fuck You' in A-Minor?"

Shirosaki wittily retorts, "No sorry, I don't know that one. How about 'I Kissed A Girl'?"

Ichigo answers, "I cannot WAIT to kill you."

"Technically you can try to while you have the chance." I say.

"I would, but for some reason, I can't move from this cloud." Ichigo responds.

"Come to think of it, neither can I!" I say trying to get up.

Outside in the real world, Szayel had decided to call someone to stop Kaien and the others from singing at the park. Of course, he doesn't call the cops, since they're all new to Karakura. Instead, he calls somebody else...

At the park, Cirucci is looking for another song on Vega's instrumental mix CD. As she flips through the tracks with the volume lowered, Arturo counts up their earnings from the last few songs. Just then, someone tosses a rock their way, and Arturo catches it effortlessly, as if he expected it to be thrown. The group turns to find the culprit is Lilynette. All but Arturo are a bit amazed to see it's her; Kaien is a bit more shocked that she looks like a kid.

"Lilynette? What are you doing here?" Cirucci asks.

"Why did Aizen have kids fighting for him?" Kaien asks.

"Because his ego's too small for him to act and fight accordingly." Arturo says as he steps forth.

"He has a small ego?" Kaien asks, confused.

"I don't think he means the mental-type ego..." Vega says growing a smirk on his face.

It takes a few seconds before Kaien gets the idea, "Ohhhhhhh, I get it. You're joking about his-"

Lilynette cuts him off, "Look, Szayel has Ichigo and Wonderweiss under a deep hypnosis, and he can't get them to wake up with you guys making noise. Cut the shit before I take control. Or do I have to summon Stark?"

"Szayel has the two under hyponosis?" Arturo asks, getting the wrong ideas in his head.

"NOT THAT KIND OF HYPNOSIS, DUMB SHIT! He has Ichigo's Inner Hollow and Wonderweiss's Ressureccion talking to each other so Extinguir can help us out when Aizen finally shows his ugly mug!" Lilynette shouts.

"Aizen thinks he's so high and mighty. Always wearing the 'watch-me-shower' smile. I became a Privaron Espada so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore." Cirucci says.

"Wait, really?" Dordonii asks.

"Didn't you think it was strange of me to turn my position Nnoitra after he got rid of Neliel?" Cirucci questions.

"Say we keep going. What will you do then?" Arturo asks.

He had no idea he just dug his own grave. Lilynette dashes over and swiftly bites onto Arturo's left arm; his gigai can't protect him from this. However, in order to effectively strike, she had quickly pushed up his coat and shirt sleeve and chomped onto his arm. He stares, ignoring the pain, thinking she'd let go if he takes no action. He's wrong; like any wolf would do, she starts to shake her head in an attempt to rip his skin off. This he can't ignore and starts to smack her head with his free hand. Lilynette hangs on like a steel trap. Vega tries to help pull her off, but this fails as well; he slips and falls into the snow. Kaien tries to pull her off, having a more firm grip. She still doesn't let go.

"God! Somebody get this crazy bitch off me!" Arturo shouts, losing his cool.

"Calling for help?" someone asks.

Across from them stood me and Ichigo, fully awake and alert...and not very happy. Vega jumps up out of the snow, then turns and sees us. Ichigo cracks his knuckles and Vega retreats to the group, hiding behind Kaien. The group finally notices us. Lilynette is last to notice and lets go of Arturo's arm, and promptly walks over to us asking about the pay Szayel is supposed to give her for the help. Ichigo hands her an unmarked envelope; she opens it and sees the money inside, then leaves saying it's all us now. Dordonii and Cirucci did not want to stay, sensing the anger coming from us, and leave immediatly. Vega felt the same, grabs his radio, and takes off. Arturo examines the bite marks on his arm, commenting he'd have to get rabies and tetnus shots. He pulls down his sleeves and directs his attention to us.

"So, what happened while you were under Szayel Aporro Granz's hypnosis?" arturo asks with a sadistic smile.

"Uh, Arturo, I wouldn't be acting like a jackass if I were you...!" Kaien says, slowly moving behind a tree.

"I really don't care; I can take them no problem." Arturo says.

"You forget your gigai doesn't allow you your powers. Oh and, fyi, Wonderweiss learned something new. Sick him, Wonderweiss!" Ichigo says.

That's when I rush up, blending in with the snow since my jacket's white, and tackle Arturo into the tree, not realizing a bunch of snow had gathered in its branches the night before, and we all become burried, with Kaien dodging the pile. However, he isn't going to escape so lucky; Ichigo had quickly blocked him off, and cracks his knuckles again with an evil smile. Kaien gulps, and Ichigo tackles him to the ground, beating on him harshly. Arturo breaks free of the snowy prison and climbs out. I reach out my hand and grab his leg, forcing him to fall over and make a face-print in the snow pile. I break free and body slam him into the ground.

Later, they were treated for their minor injuries at the clinic, Ichigo and I coming out injury free from the fight. When Grimmjow saw Arturo's black eye, he says it looks good on him, to which Arturo slams Grtimmjow into a wall. Thankfully Rukia isn't around; she had gone out with Orihime earlier. Arturo leaves after he is treated, his dignity and ego smashed to bits at the fact he couldn't do a thing to defend himself. Kaien only has some bruising on him, none of his face though; Ichigo agreed to spare Kaien's face, but not any other body part. With Kaien all sore, he decides to lie on the couch, much to Grimmjow's frustration as he usually naps there in the afternoon...so he steals Ichigo's bed. However, before he did lie down, he calls up Ichigo. I follow him up to his room, and we discover something horrific...oh Rukia's good.

"...Did she...replace all my desk accessories...and our textbooks, notebooks, and homework...WITH BOXES OF TAMPONS AND PACKAGES OF PADS?" Ichigo flips.

"Ewwwww...GROSS!" I cry, not wanting to approach the desk.

Kon suddenly flies out of one of the drawers, latching onto Ichigo's face. What's worse is he's stuffed with something other than the Mod Soul Pill. Ichigo takes out the pill first and places it in his pocket. He then sticks his hand in deeper and pulls out a package of pads, which he flings into the air, and it bounces off Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow takes the package and throws it at Ichigo's head, just as Ichigo was about to replace the pill within the plushie. Ichigo drops the pill, where it manages to roll under the sliding closet door. This I find strange as the door is supposedly anchored in. I get onto the floor and look, finding a small hole had been carved into the bottom of the door. I slide the door open, where I find Kon, completely ignoring what Rukia had put up in the closet. Ichigo is horrified to see that his closet had been turned into a feminine living space, complete with pink wallpaper with floral print. She had indeed put up a small window with a picture of a field posted behind it. All his shirts had been stuffed onto the shelf above, probably for more room. She obviously did all of this this morning after Ichigo and I left. I hand the Mod Soul pill to Ichigo and he stuffs it back in the plushie, Kon quickly coming to life.

"Ugh, man! Thank you, Ichigo! I owe you for pulling that out of me! I'm still trying to figure out how Rukia pulled it off." Kon says.

"I'm not too concerned about that. Look at what she did to my closet." Ichigo says, holding Kon up.

"HOLY MOLEY! She must be mad at you for something." Kon says.

"Hey, Kaien's the one who decided to take up the bathtub and scare the hell out of D-Roy. I didn't put him there." Ichigo says.

"_Should I...tear it all down, or something?_" I ask.

"Weissy's asking if he should tear all that stuff down." Kon translates.

"Not yet. Not to mention, tearing off wallpaper isn't smart. I'll have to find some paint." Ichigo says.

"Can I paint strawberries?" I ask (like I mentioned before, Uryuu's been helping me learn to talk).

"It's not that kind of paint, and no. You can paint a bunch of 15's though." Ichigo replies.

"{15?} Oh right, your name is 1-5." Grimmjow says.

"Hey Ichigo, you know X-mas is closing in, right? It's like, next week." Kon says.

"X-mas?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a special holiday where people buy gifts for one another and exchange them. I had forgotten all about it." Ichigo says.

"Get me cat-nip and I'll kill ya." Grimmjow says.

"{Well in that case...}" I think to myself.

With not much else to really do, Ichigo puts Kon down and tells him to recover the missing items from the desk. We then put on our coats and head outside. We soon see Nel and Pesche walk by, and they catch us as they pass by. We walk out to meet them, Pesche soon throwing a snowball in my face. He just started a snowball fight, which I happily agree to play.

"Nel, what are you doing around here?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh, Pesche's car battery died at an intersection. We've been knocking on doors to see if people would let us use their phone to call for someone to get the car." Nel answers.

"You can use mine."

"Oh, really? That's awesome, Ichigo!"

"I can't let you walk all over town in the cold."

Nel suddenly hugs him out of the blue, similar to how she did in Las Noches; I think this time Ichigo's coat absorbed most of the shock. Nel runs over to the door and heads inside, to which Pesche soon follows her in. Ichigo falls to the ground, coughing and trying to breathe from Nel's Uber-Bear Hug. I take a bit of snow and plop it on his head, to which he wakes from. He looks to me asking what just happened. At first I don't respond, but Ichigo's face was an odd shade of red...I give him a "you like her" smile.

"Wonderweiss, why are you smiling like that?" he asks.

"You. Like. Neliel." I reply.

"What? Wonderweiss, don't be silly!"

"You liiiiiike her."

"You're pushing it, kid."

"Return hug!"

"Wha? Wonderweiss, cut it out."

"Doooooo iiiiit."

He responds by taking a handful of snow and shoving it in my face. I fall back and he gets up and heads into the house. I sit up, shake the snow off, and follow him inside. Pesche is using the phone, trying to get hold of a tow truck to get his car. Nel had disappeared into the kitchen, probably to make hot cocoa; I can smell the boiling water. D-Roy peeks around the corner keeping an eye on Nel. His ears turn and face away, towards us, and turns his head, looking up at Ichigo. He smiles at Ichigo, almost like how I just did, but he gave a thumbs up. Kaien quietly calls Ichigo's name and winks at him. This was never going to end.

Ichigo can suddenly hear Shirosaki say, "Dude, you have BEAUTIFUL taste in women! Her rack is so huge! Hurry up and carry on your legacy!"

Nel soon comes out of the kitchen with a few cups on hot cocoa on a tray; I'm game for the cocoa as I walk up and take a mug. She walks over to Pesche and hands him one, then Ichigo, and then Kaien. She takes hers and puts the tray on the table. D-Roy trots away, disappearing into the hallway. Pesche then slams the phone, angry at the fact that a tow truck won't come to his car's rescue because he can't pay for the service. But as soon as he takes a sip of the hot cocoa, he immediatly calms down. He thinks maybe if his car is there long enough, someone will have to tow it.

"Where is your car, exactly?" Kaien asks.

"Oh, smack in the middle of the intersection!" Pesche replies with a sunny look.

"It died there?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah, it was awful. One of the cars from behind nearly rear-end him, and when it came time for the other cars to move, this huge semi nearly runs us over." Nel answers.

"Cars are such funny things. They die in the strangest places." Pesche says, taking another sip.

"Where's Dondochakka?" I ask.

"Dondochakka? Oh, he's been job searching ever since we got a place to live. I think he recently applied to become a tow truck driver and is...in an interview with the boss right now." Pesche answers, soon hanging his head.

Nel says, "Don't worry Pesche, I'm sure he'll get hired no problem." She looks at Ichigo and says, "So Ichigo, this X-mas thing is next week. Have you started holiday shopping yet?"

"Huh? Oh no, not yet. I've been burried in homework for the while." Ichigo replies.

"One thing is for sure, I do not get science." Kaien says.

Ichigo looks at him and says, "Judging by Grimmjow's stories of Aaranierro, your Shikai IS about science."

"Ironic, huh?" Kaien says, taking a sip.

"Moving on, do you have anyone special in mind, Ichigo?" Nel asks.

Ichigo all of a sudden goes silent and his face goes red. Pesche intervenes, "That reminds me. I overheard Yammy say that all the Arrancars plan on having a little party the day before; everyone's invited."

"Oh wow, really?" Ichigo asks, snapping out of his trans.

"Yeah. Luppi's supposed to be the host; he rented out a place for the day and is setting up." Pesche replies.

Wait, Luppi's the host? I'm starting to wish I was still a kid; Lord knows what kinds of adult-themed things are going to go down.


	26. A Christmas to Remember

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 26:  
A Christmas to Remember

It's finally X-mas Eve. All the schools in Karakura Town got Winter Vacation, and won't be starting up till the second week of January; that includes Karakura High. Though, we didn't get away so lucky; me, Ichigo, and the others were buried in homework up till now, and were incredibly scrwed on trying to find gifts. Ichigo said to buy gifts for those I'm closest to, so I chose: Tosen (of course), Ichigo and his friends, Jushiro, and Shunsui. We actually got an invite in the mail that was addressed me me, Ichigo, Grimmjow, D-Roy, Rukia, and Kaien that read:

Yo Ichigo, Weissy, Grimmjow, D-Roy, Kaien, Rukia,

You guys are invited to the Christmas Party of Awesomeness! There will be all kinds of drinks and food, and even music!  
If you have bought gifts for people, we will be exchanging those as well; I made sure to get one hell of a tree...with help, anyway.  
It will be held within the Karakura Ball Place, in Ball Room C.  
It will start at 6pm on December 24.  
Ending time is whenever you wanna leave the next day (after we have exchanged gifts of course).  
Dinner will start around 6pm, so be sure to arrive early.  
Hope to see you all there!

Signed,  
Luppi Antenor

Here's the other problem; Isshin slipped on letting us know we got an invite until now, and it's currently 3pm! That means we have less than three hours to try and get gifts! With that in mind, we all grab our coats and rush to Karakura Mall...and this place is ungodly packed! I have no idea where exactly to go.

"Okay gang, we're going to split into groups of 3. Grimmjow, I know you've come here on your own before, so you take D-Roy and Kaien. I'll take Rukia and Wonderweiss." Ichigo says.

"Got it. The number one rule: no getting lost." Grimmjow agrees.

"We'll meet back here by 5:30, no later than that. The fountain here will serve as a rendezvous point. If one person finishes early, report to the fountain. Try not to get everything in one store." Rukia says.

D-Roy looks around and says, "It looks like this whole place is holding these 'sale' things."

"That means the merchandise will be cheaper than normal. That makes it lucky for us." Ichigo says.

"Then that's a good thing! We shouldn't be spending too much." Kaien says.

"What are we waiting for!" I cry out getting excited.

"Weissy's right. Let's get moving!" Ichigo says.

We then split up, searching for the right stores to go to. Rukia instantly points out a Spencer's Store. Ichigo asks why on Earth she'd want to go in there, and she replies she wants to get an evil joke gift for someone. With not much choice, we head inside anyway, and we quickly spot Tesla here. Rukia continues to look around while Ichigo and I talk to Tesla.

"This is the last place I'd expect you to be in, Tesla." Ichigo says.

"I did want to get Nnoitra-sama a gift, and I tried all the other stores here, but this one seems to be the only place where I can find something he likes." Tesla replies.

"No joke there, huh?" Ichigo asks.

"..._I'm really starting to hate this place..._" I say, becoming very uncomfortable of the content here.

"Looks like Wonderweiss isn't liking this store. I don't blame him." Tesla says.

"Same here. Oh hey, I was thinking of getting something for Szayel to thank him for figuring out Weissy's past, and for getting Shirosaki and Extinguir to talk to each other." Ichigo mentions.

"That's easy. Besides the adult content here, they actually have things here Szayel will like. I saw one of those static machines and those oil tube things." Tesla replies.

"Great! Wonderweiss, you should get him something too." Ichigo says.

"I need to get going. You guys going to Luppi's party tonight?" Tesla asks.

"Yeah; we're here to do some quick shopping since we got busy with homework." Ichigo answers.

"Good luck. See you there!" Tesla says as he exits the store.

"Later!" Ichigo and I call.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, Grimmjow, D-Roy, and Kaien are in a Hot Topic store. Grimmjow was trying to keep himself from laughing as he gets an idea to buy Ulquiorra nail polish for a joke. D-Roy gets evil himself and suggests a pink skirt. Kaien was more focused on the various Gir shirts that he thought the girls would like; some had Gir shouting "cupcakes" or "tacos", or had phrases like "I miss my cupcake" or had the lyrics to the "Doom Song". As Grimmjow and D-Roy were going back and forth on ideas for a joke gift for Ulquiorra, Stark strolls in, and approaches the guys.

"What are you two doing?" Stark asks.

"Uhhh...nothing?" D-Roy replies, trying to hide the real answer.

"You'll see tomorrow morning after the party's over." Grimmjow replies with a sadistic smile.

"I see." Stark says.

"You looking for gifts too?" D-Roy asks.

"Yeah. I forgot to get one for Lilynette...only I have no clue what to get her. She told me about this store, so I figured I come here." Stark answers.

"Kaien's looking at Gir szhirts to get the girls. They're actually pretty cheap." D-Roy says.

"They have pants here for women too. Chances are she wants clothes, right?" Grimmjow says.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Stark replies.

About an hour had gone by. Ichigo, Rukia, and I got most of our people to shop for complete; I just had Orihime left on mine, Rukia has Kaien remaining, and Ichigo wanted to get something for Nel (oh, he so likes her). We had checked out various jewelry kiosks, where I eventually found one of those glass pendants for Orihime; it had some kind of flowery design inside it. Rukia soon found a nice watch for Kaien at one of the kiosks, and it was a nice watch, too. When Ichigo couldn't find anything, we checked out the jewelry stores. Rukia kept teasing him about getting her a ring...before he could do anything to retaliate, I grabbed the back of Rukia's shirt and dragged her out the Belden Jewlers store. Ichigo was able to freely look at what the place had to offer, soon looking discouraged, he spots something he thinks Nel would like.

Ichigo spotted a turquoise Taraus pendant with a white topaz gemstone in the middle of it (I did research in the Las Noches databanks...Nel was born April 24). He asks one of the employees to see it, and the employee takes it out so Ichigo can look at it. It apparently comes with the choice of a gold necklace or a white gold one. After examining the pendant, Ichigo chooses the gold one. The employee smiles saying it's a good choice, and asks Ichigo if he wants it. Before Ichigo could agree, an old lady soon calls out that she wants it.

"Oh yeah, what for?" Ichigo challenges.

He could hear Shirosaki say, "Ichigo, amigo, you may wanna back down...she's creeping even me out!"

"I want it for my daughter; she's a taurus." the old lady replies.

The employee whispers to Ichigo, "I know that old hag. We all call her 'Stubborn Mule' since she argues for an item only she wants, and is very hard to get rid of. So far, she's taken at least 20 things from us that's usually the last one in stock. Believe me when I say this...she wants what you just picked out for herself."

"So, gimme the necklace, young man." Stubborn Mule demands.

"No way. I'm getting this for someone myself." Ichigo argues.

"Hmph, how cruel, denying an elder woman something of value." Stubborn Mule plays.

The employee then says, "Oh, I almost forgot! She never had any kids."

"Look 'Stubborn Mule', I'm trying to get this for a girl I like, got it? You're not going to get this from me!" Ichigo says.

"Oh really? I feel sorry for her." Stubborn Mule says.

...Oh crap!

Ichigo nearly explodes saying, "DO I LOOK LIKE CHICKEN GEORGE TO YOU? I said I'm getting this for my girlfriend, dammit! Not to mention, you don't have any kids! You're worse than Scrooge, you old hag! Now go the f*ck home before I call the damn Mall Security to escort your old ass outta here!"

The whole mall nearly goes quiet, having heard Ichigo stand up to Stubborn Mule. The old lady looks at him in shock. Ichigo keeps a serious look on his face. The old lady then relaxes her face and sighs. Ichigo had clearly won.

She says, "You're the first one to stand up to me like that. Okay, the nacklace is yours, young man."

The old lady leaves the store as Ichigo gains a surprised look on his face, amazed at what he just said. Everyone pretty much cheers for him, amazed that he was able to keep his gift for Nel. Apparently, not many people are able to stand up to her. The employees at Belden congratulate Ichigo, offering to give him the necklace for free. Although happy to hear that, he decides to pay for it anyway, saying he'd feel better of he paid for it. It's placed in a small jewelry box, which gets placed in a gift box, and is wrapped in gold wrapping, and gets a white bow placed on it, with a tag with the words "To:" and "From:". Ichigo pulls out his pen, signs the names, and leaves the store.

It's 5 minutes to 5:30pm. Ichigo, Rukia, and I are by the fountain. We had bought wrapping paper, tags, and bows on the way, in order to wrap everything up. Pretty soon, Grimmjow, D-Roy, and Kaien show up. Whatever they got for who, they wrap up their gifts with the leftover wrapping paper we have. Grimmjow asks about the yelling they heard earlier. Rukia replies saying Ichigo stood up to a stubborn old woman who wantede the necklace Ichigo picked out for Nel. Grimmjow wasn't sure on whether to congratulate Ichigo or not, as the situation confused him. Once everything was settled, we went back to Ichigo's real quick to drop off the gifts we had gotten for his sisters and his dad, and we bolted out the house in order to get to the Karakura Ball Place.

Once there, we followed the signs that read "Christmas Party of Awesomeness"...and apparently Luppi drew himself as a chibi in a santa outfit. We soon come to two large doors which Grimmjow and Ichigo open, and found everyone else had arrived, including all the squads from Soul Society, who were more than shocked to see Kaien. Retsu had to quickly explain the situation to them, and most of them understood; Yamamoto, of course, wasn't exactly pleased at this, but was more than glad to find out now.

"Oh man, if I knew you guys were coming, I would've gotten you all something." Ichigo says.

"Don't worry about it. The lot of us couldn't resist a get-together after all the stuff that went on." Komamura says.

"Not to mention, most of us kinda missed Wonderweiss running around the Seireitei. All we ever get for visitors are Hollows." Renji says.

"We actually got Captain Yamamoto to agree to come with us." Ikkaku says.

"It was more of a push to get Byakuya to come." Kenpachi says, looking over at him.

"Somebody has to keep an eye on you, Zaraki." Byakuya says.

"Enough with all the talking, let's eat!" Yachiru says.

"She's right. Okay everyone, pick a seat! There's plenty of food and drinks to go around!" Luppi announces.

As everyone finds a place to sit, Dondochakka asks, "How did you afford all this, Luppi?"

"Yeah, all this stuff looks really expensive!" Pesche says.

"Don't worry about that. All I can say is, I wanna see all this food gone by the end of the night. And if there's anything remaining, I have containers so you can take it home." Luppi replies.

"In that case, somebody save me some of that smoked ham." Uryuu says.

"That's if I don't eat it all." Vega says.

Luppi had all kinds of food lying on the table: turkeys, hams, corn, rice, squash, yams, biscuits...all kinds of stuff! For drinks, there's apple cider/juice, wines, eggnog (bleh), water, and other kinds. After dinner, it was time for deserts...I was drooling as soon as I saw the large cake with the creme frosting, and the smell of the pies was adding into the equation. After that, and after everyone was mostly settled, Luppi turns on the music. One could tell by listening to it that someone had turned it into a dance remix version. While some danced, others talked or played games that this room was hiding, one of them being Twister. I did not partake in twister, instead, I played Sorry with Jushiro and Shunsui. The later it got, the wierder things became. Quite a few got pretty damn drunk, and one could tell when they passed out and hit the floor; Grimmjow was first to hit the floor. Me and a few others seemed to be the only ones not drunk. I think Luppi prepared for people to pass out whether it's from being drunk, or just plain tired; he announced he rented out the second floor that contained regular hotel rooms, which some had gone to. I saw one couple head up there: Gin and Matsumoto. For some reason, a red flag went up in my head.

Pretty soon, most of those who came had went up to the second floor to sleep. I had fallen asleep on the pile of coats on the floor. Tosen was able to remain awake, along with Toshiro, Luppi, and Arturo. Toshiro decides he'd follow Tosen to the second floor since he said his vision was started to get blurry from being up for so long; he had also stated it was 3:40am. They head for an elevator, where it opens up upon pressing the up button, and they head inside. Toshiro pushes the 2 button.

"Man, I can't believe I've made it this far." Toshiro says, leaning against the back wall.

"Same here." Tosen says.

Meanwhile in the ball room, Luppi and Arturo are busy cleaning up most of the mess, placing some left over food in containers and marking them. During the clean-up, Arturo mentions something that surprises even Luppi.

"You know what's strange? I saw Kaien leave the room with Halibel." Arturo says.

Luppi drops a plate with some mashed poptatoes left on it and says, "Nuh-uh! No friggin' way man! You serious?"

"I'm not joking. I even saw Ichigo leave with Neliel." Arturo replies tossing a plastic fork in the trash bag.

"About time! I knew those two really liked each other! But Kaien and Halibel? Why does that still confuse me?" Luppi says, picking up the dropped plate.

"Possibly because those two are an unlikely pair?"

"Maybe. I wish I got lucky."

"I'm sure you will at some point."

Luppi kind of growls at that as he gets some paper towels to clean up the mashed potatoes on the floor.

As he's doing that, Arturo says, "I saw Vega exit with Soifon as well."

"OH COME ON!" Luppi shouts.

The next morning, Yachiru and I are the first ones up. While she heads to the ball room, I try to figure out who's in what room. That came to a fast end after I heard something breaks in one of the rooms. I dash downstairs and head into the ballroom where breakfast items were prepared. Luppi is here, wearing a santa hat, drinking some coffee. I look around to see what's available. I spot a blueberry muffin and grab it as if it was the only one left. Soon, Ulquiorra enters the room, rubbing an eye and looking around for coffee. Moments later, Cirucci enters, saying how well she slept. A littlw while later, the room is filled once again, but two people are missing: Nel and Ichigo. Pesche and Dondochakka decide to go look, and come running in the room moments later, freaking out.

"Guys! Easy! Now calm down and tell us what's wrong." Uryuu says.

"Hand me my milk first!" Pesche says.

Chad hands Pesche the milk, and Pesche takes a few sips. Once calm he says, "Let's see, how should I put this? Um..."

"Pesche and I opened the door once we found it was unlocked." Dondonchakka says.

"Yes, yes. And uh, we poked our heads inside and...well...we found Nel and Ichigo in the same bed together." Pesche finshes.

A whole lot of gasps and "woos" filled the air. That's when Dondonchakka faints from the shock. Pesche takes another sip of his milk before he faints, actually able to make it funny by getting all the milk all over Uryuu.

"I think NOW we can call Ichigo a man." Nnoitra jokes.

"Alright people, let's try to keep this little piece of news to ourselves, okay? We can't let those two know that we know." Luppi says.

"Oh please, there's at least a few of us that got layd last night." Gin says.

"We can tell you're one of them." Tosen says.

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's Inner World, Shirosaki sits up rubbing his head.

"Oh man...what happened last night?" he asks.

"I can tell you." someone speaks.

Shirosaki looks over and sees Extinguir.

"What the?" Shirosaki freaks.

"Easy. Ever since our little discussion, we gained access to each other's worlds. I decided to come and check on you." Extinguir says.

"...Oookaayy then. Do you know what happened?"

"Yup. Wonderweiss was watching before he fell asleep. Ichigo and Nel left with each other last night, and both were quite drunk. It apparently affected you as well. I came by last night and found you asleep with red cheeks."

"Well, at least I know Ichigo's a lightweight. But wait, he left _with_ Nel?"

"Yes."

"So-so that means he-!"

"Oh yeah."

"...PAHAHAHAHAAA! He lost his virginity to the girl with the biggest breasts in all the world!"


	27. Protect Soul Society!

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 27:  
Protect Soul Society!

Grimmjow is thrown back with extreme force into a wall, and manages to keep himself from crashing. Taking his left wrist, he wipes off blood from his mouth and says, "Damn this guy's ruthless! Being Released isn't enough to crack his hierro!"

The Lemur-like Arrancar, in Ressureccion form appears before Grimmjow with a psychotic smile and says, "YAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aww, is the pretty kitty hurt? I'll just have to put you out of your misery...NOW!"

"GRIMMJOW!" someone shouts as they move in to block the Arrancar's tail.

Okay, you must be wondering why there's an epic fight moment going on. Well, it seems that all the Captains and some of the Lieutenents coming to the party was a bad idea; someone forgot to put up a strong barrier over the Seireitei, and all of a sudden an Arrancar shows up, causing destruction within the Rukon Districts. But before that, the continuation of the Christmas party was going smoothly. Ichigo and Nel had joined the rest of us after Pesche and Dondochakka fainted moments before. And as it turns out, Hallibel had Kaien sleep on the floor; she found him to be way too drunk off of eggnog for them to do anything. Kaien, in return, woke up with a hangover and tries to work it off by drinking nothing but tea.

Luppi soon announces, "Okay people! With everyone now in the room and done with breakfast, it's time to open the gifts!"

Kenny soon jokes, "Oh wait, ain't done yet." and grabs onto a sugar cookie.

"Very funny, Kenpachi, but you can open a gift and eat a cookie at the same time." Ichigo says.

"What if I want more?" Kenny asks. His good mood was starting to scare me.

"Enough Kenpachi, cookies don't count as a breakfast food. Not to mention, I'm holding a gift here with your name on it." Luppi says, dangling the gift in his hand.

"PRESENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Yachiru energetically shouts as she leaps over and tackles Luppi to the ground, knocking Kenny's gift out of his grasp.

Yachiru proceeds to dive into the pile of gifts, till Sajin reaches in and pulls her out. He finds she's holding onto a small gift with Nel's name on it. Ichigo's expression goes from normal to shocked out of his mind, and he runs over to grab it from Yachiru. As Ichigo manages to grab onto it, Yachiru refuses to let go, thinking it's hers.

"Yachiru, please, this is my gifts to Nel, it isn't yours. Not to mention, YOU'LL BREAK IT!" Ichigo begs.

"No!" Yachiru argues.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's entered her 'Mine Phase' again..." Kenny says as he facepalms.

"Wait, she has a friggin' 'Mine Phase'?" Vega asks a bit weirded out.

"It usually happens when gifts are in her view." Kenny says.

"RESCUE THE PRESENTS!" Pesche shouts as he has fully recovered.

Pesche is quickly held back by Arturo by grabbing onto the collar of his pj's. Ichigo tries desperatly with Sajin to pry the gift out of Yachiru's hands, but neither are having any luck. Sajin knows that if he lets her go, she'll run off with the gift. That's when Nel makes her way over, and gets the guys to stop. Even though Ichigo was more than reluctant to let go, Nel gets him to. Nel looks at Yachiru, who looks back at her.

"Now Yachiru-chan, that gift is from Ichigo to me. Can you give it to me, please?" Nel asks nicely.

"But I got to it first." Yachiru replies with a pout.

"Please Yachiru-chan? It might be expensive and not meant for a child." Nel asks again.

Yachiru thinks for a bit, then replies with a sunny look, "Okay!"

Kenny watches with a really confused look saying, "Dude, what the fuck?"

Yachiru hands over the gift to Nel, and Sajin puts her down. As Yachiru happily runs over to Kenny, who flicks her on the head when she got close, Nel opens her gift. She opens the jewelry box, finding the turquoise Taraus pendant with a white topaz gemstone in the middle, attached to the gold necklace.

"Oh my God, Ichigo, it's beautiful!" Nel says.

"I had a feeling you might like it." Ichigo replies.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa, just what the hell is i-HOLY CRAP THAT THING'S GORGEOUS!" Pesche says rushing over, and suddenly seeing the necklace.

The others walk over to see what it is, me joining in to get in front, as Nel shows it to everyone. As Nel carefully takes it out of the box, Ichigo offers to put it on her, which she agrees to. Once on, she turns around and kisses him, to which I gagged, making the others laugh. Luppi then shoves a present in my face, saying it's for me. He starts to do the same with everyone else, even handing out some cards that were sitting on the tree branches of the X-mas Tree. And yes, even Yachiru got a few things.

A while later, I was the happiest thing. I got a Nintendo Wii with some games, a giant Lapras pillow plushie, a purple cotton kimono with kanji on it that stood for "prince", my own Nintendo DS with games, some cards with money inside, and a joke gift that made me not want to find the real gift which is a blue t-shirt with a wolf on it, all from Tosen, Jushiro, Shunsui, Ichigo, and Nnoitra respectively, and the cards being from the others. By the way, the joke gift was a condom; I promptly threw it out. Everyone else got gifts too, but I won't mention every last gift. All I can say is, Yachiru would not stop ramming her Remote Control Barbie car into everyone's feet, including mine. I actually caught it at one point and ripped out the batteries, given them to Kenny. The rest of the day was going great, no one really wanting to leave, until we were visited by a weakened turtle-like Hollow. At first everyone was getting ready to jump out of their gigais, but the Hollow quickly speaks of Aizen, saying he's attacking Soul Society.

"What do you mean Aizen's attacking Soul Society?" Yamamoto demands.

The turtle-like Hollow coughs and replies, "I was on my way to the Forest of Menos, when I ran into Sosuke Aizen...he looked so creepy...he had a new Arrancar with him...it had a tail like a lemur's, all striped and fuzzy..."

"A new Arrancar? Just what has he been up to?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yikes, he made a new Arrancar? How strong is it?" Gin asks.

"Very strong...its reitsu is stronger than than the old man's over there...even Aizen's power has increased..." the Hollow replies.

"You said Aizen looked creepy. Is his appearance that different?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Yes...it looks like he's wearing a shell over himself..." the Hollow replies.

"But, how'd you get so damaged?" Uryuu asks.

"Honestly, I didn't like what was going on. I only wanted to see if I could find more hollows to devour and evolve into an Adjuchas one day, I didn't want to go after those in Soul Society. But that Arrancar...I thought maybe if I could defeat and devour him I'd become an Adjuchas easily, but one shot of his Cero...my shell could barely stand up to it. I knew that the Seireitei were missing people, so I came here." the Hollow replies.

"His Cero's that powerful, huh? By looking at you, he seems weak." Grimmjow says.

"In that case, we need to head to Soul Society now!" Tosen says.

"In that case, we better hurry there. Everyone, drop your gigais!" Yamamoto commands.

Everyone pops in their respective Mod Soul pills, and using a Garganta created by Ulquiorra, everyone quickly rushes through. Ichigo uses his Soul Reaper Badge to become his Shinigami self, and I pop in my Mod Soul pill. He, Nel, Pesche, and I, were the last ones to follow. The Garganta closes and we start to quickly catch up with the others with Yamamoto taking the lead. This time, we cannot create teams like we did with Baraggan, everyone was in it. That's when I noticed the turtle-like Hollow right behind me. Now that I'm getting a good look at him, he kind of looks like the Pokemon Torterra, only with a shell like a tortoise, all large and spikey. His tail was long and had a club at the end of it.

"_Why are you coming? You're way too damaged!_" I call.

"I may be damaged, but as soon as you guys kill that Arrancar, I'm absorbing his power. I can sense the fake Hogyoku within your group, kid. If I can become an Adjucas, then I want whoever has the fake to make me an Arrancar. I want to join your side. My name is Tsubasa Katsurou." Tsubasa says.

"_But...you're a turtle..._"

"It made more sense when I was alive."

As we all arrive within the Seireitei, we could see the Arrancar Tsubasa was talking about. He seemed to have Reserrected, as he looked exactly like a Lemur, only violet colored all over, and light green and yellow rings on the tail. He was starting to destroy one of the gates into the Seireitei, and we were right next to it. Tsubasa rushes over and rams himself into the gate, making sure the Lemur Arrancar can't break through, or even knock it down.

"Hurry! Go Bankai! Release! Do something! Your current forms won't be enough!" Tsubasa yells.

"In that case...Suzumushi Hyakushi: Grillar Grillo!" Tosen says, quickly heading into his Resurreccion form...and he looks like a giant Cicada to me.

"Just so you know, Wonderweiss, he ended up doing this in order to protect you from Aizen back in that battle." Ichigo says to me.

That's when the Lemur Arrancar appears on top of the gate, looking down at us with a psychotic smile. Before anything could be said, Tosen quickly uses his Los Nueve Aspectos attack, drawing lime-green circles in the air with his claws, soon creating a sound wave that blasts away the Arrancar with ease. Just then, Aizen appears right in front of Tosen. Tsubasa wasn't kidding about Aizen's new creepy look; he looked like a phantom, but he's really some kind of chrysalis. The Hogyoku could clearly be seen within his chest as a large cross-shape appears from the sphere. Aizen then proceeds to cut down Tosen with one swing of his Zanpakuto, but Tosen simply catches it in his hands.

"Sorry Aizen, but no matter how much stronger you become, I'll always be fast enough to catch your attacks." Tosen says.

Yamamoto quickly grabs hold of Aizen and slams him into a wall. The Lemur Arrancar returns, this time inside the Seireitei. Tsubasa gains a panicked look on his face, and then hides within his shell, trying to hide from the spirit pressure. Tosen wastes no time in using his lime-green Cero, but the Arrancar fires his own ruby-colored Cero, canceling out Tosen's and blasting him away into a building.

"TOOSEEEEN!" I cry out.

"YUAHAHAHAHAHA! He should've used that soundwave attack again! He might've killed me with ease." the Arrancar says, before turning to Tsubasa, "And you, you traitor. I had a feeling you'd find these weeklings. And you wanna become an Adjucas."

The Arrancars on my side quickly go into their Resurreccions, except for Yammy, with D-Roy demanding, "And just who the hell are you, you crazy f*cked up monkey?"

"I like to go by 'Thanatophobia'. Just look at how Tsubasa is cowering; all the souls here hid as soon as I appeared. Even the Hollows I hunted, including the notorious Grand Fisher, cowered before me!" Thanatophobia replies.

"You'll be the one afraid of death pretty soon! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouts as he goes Bankai and fires his attack.

Thanatophobia simply dodges the attack, but it quickly tackled to the ground by Ilforte, giving his brother the opportunity to use his wings to absorb the Lemur Arrancar. A moment later, Thanatophobia is spat out, covered in goo, and Szayel produces a doll of the Arrancar through a part in his wing. Szayel quickly breaks open the doll, and finds a piece that is found to be the stomach, and crushes it. However, Thanatophobia doesn't cough up blood or appear to be in pain.

"YOU GUYS REALLY ARE PATHETIC! I'M A MODIFIED ARRANCAR! I CAN STAND UP TO ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS!" the Arrancar shouts.

"But Aizen doesn't know me!" D-Roy says, glaring down at the Arrancar.

At first, it looked like Thanatophobia would become frozen in place, but he appeared to be completely immune to D-Roy's best move. D-Roy quickly fires his own Cero, but Thanatophobia counters with his, knocking D-Roy into next week, causing him to go into his shell. Grimmjow then attacks Thanatophobia head on, punching and kicking like mad, but after the assault, the Arrancar didn't appear damaged at all.

Grimmjow is thrown back with extreme force into a wall, and manages to keep himself from crashing. Taking his left wrist, he wipes off blood from his mouth and says, "Damn this guy's ruthless! Being Released isn't enough to crack his hierro!"

The Lemur-like Arrancar, in Ressureccion form appears before Grimmjow with a psychotic smile and says, "YAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aww, is the pretty kitty hurt? I'll just have to put you out of your misery...NOW!"

"GRIMMJOW!" someone shouts as they move in to block the Arrancar's tail.

And that someone...was me. I had Resurrected in time to grab onto Thanatophobia's tail before Grimmjow was impaled. However, I had forgotten of Extinguir's ability; Yamamoto found himself without flames to use against Aizen! That's when Stark and Ulquiorra move in to assist the 1st Squad Captain, along with Shunsui and Jushiro. Just then, Tsubasa surprises us all by ramming his spiked shell into Thanatophobia's body as I held onto his tail. The Lemur Arrancar falls, his Hierro cracked, and Tsubasa takes his clubbed tail and starts to pummel the Arrancar senseless. Toshiro tells Tsubasa to get out of the way, which he promptly does, and Toshiro uses his Sennen Hyoro, which he had used against Luppi before. Many ice pillars appear around Thanatophobia, and quickly all close in, slamming into him, and his blood curtaling scream could be heard. I was still holding onto his tail. Thinking it could still be dangerous, I ewas about to use Bala to cut it off, but Nnoitra decides he's going to slice off the tail first, blood flying everywhere.

Just then, the pillars start to break apart, and Thanatophobia comes flying out into the air, surprising us all. We then discover he has the High-Speed Regeneration ability, as he quickly regrows his tail. It looks like he's immune to anything that can cause a death! Toshiro flies upward towards him, and Soifon quickly ovettakes him. Using only her Shikai (as her Bankai is too dangerous to use here), she then activates its special ability, Nigeki Kessatsu (Death in Two Steps), "stinging" Thanatophobia twice in the heart. She appears behind him as the butterfly-like stamps appear on his body, but for some reason, he was not dying. This quickly catches Soifon's attention. Before she could try this again, Thanatophobia moves in quickly with Sonido and tries to stab her in her heart, but his blade is quickly blocked by Ggio Vega. Vega then quickly spins around, hitting the Lemur Arrancar with the squared-off blade hanging off of his braided hair. The force is strong enough to send Thanatophobia into the ground.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on **my** woman, you damn dirty ape." Vega growls.

"My turn!" Kenpachi shouts as he launches himself into the air, points his Zanpakuto down at Thanatophobia, and comes slamming down on him.

Kenpachi then procedes to turn his spirit energy into a large shockwave while he still has hold of the Arrancar. After the shockwave clears, Kenny jumps off of the Arrancar. Thanatophobia lies there, motionless. Tsubasa approaches, trying to feel for any spirit pressure left...there was none to be found.

"Heh, looks like I'm still the bigger badass around here." Kenny says.

"Double tap. I want to make sure he's dead." Tsubasa says.

"In that case...I'LL KILL HIM TWICE!" Kenpachi says, stabbing the Arrancar in the head, blood squirting out from the violent impact.

I could hear Extinguir say, "Okay, I know I'm violent, but that just tops everything."

Tsubasa approaches Thanatophobia's lifeless body, and quickly starts to devour him, limb by limb. As he was doing that, Ulquiorra, Stark, Yamamoto, Jushiro, and Shunsui come flying by me and crash into the ground. We all look over and find Aizen hadv transformed again, his chrysalis form ending. His hair was much longer, and his eyes like Shirosaki's. I start to glare at him.

"Well, well, Wonderweiss, it seems you turned out to be useful after all." Aizen says, with his "watch-me-shower" smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouts.

"Oh come now, Ichigo. He had to Ressurect at some point in this battle right? I'm surprised he didn't wait longer, but at the same time, I'm pretty glad." Aizen says.

I become more than pissed and shout, "I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!" before slamming him into the ground with the many arms coming out of my shoulders.


	28. I Can Feel It

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 28:  
I Can Feel It

As I hold Aizen down with the multiple arms coming out from my shoulders, he starts to smirk, and then he begins to laugh. I found this to be odd as he shouldn't be laughing in the position he's in.

"And just what's so funny? Wonderweiss could end you right now." Gin demands.

Aizen stops laughing and says, "This battle really is pointless. You all cannot defeat me no matter what you try."

Just then, a mysterious portal opens. Aizen then kicks me of him and he jumps into the portal. No way was he going anywhere; I jump in after him giving chase. Everyone calls out my name as the portal starts to close. However, Tsubasa jams his tail in just as it was ready to fully close.

"You guys need to follow those two! I know where Aizen's going." Tsubasa says.

"You do?" Ikkaku asks.

"Look, before I went to the Forest of Menos, I overheard Aizen talking to the Lemur about his plan. He planned this whole fight, except for the Lemur being killed...Aizen is heading to the Valley of Screams, where he has a trap waiting for Wonderweiss." Tsubasa quickly explains.

"The Valley of Screams?" Yamamoto asks standing up with the aid of his sword, "That dimension is only accessable through the World of the Living."

"You don't think Aizen can't find other ways to reach a destination?" Ulquiorra asks, pushing himself up.

"What is this trap he has planned?" Kaien asks.

Tsubasa breathes deep, then says, "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. He didn't explain that part. But, all I can say is, he may be planning to kill Wonderweiss."

Everyone looks at Tsubasa with shocked expressions.

Ichigo quickly says donning his Hollow Mask, "Open the portal! I'm going in!"

"You're crazy, Kurosaki! You may not make it out of there alive!" Vega says.

"I don't care at this point. I have to protect Wonderweis!" Ichigo argues.

"You'll only be aided by the Shinigami; we Arancar can't follow you there." Hallibel says.

"Wait, you guys can't go to the Valley of Screams?" Uryuu asks.

"No, we can't. That place is filled with those Blanks. Szayel discovered through an experiment that an Arrancar going to the Valley of Screams will completely drain our reiatsu without warning the second one enters tht dimension. So in other words, Wonderweiss may just end up without a defense." Dordonii explains.

"Like a fish out of water." Luppi says.

"...How is that even possible?" Shuhei asks.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. You Shinigami can go there without being affected, but when we go there, we're done." Mosqueda says.

"I found once that th Blanks are the reason why it occurs. They are memory-less entities looking for memories. We Arrancar are made up of a lot of 'souls', if you will, by devouring other Hollows. In turn, we consume not just their bodies, but their personality, their memories, as well. The Blanks are searching for their own memories, and once we step in, they can sense all the memories from the Holows we previously devoured. In turn, even without them being nearby, they will automatically drain our reiatsu, making us completely defenseless, appear before us, and then brutally drain us of everything we are, even taking our personal memories. We are left a corpse." Szayel explains.

"Can you all shut up so Ichigo can go rescue Wonderweiss from his death?" Pesche exclaims.

"Okay then. Hurry and go. Mayuri nd I will find a way to keep the portal open so you have an exit." Szayel says.

Meanwhile, in the Valley of Screams, I was searching for Aizen. This place was like a polar opposite to Hueco Mundo; there's a sun and it's nothing but canyons. I couldn't see any Blanks...can't even sense them if that's possible. What confused me is how quickly Aizen disappeared. I couldn't even sense him in the canyon I'm in.

Just then, he appears. "Amazing. It appears the Blanks wish to leave you alone. The other five Arrancars Szayel sent here were all killed within minutes."

"_Guess I'm the stronger one then._" I reply.

"You are not strong; you are modified. Your modification makes you strong. Without it, you'd be weaker than Aaronierro. Maybe weaker than Pesche and Dondochakka."

"_And you're still an asshole either way._"

"Doesn't matter. You will die here, boy."

The Hogyoku soon glows, and the canyon walls soon slam into me, keeping me from moving a muscle. Aizen walks up to me, still wearing his "watch me shower" smile, and looks up at me (don't forget, I'm much taller as Extinguir).

"Hmph, you look very pathetic now." he says.

"_And you're a douchebag!_" I shout.

"I'm going to do you a favor, Wonderweiss Margera. I'm going to demodify you."

"Demodify?"

"Yes. You will no longer be an Arrancar when I'm through with you. All I've put into you are going to return to this Hogyoku, further increasing my powers. You will be nothing more than a defenseless womb when I'm done."

"_Not how I pictured myself dying._"

"You won't even feel a thing."

"BUT YOU WILL! **GETSUGA TENSHOU!**"

Ichigo appears wearing his Hollow Mask, slashing at Aizen up close. The attack sends Aizen flying into the canyon walls, small buolders falling from above caving him in.

"Let's go, Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouts, having his Bankai slam into the walls constricting me.

The walls collapse setting me free. Ichigo looks at me confused, able to sense my reiatsu level is just fine. Under the mask though, he smiles at the fact he was just in time. Suddenly, the small boulders that fell are blasted away by Aizen's immense spirit pressure. Aizen climbs out of the canyon walls, soon sporting a new evolution. With the Hogyoku still in his chest, he emerges with butterfly-like wings, six in total to be exact. Renji starts to giggle at the sight of the new form.

Aizen demands with a serious look, "What's so funny?"

Renji replies pointing at Aizen, "You've evolved into ButterflAizen!"

Ichigo facepalms knowing this won't end well. I just watch as Renji laughs. Hihio Zabimaru appears to not like the horrible joke its master had made as a sweatdrop appears. Aizen then blasts Renji into the opposite canyon wall, bringing back the seriousnes of the battle.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, remember when I said I planned everything from the very beginning? I'm disappointed you didn't take the opportunity I gave you to get stronger." Aizen says.

"What, you mean all that silence up until now? I've got two words for you, Aizen: Fuck You." Ichigo replies.

"_And by the way, modifying me was your biggest mistake!_" I say, firing my purple cero instantly.

Aizen dodges the attack, jumping into the air. Just then, my head starts to ache. I grab onto it and stagger backwards from the pain. Aizen watches in confusion, not sure what is happening. Ichigo tries to get close, but I use the Extra Arma from my left shoulder to keep him back. Just then, the tall mask on my head opens wide, spouting out whatever amount of flames I had absorbed from accidentally sealing Yamamoto's flames. They don't go out very far, as they quickly stop within seconds. Just then, within the mask, something amber-colored begins to grow. Ichigo's eyes go wide as he recalls an attack Grimmjow used against him in batle: the Gran Rey Cero. The amber light grows larger until it fires, striking Aizen under a second. Aizen is blasted far into the sky until he falls and crashes into a cliff. The mask closes and the pain is gone. I regain my composure and look at Ichigo.

"What did I just do?" I ask.

"Wonderweiss, I think Extinguir just got you to learn the Gran Rey Cero." Ichigo replies.

"Gran Rey Cero?" I ask.

Renji climbs out of the wall, asking what he had missed. Ichigo quickly says that I learned the Gran Rey Cero. Just then, Aizen swoops in, with an amazed look on his face.

"I see...your Ressureccion won't allow you or the others to die just yet. Although it was powerful, it still isn't enough to kill me." Aizen says.

"You need to learn to shut up. Here it goes! Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouts, using his Bankai's strongest attack.

Renji swings Hihio Zabimaru and it charges the cannon, soon firing a dense blast of concentrated spirit energy at Aizen. Aizen blocks the attack by using his hand. Ichigo dashes in using Getsuga Tenshou. Aizen blocks that easy with his other hand. What he couldn't see was me charging my Gran Rey in the process, and I blast him once again with it, being combined with Hikotsu Taiho and Getsuga Tenshou. Aizen is blown away by the combined attacks and crashes into the ground.

He then stands up, finally damaged after all that. However, the recoil from Renji's attack causes his Bankai to fall apart. Even I start to breathe heavy, and Ichigo is just starting to break a sweat. Aizen was the only one not wearing out fast enough. The Hogyoku starts to glow once again, and disappears into Aizen's body. A diamond-shaped mark appears on Aizen's forehead, then becomes a slit, and the Hogyoku appears, becoming a third eye.

"Okay, seriously, how many more times is he gonna transform?" Renji asks.

Once the third eye had appeared, Aizen soon transforms into a grotesque Hollow-like creature, his wings gaining mouthed tendrills on the top.

"...I think this might be it." Ichigo says.

"Damn, and we're getting exhausted. We need some kind of plan." Renji says.

"Says he who charges into battle without thinking." Ichigo jokes.

"Hey, you do the same thing!" Renji yells.

"I only have one damn attack and can't learn Kido! You have attacks but can't even use Kido right!" Ichigo yells.

"_I thought we were fighting Aizen..._" I say.

"**HYOTEN HYAKKASO!**"

"What?" Aizen asks.

A huge amount of dark clouds start to block out the sky. A hole opens up and snow starts to fall on Aizen. The second one of them touched him, an ice flower sprouted. More snowflakes started to make contact witrh Aizen, and he becomes trapped in a pillar of ice within seconds. Toshiro appears from the clouds in his Bankai form, slowly landing in front of us. He looks back at the ice pillar, giving it and Aizen a dirty look.

"Wow, that's some attack, Toshiro!" Ichigo says.

"I hate using that move. But in this case, I think I'll make an exception." Toshiro says.

"Are Szayel and Captain Mayuri sending in the others?" Renji asks.

"One by one. They sent me in after you because they could sense two strong spirit pressures. I knew one was Aizen." Toshiro replies.

"Then the other was probably Weissy. He learned the Gran Rey Cero." Ichigo says.

"Probably; it masked yours, Ichigo." Toshiro says.

"So, who's coming next?" Renji asks.

Toshiro replies, "Captain Yamamoto is contacting Kisuke Urahara right now. He has a feeling that Kisuke has a way of sealing Aizen, since he's become near impossible to kill."

"So that means we need to keep Aizen busy in the meantime." Ichigo guesses.

"Exactly. Szayel is trying to find a way to send in an Arrancar without the ill effects of being drained of reiatsu. He's actually amazed that nothing has happened to Wonderweiss do far." Toshiro replies.

"I think it's because he's modified." Ichigo guesses looking at me.

"It is." I reply.

Just then, a thin beam of spirit energy appears out of nowhere and strike me where my heart is located. The guys all look over in shock, unable to believe they couldn't sense the attack. I cough up blood as a result. They continue to look on in horror.

"...**WONDERWEEEIIISSSS!**" Ichigo cries out.

I was unable to hold my Ressureccion any longer. I'm returned to my normal child form and Extinguir, now a sword, goes flying into the air with a hole in it. The sword lands pointed end first in the ground, and I start to fall back. Ichigo's mask breaks away on its own as he moves in to catch me so I don't hit the ground. My Hollow Mask itself cracks all over, and blood from my chest starts to color my Arrancar outfit. Soon, the ice pillar starts to break in various places, before Aizen finally breaks free. He lands a few feet away and watches the new scene.

"Just hold on, Winderweiss! I'll take you back to Soul Society and you can be healed!" Ichigo says, tears starting to slowly build in his eyes, making his vision blurry on occassion.

"...I...chi...go...?" I ask.

"I'm here Weissy..."

"...De...feat...Ai...zen..."

"Hold on, Wonderweiss!"

It was already too late. Too much blood had left my body, and I was losing the ability to see.

"...I see...a light..."

"STAY AWAY FROM IT! WONDERWEISS!"

"...It's so pretty...Ichigo...thank...you..."

"WONDERWEISS! WONDERWEISS!"

Ichigo starts to shake me as my eyes slowly close. He continues to call my name and my eyes completely close.

"**WONDERWEEEEEIIIISSSSSS!**" Ichigo shouts, his call being echoes throughout the canyon.

"{Damn, Ichigo really cared for that kid.} Damn you... DAMN YOU SOSUKE AIZEEEENNN!" Renji shouts, his Zanpakuto regaining its Bankai form.

"We could never forgive you before for what you did...WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS EITHER!" Toshiro shouts, his flower petals disappearing and becoming attached to his back like spikes.

Ichigo takes off his shihakusho (the jacket), folds it up, and places it under my head as he lays me down. His body then starts to turn white, and red stripes appear going up to his neck. His reiatsu starts to increase dramatically and doesn't stop. His hair starts to grow long, and his hands turn into claws. The reiatsu was not his at all, but Shirosaki's instead, as both are striken with greif.

As the mask starts to appear starting with the horns, Ichigo states, "Wonderweiss was just a kid. A kid with a negative past. He became a Hollow as a result. He soon acheived becoming a Vasto Lorde. But, when you came along, and took over Hueco Mundo, you took away all the things needed for survival and turned him into a weapon. Wonderweiss eventually turned on you, which is what any good child would do. We taught him everything from A-Z about the world, and he got to experience what it was like to be a kid. He got along with everyone dispite his inability to talk. He experienced so many things with us, more with me than anything. And Neliel and I were about to offer him something he hasn't had in many years...something that you would never understand, Aizen..."

"And what is that?" Aizen asks.

As the Hollow Mask completes itself, Ichigo replies in a roar, "**A FAMILY!**"

Ichigo charges in, punching Aizen in the face and sending him flying down the canyon. Toshiro uses Hyoryu Senbi multiple times after appearing behind Aizen, managing to land each hit. Renji has Hihio Zabimaru appear above Aizen, close in, and fire another Hikotsu Taiho point blank. Toshiro quickly uses his wings as a shield to protect himself from the blast. Ichigo closes in and fires his red Cero at Aizen point blank after the Hikotsu Taiho had ended. After the barrage of attacks, Aizen was laying very motionless, unable to defend himself. The Hogyoku receeds back into Aizen's head and reappears in his chest, returning him to his form before the butterfly, indicating a massive amount of damage had been done. All too soon, Ichigo loses slight control of his Hollow, and Shirosaki takes control, stabbing Aizen's chest and ripping out the Hogyoku. Ichigo then regains control and finds he's holding the Hogyoku. Toshiro freezes water particles around the tiny sphere, and encases it in ice so it cannot return to Aizen.

Moments later, with Aizen still motionless, but alive, Kisuke arrives and uses The Ultimate Seal of Destruction to make sure Aizen doesn't recover enough to try and regain the Hogyoku from Ichigo. Renji and Toshiro are now able to break out of their Bankais and sheath their swords, however, Ichigo is unable to make his Hollow Form go away. Kisuke walks over and simply breaks off a horn with one swipe of his sword, Benihime. The rest of the mask breaks, and Ichigo returns to normal. Kisuke then asks for his Hogyoku, but Ichigo doesn't return it just yet. He looks over at me.

"Kisuke...this tiny orb holds so much power...could it bring Wonderweiss back?" Ichigo asks.

"...I don't know, Ichigo. I never got to fully test out the Hogyoku the way I wanted to." Kisuke replies.

Ichigo slowly hangs his head.

"You really did care for him, huh?" Kisuke asks.

"I feel like a limb was amputated from me." Ichigo replies.

"That means you saw him as a son, didn't you?" Renji asks.

"Yes..." Ichigo tries to say without crying.

Kisuke places his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and says, "Ichigo, you gave Wonderweiss the best chance at life than he's ever had. You two were really close, everyone could see that."

"But why him?" Ichigo asks.

"Ichigo, none of us can answer as to why Aizen did what he did. But we defeated him, and Wonderweiss wished for that. There's nothing left we can do here; it's time to head back." Toshiro says.

With that, Ichigo picks me up, Kisuke grabs my sword, and the guys return to Soul Society.


	29. This Is It

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 29:  
This Is It

Once Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and Kisuke return with a lifeless me, no one was cheering for the successful return and the defeat of Aizen. Squad Four quickly takes me away, but allows Ichigo to keep the sword. Szayel and Mayuri rush to keep up with Squad Four to see if they can be of help. Everyone is unsure what to say, except to cuss about Aizen and all the pain he's caused throughout the years. Nel aproaches Ichigo, returning to her Arrancar Form, and hugs Ichigo. He holds onto her and can't help but cry. Kisuke reveals that Aizen was sealed and they were able to gain the Hogyoku. Yamamoto quickly tells Kisuke to destroy it so no one else would take control of it and have a repeat, but Arturo steps up and argues against it, theorizing it might have another use before it gets destroyed: reviving me. Kisuke says it's near impossible since he could see I was shot in the heart. The only thing it can do is turn Hollows into Arrancars, and Shinigami into Vizords, that's it. Not even the Fake Hogyoku has enough energy to bring me back as it is not as strong as the real thing.

Once back in the World of the Living hours later, everyone sticks around at Karakura Place until nightfall, recounting all the adventures they went through while I was around. By then, it was time for all the Shinigami to return to Soul Society, with Szayel staying there for the while. Everyone else returned to their homes, unable to do anything else. Tosen decides to take the gifts I had received with him for now, but Ichigo quickly calls for the giant Lapras plushie pillow. Nel returns home with Ichigo as everyone starts to leave, and Pesche offers to drive them back.

Time starts to pass. It has been almost a week since Aizen's defeat. He has been sealed for 20,000 or so years by the Central 46. Kisuke still questions the true power of his Hogyoku and decides to travel to the Soul Society to ask Yamamoto about the possibility of using it to revive me. He has left the shop under Tessai's watch for the time being.

Using the Fake Hogyoku, Unohana was able to turn Tsubasa into an Arrancar after he had become a Vasto Lord after fully devouring the Lemur Arrancar, and a few hundred other Adjuchases. He was no taller than 5'06", had pale skin with a slim build, green eyes, a feminine-looking face, short dark green hair that was slicked back, and had a katana-like Zanpakuto with a cyan sheath. His Hollow Bone ended up as a bracelet on his right wrist. He decided to remain within the Seireitei in order to help fight off other Hollows who dared to attack.

Unohana had also brought back a few other fallen Arrancar: Findor Carias, Avirama Redder, Nirgge Parduoc, Iceringer, Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. She did try to bring back Rudobon, but he decided to attack rather than talk, so he was sealed away as a result. Iceringer decided to stay in Soul Society, staying within the Squad 12 Barracks. Findor, Redder, and Parduoc decided to head into the World of the Living and locate Ggio Vega. Little did they know he moved into Soul Society to stay closer to Soifon; that was a part of his plan. Shawlong wanted to stay with Squad 6 as he and Byakuya somehow got along, much to everyone's surprise. However, he eventually found Byakuya to be more strict than he thought and asked to join Squad 1, having many ideas to help increase security. Although reluctant, Yamamoto allowed him to stay within the barracks so long as he tried nothing funny. Edrad disappeared to the World of the Living to find D-Roy and Grimmjow. And the girls - Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun - followed suit in order to find Hallibel. Kaien was able to return to Squad 13 to help aid Jushiro once more, soon regaining the respect from everyone he had before he died. Tosen and Gin became the captains of their squads again but with one condition: locating a captain for Squad 5. Both had done major research, Gin fooling around in between, but couldn't find anyone good enough. Rukia then remembered a Shinigami she met within the Forest of Menos named Ashido, and brought him up.

Both Gin and Tosen traveled with Tsubasa to the Forest of Menos, and found that the exit into Hueco Mundo was blocked. Gin uses his Bankai to pierce through most of the rubble, and when it went to retract, it stopped in place. Tosen uses a few Kido spells to blow away the rubble, and found Ashido, alive; he was grabbing onto Gin's Zanpakuto. They eventually dig him out and bring him back to the Soul Society after arguing with him about his broken arm. Once he was all tended to, he was offered by Yamamoto the position of being the Squad 5 Captain, since no one else would really take up the offer. Ashido would only do so on one condition: the graves of his friends were to be moved to the Soul Society. Gin, Tosen, and Tsubasa returned to the Forest of Menos, retrieved the graves, and brought them to the Soul Society. Ashido became the second captain in the Seireitei who couldn't perform Shikai or Bankai.

The Soul Society was slowly rerturning to normal. And so was the World of the Living. Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra said, can stay leaderless.


	30. A New Beginning

-Wonderweiss's translated speech will be in Italics, unless unable to be translated, it will remain untouched; there may be times when his speech is fine.  
-all thoughts for all characters will be as such: "{abc}"

Chapter 30:  
A New Beginning

It has been nine months since the event, bringing the season to fall and the month September. Ichigo is now 18 along with his friends, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad, and his other school friends. Ichigo will be starting college soon, and even has a stable job in order to support his new family with Neliel. She had given birth to a son, who Pesche nearly named before Nel came up with the name "Dante". Ichigo asked why, and she said that it would be a nice name, as it means "lasting, enduring". Their son also looked a lot like Ichigo, only with his hair being an aqua green color and having Ichigo's eyes.

Pesche eventually landed a job being a Taxi Driver, earning some good tips from his friendlier customers, in order to help support Nel and Dante. Dondochakka would help too, taking out at least $200 from his pay check to give to Nel and Ichigo from his Tow-Truck job. Yuzu, Karin, and even Isshin would help to look after Dante, with the girls keeping their dad from doing anything stupid, like making a face that was meant for comedy, would actually scare Dante. Kon would be Dante's talking plushie, and not be abused; Dante really seemed to like Kon a lot.

And speakiing of families, Soifon and Ggio Vega were able to settle down, spending the last five months in the World of the Living, and leaving Squad 2 under Tesla's watch, surprising Nnoitra, until Tesla proved to be equaly as strict as Soifon. If Omeada was being annoying, Tesla would punch him in the face. Yoruichi would've gladly taken the position back, but she didn't want to be seen with the ugly Omeada; Soifon understood perfectly. Most of the Arrancar were able to find stable jobs that brought in enough money so they could get their own homes, though Edrad and D-Roy decided to stay with Grimmjow, and would pay rent and split the bills. Ulquiorra was able to leave his suite and find a nice home near one of the rivers; Arturo was given the suite since he couldn't support himself just yet. Arturo had decided to go to a college while mainting a job in retail, in order to gain a new career.

Things here were doing just great; very little Hollow Attacks. Shawlong had proven his worth beefing up security within Soul Society, and even he's still trying to figure out how he pulled it off. Iceringer was able to create various medicines for Squad 4 with help from the members of Squad 12, earing him a seat in the Squad. Squad 13 was doing well also, now that Kaien has been able to aid his captain again. He and Hallibel get together on occassion, with their relationship status still unknown. Tsubasa spends most of his time checking on the Dangai Precipice World, seeing if any Hollows were intruding. He would also go into the Gargantas he'd create to see if anything was going on there. He became a very vital part of the Seireitei by doing these twice a week, keeping down the number of hollows.

One day, two days before he'd start his college life, he was sent out to get some more formula for Dante. As he was heading down to the store, he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see who it was, thinking it was Luppi playing another prank on him, but no one was there. He continues his path to the store, until someone appears from an alley way with a smile on his face. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"Konichiwa, Kurosaki Ichigo."


End file.
